Pokémon Adventure
by MikauKaiousei
Summary: Well...it's my first successful fic. I have it sectioned in parts because that's how I wrote it. Sorry. It revolves around Eric, Cory, Luke, Jason, and Raimey as they travel around Kanto on their Pokémon journey. Not terribly original.
1. Part One

Pokémon Adventure! 

Part 1 

By: Pikamew Triggara   
  


Prologue   
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was sleeping peacefully. The day? Dec. 18, his birthday. The time? 7:55. At 8:00, Prof. Oak would give out Pokémon. Luke was the luckiest kid on the island, he lived one door over from the Prof. His alarm rang, and he slowly got up. He sleepwalked out of bed, dressed, and walked downstairs. 

"Luke? I prepared that Zip stuff for you." Luke's mother called. He walked down, and grabbed a spoon, lifting the super-sugared cereal. As soon as he swallowed, his eyes shot open, and he ran out the door. 

"Two minutes, *pant*, I'm so close." Luke muttered. He was wearing his trademark blue shirt, black jean outfit. He was kinda short, four feet, ten and one half inches. He had black hair, and hazel eyes. 

He finally got up the five hundred yard, uphill path. To his dismay, there were already three people up there. But, when he saw his two best friends there, he brightened. "Hey, guys!" he yelled. They turned toward him. The other person, who he had not been able to identify, also turned. Luke gasped in horror, because it was..... 

"LAURA!" he yelled. 

"Yes! It is I, Laura Walker, that will become the Pokémon League Champion! And my little brother, L-" she cried. But she was interrupted by Luke tackling her. 

"Don't you dare tell everyone that you are my sister. Got it?" he hissed. 

"Ye-es." she gasped, for Luke was inadvertently choking her. He got up, and she jumped. 

"LUKE'S MY BROTHER!!!!!!" she crowed. His best friends, Jason and Eric, gasped. 

"Your BROTHER?!??!?!?" Eric and Jason yelled at the same time. 

"Why'd you-" Luke started to say, lunging at Laura. Just then, Prof. Oak came out. 

"Calm down, you two. Come on in, we'll get you're Pokémon." Oak said. Luke, Eric, Jason, and Laura came in, and sat down. "I have with me a Vulpix, Pikachu, Dratini, and Marril." Oak said. "Luke, what do you want?" he asked. 

Luke walked up, and examined the Pokéballs. There was a button in front of the ball with the flame, which was Vulpix. He pressed it, and a picture of Vulpix appeared. 

"I choose....VULPIX!" he shouted, grabbing the ball. He went back to his seat. 

"Jason?" Oak asked. Jason paced around the three balls left, and grabbed a ball with the lightning bolts painted on them. Jason walked back, concealing his choice of Pokémon. 

"Laura?" Prof. Oak asked. Laura immediately shot to the Dratini. 

"Well, Eric, I guess that leaves you with the Marril." Prof. Oak said. Eric reluctantly took the ball with the teardrop. "We have a tournament, in case you want to fight." Everyone rushed out towards the arena. 

Luke knew that he had a disadvantage against Eric and Laura, but he couldn't beat his best friend! Eric didn't have any problem with beating everyone to a pulp, however. 

"Go, Marril!" he shouted, releasing a strange Pokémon. It was round, with Mickey Mouse style ears, and a tail with a blue ball on the end. Except for it's white stomach, it was all blue. 

"Go, Pikachu!" called Jason, letting his electric rat loose. 

"Attack, Vulpix!" screamed Luke, giving the six-tailed wonder a window of opportunity. 

"Dratini, attack!" said Laura quietly, with a nasty gleam in her eye. 

"Marril, Pray for Rain attack!" Eric called. Marril, with a bit of difficulty, placed it's hands together. Clouds formed above it, and Marril glowed bright blue. 

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave on Dratini!" called Jason. Pikachu's cheeks started sparking, and Dratini was suddenly assaulted by yellow waves of energy. It fell over, paralyzed. 

"Vulpix, Ember on that Dratini!" shouted Luke. Vulpix took in a deep breath, and released it, along with a small ball of fire. Dratini was hit, badly. 

"Marril, use Tsunami Wave!" commanded Eric. Marril glowed blue, and the storm clouds gave him an added boost. Dratini suddenly found itself in a twirling vortex of water. It fell, trapped in a bubble. It slowly suffocated. 

"Aaagh! Dratini, return!" Laura screeched, recalling Dratini. 

"Okay, Marril, BubbleBeam!" Eric cried. Marril inhaled deeply, and absorbed rain from the Prayer. Then, gigantic soapy bubbles appeared over Vulpix and Pikachu. They dropped, making Vulpix faint instantly. Pikachu, however, jumped and Thundershocked Marril. Marril fell over, obviously defeated. 

"Laura, our fourth place winner, gets a Pokéball. Luke, in third place, gets a Great Ball. Eric, the second best, gets a Squirtle and an Ultra Ball. Jason, our FIRST PLACE winner, gets a Super Ball and a Seel!" Oak called out. Laura came up, grabbed her Pokéball, and walked out, sulking. Luke took his Great Ball, and leaned against the wall. Eric took his Pokéball and Ultra Ball, and joined Luke. Jason accepted his Super Ball and Seel with pride. He walked over to Eric and Luke, and all three walked out.   
  


Chapter 1 

Luke 

"Congratulations, Jason!" I said. Jason laughed. 

"Hey, Jason! Why don't you and Luke fight?" Eric suggested. 

"Great idea! One-on-one, one Pokémon apiece. Got it?" I said. Jason nodded. 

"Seel, attack!" 

"Go, Vulpix!" I shouted. (We had gone to the Pokémon Center.) 

"Ice Beam!" Jason barked. 

"Geez, you're smart. Fire is STRONG on Ice! Flamethrower!" I commanded. Vulpix opened it's mouth, and released a stream of flame, at the same time that Seel fired a white beam. They hit, and canceled. 

"Ember, quickly now!" I commanded. Vulpix, obviously thinking I meant Quick Attack, fired it's hind legs and smashed Seel in the face. It fell, completely K.O.'d. 

"Great job, Vulpix!" I cried. 

"Aaaagh! Help!" Eric yelled. Jason and I turned, and saw Eric dangling off the edge of a pit. Two voices rang out of the shadows behind it. 

"Prepare for trouble!" a female shouted. 

"And make that double!" shouted a male voice. Smoke blasted, and two forms became visible. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" the female cried, becoming visible. She was 5'5", and had red hair curled on the side. 

"To unite all people within our nation!" the male shouted. When the smoke cleared, Jason and I saw he had purple hair. 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meeowth, dat's right!" said a cat Pokémon. "Hand over da Pokémon, or else!" it continued. 

"No way!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eric yelled. He was dangling off the edge of that pit. He looked down, and gulped. He couldn't see the bottom. He used his limited psychic powers to lift Marril's Pokéball. 

"Marril, go!" he yelled, flinging Marril's ball with his mind. It opened, and a flash of red light solidified into Marril. "Bubble and Ice Beam, now!" Eric shouted. Marril inhaled, and release several bubbles and a beam of white light. Jessie was successfully frozen, and James was having trouble breathing, being trapped in a bubble. 

"Marril, flash flood!" Eric called. The bubble James was in starting getting full. Of water. 

"Aaagh! Koffing, attack!" James yelled. Unfortunately, Koffing materialized in the bubble. It immediately started expelling poison gas. 

"Koffing-*gasp*-return!" James choked. He slowly recovered, but then the water filled the bubble completely. He started turning blue. 

"Marril, Psyshock!" Eric demanded. Marril gathered purple-black energy, and fired it straight at James. The bubble popped, and James was electrified and confused. Jessie was caught by the backlog of the shock, (the black energy that spread out from James), and both of them were paralyzed. Jessie and James lifted off the ground, and shot off into the distance. Meowth was hiding in the brush. He ran out, and slashed Eric's hand. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Eric screamed as he fell.   
  


Ch. 2 

Eric   
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I shouted. The pain of Meowth scratching my hand was nothing compared to the fright of falling. I suddenly landed with a sickening thump. My left leg was caught under me when I fell, and I suspected it was broken. I couldn't see a thing, and I didn't have strong enough psychic powers to float-yet. I needed time to practice. 

Hours pass..... 

I was getting better at lifting myself. I was getting pretty high up, but still not high enough. I had seen light only once, and that gave me the determination I needed. I concentrated, and started glowing blue. The soft light gave me strength, and I floated upwards. I kept at it, and suddenly saw the light. It had only been two minutes! Last time, it took me at least ten! 

"Hello?!" I shouted. The echo was horrendous, but it was made up with the answering voice I heard. 

"Eric..ric..ic?" it called. I answered. 

"Yes!" 

"Where are you...ou?" the voice called. 

"Smart question. Down here, dodo!" I retorted. 

"Sorry...orry....ry," 

"Do you have a rope?" I asked. 

"Yes...es," it replied. 

"WELL USE IT, DIMWITS!" I screamed. 

"Here....ere...re." they called. I now recognized Jason's voice. A rope lowered, and I grabbed it. They pulled, and I boosted myself with psychic strength. I shot upwards, and flew over Jason and Luke, and landed in Professor Oak's private pool. I floundered around, and lost air as I screamed in pain because of my leg. 

"Squirtblob, go!" I blurbled. The tinyturtle emerged, and pushed me up. I broke the surface, and gasped. I climbed out, dried my clothes, and healed my leg with my obviously improved psychic powers. I stalked over to where Jason and Luke stood. 

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT STUPID **_ROPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" I screamed. They cringed, backing away from my anger. I released a Confusion attack, and they both fell over when the blue wave of Psychic power hit them. I helped them up, and we went back to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon.   
  


Ch. 3 

Jason 

When Eric fell in that hole, we panicked. Professor Oak had a rope, and we lowered it down. Eric was obviously unconscious, because he didn't grab it. 

Hours passed... 

We heard Eric's voice, and responded. When he told us to use the rope, we lowered it, and he must have boosted it, because he flew out of the hole, and landed in Oak's private pool. He stalked over, and dried his clothes. He yelled at us, and fired a wave of blue Psychic power. We were knocked over, confused. He used Recover on us, and we slowly got up. He healed his Pokémon, and we (finally) started our Pokémon journey. 

"Gee. There haven't been any Pokémon except Rattata this whole way." Luke complained. He had been electrocuting Rattata with Pikachu for a while. 

"That could be because we're on Rt. 1, the place where Rattata are born." Eric sarcastically told him. 

"Hey, look! A Pidgey!" I exclaimed. I threw out my Seel, and commanded it to use Ice Beam. The Pidgey fell, frozen. 

"Go, Pokéball!" I called. The Pidgey was automatically captured, because it was frozen. "**_YES!_**" I shouted, exultant. 

"Great." Luke said dryly. He had only caught a Pidgey. Then, he saw something, and ran off towards it. 

"Stop that!" he cried. I finally saw what he was looking at. A weird, dog-like thing was using a Water Gun on a strange, lizardlike thing. 

I aimed my Pokédex at them. "No Pokémon detected," it beeped. 

"Blue Blaster!" the dog thing shouted. That shocked me, because normally, Pokémon can't talk. The Water Gun hit the lizard again. 

"P...Pepper Breath!" the lizard yelled. A fireball struck the stream of water, and they canceled. 

"Hey, quit that!" Luke said. "Are you okay?" he asked the dog. It nodded, muttering. 

"Stupid Agumon.." it muttered. It got up, and walked off. Suddenly, electricity struck me in the back. I turned, and saw a flying red bug with spikes on it's shell. 

"Super Shocker!" it called, firing the brown electricity at me again. I was struck _again_, and fell over. 

"What are you?" I asked. It hovered over to me, and landed. 

"Tentomon," it said. "No, not it, he." it continued. I thought he must be telepathic. 

"Hi," I said. "I'm Jason." 

We talked awhile, and soon became friends. I tried to catch it once, but the ball went right through it. 

"I'm a Digimon. We can't be caught by Pokéballs." he stated.   
  


Ch. 4 

Eric 

When Luke ran over to the two things, and Jason started talking to a weird, buglike thing, I snorted, and continued on to Viridian. Soon enough, though, I was grabbed by what felt like ten vines. I looked down, and saw that it _was_ ten vines. They released me, and I turned. A small, green, humanoid thing was standing there. It had a red flower on it's round head, green eyes, (solid green!) and claws instead of fingers. 

"What are you doing?" it asked. 

"I'm just walking. My name is Eric. Who're you?" I asked. 

"I'm Palmon." it replied. "I'm a Digimon like the Gabumon and the Tentomon over there. Don't try to catch me," it said when I reached for a Pokéball. "I can't be caught, being a Digimon. I'm also a she." Palmon continued. We talked, got acquainted. 

"Eric!" a voice said behind me. I jumped about three feet in the air, and spun when I landed, preparing a psychic wave. 

"Chill! It's just us!" Luke said, holding up his hands. I slowly released the psychic energy. 

"Well, you certainly scared me. Hey, what's this?" I asked, seeing a white protrusion coming out of the ground. I started rubbing at the dirt around it, and finally got a small, white, square thing with protrusions on either side. "What's this?" I asked no one in particular. 

"Gasp! That's a Digivice!" Palmon exclaimed. Suddenly, the Digivice started vibrating, and split into three. 

"Here." I said, giving a Digivice to Luke and Jason. We began walking to Viridian again. 

"What's that bug thing following you, Jason?" Luke asked. 

"He's a Tentomon." 

"Mines an Agumon." 

"I've got a Palmon." 

"Look! Viridian!" Jason shouted. We dashed off towards it. 

"Finally!" I gasped as we ran. "It's been at least five hours!" 

When we reached the Pokémon Center, we turned in our Pokémon and rested in the lobby's chairs, needing some peace and quiet. That was interrupted by two annoying voices. They were strangely familiar. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that double!" Oh, great. It's Team Bimbo. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite the world within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meeee-owth! Dat's right!" 

"Let's take this outside." I said. Them, being the idiots they are, agreed. 

As soon as we got outside, they called out their Pokémon. 

"Koffing, Poison Gas attack!" James stated, releasing his purple blob of poisonous gas. It expelled a large cloud of greenish-brown poison gas, which headed straight at us! 

"Ekans, Acid!" Jessie cried, calling out her purple poison snake. It reared up, and spat a large blob of sizzling gunk at us! 

My vision went black, all of a sudden, and Luke's Digimon, Agumon, appeared on a glowing, star shaped platform. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." he called, throwing off red sparks as it spun. There was a flash of white light, and a giant dinosaur with brown, hardened skin on his upper head appeared. 

"Greymon!" he yelled. Then, Tentomon, which was Jason's, appeared on another glowing, star-shaped platform. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooooo..." he cried, throwing off green sparks. The sparks gathered around him, and made him glow a bright green color. The light grew, and shaped itself into a gigantic bug with four wings. The green faded, and gave way to blue. 

"Kabuterimon!" he roared, and a volcano of green sparks erupted behind him. Then, my Digimon, Palmon, replaced it. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." she shouted, and purple sparks flew out of the flower on her head. Flash time... 

"Togemon!" she stated. Palmon had transformed into a giant cactus with red boxing gloves, and a shock of yellow hair. Purple sparks blasted out of a sunburst behind her. 

"Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon, firing a large fireball at Koffing. It, however, skillfully dodged, and the fireball hit the cloud. The cloud instantly burst into flame. Now, this wouldn't normally be much of a problem, except for the fact that _we were cornered by it!_

"Now, don't panic. We've got Water Pokémon, so we should be-" I started to say. Then, Luke interrupted me. 

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! AHHHHHH!" he shouted. 

"Luke, be calm. Marril, Pray for Rain! Squirtle, Pray for Rain! Then, Bubble Beam!" I commanded. Marril and Squirtle both summoned the rain clouds, absorbed some rain, and fired super-powerful soap bubbles. They evaporated before reaching the cloud, though. 

"Seel, Surf!" Jason barked. His seal appeared, and blasted a large column of water at the cloud. It evaporated, too. Then, my vision blacked out. 

The dog that was fighting Luke's Agumon earlier appeared. "Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." he roared. Blue sparks emerged from his horn, and collided, making a blue flash. Then... 

"Garurumon!" howled the wolf that emerged from the blue sparks. My vision cleared, and I saw the cloud was closer than ever. 

"Howling Blaster!" roared the Garurumon. A blue-white beam struck the fire cloud, and dissipated it. 

"Thank goodness for large miracles." Luke said, obviously recovered. Suddenly, the Garurumon glowed yellow, and shrank back into a Gabumon. 

"Great, Gabumon!" a voice said. I looked up, and, to my shock, saw a face exactly like mine! Except for the teeth. They were _very_ beaverish."Hi, I'm Cory. What's your name?" he asked. 

"Eric. Did you know that you are blocking my psychic powers, which could be fatal?" I replied. 

"Uhh, no." he answered. Then, I was knocked over. Not powerfully, but strong enough to knock my wind out. 

"Cory! Get as far away from me as you can!" I whispered. He nodded, and ran over to Jason and Luke. As soon as my psychic powers were unblocked, I blasted Team Rocket, who had hit me, with Confusion. They fell over, and a Pokéball rolled out of their bag. It opened, and a _lot _of red energy spilled out. It formed into a Snorlax! 

Ch. 5 

Cory 

When Eric told me to run, I ran. As soon as he was out of my influence, he shot a blue psychic wave at the two weirdos who hit him. Their Pokéball opened, and released a Snorlax! 

I clutched the strange, white computer-looking thing that Gabumon called a Digivice. It glowed, and so did Gabumon. He dissolved into hundreds of blue sparks, and reformed into the large, white, blue-striped wolf known as Garurumon. 

"Howling Blaster!" he yelled, firing a blue-white ice-water beam at the giant, fat, catlike thing. Would you believe it bounced off? The lizard, insect, and strange plant Digimon woke up at this. The two kids, Jason and Luke, gripped Digivices I hadn't noticed. They glowed, making the lizard dissolve into a hundred red sparks, which, like Garurumon, reformed into a giant dinosaur. The insect dissipated into green sparks, and reformed into a giant, blue, bug monster with four wings and three jaws with razor sharp teeth. The plant didn't digivolve, so I guessed it belonged to Eric. 

Then, a flash of light! Eric had thrown up his hand, which was clutching a Digivice. It glowed, and several beams of light shot out and hit the Snorlax, knocking it back. Way back. Then, the plant glowed purple, and split into several hundred sparks and solidified into a giant cactus with boxing gloves and short, yellow hair. 

"Yes! Go Togemon!" Eric cried. I guessed the cactus was Togemon. I decided to help them. Snorlax was really defensively strong. So, I decided to fight with high attack Pokémon, like... 

"Go, Flareon!" I cried, releasing the fire eeveelution. "Hyper Beam!" I shouted. Flareon charged up internal energy, which showed up as red sparkles around it's body. The energy then transformed into a red-brown beam which smashed Snorlax, doing _lots_ of damage. Of course, Flareon was really tired out, so I let it recharge. 

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" I commanded, calling out my armed, floating boulder, which used it's Pokémon power to rip chunks out of the ground and threw them. Snorlax was hit, and knocked back even further. Then, the Digimon attacked. 

"Nova Blast!" the dino yelled. 

"Needle Spray!" screamed Togemon. 

"Electro Shocker!" roared the bug. 

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon barked. All the attacks bounced off the Snorlax. When it flickered, I realized. 

"It's got a Light Screen!" I yelled. "Use either really strong special attacks, or physical attacks!" I continued. 

"Jolteon, Vaporeon, go! Join with Flareon for Triple Hyper Beam!" I commanded. My other two eeveelutions emerged, and all three charged up energy, red for Flareon, yellow for Jolteon, and blue for Vaporeon. All three fired at once, and a multicolored beam of pure energy smashed the Snorlax, completely K.O.ing it. 

"Yeah! Go, Cory!" Eric yelled. 

"That's not our last Pokémon!" Jessie growled. 

"Yeah! We raided the whole entire Pokémon Center!" James continued. 

SMACK! "You aren't supposed to TELL them what we do!" Jessie screamed. She pulled out a fan, and SMACK! By now, James had a brown mark on his face. "No matter," she said, turning to us. "I'll just use THIS!" she cried, throwing up a Pokéball. Out came, none other than a....Pidgeot! 

"Electrical, Ice, and Rock attacks are best!" Eric yelled. "Fire will work, but forget Grass! Togemon, is your attack Grass or physical?" he asked his Digimon. 

"Both." she replied. 

"Well, don't use those gloves. Flying types are strong on Fighting." Eric instructed her. 

"Right. Digimon, attack!" Togemon cried. I ran over to my Pokémon. 

"Geodude, Rock Slide! Flareon, Flamethrower! Vaporeon, Aurora Beam! Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Geodude summoned its rocky power, and the ground around it crumpled. It floated up in the air, and smacked the Pidgeot head on. Vaporeon shot a blue-white beam, similar to Garurumon's Howling Blaster, out of its mouth. Jolteon absorbed negative ions from the atmosphere, and converted them into ppositive, creating a magnetic charge that struck Pidgeot, doing heavy damage. Flareon just fired a column of Fire element energy at the Pidgeot. 

"Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon, firing a large fireball. It didn't affect Pidgeot at all. 

"Howling Blaster!" cried Garurumon. The blue-white beam struck the Pidgeot, doing some damage. 

"Electro Shocker!" yelled Kabuterimon, blasting a purple-blue ball of electricity at Pidgeot. The electricity was absorbed by the feathers, and shunted around, doing little damage. 

"Needle Spray!" called Togemon, firing off hundreds of needles. They bounced off Pidgeot's feathers. I then saw all the energy that was fired at Pidgeot gather in front of its beak. The blue-white-red-purple energy shot out, straight at Eric! 

"No!" I shouted. 

Ch. 6 

Luke 

"No!" Cory and I shouted, when the Pidgeot fired the stored energy at Eric. He gathered psychic energy to block it, but I didn't think it would work. 

"Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, go over there and use Reflect!" Cory ordered. His three eeveelutions ran over to Eric, forming a large, yellow-green shield. The, um, attack hit the shield, and immediately the eeveelutions started straining to hold up the Reflect. 

"Vulpix, Flamethrower! Pidgey, Quick Attack!" I barked, releasing my sixtail, which fired a stream of fire at the large bird. My Pidgey formed from red energy, and became a brownish blur, which struck the Pidgeot. I knew I couldn't defeat it, I was only trying to distract it, giving Eric more time to charge up a psychic blast. 

"Vulpix, Flamethrower! Seel, Surf!" Jason commanded. His Seel coated the large bird with water, vastly decreasing the fire's effect. 

"Pidgey, Gust!" I roared. Pidgey stopped slamming Pidgeot at high speed, and flapped its wings, creating a small tornado. The Pidgeot was knocked off course, and the beam moved over and hit a clump of trees. They were quickly destroyed, luckily, so there wasn't another fire. The Pidgeot fainted after that. 

"Grrr..Pidgeot, return!" Jessie growled. The Pidgeot deformed into red energy, and was absorbed by the Pokéball. 

"Our last Pokémon _will_ defeat you!" James cried, throwing a Pokéball. Red energy formed into a four-armed powerhouse. 

"What is that?" Cory asked me. He, Jason and I were hiding in the woods near the Center. He pointed his Pokédex at it. 

"Machamp-a powerhouse Pokémon. Throws powerful punches that can knock the recipient clear over the horizon." it intoned. I grinned. 

"Why are you _grinning_?" Cory asked. 

"Eric's a _psychic_! He won't have a problem! We have to distract the Machamp, though, if it gets too bad." I answered. 

Eric launched the Psychic attack that he had charged when the Pidgeot had fired the beam at him. The Machamp stumbled, but used Focus Energy. It glowed blue and got up, not recovered, but not confuse either. While the Machamp did this, Eric charged. The Machamp was too fast for a Psychic, so Eric used PSY Beam. The Machamp fell over, dazed. Eric took this time to call out Marril. It used Pray for Rain and Bubble Beam, using Machamp's low Special rating against it. Eric then charged a Devastation Wave, the second most powerful Psychic attack. When the Machamp finally got up, Eric released the energy. The Machamp stood stock still, and the air around it wavered. It then fell over, in a dead faint. 

"Yeah! Go, Eric! Go, Eric!" I cried. He staggered over, then fell unconscious.   
  


Ch. 7 

Jason 

When Eric keeled over, we figured Garurumon should carry Eric to the Pokémon Center for treatment. 

"Oh, my! He needs help! Is he a psychic?" Nurse Joy asked, her pink hair bobbing frantically. 

"Yes." Luke replied. 

"Good. We can use the Pokémon Recovery Unit. Here, can that insect carry him in here?" she asked. 

"Yeah." I replied. 

"Good. Whose is it?" she asked us. 

"Mine. He's mine. Tentomon, carry Eric behind Nurse Joy." I told him. He nodded, and lifted Eric, wings buzzing overtime. 

"I don't think I can carry him long..." Tentomon gasped. Nurse Joy wasn't fazed, probably because of Team Rocket's talking Meowth. 

"Put him in this." she said, pointing toward a large, glass box. "It's used for large Pokémon like Snorlax, Machamp, Onix, and Gyarados." she continued, when I looked strangely at her for having a box that big. Tentomon, despite the overburden, set Eric down gently. He then set down, temporarily out of commission. 

"Your friend will be recovered in about fifteen minutes. I suggest you let your strange, buglike thing recov-" 

"I'm recovered! Let's go!" Tentomon shouted. We left, and went to the Center's training courts. 

"One on one, one Digimon, two Pokémon. Agreed?" Luke asked. 

"Yep. Poké vs. Poké, Digi vs. Digi. Go, Seel!" I shouted, knowing that I would win. 

"Pidgey, use Fly attack!" Luke commanded. While Pidgey was flitting up in the rafters, Seel couldn't attack him. So I decided to have a little fun. 

"Seel, Surf! Fill the room!" I shouted. Seel looked at me strangely, but obeyed. It dumped hundreds of gallons of water into the training court. The trainer's boxes had some kind of shield, because I didn't even get a little damp. 

"Now, swim to the top and Ice Beam!" I roared. Seel nodded, and swam to the surface. With the water so high, Pidgey's Fly was useless. Seel fired a white beam at Pidgey, freezing it. Luke recalled it, which looked strange. He pointed his Pokéball at Pidgey, and fired the red energy return beam, which slowed when it hit the water, so it was really slow. When it struck Pidgey, it slowly converted itself to red energy, and was slowly towed to the Pokéball. 

Luke then called out Vulpix. It instantly fainted. I then had to return Seel, because Luke only had Agumon. The water then drained out of the room. 

"Agumon, get out there!" 

"Attack, Tentomon!" 

Now, this would be tough. Seel had an advantage over Pidgey and Vulpix, but Tentomon was weak against Agumon. It was theoretically possible for him to defeat Agumon, but not likely. I decided to try, anyway. 

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon cried, letting fly with the brown electricity. 

"Pepper Breath!" called Agumon, spitting a small fire ball. Both attacks connected, and the Digimon were knocked back. Tentomon glowed a green color, while Agumon glowed red. They both got up. 

"Chain Lightning!" Tentomon stated, firing a strand of brown electricity, which wove around Agumon like a fiery snake. It floated up, and squared. Two streaks struck Agumon. Then four. Then sixteen. Then it stopped. Agumon looked slightly worse for the wear. But, it had a new attack, to. 

"Pepper Spray!" he barked, spitting three fire balls that hit Tentomon's wings. He screamed and fell, buzzing his wings frantically. Then, right before he hit the ground, a small, brownish electric bolt shot out of his wings, and hit a light. The light exploded, and Tentomon was hit with showers of electric sparks. He then glowed a green again, and floated up again. 

"Chain Lightning!" he shouted again, his voice strangely echoed, which happened whenever one of our Digimon used an attack. The sixteen bolts of electricity struck Agumon again, knocking him out. 

"Yeah! Tentomon, you beat him! He had an elemental advantage over you, too!" I exulted, hugging Tentomon. (Which was not easy. Bugs are _not_ huggable.) 

"Don't crush me!" he cried frantically. I let him go. 

"Hey, Tentomon! How do you heal a K.O.'d Digimon?" Luke asked. 

"Feed him. Food makes us instantly recover." Tentomon replied. Luke ran off to get some edible stuff. 

"Hey, Jason! Let's check on Eric." Tentomon suggested. I agreed, since it had been about a quarter of an hour. 

When we got there, though, it was a disaster. Eric was still unconscious, and the healing machine had blown. 

"How strong a psychic is he?" Joy asked us, visibly flustered. 

"Um, uh, he can use Psychic and Devastation Wave." I told her. She visibly blanched. 

"Well, let's move him to the special psychic healer." Joy suggested. Tentomon grabbed his shirt, I got his head, and Joy got his feet. We carried him, feet-first, to another glass box and set him in. Joy activated the machine, which glowed a golden yellow. A metal tentacle touched Eric's elbow, and he glowed the same color. We left, and met Cory. 

"Hi, Jason, Tentomon." he said. Tentomon flew over to the window, and set down on the sill. 

"How's Eric?" Cory asked. I walked over to the chairs, and sat. 

"His psychic powers overloaded the healing unit, so we had to move him to a special, reinforced healer. He's recovering, I think." I explained. Then, the syringe light went out, and Eric walked out. 

"Hi! Where's Palmon?" he asked. 

"Um, I think she's out at the Tree Shrine. It's left of the Pokémart." Cory told him. He nodded, and left.   
  


Ch. 8 

Luke 

I was _so_ embarrassed! A _Tentomon _ beat my _Agumon_! Tentomon are Bugs! Agumon is a Fire lizard! I ran to the Trainer Buffet, and got a roll. I went back to Agumon, and opened his jaws, careful of the teeth. When I dropped the roll into his mouth, he glowed red and got up. 

"Did I...win?" he asked, a little woozy. 

"Uh, no. Sorry. Tentomon got hit with some sparks, and hit you with another Chain Lightning." I explained. Agumon got up, and we walked to the lobby. I saw Eric walking toward the Pokémart, so I decided to follow him. 

He walked right by the Pokémart, giving me the inspiration I needed. 

"He's going to the Tree Shrine! Let's go after him." I told Agumon. He nodded, so we took off. 

"Hey, Eric!" I shouted. He turned, and waved. 

"Hi, Luke!" 

"Glad to see you awake. Headed to the Tree Shrine?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Cory thought Palmon was there." he acknowledged. 

Suddenly, we heard the sounds of battle. We glanced at each other, and took off running. 

When we got to the emerald shrine, we saw Palmon fighting off Jessie and James, but luckily not Koffing or Ekans. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled, swinging her poisonous, spiked vines at Jessie. She was struggling, trying to get out without getting scratched. It wouldn't work. I knew. Eric got his Digivice off his belt, and pointed it at Palmon. She, and her vines, turned purple and dissolved into lots of sparks. Jessie looked relieved, but when she saw Togemon, she paled. 

"Needle Spray!" Togemon cried. Jessie shrieked, and ran into the woods. James followed. Togemon then shrank back to Palmon. 

"Thanks, Eric. I was a goner without that Digivice." she panted. "Hey, what's that on your chest?" she asked. Eric looked down. 

"Oh, that's just an old necklace my grandmother gave me. Sometimes, when I visited this shrine, it glows green, but I figured it was just the light reflecting off the emeralds." Eric explained. The necklace was a normal chain, but there was a strange charm on it. It was shaped like an elongated hexagon, with short horizontal and oblique edges, but long vertical edges. There was an empty space in the middle, which was covered by glass. 

"Hey, I've got one of those!" I exclaimed. I fished it out of my shirt, and showed them. Eric's then glowed a bright green. 

"That, my friend, is _no_ reflection. It's doing it on its own!" I said. Suddenly, the whole temple glowed a bright, retina-burning green. Agumon and I winced, but Palmon seemed to drink in the light. A slab of grey stone appeared in front of Eric. A teardrop in a teardrop in a teardrop shape was engraved upon it. It glowed green as well, and shrank small enough to fit in Eric's charm. It slid behind the glass, and the whole shrine dimmed. Thankfully. 

"Hey! Why don't I get one?" I whined. Eric grinned. 

"Because _I'm_ special and _you're _not." he said, in a mocking, singsong kind of way. I grimaced. 

"Some kids get all the luck." I muttered. 

"Serves you right." Eric teased. 

"For what?" I demanded, outraged. 

"Um, uh, well, it just does!" Eric followed lamely. 

"Why, you! Get over here!" I roared, lunging. Eric ducked under my arms, and dashed out of the shrine. 

"Come back here!" I yelled. 

"Come get me, Slowpoke!" he retorted playfully. This made me madder. 

"Why, you, you, fool!" I screamed, running after him. Palmon and Agumon kept up behind us. 

Unluckily for Eric, he was _no_ marathon runner. At best, he was a sprinter. I, on the other hand, was a track star in my (short, and still continuing) youth. I caught him when he slowed, and tackled him. We went down, laughing. 

"All right, get off me." Eric said, through uncontrollable giggles. I obliged him, laughing myself. Our happy mood didn't last long, however. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, came a spider web. I rolled over, and it missed me. Eric, on the other hand, was caught up in it. 

"Taran! Tulus!" laughed a giant, metallic, green and purple spider. I got out my Pokédex, and scanned it. 

"Tarantulus-a Beast Bot Pokémon. Able to shift into a robot form. Has retractable wheels, it's only method of transportation, other that swinging on its elastic cyber-net. Similar to Porygon, because it is capable of controlling computers just by interfacing. Its main attacks are Leech Life and Terrorize." Dexter intoned. I scrabbled backwards. The Tarantulus wasn't interested in me, however. It was fixated on Eric. 

"Pepper Breath!" came Agumon's voice. The fire ball struck the Tarantulus, and knocked it on its back. It growled, and cried out. 

"Tarantulus, Taran!" it yelled. It glowed, and changed to a robot with four legs attached to each arm, two yellow pads with eight claws on its face, and green eyes all over it. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried, wrapping it up. It easily broke free, and leaned back. Each leg attached to an arm flashed, firing energy bullets at the Digimon. They fell over, seriously injured. 

The Tarantulus approached Eric once again. His Digivice glowed, and Palmon turned purple, digivolving to Togemon. Agumon digivolved to Greymon, also. 

"Needle Spray!" 

"Nova Blast!" 

The Needle Spray just bounced off Tarantulus. I recalled when it shifted form. It must have used Harden. The Nova Blast, however, knocked it over. Eric was terrified now. 

Suddenly, his necklace, or at least the charm, glowed an astonishing green. His Digivice started vibrating heavily, and turned green also. Togemon glowed a bright green, and dissipated into several thousand green sparks. They collided, making a bright green flash. My sight blacked out, to be replace by a vision. 

Eric's Digivice appeared, turned green, and fired a white beam out of its screen. The beam struck the charm on his necklace, floating in midair, and the teardrop shape burst out of it. The shape revolved several times, and glowed a bright green color, before exploding. A white spiral shot downwards, and hit Togemon. Togemon was spinning. 

"Togemon, digivolve tooo..." she called, glowing a bright green. She shrank, and took on a human form. A green, forest dress (think female Peter Pan) appeared on the human shaped energy, and the energy changed to a girl with solid black eyes. A bud replaced her pink hair, but it was still pink. Green, leave-like wings grew on her back. A rod with a bud appeared in her hand. She spun around, and froze, shouting "Lillymon!" 

My vision returned. Lillymon was _much_ smaller than Togemon. About my size, but a bit taller. About five feet tall. She flew up in the air, and her bud bloomed, revealing a small pipe. 

"Flower Cannon!" she yelled, firing a strangely shaped green energy burst. It looked like a mushroom. The energy struck Tarantulus, knocking him clean over, helpless. Then, Garurumon and Kabuterimon burst out of the trees, carrying Jason and Cory. 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

Tarantulus was almost knocked out at this. Jason aimed his Super Ball, the one he won at the tournament, at the spider bot. It fired a grey beam, changed Tarantulus into grey energy, and absorbing it. The Super Ball, second only to Master Ball, was pretty much foolproof. The Tarantulus struggled a bit, but was quickly captured. Jason whooped in joy. 

"WHOO-HOO!" Did I say whooped? I meant SCREAMED in VERY loud bursts of ENERGY and EXCITEMENT, not to mention some JOY. I went over to Eric, and saw the blue webbing melting already. Soon, he was free. He looked at Lillymon. She glowed green, and shrank back into Palmon, totally drained. 

"Thanks, Palmon." he said, picking her up. "Well? What are we waiting for?" he asked.   
  


Ch. 9 

Agumon 

When we got to the Pokémon Center, I could tell Eric was tired. He didn't show it, because he was carrying Palmon and dropping her wouldn't be good. 

I had been around Pokémon long enough to understand them. So, when I heard those two idiots, Jessie and James, planning with their Pokémon, I knew something was coming. 

"Pidgeot, do you think you could carry Snorlax?" Jessie asked. 

"If you give me an Iron." Pidgeot replied softly. Jessie must have given it one, because I then heard, "Definitely." 

"Good. You drop Snorlax onto the Center. While panic and chaos reign, we'll come in and steal all the Pokéballs." 

I had heard enough. I ran ahead, since listening to Team Bimbo had slowed me a bit. 

"Luke! Luke!" I called. He turned his head. 

"What?" 

"I just heard the bimbos talking. They're gonna drop Snorlax on the Center, and steal all the Pokémon." I told him. 

"This is bad. But, I've got a plan. Here's what we do. We'll tell the nurse to transfer the Pokémon to Pewter, and get a lot of empty Pokéballs on the shelves." Luke told me. 

"Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't we have _fake_ Pokéballs?" I suggested. Luke nodded enthusiastically. 

"That's a great idea! Let's tell the others." he said. 

When we got to the Center, the whole plan was explained to Cory, Jason, and Eric. We walked up to the desk, and told Joy. 

"Okay, I'll start immediately." Joy said. 

"How will we know when to clear out?" Tentomon asked. 

"You'll be patrolling the skies, watching for a Pidgeot carrying a Snorlax. Should be easy." Jason told him. He nodded. 

"I'll be flying!" he told us, buzzing out the door. 

Later, he buzzed in. "Here it comes! Prepare yourself." he said, in his best Star Wars voice. 

We all ran outside, including Palmon, who had recovered. 

"Okay Digimon, prepare to digivolve!" Gabumon said. When the Pidgeot swooped out of the clouds, our humans gripped their Digivices. "Now!" 

I concentrated all my energy, holding the image of Greymon in my mind. I shouted the activating phrase: "Agumon, digivolve tooo..." I called, releasing my energy. I felt the familiar, fizzy feeling of digivolution. The swelling, the hardening of skin, and finally, the deactivating phrase: "Greymon!" 

Gabumon, Tentomon, and Palmon underwent the same changes. 

"Garurumon!" 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Togemon!" 

Suddenly, a spot on Eric's neck glowed a startling green. I realized he was activating his Crest of Sincerity. I also realized he didn't know it was a Crest of Sincerity. Togemon glowed bright green. I, being a Digimon, saw what really happened, not what the humans saw. 

Eric's Digivice shook, and fired a green beam at Togemon. His Crest did the same thing. Togemon shrank, and transformed into Lillymon. No sudden sprouting, no glowing, just Togemon, then Lillymon. 

I felt the surge of battle. My Greymon instincts suddenly took over, and I used my main attack. 

"Nova Blast!" I shouted, firing a large fire ball. It wasn't part of the plan, but it worked. The Snorlax dropped right in front of us. 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

The Snorlax yawned, and all the attacks were reflected right back at us! The Howling Blaster hit me, the Electro Shocker hit Garurumon, and the Flower Cannon hit Kabuterimon. I got really mad, and used my second attack. 

"Supernova!" I cried, firing another fire ball. But, this time I hit it with my tail, curled into a ball, and was covered by fire. When I hit the Snorlax, I bounced back, but the fire didn't. It flamed around the fat thing, and badly burned it. 

"Howling Moon!" Garurumon shouted. Suddenly, it got dark. The moon was covering the sun. A blue beam shout out of it, and struck Snorlax. The fat left arm was frozen, the rest really cold. 

"Electro Shatter!" Kabuterimon yelled, spinning and shooting thin white electric bolts. Each struck the kitty, paralyzing it. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shrieked, firing a mushroom shaped cloud of green energy, which hit the Snorlax's head. 

"That's it! The head, not the stomach!" Luke cried. I took his advice, and used Supernova again, hitting the face. That K.O.'d it. 

Suddenly, my energy gave out. I undigivolved back to Agumon. Same for Garurumon and Kabuterimon. But Lillymon did something I never would have expected. She shrank back into a Tanemon!   
  


Ch. 10 

Eric 

"What is that?" I asked. Agumon came over. 

"That is a Tanemon. The In-Training version of Palmon. Just feed her, and if you're in minor danger, she'll digivolve to Palmon." he told me. 

We went into the Pokémon Center, and visited the Trainer Buffet. All the Digimon ate, and regained their strength. Tanemon, a little green thing with a stem that sprouted two leaves, four legs, and black, almond shaped eyes. Not on the stalk, on the face. When she ate, she glowed and grew heavier. 

"Gee, Palmon, you weigh a _lot_!" I groaned, setting her down. 

"That's a nice thing to say to a lady!" she retorted. 

"Oh, I was only kidding. Lighten up." I told her. We were _finally_ ready to exit Viridian City, and to enter Viridian Forest. 

"Palmon, do you have a dual type?" I asked. 

"If you mean am I Grass/Poison, no. I'm just Grass." she replied. 

"Well, that means we need to watch out for Beedrill. Luke's Vulpix, Pidgey, and Agumon, along with Jason's Seel and Pidgey, should be able to handle it. I just needed to know whether you could or not." I informed her. She nodded. 

"Right. If I digivolve, I become Grass/Fighting. That should be able to handle any Beedrill." she said. 

Nothing much happened. I caught a Caterpie, Jason caught a Weedle, Luke got a Pinsir, Cory a Scyther. It was just our luck that, right when we could see the exit, we got attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. We were too far away from the exit to run, so we fought. 

"Marril, Squirtle, Pray for Rain and Bubble Beam!" I commanded. 

"Seel, Ice Beam! Pidgey, Fly!" Jason cried. 

"Vulpix, Ember! Pidgey, Gust!" Luke barked. My Digivice went off. So did Cory's and Luke's. Agumon appeared on the star platform. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." he said. The red sparks flew. 

"Greymon!" 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." he stated. Blue sparks this time. 

"Garurumon!" 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." she shouted. Purple sparks, and... 

"Togemon!" 

I wondered why Jason didn't want Tentomon to digivolve. Then, I saw why. 

"Chain Lightning!" he cried. Brown electricity hit the lead Beedrill. It split, and struck two Beedrill behind it. Those split, and four _more_ electric bolts struck four more Beedrill. Then, sixteen. As the sixteen hit, they bounced off, converged, and dissipated. Tentomon did this again, knocking out thirty-two Beedrill! 

"Nova Blast!" 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Needle Spray!" 

That took care of the rest of the Beedrill. We reached the exit, and saw civilization once more. We hurried on towards the Pokémon Center, Luke riding Greymon, Cory and Jason riding Garurumon, Tentomon flying, and Togemon carrying me, since I couldn't exactly ride her. Once we got to the Center, they undigivolved. 

We turned in our injured Pokémon, and relaxed, letting Luke feed the Digimon. 

"It's getting dark. You need to go up to the dorms and sleep." Nurse Joy, circa Pewter City, told us. We obliged her, going to the back of the Center. We found several beds, and fell into them, exhausted. 

When we woke up the next morning, I stretched and rolled out of bed. _Thump_! 

"Oh....Ow." I groaned, getting up. "I need food." 

"Same here!" Luke and Jason agreed. 

"Uh, yeah." That was Cory. 

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go!" 

After we had fed ("Like wild animals!" Joy had said) we walked out of the Center, ready to tackle Brock. 

"Okay, my plan is that we go beat Brock now, and-" I started to say, when I was interrupted. 

"Brock's not the Gym Leader anymore. When Ash Ketchum came around, he left. Now, he's the Pokémon League's Rock Master." Cory told me. I nodded. 

"Okay, we go beat whoever is the Gym Leader, WAIT!" I screeched, stopping. "Luke, how are you going to beat the Gym Leader! They always use Rocks!" 

"I have a plan." Luke said, rather suspiciously. 

"Well, you can go first, then. Do you want to borrow Squirtle?" I asked. 

"Oh, no. Like I said, I've got a plan." Luke assured me. 

"If you say so..." I muttered. Then, we were at the Gym. I looked up. Stone Grey. 

"_Now_ I know why Pewter is the Stone Grey City. Let's go." Jason said. 

When we got in, the receptionist took our names. Luke was the first. There was a room that the trainers could sit in, and watch the battle. 

"Well, who could this be?" asked an aged, cracked voice. 

"I am Luke Walker, here to alleviate a Boulder Badge from you!" Luke cried. 

"Fine. I am Gran Ite, but you can call me Gran. One Pokémon apiece. Ready, go!" Gran called, throwing her Pokéball. There was a red flash, and an Onix formed! 

"Groooooooaaaar!" it cried. Luke, Jason, Cory and I pointed our Pokédexes at it. 

"Onix-the Rock Snake Pokémon. When it is either fifteen years old, or at level 40, it's rock-like scales harden and turn black." 

"Well, prepare to lose! Go, Pokémon!" Luke shouted, throwing a Pokéball. It opened, and, to my shock, a Drowzee came out! 

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" Luke commanded. 

"Onix, Harden!" Gran Ite barked. Drowzee released yellow hypnosis waves, which put Onix to sleep. 

"Confusion!" Luke continued. Drowzee pointed its trunk at the sleeping Onix. A bolt of yellow energy hit Onix, doing heavy damage. 

"Now, Dream Eater!" Luke said. Drowzee walked over to Onix, and placed a hand on one of its segments. Drowzee and the Onix glowed bright purple, and Onix fainted, whereas Drowzee grew a little bigger. 

"Well, I suppose you win. Here, your Boulder Badge." Gran told him, holding out a gray, pewter, diamond shaped badge. Luke took it. When he reached the waiting room, he whooped. 

"YAHOO!" 

I was next. I walked into the arena. This time, Gran Ite didn't come out, but a man with spiky hair and a beard did. 

"I am Flint. I will accept your challenge. Two on two, two apiece. Got it?" he asked. I nodded confirmation. "Then, Geodude and Paras, go!" he commanded. I winced. I could handle the Geodude, easy as pie. But the Paras would be hard. Paras don't learn any Grass attacks, other than Stun Spore and Spore, so I decided to use Marril and Squirtle. 

"Marril, Squirtle, Pray for Rain!" I commanded. They summoned the floating rain clouds. 

"What a pathetic attack! Paras, Insect Cutter! Geodude, Harden!" Flint laughed. Paras fired a purple energy bolt at Squirtle, who raised a Withdraw circle around itself, and Geodude glowed white, getting harder. 

"Bubble Beam, Squirtle, on Geodude! Marril, Ice Beam on Paras!" I roared. Squirtle blew giant bubbles, that floated over to Geodude and popped, making it faint instantly. Marril fired a white beam that froze Paras. 

"Squirtle, Double Edge!" I barked. Squirtle popped into its shell, and smacked Paras twice. The ice shattered, and Paras rolled over, unconscious. 

"Yeah! I won!" I exulted. Flint gave me my Boulder Badge, and I walked out, joyously celebrating in my mind. Unfortunately, when a psychic does that, it really happens. So, when confetti started raining down, I got calm. 

Next up was Cory. I figured it would be easy, with his Vaporeon. But, his opponent wasn't Gran Ite or Flint. It was a little boy. 

"I'm L. S. Challenge: Cory Logan, for a Boulder Badge. One on one, one Pokémon. Got it?" L. S. said, almost as if he could read Cory's mind. Which, I knew from personal experience, was impossible, except for a person like Sabrina, the League's Psychic Master, or Hayley Price*, the leader of the Saffron City Gym. Cory nodded. 

"Go, Vaporeon!" he shouted. 

"Good. You would probably win, if I used my Graveler. But, I'm going to use this! Go, Stoneon!" he cried, releasing a strange, gray, doglike thing. It had a square tail, and two black eyes. The paws were square, as well. 

"Bubble Beam!" 

"Stone Barrage!" 

Vaporeon fired twenty large bubbles, just as Stoneon jumped up, and spat nineteen rocks. Each bubble popped, except for one, which struck Stoneon, and knocked him down. 

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Cory commanded. Vaporeon blasted a pressurized stream of water at Stoneon, knocking it out. 

"Here is your Boulder Badge. Wear it with pride." L. S. told Cory. "If you ask the receptionist, she will give you a necklace that will hold your badges." 

Cory walked to the front, and came back to the waiting room with four. He gave each of us one. Then, Jason walked out, into the arena. 

Flint, L.S., and Gran Ite stood in front of him. 

"Which of us will you fight?" Flint asked. 

"Granny." Jason replied. Gran Ite steamed, and threw out a Pokéball. 

"Beat this. As many Pokémon as you have." she sneered, as the red energy solidified into a Golem. 

"Goooolem." it moaned. We all scanned it with Pokédexes. 

"Golem-the Megaton Pokémon. Uses its regenerating scales to protect itself, and creates earthquakes to attack." the computers droned. 

"Seel, Surf!" Jason commanded. The column of water sprayed Golem, doing little damage. 

"Hydro Pump then!" Jason roared. Seel blasted fountains of water from under Golem. Little more damage. 

"Blizzard!" Jason screamed, desperate. Snowflakes fell on the large rock. This made Golem faint. 

"Hmph. Here, a Boulder Badge." Gran Ite mumbled. Jason took it, and snapped it into the diamond shaped depression in the badge holder around his neck. When he came back, we all left the Stone Grey Gym. 

"Where did you get that Drowzee?" I asked Luke. 

"It's my dad's. He gave it to me, I just forgot to tell you." Luke answered. We went to the Pokémon Center, and healed our Pokémon. On to Mt. Moon and the Lunar Gym!   
  


Ch. 11 

Gabumon 

After the Pokémon were healed, Cory and the others walked north. Us Digimon followed. 

Soon, I saw a large mountain. A building, similar to the one where Cory battled the Rock Pokémon of Power, only smaller, appeared on the horizon. When we reached it, we entered. Again, we went to a waiting room. This time, Cory went to the arena first. Strangely enough, the arena was shaped like a mountain cabin. 

"You will battle Seymour the Great. The others, your friends, they'll have to wait!" the Leader, Seymour, said. 

"Yeah, sure. What are the terms?" Cory asked. 

"I get one Pokémon, and you get however many you want. Still, I'll win, and I will most certainly flaunt!" Seymour replied, again in rhyme. 

"Grrr..." Cory growled. 

"Go, Clefable!" Seymour said, thankfully not in rhyme. "I'm sure you're able!" I had thought too soon. 

"Hah! This'll be easy. Attack, Geodude! Rock Throw!" he commanded. His floating rock materialized, grinned, and shouted. 

"GeeeoooooDUUUUUDE!" it called, flipping itself into Clefable. It did heavy damage. 

"Clefable, use Metronome! Do it quick, so I can go home!" Seymour, in his really annoying rhyme, stated. Clefable waved its fingers back and forth, singing. 

"Clefaaable, clefaaable, clefaaable," It was really annoying. It stopped, and glowed white. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt shot out of its outstretched finger. Absolutely no effect. 

"Hah-HAH! Geodude is part ground! That, my dear Gym Leader, gives it absolute protection against Electric type attacks! Now, Geodude! Use Rock Slide!" Cory laughed. Geodude laughed as well, and chairs all around the room flew in a spiral, ending right over Clefable. They dropped. 

BANG! Clefable was out. 

"You win, here's your prize. Now, never be seen by my eyes!" Seymour yelled, giving Cory a badge shaped like the moon, with craters and everything. 

"I'm next." Eric said, getting up. 

"Do your stuff, Wigglytuff!" Seymour rhymed. "One for me, up to four for you, what your friend did, no one else will do!" he continued. Eric grated his teeth. I could tell that Eric was ready to use some psychic attack on Seymour. 

"Caterpie, String Shot!" he commanded. His worm appeared, and nodded, spraying gooey silk onto Wigglytuff. "Now, rapid fire Tackle!" Eric called. Caterpie tackled Wigglytuff from many angles, and delivered the finishing blow from above. 

"Wigglytuff return! Here's your badge, please crash and burn!" Seymour growled, obviously getting very mad. 

Next up was Luke. 

"Paras, Cut attack! For the win, hack hack hack!" Seymour commanded. His Paras was no match for Luke's Weedle, which used one Poison Sting, making Paras faint. 

"Here's your badge, you'd better run, before I decide, to have some fun!" Seymour grated. Luke followed Seymour's advice, dashing back. Jason, who was last, gingerly walked into the room. 

"Zubat, Leech Life his Pokémon! Toss it out on the lawn!" Seymour screamed. Jason chose Pikachu. 

"Thunder wave!" he stated. Pikachu charged up, and released four yellow waves, which paralyzed Zubat. Without being able to fly, Zubat was helpless. 

"Quick Attack, then Swift!" Jason told Pikachu. Pikachu obliged him, slamming Zubat quickly, then firing lots of sharp energy stars. Zubat was K.O.'d. 

"I win!" Jason whooped, taking his badge. After one look from Seymour, he slowly backed away, then bolted for the door. 

When we were all outside, the humans snapped their badges into their cases. I then heard running water! 

"Hey, guys! I hear water!" I shouted. They followed. 

"Wow! Look at that!" Eric exclaimed. 

"If I digivolve to Garurumon, I could carry three of you humans, and one Digimon. Garurumon can swim. Tentomon could digivolve to Kabuterimon and carry the rest of you." I suggested. 

"You do that, Gabumon." Cory said, gripping his Digivice. I focused my energy, imagined Garurumon, and felt the fizzy feeling. Activation in five....four....three....two...one...NOW! 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." I yelled, releasing my energy. Blue stars erupted in my vision. Deactivation in two...one...NOW! 

"Garurumon!" I shouted. Tentomon then activated his digivolution. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Okay, Cory, me, Luke, and Palmon on Garurumon. Jason and Agumon on Kabuterimon. Hold on, Palmon, could you digivolve to Lillymon?" Eric asked. 

"Sure!" Palmon replied. 

"All right, go!" Eric shouted. A beam shout out from his suddenly green Digivice into his glowing Crest of Sincerity. A green-white beam shot out from the Crest, and hit Palmon. 

"Palmon, warp digivolve tooo..." she said, firing a green beam that formed Togemon. 

"Togemon..." she stated, firing another green beam that formed Lillymon. 

"Lillymon!" she shouted. 

"Could I ride you?" Eric asked. Lillymon nodded. 

"Don't damage my wings." she cautioned him. He nodded, and carefully climbed onto her. Cory, and Luke climbed onto me, and Jason, along with Agumon, boarded Kabuterimon. 

I swam, Kabuterimon and Lillymon flew. Problem: Both of their wingsets buzz. They don't flap. They buzz. So, with Lillymon and Kabuterimon buzzing, it was a little hard to concentrate. Luckily, most Gabumon and Garurumon are raised in the water, so I didn't need to concentrate much.   
  


Ch. 12 

Luke 

After an hour of swimming (which also meant an hour of that incessant **_BUZZING!!!_**), we reached a large lake. 

"I know this place!" I exclaimed suddenly. "This is Aquamarine City! The Laser Blue Underwater Palace! Home of more water Pokémon than Cerulean City! Home of the Aquamarine Power Gym!" I continued. Eric looked up, shocked. 

"And how, pray tell, are we to get down there?" asked Jason sarcastically. 

"Well, duh. There's a ferry!" I shouted. 

We swam/flew to the shore, where an old man was standing in front of a old shack, with a sign that read: Ferry to Aquamarine City. Cost: Two hundred dollars a person. Which wasn't too bad. 

"Hello. We'd like to use the ferry. Eight people, here's sixteen hundred Dollars." I told the man. 

"Those creatures don't count. So, the cost is only eight hundred, not sixteen hundred." the man said, dragging out a decrepit old log raft. 

"You'll ride the to the middle of the lake, pulled by my Goldeens." the man informed us, pointing towards seven tired looking Goldeen in a harness. 

"Uh, never mind." I muttered, taking back our money. 

"So, how are we going to get across?" Eric asked me. 

"Same way we got in. Garurumon and Kabuterimon." 

"Don't forget Lillymon!" Palmon scolded me. 

"Right. Lillymon. Sorry." I amended. 

"Well, let's go!" Eric shouted, gripping his Digivice. 

"Oh, did I forget to mention that your necklace is actually the Crest of Sincerity?" Gabumon inquired. Eric, about to activate his Digivice, gaped. 

"Gabumon!" Palmon screamed frustratedly, slapping Gabumon. "Shut UP!" 

"Right. Sorry." Gabumon winced. Eric activated his Digivice again. So did Jason and Cory. 

Gabumon dissolved into fifty blue sparks. They started spinning in a circle, and slowly built into Garurumon, from the head back. 

Tentomon glowed green, and disintegrated, creating several hundred green sparks that started hovering. They converged into a bright green ball, and flashed bright green. When the flash cleared, Kabuterimon was hovering there. 

Hundreds of purple sparks emerged from Palmon's flower. They gathered on her, and grew, still glowing bright purple, into Togemon. Then, Eric's Crest kicked in. My vision blacked. 

Eric's Digivice appeared, and glowed green. A white beam shot out of the screen and struck his Crest. The teardrop in a teardrop in a teardrop shape burst out of the Crest. It flew up, and rotated about fifty times, finally glowing bright green, and bursting. A white spiral shot downwards and hit Togemon. 

"Togemon, digivolve tooo..." she cried, before turning into a flower. The flower bloomed, and out flew Lillymon. 

"Lillymon!" she shouted. 

"Okay, let's go!" Eric called enthusiastically. Lillymon, instead of letting Eric climb on her, grabbed his arms. 

"Easier this way." she said when Eric looked at her questioningly. 

"All aboard the doggie express!" Cory cried. Garurumon glared at him. "Er, Wolfe express." 

"Ah, can't have everything." Garurumon muttered. Agumon and I climbed onto him. Jason grabbed Kabuterimon's leg, and clambered up onto his back. 

"And, take off!" Kabuterimon yelled. He buzzed his wings, along with Lillymon, and took off. 

"I _hate_ that buzzing!" Garurumon grunted. He swam towards the middle of the lake anyway. When we reached the middle, a glass pipe rose. Kabuterimon and Lillymon dropped (not literally) their passengers off in it. Agumon and I walked over Garurumon's nose, and walked in with Jason and Eric. Lillymon buzzed in, and de-digivolved to Palmon. Kabuterimon de-digivolved to Tentomon, and hovered in. Garurumon changed to Gabumon, and we hauled him in. When this was all accomplished, I pressed the submerge button. The glass door closed, and we dived. 

"Wow!" Eric cried, pressing up against the glass. I suddenly remembered he hadn't lived in Pallet all his life. He had moved there when he was twelve. He had lived in Aquamarine, that's where I had met him, on vacation. We had become friends, and when he had moved to Pallet, I had been ecstatic. Now, I realized I had never seen his parents, nor gone to his house. He had always come to mine, or to a park. I decided to ask him later. 

"Luke! Come over here, you've got to see this!" Eric exclaimed. I walked over, and saw a beautiful palace, with gold and sapphire walls. Seaking and Seadra swam around it, giving the impression that it was an aquarium item, not an actual city people lived in. 

Suddenly, a giant water snake appeared. Pokédex scan: 

"Gyarados: an Atrocious Pokémon. Uses its Dragon Rage attack to wipe out docks, crash ships, and sometimes even destroy cities." Not very reassuring. 

"It's gonna wipe out Aquamarine! We have to stop it!" Eric cried. He created a psychic bubble around his head, and made himself transparent. 

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Cory yelled. Eric sighed, but gave Cory an air bubble. 

"Wait for us!" Jason and I stated. Eric gritted his teeth, yet still gave us air bubbles. The Digimon decided to stay in the booth, being unable to fight underwater. 

Eric made us all transparent, and we walked through the glass. As soon as we touched the water, we turned solid again. We swam towards the Gyarados. 

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Jason cried. Our bubbles protected us from electrocution. The Gyarados, however, had no protection. It was super-shocked. Two reasons: a) Gyarados are naturally x. weak against electricity, and b) it was underwater. Jason recalled his Pikachu quickly. 

"Marril, Body Slam! Squirtle, Double Edge!" Eric commanded, releasing his water Pokémon, who could breathe underwater. Jason had the same idea, releasing Seel. 

"Headbutt, Seel!" he commanded. Cory called out Vaporeon, and told it to use Aurora Beam. This had a strange effect: as the beam traveled through the water, it gained ice spikes. When the beam finally reached Gyarados, it slammed it, froze it, and stabbed it with ice spikes. 

"GAAAAR!" it yelled, starting to swim in a circle. 

"Oh, no! Devastation WAAAAVVVVEEE!" Eric cried, concentrating all his psychic powers into a spiral that struck the Gyarados, and knocked it enough off course that the Dragon Rage was diverted. Eric pulled out a Pokéball, and activated the underwater catch mode. A red beam shot out, absorbed the Gyarados, and pulled it in, wobbling, until it was caught. 

Eric must have gotten impatient, because we were suddenly in the lobby of Aquamarine City, safe and dry. 

Tentomon buzzed in. "Oh, there you are! I was getting worried that you were dead!" he said excitedly. 

"I'll teleport the Digimon here." Eric said, screwing up his remaining energy. The Digimon appeared in a white flash. 

"Oh, there you are, Luke!" Agumon cried, hugging his knees. 

"Eric! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." Palmon exclaimed, hugging him, too. 

"Cory!" Gabumon cried, content with non verbal communication. 

"Jason, I'm glad you're safe." Tentomon said, hugging Jason's neck. We walked into the grand glory of Aquamarine City with our escorts. 

"Wow!" Tentomon called, flying up as far as he could. "This place is great!" 

"Yeah!" Palmon echoed. Suddenly, a loud bird cry echoed from the 'sky'. 

"Oh, no! That's a Birdramon!" Agumon exclaimed. "This is bad!" he continued. Then, a loud, angry roar echoed around the city. 

"And that's an Ikkakumon!" Gabumon shouted. A ferocious meow sounded near us. 

"A Gatomon!" Palmon cried, startled. 

"Okay, three evil Digimon. Tentomon, you and Agumon battle the Ikkakumon. Palmon, you and I battle the Gatomon. Gabumon, you, Jason, Cory, and Luke take on the Birdramon." Eric barked. "Let's move move move!" he continued. 

Ch. 13 

Tentomon   
  


Agumon and I started toward the Ikkakumon, then stopped. 

"Wait! Ikkakumon is a Champion! We're just Rookies! We need to digivolve!" I cried. Luke and Jason nodded, and activated their Digivices. 

Concentrate energy...Imagine Kabuterimon...Activate digivolution...NOW! 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." I yelled, activating the digivolution. I felt my wings splitting, growing. My shell melted. My face split into compound eyes and my mouth split into three jaws, tipped with razor sharp, venomous teeth. I sprouted a horn on my head, and the digivolution was complete. 

"Kabuterimon!" I called, just as Agumon finished digivolving into Greymon. 

"Greymon!" 

"Okay, let's go!" I shouted. I took off, Greymon running right under me. We soon reached the Ikkakumon. 

He looked like a walrus, except for the horn on his head. When he saw me, he growled. 

"Harpoon Torpe-ow!" he started to say, when Greymon slammed into him. 

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, firing his trademark fire ball. I followed suit. 

"Electro Shocker!" I cried, collecting energy from my wings and firing it at the walrus. He flew back, stunned. 

"Supernova!" Greymon called, firing a Nova Blast, then swirling it around himself, and struck Ikkakumon, which superheated him. 

"Electro Shatter!" I shouted, spinning and shooting small, white lightening bolts, K.O.ing Ikkakumon. 

"You should go help Gabumon and the humans fight Birdramon. I'll go fight Gatomon. Okay?" Greymon asked me. 

"Definitely!" I roared, flying to where the Birdramon flew, firing down bolts of fire, and Flying element energy. The Meteor Wing attack. 

"Electro Shocker!" I cried, firing blue-purple electricity at the giant fire-bird. She turned, screaming. 

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted. The blue beam did heavy damage to Birdramon. 

"Hey, look!" Cory exclaimed. His necklace, not the Badge necklace, but a different one, was glowing bright blue. He took it out of his shirt. A Tag! 

Suddenly, a large, blue crystal flashed bright blue, startling me. It was one of the several dozen crystals that lined the city. Each crystal flashed blue. In the center of the city, a large tile shone a bright blue, floated up, and hovered over to our location. It dimmed, showing the engravement. A circle with a oblique line through it, the 'no' sign, but with two hooks on either side, pointing up on one side, and down on the other. It shrank, and snapped into Cory's Tag. He now owned the Crest of Friendship. 

"Cory! Activate your Crest!" I shouted. He looked up at me, clueless. "Focus on your friendship with Garurumon and Gabumon!" I told him. He nodded, and lowered his eyebrows. His Crest glowed blue again. Garurumon looked up, shocked, when he began to digivolve. 

I don't know what the humans saw, but I saw Garurumon glow bright blue. He then stood on his hind legs, sporting leather straps and brass knuckles, with knee and elbow pads. I recognized the resulting Digimon as Weregarurumon. Cory looked on in shock. 

"What are you now?" he asked. 

"Weregarurumon!" I called down. Cory nodded. I got back to fighting the Birdramon. 

"Electro Shocker!" I yelled. The electricity struck Birdramon again, causing her to scream in pain. 

"Meteor Wing!" she countered. I started worrying. The bolts of fire might miss, but it was unlikely. Meteor Wing was almost heat seeking. I started buzzing, trying to escape. 

"Feral Claw!" Weregarurumon shouted, jumping up and slashing two fire bolts. They were reflected, striking Birdramon. He did this twice more, saving my life. 

"Thanks, Weregarurumon!" I said. He nodded. 

"No problem! Wolf Claw!" he screamed, jumping an amazing fifty feet into Birdramon's midsection. He brought his claws together, creating blazing walls of fire, which struck Birdramon. She shrieked, and dived at me. 

"Flame Wing!" she cried, flinging her wings at me. Large fire balls flew, and would have hit me, if Weregarurumon hadn't intervened. 

"Feral Claw!" he shouted, using his incredible speed and agility to reflect fire balls large than he was back at Birdramon. She fell, defeated. 

Weregarurumon landed gently. I landed next to him. He was surprisingly small, for an Ultimate. He glowed yellow, then shrank back into Gabumon. I undigivolved into Tentomon. 

"Great job, Gabumon, Tentomon!" Jason exclaimed. I hovered over to him. 

"AAAARGH!!!!" a voice cried. There was a bright white flash, and suddenly, we were with Eric. 

"Oh, good. You made it. Look!" he said. I obeyed. 

Lillymon was flying around, trying to avoid the small, white cat that was slashing at her. 

"Lightning Claw!" she yelled, swinging a claw at Lillymon. Lillymon barely dodged. She flew way up, preparing her attack. Her flower rod appeared in her hand. 

"Flower Cannon!" she cried, firing a green energy burst. It struck Gatomon, knocking her back. Gatomon got up easily. That's where Gabumon and I came in. 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon!" 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" I yelled. Cory activated his Crest. 

"Garurumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Weregarurumon!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, joining the fray. He was so slow, he must have just reached the battle. Either that, or Eric made us travel through time. But, of course, that was impossible. 

The quadruple attack struck Gatomon, knocking her way back.   
  


*Hayley Price is copyrighted to the writer of Yet Another Pokémon Story Starting In Pallet Town, or Y.A.P.S. for short.   
  


Next update: 

Luke and Jason's Crests! 

The Power Badge! 

One more Digimon! 

Actually competent Team Rocket members! 


	2. Part Two

Pokémon Adventure! 

Part 2 

By: Pikamew Triggara ( [k_pikamew@hotmail.com][1] )[][2]   
  
  
  


Ch. 14 

Eric 

I was in a state of total turmoil. My hometown, Aquamarine City, did not hold good memories. I couldn't recall any details, though. I knew I had lived here, and lots of bad things happened to me. But what kind? 

While Palmon and I ran to where we had heard the Gatomon, I thought. Would Cory get the Crest I knew was here? Would we beat Gatomon? 

That last thought would be soon answered. After we turned a corner, I saw Gatomon. She looked like a regular cat, on two legs, with gold bands on her neck and tail. 

"Lightning Claw!" she cried, smacking Palmon. Palmon bounced back. I growled, and activated my Digivice and Crest. My Digivice fired a white beam at Palmon, who glowed yellow. My vision blacked, showing Palmon on a glowing, white, star-shaped platform. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." she said, spinning. 

"Togemon!" she continued, slowing to a stop. That vision was replaced by my Digivice, which shot a white beam that struck my Tag. The Sincerity symbol blasted out of the Tag, and shot upwards. It turned, and flipped, doing all sorts of acrobatics. Then, it glowed bright green, and burst. A white spiral fell downwards, and hit Togemon. 

"Togemon, digivolve tooo..." she said. Pink flower petals flew out of her hair, and formed a giant red flower. It bloomed, revealing Lillymon. 

"Lillymon!" she cried, as the same pink petals exploded behind her. 

"Flower Cannon!" she called, floating upwards and pointing her flower rod at Gatomon. The rod bloomed, and out came a burst of green energy. The energy struck Gatomon, knocking her down. She got up, angry. 

"Tail Lash!" she shouted, spinning around while Lillymon flew up, hoping to avoid the attack. 

No such luck. Gatomon's tail extended, and Lillymon was hit with the gold band. She screamed. 

"No!" I yelled. I focused my mind, intending to blast Gatomon. But, strangely enough, the others appeared in my mind. There was a bright flash, and they were standing there. Tentomon and Gabumon immediately digivolved. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." Tentomon yelled, spinning. 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." Gabumon cried, spinning on the glowing star platform as well. 

"Garurumon!" Then, strangely enough, I saw a Digivice. It fired a beam, which in turn hit a Tag. A circle with two hooks on either side, pointing opposite directions, with an oblique line slashing down in the circle flew up, and revolved just like my Crest. It spun, glowed blue, and burst. A white spiral struck...Garurumon? 

"Garurumon, digivolve tooo..." he called, flipping onto his hind legs. Leather straps covered his body, and he gained brass knuckles. Leather knee and elbow pads materialized. A dirt mountain appeared, and he fell onto it. He spun, kicking his legs, and howled. 

"Weregarurumon! Awooo!" he howled, as blue fire burst onto the mountain. 

"Wolf Claw!" he cried, slashing Gatomon. He kept his claws on her, and large walls of flame burst out. She screamed, and flew back. 

"Garuru Kick!" Weregarurumon yelled, jumping up and swinging his leg left to right. An arc of glowing yellow energy appeared, and smashed Gatomon. She whined, similar to a dog, and dedigivolved. She was still a cat, but on all fours, with brown fur instead of white. Her tail wasn't as flexible, and it no longer had a gold ring. Kabuterimon gasped. 

"That's Salamon! She is one of the rarest Digimon left alive!" he cried. I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, something that had been bothering me clicked. 

"Cory! How were you teleported with the others?" I asked. He answered quickly. 

"My influence on psychics is conscious. I don't just spread my psychic repression instinctively. I used to do that, but my parents were psychic, so I was hindering a great part of their lives. They got me trained with Hayley, instead of a regular psychic trainer. Hayley and Sabrina are probably the only psychics in the world who could actually even contact their powers in my presence! The only reason I did that to you when we met was because you might have hurt me." 

Suddenly, a voice rang out. Three voices, in fact. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" What that means, I have no idea. 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

Seemed like a new group of Team Bimbo. 

"Hiya, Team Rocket! I just love your organization! Can I have your autograph? A lock of hair? Maybe even a fake eyelash?" a blond girl shrieked, fluttering around the three Rockets and their Pokémon like they were celebrities. I cracked up. 

The Rockets didn't, though. They looked shocked. Then, they started to beam. 

"Finally! Someone who understands us!" yelled Jezelle. She had long green hair in pigtails, green eyes, a green amulet, and a green uniform, consisting of green pants, and a green shirt. The shirt had a blue outline of an 'R' and was filled with yellow. 

"Yes! Team Rocket will finally be on top!" Jacques cried. He seemed as addicted to yellow as Jezelle was addicted to green. His yellow hair was cut into a shape similar to that of Lt. Surge's hair. His uniform was a yellow shirt/pants outfit, exactly the same as Jezelle's, except for the fact that his 'R' was blue with a green outline. I couldn't tell (without enhancing my vision) that his eyes were brown. He had yellow contacts. He had a gold (or plastic that was colored gold, who could tell,) ring on every finger. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jewel crowed. Her blue hair was draped over her shoulder, and wound around one arm. She had baby blue eyes, with matching earrings and glasses. Her outfit was exactly the same as Jezelle's and Jacques's, except the predominant theme was blue. Her 'R' was outlined in green, with yellow filling. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Shoo, little girl. We have business." Jewel scolded the blond groupie. 

She sniffed. "O-o-okay. I-if you d-d-don't w-want me h-here." she sobbed. 

"You're right. Now go." Jacques said, pushing her away. 

"Now, to business. Why were you beating up on our Digimon?" Jezelle asked us. 

"Because they attacked us." I replied. 

"Uh, no. Salamon may have attacked you, but I know Gomamon didn't." Jacques scolded. 

"Birdramon definitely did. We had to have Kabuterimon and Weregarurumon before we actually did damage." Cory claimed. 

"So?" Jewel asked. We didn't answer. "Well, since you won't answer, we'll have to force it out of you." she continued. 

"As if." I snorted. 

"And why not?" Jewel asked. She furrowed her brow, and her eyes began to glow. Cory snapped, and I felt a weight on my mind. 

"Oops. Sorry, Eric." he winced, snapping again. My mind was suddenly free. 

"What did you DO?!?!?!?!" Jewel screeched. 

"I merely used my natural psychic repression to eliminate any chance of any of you three suddenly telepathically read our minds and learning all our deepest, darkest secrets." Cory answered her matter-of-factly. She wilted. "Luckily for us, Eric here is a psychic!" he added. I nodded, charging my powers. 

"Oh, no! Biyomon, attack!" Jewel yelled. 

"Gomamon, let's go!" cried Jacques. 

"Come on, Salamon!" Jezelle shouted. Salamon, a pink bird, and a white, seal looking thing with war paint flew at us. (Or jumped, or ran, as the case may be.) 

"Golden Disable!" Salamon said, her collar glowing. I felt my psychic powers diminishing, but they didn't completely fade away. 

"Spiral Twister!" called the Biyomon, flapping her wings. A circle of green smoke appeared in front of her, and extended into a spiral that hit me, knocking me back. Hard. 

"Oooh, you'll regret that. Confusion!" I yelled, throwing my hands forward. A golden wave flew out and hit Biyomon. 

"Hey! That was cheating! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled. Out of a nearby pond, five multicolored fish flew and tackled me. They immediately dived back in the water. 

"That's IT!" Tanemon screamed. My Digivice lit up like the Fourth of July, along with my Crest. 

Tanemon jumped in front of me, and turned into a green beam, which formed Palmon. 

"Tanemon, warp digivolve tooo..." she cried, changing into another green beam which formed Togemon. One more green beam, and... 

"Lillymon!" she shrieked. 

Then, the rest of the Digimon digivolved. 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon! Garurumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Weregarurumon!" 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Birdramon!" 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Ikkakumon!" 

"Salamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Gatomon!" 

After this bout of digivolving, my head was spinning. Then, the Digimon launched their attacks. 

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Lightning Claw!" 

All these attacks fired and hit Weregarurumon, even his. Jezelle had set up a psychic barrier! 

"AAARGH! Garuru Kick!" Weregarurumon said, jumping amazingly high and swinging his leg up. An arc hit Birdramon, doing mucho damage. 

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, striking Ikkakumon. He roared, and changed to Gomamon. 

The Vileplume seemed incredibly slow. The Petal Dance attack just now hit Weregarurumon. The Vileplume was strong, to make up for its slowness, for Weregarurumon was severely injured. 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Lillymon cried, crossing her arms on her chest. Pink flower ropes flew out of her flower cap, and twined around the enemy Digimon. The flowers glowed bright green, and vanished. 

"Ha! Is that the best you can do, Ultimate Wimpmon?" Birdramon taunted. She flew up in the air, for preparation of her Meteor Wing, I assumed. What happened shocked me. 

"Flamewing!" she shouted, diving. Her whole body, aside from her beak, became a cone-shaped flame. At the middle of her dive, she flung her wings out. A large fireball shot downwards. 

Kabuterimon decided to fight Birdramon one on one. 

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon roared. The blue-purple energy blasted through the fire ball and continued on towards Birdramon. 

Birdramon nimbly dodged the electric blast. 

"Meteor Wing!" she countered. Kabuterimon dodged upwards, but Birdrmon's fire feathers turned green and hit her face. 

"Ow!" she yelped. 

"Nova Blast!" a voice from behind her yelled. Greymon had finally reached the battle! 

The incoming fire ball did not help Birdramon any. 

"AAAAAAHH!" she screeched shrilly. The fire ball had thrown her. When she landed, she changed back to Biyomon. Greymon and Kabuterimon hurried over to the Gatomon battle. 

Not needed. Lillymon's Cherry Blossom Blizzard attack had completely destroyed Gatomon's attack powers. Every time she even tried to scratch someone with her claws, they turned green and hit her. Kabuterimon hit Birdramon with a final Electro Shocker, dedigivolving her to Biyomon. 

"Grrr...Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" 

"Vileplume, Solar Beam!" 

"Electrode, Sonic Boom to blow them away!" 

Oh, no! This wouldn't do. I focused my diminished psychic powers, and created a shimmering barrier. It drained the Hydro Pump of its power, but the Solar Beam smashed my barrier, shattering it. 

"Grab a crystal!" I shouted. Everybody except Greymon, Kabuterimon, Lillymon and I got a hand hold. I focused my powers to their absolute maximum, and was about to blast Electrode, when a voice rang in my head. 

"Eric, don't!" it shouted. My concentration was shattered. I saw the incoming yellow wave. Lillymon was flying against the giant wind, trying to get to me. The wave was very close to me when she finally grabbed me. 

We lifted off, but then the wave hit. It blew us all the way through a shimmering hole in the 'sky'.   
  


Ch. 15 

Cory 

When Lillymon finally reached Eric, she grabbed him. I cheered silently in my head. Of course, if I had shouted, he probably wouldn't have heard. There was a bright flash, and they were suddenly gone. 

Suddenly, a boy came out from behind the one of the crystal clusters. He 

was short. About four feet tall. He cursed when he saw the crystals covering the area that Eric had been in. 

A winged pig flew from around the other side of the cluster. "Calm down, Raimey. We'll find him." it said. Raimey turned. 

"Not 'it', he! He's a Patamon!" he corrected. I nodded, accepting the correction. 

"How did you know Eric?" I asked, coming out from behind the crystals I had been gripping. So did Weregarurumon, but he dedigivolved to Gabumon. 

"I can't say." Raimey answered suspiciously. 

"Well, then. Did you see that flash?" I inquired. 

"I made the flash." he replied frostily. 

"Sorry!" I yelped, throwing up my hands. 

"Hey, can I come with you?" he asked. I thought. 

"Hmmm, Eric decides that, because he's the team psychic, but I suppose you can come for now. He'll decide the permanency of that." I told him. He nodded. 

"Okay. WAIT! Are you a psychic?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. WAIT! Again. Tentomon, you said something about Salamon being one of the rarest Digimon 'left alive'. What's with that?" I asked. 

"If we can get comfortable, I'll tell you." he said. He and Agumon were dedigivolved as well. 

"Once, long, long ago, this was a mysterious world called the Digiworld. Home to thousands of Digimon..." he told us. As he talked, I began to fall in a trance. 

Suddenly, I was at a battle. Eight kids with glowing...Digivices and Crests! 

"The eight Digi Destined. They were fighting the Dark Masters, Piedmon," Tentomon said. I turned, and saw a clown with a black and white face. "Metalseadramon." Tentomon continued. I spun, and saw a metal snake firing a blue beam at...Weregarurumon? 

"What's Weregarurumon doing here?" I asked. 

"That is the Digi Destined Weregarurumon, Gabumon's ancestor. To continue, the last Masters were Puppetmon and Machinedramon." Tentomon explained. I swiveled, and viewed a short, wooden puppet string Digimon and a large, metal dragon. 

"The Digi Destined were losing, badly, until Angewomon digivolved." Tentomon said. I saw two angels. They each had six wings, and one had purple armor. "That's Archangemon, the other one is Angewomon." Tentomon said. Before my eyes, Angewomon glowed, got even bigger, and gained red armor. "She used her Reality Shift attack to wipe out the Dark Masters." As Tentomon spoke, Archangewomon pointed at Piedmon, and a swirling, red and purple beam shot out of her finger. It twisted, however, out of control. The whole battlefield was absorbed by the red and purple vortex. All the Digi Destined flew around and around, being swallowed by the vortex one by one. 

The first was a boy with wild brown hair accompanied by an Agumon! 

"That is Tai. His last name, however, is lost. He holds the Crest of Courage. His Digimon, Agumon, is one of the most powerful Digimon in the world, because of the augmentation of the Digivice and Crest of Courage." Tentomon said. Next was a boy with equally wild blond hair, followed by a Gabumon! 

"Matt. He has the Crest of Friendship. You may be descended from him, Cory." Tentomon said. Following Matt, a girl with a helmet was sucked in. 

"That's Sora. Her Crest of Love allows Biyomon to digivolve to Garudamon, or even higher, Skymon." Tentomon sighed. After Sora, a short kid with brown, spiky hair and a computer on his back, swirled into the vortex. Followed by a Tentomon. "Izzy. He and Tentomon use the Crest of Knowledge. Tentomon can digivolve from Kabuterimon to Megakabuterimon, and even Aerobugmon!" Tentomon exclaimed. I guessed he was happy to see his ancestor. 

A girl with a strange outfit, cowboy hat and pink dress, was swallowed, along with a Palmon. 

"Mimi and Palmon. Possibly two of the best and most powerful Digi Partners. With the Crest of Sincerity, Palmon digivolves to Togemon and Lillymon. If Lillymon is lucky, she'll digivolve to Lilacmon." Tentomon explained. A blue-haired boy followed by the seal that Team Rocket used on us, uh, Gomamon! That's it! 

"Joe Kido. One of the only two Digi Destined who's last name was remembered. He has the Crest of Reliability. When activated, that Crest will let Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Zudomon, and Oceanmon." Tentomon told us. There were only two, small children left. The boy, along with a Patamon, was sucked to oblivion. "Takeru Takashi. Otherwise known as T.K. He uses the Crest of Hope to digivolve Patamon to Angemon, and then Archangemon. The Patamon species has less digivolutions than any other." Tentomon said. The last child, a brunette girl, was sucked through into death with a Salamon! 

"Kari and Salamon. The most powerful Digimon, coupled with the Crest of Light, is what wreaked havoc on the Digiworld. Do you know of the Cross-Bound?" he asked. We all nodded. "Well, that wasn't always what it was called. Used to be, it was the Internet. When Archangewomon's Reality Shift turned out of control, it blasted through the Internet to an alternate reality. The Digi Destined called it the Real World. The Internet connected the two. 

"When the Reality Shift reached the Real World, it came out over a continent known there as Australia. Unfortunately, this was a weak point in the fabric of space. The Real World and the Digi World were merged. 

"For awhile, this merging was unknown. The Digimon stayed out of human sight. However, the Reality Shift kept coming through the Internet, and the Internet was weakening. Soon, pieces of the Digi World unmerged, and shifted back to their original place. As the Internet weakened more and more, the Digi World disappeared from the Real World. When the Reality Shift finally destroyed the Internet, no one could remember it. There was a huge explosion, and all of Australia's people were sucked to the Digi World. 

"The Digi World had never had more than eight people. So, when the Aussies came, they civilized it, and killed almost all the Digimon. We had no idea how to fight back. 

"All that was left were eggs, and one Digimon. Elecmon, the Caretaker. That way, Digimon weren't totally wiped out. But, instead of reinforcing their previous position of dominant species, Pokémon came to be. The Pokémon took over, and soon Digimon were forgotten. Digimon remember the Dark Masters, and everything before the explosion, but no people remembered. 

"So, that's how Pokémon came to be, and Digimon were almost destroyed. We're the only ones left." Tentomon sighed. I felt tears in my eyes when he finished. 

"That is...incredibly sad." Raimey said, his voice a bit wobbly with emotion. Agumon nodded. 

"But, now that we know Gomamon, Salamon, and Biyomon are alive, that gives us hope!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"Well, we need to start looking for Eric and Lillymon." Raimey said. 

"How did you-never mind. You're a psychic. Forgot." I said. 

"Okay, Tentomon needs to digivolve so he can search from the sky. Agumon digivolves to quickly search the land. Being underwater, there is only so much land to search. Gabumon, you digivolve to search underwater. It's unlikely that he was blasted through the seal, but I've heard that Aquamarine found an alloy that allowed things to go through one way, but not the other. If they use that, Eric could be drowning!" 

"Raimey, do you have a Digivice?" Luke asked. 

"Yes." Raimey answered. 

"Well, then, if Patamon could digivolve into a flyer, you could search the skies with Tentomon." Luke explained. 

"Right." Raimey nodded. We all gripped Digivices. 

"Digivolve!" the Digimon shouted. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon!" 

"Tentomon digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Patamon digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

Patamon didn't dissolve into sparks, like the rest of the Digimon. He dissipated into feathers, which rebuilt themselves into Angemon. 

This new addition to the Digi Team was tall, with long, blond hair, six white, feathered wings, and a yellow rod. His upper face was covered with an iron mask. 

"Let's go!" I yelled, jumping on Garurumon. Jason climbed onto Kabuterimon. Luke leaped to Greymon's neck. Raimey clambered onto Angemon's back. Kabuterimon and Angemon lifted off, and flew way up. Garurumon dashed towards the 'horizon'. Greymon ran the opposite direction, intent on finding Eric. 

When we reached the bubble, I got off. I couldn't breathe underwater like Garurumon could. 

Garurumon stuck a paw up to the bubble. It went right through! He surged through the bubble, and as I watched, he swam away into the murky waters. 

Ch. 16 

Palmon 

I buzzed my wings frantically. They weren't built for this kind of labor, but I buzzed them anyway. I kept a tight grip on Eric, and we finally landed on a soft, bushy surface. 

I opened my tightly closed eyes, and saw we were on a whiteoh, no. We were on a CLOUD!!! 

"Eric! Eric, wake up!" I shouted. He finally looked up, and saw me. "Um, we have a slight problem." I said. Eric looked at me strangely. 

"Who are you?" he asked. I gasped. 

"Oh, no. You have amnesia. This is bad." I said. I fluttered my wings, trying to decide which way to go. I finally chose a direction. While I flew, Eric ambled along after me like a puppy. 

Awhile later, I saw a white (well, everything was white except me and Eric.) building. Well, not really a building, more like a palace. With towers and everything. I saw some words engraved in a cloud. That was weird, to say the least. They read: All psychics are welcome to the Palace of Clouds. 

The Palace of Clouds? Hold on, I know something about that. Um...got it! Created by master psychics, only psychics could get in! I grabbed Eric's arm and flew towards the towering palace. 

When we got there, a man was guarding the gate. 

"Name?" he asked. 

"Mine or his?" I inquired. 

"Both." 

"I'm Lillymon, and this is Eric." I said. The man raised an eyebrow. 

"You expect be to believe that you are a Digimon? Don't make me laugh. What's the kid's last name?" he requested. 

I sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. He never told me. You have to be a psychic, read his mind!" I said. 

"Right." the man grunted. He put a hand on Eric's forehead, and closed his eyes. A second later... 

"Whoa! Come in, come in! I'll have someone cure that amnesia." the guard said, surprised. The gates opened, and I flew in, followed by Eric. 

"Are you Lillymon and Eric Price?" a woman asked me. 

"Well, I'm Lillymon, and this is Eric, but I don't know about Price. He never told me his last name." I answered. The woman nodded, and waved a hand at Eric. He straightened, and looked at me. 

"Lillymon, where are we?" he asked. 

"Palace of the Clouds." the woman said. 

"Oh. Hey! Doesn't that mean we're in the clouds?" Eric asked. 

"Well, duh." I told him. Since we were on solid ground now, I let go of my energy and dedigivolved to Tanemon. 

The woman gasped. "You are a Digimon!" 

"Ye-es. So?" I asked sarcastically. 

"It means you can't come in, and if you do, you're dead." 

This was a shock. Eric glared at the woman. 

"You even think that, and my Pokémon and I will tear through you." he growled. 

"Is that so? Go, Pokémon!" she yelled. A strange Pokémon emerged. It looked like an Alakazam, except it had three spoons. One in each hand, and the other sticking out of its forehead. 

"Presto, pres! To, pres!" it growled. I returned the growl. 

"What is that?" Eric asked, pulling out his Pokédex. It beeped. 

"Presto-the hyper PSY Pokémon. Evolves from Alakazam, its psychic power is triple that of Mewtwo. Specialty attack is Hyper PSY." 

"Hyper PSY?" I asked. Wrong move. 

"Presto....PREST!" it yelled. A red-purple beam shot out of its third spoon. 

"I think not! Barrier!" Eric cried. A shimmering barrier of blue light appeared around us. The beam shattered it, but dissipated. Eric threw out two Pokéballs. 

"Marril, Ice Beam! Squirtle, Bubble Beam!" he commanded. His Pokémon materialized, and fired beams of Water and Ice element energy. The Presto, however, barely felt them. 

"Ha ha! Those puny Pokémon couldn't beat a Magikarp!" the woman laughed. Eric narrowed his eyes. His Crest activated, and I felt myself digivolving on automatic. 

"Tanemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Palmon! Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

Whoa, Eric must've used his psychic powers to activate his Crest and digivolve me without my permission. This time, however, I let it slide. 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" I called, hoping it would work on Pokémon as well as it worked on Digimon. 

The pink petals wound around Presto, and glowed bright green, forming a net around him. Bright green flash, and boom. No more petals. 

"HAHAHAHA! Presto, PSY Beam!" the woman commanded. I realized we didn't know her name. The monster fired a pink beam at Eric, but it turned green and reversed, hitting Presto. 

"YES!" I shrieked. Cherry Blossom Blizzard affects Pokémon! 

"Go, Caterpie! String Shot!" Eric commanded. A worm came out of his Pokéball and fired a sticky, silky web at Presto. It was completely tied up. 

Suddenly, I felt the beginnings of a new attack. I focused on it, and it clicked. 

"Flower Cannon!" I yelled, making a hole in the roof. Sunlight poured in. "Solar..." I cried. Green bolts poured into my flower cap. I smashed my fists together. "RAY!" 

Green energy pooled around and through my fists, and blasted Presto. 

"Great! Marril, Squirtle, Pray for Rain and Hydro Pump!" Eric barked. His Water Pokémon placed their hands together, and clouds appeared over them. Cracks formed under Presto, and water blasted up in a column. The water burst up a total of eight times, before finally quitting. Squirtle nodded triumphantly, and started glowing. It grew, and finally stopped growing. What emerged from the glowing shell was none other than a Wartortle! It laughed. 

"War-tor-war-tor-war-tor. Tle." it guffawed, looking at Presto's sorry state. 

"Ooooh, you! Presto, Recover!" she growled. Blue light shown through the openings in the web. "AAARGH! Teleport!" she screamed. Presto warped right behind me, outside of the silk. 

"PSYCHIC!!!!" the woman shrieked. Presto nodded, and brought his three spoons together. A blue ball formed, and shot out. I was hit, but it healed me. 

"YEEARRGH! I suppose you have beaten me. Presto, return." the woman growled, though submissively. 

"Yes. Now, does Lillymon-" I undigivolved. "Erm, Palmon get to come in?" Eric asked. 

"Oh, I suppose. You probably want a tour, don't you?" she inquired, her 'I WILL win, no matter WHAT' attitude replaced with 'yes, your highness, right away, your highness, yes, I shall, your highness'. It was almost sickening. 

"Um, actually, I just want to go to my friends." Eric said. That was one of his traits I admired. His duty to his friends, to protect them, comfort them, or just to be near them. He was loyal. 

Although he was fairly withdrawn when alone, even with his Pokémon and I. I wondered if it had to do with his past, or the reason the guard couldn't see his psychicality (is that a word?) before he actually probed Eric. When alone, battle was the only thing that brought him out of his shell. 

"Okay. Where are they?" she asked. 

"Aquamarine City. Just teleport me there, I can do the rest." Eric replied. 

"I'm sure." the woman muttered. Eric put a hand on my shoulder, and the woman pointed at us. The room glowed white, and faded away. 

"OOOF!" I grunted when we landed. "She could at least of landed us on our feet." I grunted. 

"Yeah, but that's what happpens when you're teleported by a weak psychic." Eric quipped. 

"PALMON! ERIC!" a deep, deep voice shouted. "I'VE FOUND THEM!" it continued. A six-winged person with an iron mask landed. A small, blond boy jumped off his back. 

Seconds later, Garurumon and Cory burst out of the crystals behind the boy. Kabuterimon and Jason landed soon after. Greymon stomped all over about twenty crystal clusters to let Luke off. 

Kabuterimon landed, and Jason propelled himself at Eric. 

Eric found himself covered with wild animals that looked like Eric's friends. 

"Get off!" Eric roared, blasting them psychically upwards. 

"What did you do that for?" Jason asked, woozily. 

"I like to breathe once in a while." Eric retorted sarcastically. One of his faults. Sarcasm. 

Ch. 17 

Raimey 

Eric was glaring at each of us, until he started on me. His glare melted into a look of confusion. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"My name is Raimey. Angemon, would you undigivolve into Patamon?" I asked. Angemon nodded, and changed to Patamon. "This is Patamon. You should know this. Do you have amnesia?" I asked, confused. 

"No, because that woman at Palace of the Clouds healed his mind." the vegetable Digimon told me. 

"What are you?" I asked. It glared. 

"I am a female Palmon, Mr. Rude." she growled. I recoiled. 

"Well, excuse me!" I snorted. She sniffed, and turned away. 

"Anyway, why would I know you?" Eric asked. 

"Because we grew up together." I said. 

He looked shocked. "Grew up...together? All the memories I have of this place are vague, but bad." 

"Bad? We only had...oh. That's what you're talking about. Here, I'm psychic. I'll replace your memory." I said. I put my hand on his forehead. 

The scenery was replaced by bubbles, a whole lot of bubbles. When we struck a bubble, a memory overtook us. 

Memory: I am knocked into an alley, with red eyed people surrounding me... 

Memory: I am punched, kicked, struck... 

Memory: I run from my pursuers, while they throw any loose objects within reach at me... 

This went on for quite some time. Eric had not had a good past, being a psychic. Psychics were not accepted in Aquamarine. I had had the same trouble. 

"Eric? Eric, are you all right?" Palmon asked. I lifted my hand, and the flow of memories stopped. He staggered, shocked. 

"Those are my memories?" he asked. 

"Yes." I replied. I then realized something. Without his memories, he had been happy, always seeing the bright side, from Luke and Jason's memories of him. Now, he seemed older, greyer. 

"Okay, let's go!" he exclaimed. "To the Power-" he started to say, when his stomach rumbled. "Um, Aquamarine Seafood!" he finished. 

We walked to the main restaurant, Aquamarine Seafood, and got a table. When we got the menus, Eric blanched. 

"$24.99 for a lousy Goldeen?!" he exclaimed. I shrugged. 

"Aquamarine is pretty expensive. You're a trainer, and you should be able to afford it!" I told him. He glared at me, and sighed. 

"We all pay for the meal. Pick what you want, you're paying for it. Except the Digimon, they get scraps." Eric said. Agumon sniffed. 

"I'm insulted." 

"Well, you don't need as much food as we do." Luke told him. He sighed. 

I decided to have fried Goldeen, even though it was more expensive than regular Magikarp. Eric, for some reason, wanted the Magikarp. I supposed he had strong teeth, because Magikarp, even boiled, was stone hard. 

When the waiter came, we gave him our orders. Confetti suddenly flew down on our table, and the waiter wasn't even surprised. 

"You are the millionth, millionth and first, millionth and second, millionth and third, fourth, and fifth people to order from Aquamarine Seafood! You get a free meal, plus a water Pokémon of your choice!" he said. Eric beamed. 

"All right!" 

We had a great meal, and when we finished, the waiter took us to a tank with twenty Water Pokémon in it. 

"Pick what you like." the waiter told us. Eric picked a Staryu. Luke chose a Tentacool. Jason preferred a Magikarp. (I have no idea why.) 

4Cory selected his favorite, a Goldeen. I had trouble picking, because I am not fond of Water types. Then, I saw a snakelike form slither behind a bush. 

"Behind that bush, there! That's the one I want!" I exclaimed. The waiter got a net, and fished out the rouge Pokémon. It was a Dratini! 

"Tini!" it shouted, wrapping itself around me. "Dra! Tini!" 

"It likes me!" I cooed, watching it. The dragon snake smiled, and slept. 

"Okay, this isn't really what I had in mind." I muttered, watching Dratini. It cooed in its sleep. 

"Okay, let's go. Power Badges, remember?" Luke asked. We left the restaurant.   
  


Ch. 18 

Jason 

Our trip to the Gym, which should have taken only about three minutes, was delayed about five minutes because of Raimey's Dratini. The dumb snake wouldn't get off him, and absolutely refused to get in a Pokéball. It finally decided to glide along on the ground. Its tiny ear-wings allowed it to 'swim' in the air above the ground. 

Anyway, once we got to the Gym, things went a little faster. I was the first one to fight. 

"Do you expect me to actually believe you?" the Gym Leader, Buttercup (why she was called that, I don't know) said. "YOU, Jason Mann, expect ME, Buttercup Lines to fight you?" she asked scornfully. I glared. 

Eric? Raimey? I thought. 

What? they replied. 

Could you, I don't know, convince her to fight me? I asked. They smiled. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just did. 

"AAAGH! Okay, okay. I don't think you had to pull that psychic trick, but oh well. 

"This is an offical match, Buttercup Lines vs. Jason Mann for a Power Badge. Two Pokémon apiece." Buttercup said, adopting a professional manner. 

"Agreed." I said, with the same inflection. 

"Good. Go, Poliwrath!" she cried, throwing a Pokéball. A large, blue, gloved thing emerged. I scanned it with my Pokédex. 

"Poliwrath: a tadpole Pokémon. Why it is a tadpole still, no one knows. Its gloves protect its hands from wear and tear while Karate Chop, Mega Punch, and Submission are in use." Dexter intoned. I smiled. Tadpole=Water, right? 

"Pikachu, attack! Thundershock!" I commanded. My electric mouse materialized, hunched over, and white bolts of electricity swirled around it. They converged on Pikachu, and flew forward, weaving themselves into a large bolt right when it hit Poliwrath. It flew backwards, stunned. 

"Now, use Reflect!" I shouted. Pikachu straightened, and glowed black. The glow subsided, but the black remained. The only way to see Pikachu at all was through the visor, which had glass and an orange rim. (For those of you who have played FF3/6, think Shadow.) 

"Poliwrath, Submission!" Buttercup cried. Poliwrath grabbed Pikachu, and squeezed it. The Reflect armor made it look more like a Super Hug attack than a Submission. 

"While it's in close range, Thunderbolt!" I barked. Pikachu smiled, and released a bright, yellow stream of energy. Poliwrath, being in such close position, yowled its pain. 

"POLIIIIIIIWRAAAAAAAAATH!" it screeched, jumping up while releasing my mouse. 

"Extreme Lighting, while it's above you!" I shrieked. Pikachu clenched its armored fists, and a yellow bolt of lightning struck, and went through, Poliwrath, hit Pikachu, and expanded into a Thunder Wave, paralyzing Poliwrath as well. 

"Poliwrath, return! Go, Elfin!" Buttercup said, recalling Poliwrath. The next Pokémon was a small, humanoid thing with pointy ears. 

"Use Karate Chop!" Buttercup commanded. The Elfin struck Pikachu with a hand, then screamed. The armor must have reflected the power of the attack! While it was stunned, I scanned it with my Pokédex. 

"Elfin: a mythical Pokémon. One of the only Magic types alive, and certainly the only Magic/Fighting, Elfin only takes damage from either a strong Psychic, or a Bug." Dexter droned. My eyes widened. Psychic or Bug? I don't have-wait. Weedle might not have much of a chance, but if I could tie it up, and poison it I thought. 

"Pikachu, return! Go, Weedle! String Shot!" I shouted. Pikachu was replaced by a worm with two stingers. It fired a silky stream of sticky string, and completely covered Elfin. The silk hardened, and the Elfin fell over. 

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" I commanded. Weedle nodded, and fired its hind, um, sections. It flew at Elfin, and struck the string. Its stinger penetrated the sticky silk, and poisoned Elfin. 

"Now, use Tail Flail!" I barked. Weedle chirped, and continuously struck Elfin through the silk with its tail stinger. 

After five minutes of sting-sting-sting, my Pokédex finally announced Elfin fainted. Buttercup recalled it, grumbling. 

"Here, take the stupid badge" she muttered, tossing a brown object at me. I caught it, and snapped it into my badge necklace. The badge was a fist, similar to that of the Fighting symbol in the Pokémon Cards. 

I walked up to the trainer's room. Cory got up when I walked in, and exited. 

"There aren't windows?" I asked. 

"No, but if you have a psychic-" Eric started to say, when Raimey interrupted him. 

"Two psychics." 

"Fine. When you have two psychics, you can see anything. Raimey, make a Viewing Window." Eric said. 

"Oh, fine." Raimey muttered. A blue square appeared on the wall, making it transparent. I saw Cory, along with a blond girl I didn't recognize. 

"Sound?" Eric asked Raimey, on the verge of exasperation. Raimey sighed, and pointed. I could now hear the battle taking place. 

"So, you, Cory Larame, challenge me, Bubbles, to a Pokémon match? Okay." The girl said. My mouth dropped open. 

"Bubbles? I fought some wack named Buttercup!" I exclaimed. Eric smiled. 

"Well, they're obviously named after the Powerpuff Girls! If Raimey or I have to fight a Blossom, we'll know for sure." Eric grinned. I nodded, and looked towards the missing wall. 

"Go, Hitmon duo!" Bubbles said. A humanoid Pokémon appeared, along with a strange head with limbs. Eric took out his 'Dex. 

"Hitmonchan: the punching Pokémon. It uses its lightning fast muscles to throw elemental as well as physical punches, paralyzing, burning, or freezing an enemy. 

"Hitmonlee: the kicking Pokémon. If expertly trained, it can use elemental kicks as well as physical, similar to Hitmonchan." the Pokécomputer intoned. I smiled. Cory had three very good Pokémon that could block all Fighting and Normal moves. 

"Jolteon, Flareon, go! Reflect!" he commanded. His two elemental, dog-like Pokémon materialized, and created glowing black armor, just as Pikachu had. 

"Hitmonlee, Waterkick! Hitmonchan, Poison Punch!" Bubbles barked. The Hitmonlee swung its leg over the ground, and a wave of water rushed at Flareon. Jolteon barked, and zapped it with Thundershock. The excess energy caused it to collapse. Hitmonchan lunged at Jolteon, who dodged with Quick Attack at the last second. 

"Now, Double Sand Attack!" Cory yelled. Jolteon and Flareon nodded, and dug up lots of sand, which floated over to Hitmonchan, blinding it. Hitmonlee dodged the cloud, only to be hit by an Ember and Thundershock. It fell over, paralyzed. 

"Now, while they're down! Thunder and Fire Blast!" Cory shouted. Flareon inhaled, and expelled a stream of fire. Jolteon's pinfur stuck straight out, and little electric sparks glimmered on them. The electricity shot out, just as the fire hit Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was lifted up on a star shaped flame, while Hitmonchan was electrocuted by a pillar of thunder. Both Fighters fell, defeated. 

"I suppose you won. Here, take the Power Badge." Bubbles said calmly, unlike Buttercup, who had grumbled and whined. Cory took his badge, and snapped it into his necklace. 

Next up was Eric. Bubbles wasn't in the arena, but a redhead was. 

"I am Blossom, Leader of the Power Gym. If you continue to make good on your challenge to fight me, there will be one Pokémon for me, and three for you. Agreed?" she asked. Eric had been right. This was the Power Gym, only we needed to add a Puff! (No, not Jigglypuff.) 

"Certainly. I will call first. Agreed?" Eric asked. 

"Agreed." 

"Go, Marril!" Eric cried. Blossom just looked on calmly. 

"You'll never beat this. Go, Pokémon." she said, almost lazily, covering a yawn with her hand. A large, four-armed fighting powerhouse materialized. A Machamp! 

"What is that thing?" Raimey asked us. 

"A Machamp. Don't worry, Eric's Marril has a Psychic move." I told him. 

"Marril, Psyshock!" Eric commanded. Purple-black energy surrounded Marril's fat body, and gathered on its tail. It turned, pointed the tail at Machamp, and the energy fired, striking Machamp. It fell over, paralyzed and confused. 

"Now, rapid fire Bubble Beam!" Eric shouted. Marrill squeaked, and fired hundreds of multicolored bubbles. When each one hit, they popped with a flash of light. Machamp's eyes blanked, then got a spiral. 

"You...you beat my Machamp." It was more of a statement than a question. "Okay, here. The Power Badge." Blossom said dumbly. Eric took it, and placed it in his necklace. When Blossom was about to exit the arena, he called out. 

"Blossom! How about naming this Gym the PowerPuff Gym?" he inquired innocently. Blossom stiffened. 

"That's a great idea. Why don't you go out and do that!" she hissed. Eric shrugged, recalled Marril, and walked to the trainers area. 

When he got there, he squinched his eyes, and Raimey put his hand on Eric's shoulder. After a moment, Eric unsquinched his eyes. "This Gym is proudly renamed the Powerpuff Gym." He said with a smile. Raimey smiled as well, and walked down into the arena. 

"I, Raimey Bond, (Author's note: I couldn't resist. Sorry.) challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" he cried. For a second, no one answered. Then, all three of the Powerpuffs came out. 

"We'll fight you if you have a partner." Buttercup said. Raimey turned, and waved at Luke. 

"Luke Walkar, come on down!" Raimey called. Luke opened the door, and walked down the steps. 

"How did he know?" Blossom asked, horror stricken. 

"I made the wall transparent." Raimey said. Blossom fainted. 

"Well, looks like Buttercup and I are going to fight you." Bubbles said. Raimey nodded. 

"Fine by me." Raimey said. He and Luke readied their Pokéballs.   
  


Ch. 19 

Luke   
  


"Go, Pokéball!" all four of us cried. Out came a Drowzee, Raimey's, an Elfin, Buttercup's, a Machop, Bubbles', and my Vulpix. 

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" Raimey commanded. Yellow waves emerged from Drowzee's, um, trunk-thing. Machop fell asleep, but Elfin seemed to be immune to Psychic power. "Dream Eater on Machop!" Raimey continued. I snapped out of my trance, and ordered Vulpix. 

"Confuse Ray, Vulpix!" I shouted. Vulpix nodded, and fired a black beam at Elfin. It worked, and Elfin hit itself on the head several times, knocking it out. 

"Drowzee, use your Dream Eater attack!" Raimey barked. Drowzee nodded, and placed its hands together in a praying position. White sparkles emerged from Machop, and were transferred to Drowzee. Machop fell over, fainted, while Drowzee practically glowed with health. 

"I suppose you two beat us. Here, take the Power Badges." Bubbles said, protecting us unintentionally from Buttercup's anger. We took the badges, and hurried out. 

Eric, Cory, and Jason were waiting for us outside. When we all got together, we set off for the elevator that would take us to the surface. This time, however, we wouldn't be interrupted by a rampaging Gyarados. Hopefully. 

"Guys?" Eric asked. We looked at him. "I'd rather not go in the elevator. I can go on Gyarados." he said. We nodded. 

"As long as you don't die of axphyxiation." Cory joked. Eric glared. 

"That's not funny, Cory." he said. Cory winced. 

"Right. Won't happen again." he said slowly. Eric must have brushed him with his mind. That could be painful. 

We reached the elevator. Eric split off from us, while we boarded. 

When we went through the bubble, I saw a Gyarados undulating in the water. It was going about the same speed as our elevator. 

When we reached the surface, a horrifying sight met our eyes. Eric was climbing out of his Gyarados's mouth!!! 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" we yelled simultaneously. Eric glanced at us. 

"If it makes you so nervous, I'll teleport out." he said, warping onto the snake's back. I slumped with relief. 

Eric teleported us to the bank. The Digimon, ignored for awhile, snapped at us. 

"Luke! Why do you never talk to me?" Agumon asked. 

"I just did talk to you ten minutes ago." I told him. He sniffed, and walked over to Patamon. 

"Well, it's off to-" Eric started to say, when we were interrupted by terrible poetry. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple! 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" What that means, I have no idea. 

"Jacque!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

Just one group of Team Bimbo was bad enough, but we had to have two. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that double! 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend out reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Mee-owth, dat's right!" 

"DIGIMON, ATTACK!" we shouted. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon! Garurumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Weregarurumon!" 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

Lickitung saw the huge, champion Digimon, and abruptly fainted. Arbok got two concentrated energy blasts, one Grass type, the other a weird light beam. (Lillymon's Flower Cannon and Angemon's Hand of Fate.) It fainted immediately. Weezing and Victreebel took a Nova Blast and a Wolf Claw each. Faint. 

"All together now!" Kabuterimon cried, after Electro Shocking Pidgeot. "On three! One...two...three!" 

"Nova Blast~Wolf Claw~Electro Shocker~Flower Cannon~Hand of Fate!" all the Digimon shouted. Snorlax was bombarded by wave upon wave of elemental digital power. It yawned, and rolled over. That wouldn't have been much of a problem, had it not rolled over on Eric! 

"Get off of me now, you stupid ball of fat!" Eric screamed, blasting Snorlax with a gigantic Devastation Wave. It rolled over, the opposite way, thankfully. 

After that, Eric's legs were crushed. How he couldn't be in pain, I didn't know. Or maybe he was in pain, but wasn't showing it. How could I know? What I did know was that he needed help, and me, being his best friend, was going to give it. 

Raimey had the same idea. We both tried to lift Eric, but he was very heavy. Raimey tried to boost him with his psychic powers, but the instant he did, Eric screeched with pain. 

"QUIT IT! LET GO OF ME!" he yowled. Raimey immediately released his psychic grip. The Snorlax was recalled by Jessie, and a smoke bomb went off. They disappeared. 

All that was left was the competent Team Rocket squad. 

"Electrode, Thunder Boom!" Jacque commanded. 

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Jezelle barked. 

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Jewel ordered. 

The triple elemental blast was headed right towards Cory. He was petrified with fear. Then, Weregarurumon jumped in front of him, and shouted out an attack. 

"Feral Claw!" The result? One triple elemental blast, coming right up, Electrode! 

The blast completely KO'ed Electrode, completely erasing the possibility of even a Self Destruct. Jacque recalled it, visibly steaming. 

"Now, Luke! Use Vulpix!" Jason cried, even as he called out Pikachu. 

"Thunderbolt!" 

"Confuse Ray!" 

Blastoise was paralyzed, and Vileplume was confused after this round. Blastoise had fallen on its shell, but managed to right itself with a Water Gun from its cannons. Vileplume started glowing. I wondered if this was a Sky Attack. Then I laughed. It is completely impossible for a Vileplume to learn Sky Attack...isn't it? 

My fears were calmed when Vileplume hit Blastoise with the Solar Beam. Jewel recalled it. My guess was that they had only one Pokémon each. 

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" I commanded. Vulpix reared back, and fell onto its front legs again, expelling a stream of fire. 

"Vileplume, return." Jezelle muttered. "Salamon, go!" she continued. 

"Gomamon, attack!" 

"Let's go, Biyomon!" 

The three Digimon, one aquatic, one a flyer, and one kitty, jumped in front of Team Rocket. Three Digivices went off. 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Birdramon!" 

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Ikkakumon!" 

"Salamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Gatomon!" 

"Digimon, attack!" all of the humans present roared. 

"Nova Blast!" 

"Garuru Kick!" 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Lightning Claw!" 

The octuple Digimon blast combined, and streamers of power stretched out, wrapping around all of us humans. 

"AAAAAGHAGHAGHAGH!" I screamed. The pain was incredible! 

Cory's and Eric's Crests lit up, and two ribbons of energy struck the seething mass of Digipower. Nothing happened. 

"Hand...of...fate!" Angemon managed to cry, firing a light beam into the incarnation of mass destruction. This just managed to overpower it, along with the double Crest blast. 

All the Digivices glowed, firing beams of light at Angemon. He gathered all the light onto his glowing, orange fist. "DIGIBEAM!" he shouted, firing a glowing, well, glowing doesn't really describe it. More like a white beam so bright that if you looked at it, your eyes would see a black beam forever more. I averted my gaze just in time. 

The beam hit the giant fireball, and exploded. Every one of us was sent in a different direction. 

I flew towards a red speck on the horizon...   
  


Ch. 20 

Patamon 

When my Digibeam hit the fireball, a great explosion occurred. I felt myself collide with a soft mass, but I didn't do much damage because I was undigivolving. 

I felt myself shrink, changing back into Patamon. But, I kept moving toward the In-Training stage, in my case, Tokomon. 

I blacked out, but my vision returned in what felt like seconds. I stood on my four legs, (the pride of all Tokomon) and looked around. I saw one of Raimey's new friends, Jason. 

"Jason!" I squeaked. He stirred, and snorted. "Jason!" He blinked, and sat up. 

"What are you?" he asked sleepily. I replied. 

"I'm Tokomon. Last time you saw me was probably as Angemon." I told him. 

"Ah. HEY!" he shouted, knocking me off my feet. "That's Indigo Plateau!" he added, standing up. 

"What's Indigo Plateau?" I asked. He looked down at me. 

"The place Pokémon trainers go when they have a minimum of eight badges or a special, League badge you get if you beat Professor Oak. I know who got one this time around." he muttered, looking at the ground darkly. "Laura." 

"Laura? Who's that?" I inquired squeakily. 

"Luke's sister. She stayed when we had all that trouble with Team Rocket. Only four of us were there, it must have been her. If she gets all twenty badges..." he said, trailing off. 

"Then...What?" 

"She gets the top bracket and a special, free battle pass." 

"Is that bad?" 

"Very. If she wins, Luke will die of embarrassment. And we can't have that, can we?" Jason asked me wryly. I shook my tiny head. 

"Nope." 

"Well, lets see if we can get passage to Cerulean City somehow." 

We marched towards Indigo Plateau, Jason looking around nervously. Why, I don't know. 

"JASON!" a voice cried. He turned, nearly knocking me off my feet. I righted myself, barely. 

"Aaron?" he asked, staring. "Aaron!" he shouted again, dashing towards him. They stopped running, right before they would have smashed into each other. 

"You're here already! I thought you'd be out getting badges for at least three months! It's been what, four days since I saw you last?" Aaron asked, laughing. His brown hair glimmered in the sun, and his green eyes flashed. I grunted, and nudged Jason's leg with my head. 

"Oh, sorry. Aaron, this is Tokomon. Tokomon, this is my best friend Aaron. I used to live in Indigo, until I turned twelve." He explained. I cocked my head. 

"Don't most people become trainers at ten?" I asked. 

"Well, Ash did. Look at him now: Master of the Pokémon League. Look at him when he started: A rebellious Pikachu, no Pokémon till Viridian Forest, and only eight badges total. Now, if I wait till I'm twelve, adding two years of study under Professor Cedar, who do you think is going to have more luck? 

"And, by the way," he added, "how did you know about the normal age of beginning trainers?" 

"For question a)You, b)when I bonded with Raimey, most of his knowledge imprinted onto me." I answered. Aaron looked perplexed. 

"How does this thing talk?" he asked. I glared at him. 

"I am a Digimon, not a thing. I talk naturally." I snarled. He laughed 

"Ha! A Digimon? That's funny!" he grinned. Jason frowned. 

"No, he really is a Digimon. He's a friend of mine's." he said. 

"Right. Hey, do you want to come over to my house?" Aaron asked. 

"No, I really have to get to Cerulean." Jason replied. Aaron sighed. 

"Well, my father's Pidgeot can fly you to Cerulean. But," he added plaintively, "can't you stay awhile even so?" 

"No. I have to get to Tentomon, or else he'll be helpless." Jason said. 

"Well, let's go get Pidgeot." 

We walked down a small, narrow street until we reached Aaron's home. 

"What happened to your mansion?" Jason asked. 

"Oh, we still have it. But dad wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Elite Seven." Aaron answered. 

"Elite seven? I thought there were only four!" Jason exclaimed. 

"Well, at first there were only four. Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno, and Lance. But then, my father joined. He's a Bug Master. Then, that Hilda person came in. She has Flying types. The last, and most powerful, is Tanya. She uses, two new types. Um, one of them is Steel, I think. The other is...uh...oh, yeah! Evil!" he shouted. 

"Evil?" Jason asked incredulously. 

"Yeah. Hey! Dad!" Aaron yelled. A tall, dark haired man opened the door and looked out. 

"Hey, Aaron! Jason! How are you?" he asked. Jason smiled. 

"Just fine, Mr. Blake!" Jason called back. 

"Please, call me Phil!" 

"Whatever, Mr. Blake!" 

The 'Phil' person grinned, and opened the door wider. 

"What do you want, ruffians?" 

"Jason wants to borrow your Pidgeot so he can fly to Cerulean City!" Aaron called back. 'Phil' smiled broader. 

"Sure!" 

So we went into Aaron's house, and 'Phil' gave Eric a Pokéball. 

"Just release Pidgeot and tell it where you want to go. I'll keep the Pokéball so it knows where to go." he said. 

Jason went outside, and threw the Pokéball. "Pidgeot, go!" he bellowed. A large, brown and gold bird with a red crest materialized. Eric scooped me up, and jumped on its back. 

"Cerulean City!" 'Phil' yelled. Pidgeot shrilled, and took off.   
  


Ch. 21 

Luke 

I stirred, feeling myself leaning against a wall. Someone was shuffling around, rattling something. 

"Are you awake? Luke? Luke!" a familiar voice cried. I opened one eye, and saw a bug in my face. 

"AAAAAH!" I screamed, shooting straight up. Tentomon, startled, flew back. 

"Oh, are you awake now?" a voice asked. I looked around, and saw a short, brown haired woman. 

"Oh, I'm okay. By the way, where am I?" I asked. She grunted. 

"This is the Volcano Shrine on Cinnabar Island." she said. When I looked around, I saw she was telling the truth. The whole entire room had a faint red glow, and it was unbearably hot. Red crystals formed in clusters all around the room. 

"Is the Volcano Shrine really under the volcano?" I asked nervously. 

"Oh, no," the woman replied. I sighed with relief. "It's in the volcano." 

"WHAT?!" I screamed. The woman grabbed me and put her hand over my mouth. 

"Shut up! Do you want to start an avalanche?" she hissed. I obligingly shut up. She took her hand from my mouth. I sat down on a convenient rock chair. Note: I did not say comfortable. I said convenient. 

"Well, what do you think you're doing here, eh? Only Gym Leaders, Elite League Members, and I are allowed here." The old woman asked. 

"Could you tell me your name, please?" I asked. 

"Oh, all right. It's Merilu. But, please, call me Meri." she answered. 

"Okay. I was on my Pokémon journey, when I met up with some Digimon." I said. Meri listened intently as I told the whole entire story up until now, with Tentomon occasionally adding tidbits of information. 

"So, next thing I know, I'm stranded here." I finished. Meri nodded. 

"Quite an exciting story. Most people's Pokémon journeys aren't worth listening to. The exciting ones normally end up in the Pokémon League, as either Masters or Champions." Meri thought out loud. 

"Champions...oh, I know what you mean." I said. Suddenly, the temperature of the room increased. "Does the temperature normally rise and fall?" 

"No. But," Meri added, "It might have something to do with the fact that your necklace is glowing like an ember." 

I looked down, and saw that she was right. My octagonal necklace was glowing bright orange. A tile on the wall started glowing the same color. I peered closely, and saw a sun shape carved into it. The tile separated from the wall, and floated towards me. It shrank, and turned around, so that when it slid into my Tag, the sun was facing outwards. 

"Oh!" Meri exclaimed. "So, that's what that tile was for. I never knew..." she thought out loud. 

"Never knew what?" I asked, curious. 

"Well, I read some Japanese." she said. 

"Your point?" 

"Well, that sun symbol is an ancient dialect of Japanese. It means 'Courage'. That necklace of yours is carved with tiny writings, and they say..." she said, peering closely at my Tag. "The bearer of this Tag has qualities of courage so great that the Crest of Courage can be activated only by him. The bearer has power unimaginable when combined with a Digivice and a Fire element Digimon." she read. I blinked, startled. How did it know this? Why was I the so called 'bearer'? 

'You seem to be confused.' a young, slightly familiar voice said. It wasn't anybody I knew, though. Then I realized it was in my head, not my ears. I thought, 'Who are you?' 

'I am the true bearer of courage. You are my descendant.' 

'So, that makes you...Who?' 

'I am the Digi Destined leader, of the Crest of Courage. My name was once Tai. My name now is unimportant. You have my blood in your veins. If you wish to see your Digimon digivolve, you will accept the overwhelming burden of Courage. Do you accept?' Tai asked me. 

I thought about it. Seeing Agumon digivolve would be great! But, Tai had said Courage was an overwhelming burden. 

'I will be here to help you through it.' Tai added. After that, I felt I could handle it. 

'I accept.' 

Suddenly, I felt a sort of fire run through my veins. It spread slowly, starting near my heart and going through my body, till I felt permeated with the fire I could tell was the 'burden', Courage. 

'This isn't overwhelming! It feels good!' I thought. 

'It will eventually override your decision making until you go only with the hardest and most dangerous choices. I wasn't prepared for it, but you will be.' Tai replied. 

'Have Eric or Cory gone through this?' I asked. 

'Eric? Cory? Who are they?' Tai inquired. 

'They both have Crests!' 

'Which Crests?' 

'I don't know! One's green, the other I think is blue!' 

'Ah. Sincerity and Friendship. They should have. If they haven't, it's only a matter of time.' Tai told me. I nodded. 

Just now, I noticed Meri and Tentomon looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked. 

"You've been unresponsive for at least five minutes, and you just nodded for no apparent reason. What's up?" Tentomon asked. 

"You noticed my Crest has been glowing?" I inquired. They nodded. "Well, some voice in my head was talking to me." I told them. 

Suddenly, the wall that Meri was leaning on sagged inward. No, that's not completely accurate. It bulged, knocking Meri forward. 

"Meri! Are you all right?" I asked. She got up, apparently unharmed. 

"I'm all right. But, the last time that happened, the volcano erupted! We have to get outta here!" she screamed. 

"Is there an opening?" I asked. 

"The normal one is blocked, because it goes into the crater of the volcano.. The secret entrance was available, except now it's under construction. The only way out is through the way you flew in." 

"You mean to tell me I made a hole in ROCK?" I asked, incredulous. 

"You were going pretty fast." 

"Well, let's go." I said. Meri led us through a door, and down a tunnel. We reached a circular hole in the rock after about a minute. 

"This is where I found you. Let's go." Meri said. I climbed out first. Meri clambered through a bit more clumsily. Tentomon started to fly out, but then collapsed. 

"Tentomon!" I yelled. He weakly called back. 

"Luke...no...energy...Jason too far...away..." 

The fire in my veins had been down to a low heat, but now it flared up, higher than ever. 

"Don't worry, Tentomon! I'm coming in!" I shouted. 

I dived into the cave. Meri yelled at me to come back. 

"I can't! Jason'll kill me if I don't save Tentomon!" I screamed over the roar of the volcano. 

Tentomon was right under the opening, thankfully. I grabbed him, and shoved him through the hole, hoisting myself out after him. 

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Meri shrieked, the roar of the volcano covering almost all of her words. I ran after her, carrying Tentomon. 

She led us to a round, stone door in the ground. She tugged on it, and it opened easily. We dashed into it, and she closed it hurriedly. 

"We're not safe yet. Go, we still have to get to Blaine's Gym!" she said, grabbing my hand. I ran along, a bit slower than normal because of Tentomon's weight. 

We finally reached a large, fire-red building that didn't look fire-proof, let alone lava-proof. 

"Are you sure this is safe?" I screamed. 

"Positive! This building has withstood ten eruptions! Don't worry, Luke!" Meri yelled back. "Every trainer except Blaine has a Pokémon that knows Withdraw or Light Screen! Those barriers'll protect us from anything except an avalanche, and you don't have avalanches underground!" 

We ran into the Gym, where the entire population of Cinnabar was staying. Thankfully, the population wasn't much more than Pallet, so I was used to it. 

"Withdraw!" a large amount of people yelled. 

"Light Screen!" a larger amount of people yelled. 

We waited for the shaking to end, as all the Water, Electric, and Psychic Pokémon protected us. Whenever a Pokémon dropped, it was quickly replaced with another. 

But, the eruption lasted longer than expected. I glanced at Tentomon, who was sweating heavily, and winced. Bugs don't withstand heat well. I looked at Meri. 

I started, and looked at her again. She was glowing! 

"Meri?" I asked. 

"Don't disrupt me, I'm holding up most of the barrier." she said. I nodded, and thought. No, none of my Pokémon knew Withdraw or Light Screen or Barrier. I looked up again, and saw a hole in the barrier. People were pointing and muttering. The hole stretched downwards, and the psychic part of the barrier stretched with it. The hole continued downward, and went over me. I pressed my hands to the glowing wall, but nothing happened. I was trapped! 

'Luke?' 

'Tai! Help!' I shouted mentally. 

'Don't yell. Use the Crest!' he replied. I looked down at my chest, and saw a brightly glowing orange spot. I lifted it out, and pressed it to the wall. The barrier disappeared. 

"Hah!" Meri yelled, lunging out for the Crest. I pulled it back just in time. "Give that!" she cried. 

"Why should I?" I asked. The Crest glowed brighter. An orange beam shot out of the Crest, and wrapped around Meri. 

"Let me go!" she screeched. I was a bit shocked. 

'Did you do that, Tai?' 

'Yes. Like it?' 

'Oh, yeah. Can you energize Tentomon?' 

'Tentomon? No, only the Crest of Knowledge could do that. Who's he belong to?' 

'He's Jason's.' 

'Show me a picture?' 

I imagined Jason, making sure every detail was correct. His spiky brown hair, his brown eyes. Tai was shocked when I showed him the picture. 

'He looks just like Izzy!' He thought. 

'Izzy?' 

'One of my friends. No wonder Tentomon bonded with Jason!' 

"Will you let me go!" Meri shrieked. 

"No way!" 

"Wizardmon, go!" she cried. A small, cloaked Digimon bounded out from behind a boulder. "Didn't think I had a Digimon, did you?" 

"Not particularly. Tentomon!" I shouted. He looked up weakly. "You have to Digivolve!" 

"I can't...Jason..." 

'Tai! Can you communicate through Digivices?' I thought frantically. 

'So, you've got Digivices too? Well, I can try. Which Digivice?' 

'Jason's!' 

A pause. Then, my Digivice started glowing. Tentomon's shell started glowing. In fact, his whole body was covered by shell, so he just glowed. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

The entire cavernous room stopped rumbling. Everyone sighed with relief, then noticed the giant blue bug hovering above them. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled, except Meri and I. 

"Thunder Gate!" Wizardmon shouted, pointing a rod with a sun doll on it toward Kabuterimon. Blue electricity struck Kabuterimon. 

"RAAAGH! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon retaliated. Wizardmon dodged agilely and the electric blast hit the wall. The wall had a hole in it after that electric barrage. Everyone poured out of that hole, so it was Meri and I left. 

"Thunderbolt!" Wizardmon said loudly, throwing a yellow ball with a white core at Kabuterimon. It exploded on contact. 

"Kabuterimon!" I shouted.   
  


Ch. 22 

Eric 

When the explosion occurred, I was thrown. A large shape collided with me, but started shrinking. All I could see was red and green swirly colors. 

When the color dissipated, I could see I was hanging in the air over a stone grey city. It wasn't Pewter, though. In the center, I saw a large, red, green, blue, yellow, brown, black, and purple cottage, made out of what I assumed was stone. I looked to the left, and saw Agumon. At that instant, we fell. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 

We were hurtling towards that dome at incredible speeds. Right before we were going to hit, it occurred to me to slow us psychically. 

A purple barrier surrounded us, but I hadn't done it. We slowed, and bounced off the dome. 

We still hit hard, but we didn't either a)die, b)break all the bones in our body, or c)encounter extreme pain and agony. We were just knocked out. 

I awoke to see a brown haired woman puttering around a kitchen. I was lying on the floor. 

A purple haired kid came in. "Mommy! The stranger from the sky is awake!" 

The woman turned, and looked at me. "So he is, Hilda. So he is." 

"Pah!" a familiar voice cried. A green haired girl flew out of a door to the right of the woman. 

"Aaah!" she shouted, her shirt burning. 

"Ivy!" Michelle scolded. "I told you not to go into that room!" 

"But mother!" Ivy wailed. "That lizard burnt my favorite shirt!" 

A lizard? "Excuse me," I tried to say. My tongue wouldn't move! 

Hilda stiffened. "Mommy, that boy is trying to talk!" 

The woman looked down at her. "And why can't he?" 

Hilda grinned sheepishly. "Well...I paralyzed him." 

"Hilda." the woman glared. Hilda winked, and suddenly my arms and legs fell. They had been floating. 

"Excuse me. If you would be so kind as to let me and my Digimon go?" I asked. 

"No, please stay." the woman said. "I'm Michelle." 

"I'm Eric." I replied. 

"I'm Hilda." Hilda told me. 

"My name is Ivy." the slightly older green haired child said. 

"Mikey! Get your brothers out here, now!" Michelle shouted. A door burst open, and four men with wildly colored hair came in. Hair colors: Red, blue, yellow, and brown. 

"Eevee brothers, this is Eric. Eric, these wild, uncontrollable men are Mikey," Michelle told me. The brown hair waved. "Sparky," Yellow-hair smiled. "Rainer," The blue haired one winked. "And Pyro." The flaming redhead raised an eyebrow. 

"Wait! Aren't there five Eevee Brothers?" I asked. 

"Yeah, there are! REX!" Michelle screamed. "GET IN HERE, NOW!" 

A slightly younger adult male walked out of the door (which I supposed led to the living room) with spiky brown hair. A brunette the size of Ivy followed. 

"These other savages are Rex and Whitney," Michelle explained. 

"The young 'uns are the next generation of Eevee people. I can't stand the evos, but Eevee are cute," she continued. 

"Right. I'm Eric, and that fire breathing lizard in what I suppose is a closet is my best friend's Digimon, Agumon." I explained. 

"Oooh, no wonder it burnt me!" Ivy growled. 

"That most likely happened because he was surprised to see a green haired young lady such as yourself leaning over him." I retorted. 

"Oh." 

I got up slowly, still being sore, and walked over to the door that Ivy had run out of screaming only seconds earlier. 

"Agumon? You in there?" I inquired. 

"Yes." he replied, walking out. 

"Well, we need to go." 

"Right. Are you going to teleport us?" 

"I suppose." 

"Hey! You're a psychic?" Hilda asked once I took my head out of the closet. 

"Yeah." 

"Wow! I'll bet I'm stronger than you." she sneered. 

"Whatever. I don't have time to play telekinesis games with you." 

"Hey!" Sparky yelled. I looked up, my danger sense going off. "What is that?" he continued. 

I looked out the window, and immediately ducked. A large pumpkin had burst into the house. Agumon looked out the window, after running out of the closet. 

"Oh, no! Pumpkinmon!" he yelled. I started. 

"Pumpkinmon?" I asked, incredulous. 

"Yes. He normally doesn't fight much, but is dangerous when provoked. Of course," Agumon sneered, "he is only a Champion stage Digimon." 

"So, I'm guessing that you are going to digivolve." I said. 

"No. I can't, not without Luke." 

"Drat!" 

"Hey, can Pokémon beat up that thing?" Sparky asked. 

"Oh, definitely. Nine would be a perfect number." Agumon replied. 

"Right. Eevee brothers, attack!" 

"Great! Marril, go!" I said loudly. 

"Sparkeon!" Sparky screamed. 

"Surfeon!" Rainer shouted. 

"Flameon!" Pyro yelled. 

"Eeveerion!" Rex exclaimed. 

"Leafeon!" Ivy screeched. 

"Efi!" Hilda voiced. 

"Agumon!" 

"ATTACK!" we all shouted. 

We ran out of the stone house, and confronted a stereotypical ghost (a white sheet with arms) with a pumpkin head. 

"Marril, use Psyshock!" I commanded. Glittering, purple-black energy gathered on Marril's tail. The energy whipped forward, battering Pumpkinmon. 

"Pumpkinmon Power!" it shouted. Agumon and I were hit my a large pumpkin from above. 

"Ick. Marril, Surf!" I said. A raging wave swirled around Pumpkinmon, then cleared. What was left got smashed by the Stones. 

"Thunder!" 

"Hydro Pump!" 

"Fire Blast!" 

"Swift!" 

"Razor Leaf!" 

"Shroud of Darkness!" 

"Psychic!" 

The pumpkin Digimon was left battered and beaten by this elemental barrage. What interested me most was the Evil attack used by Blackie. A black cloud had descended upon Pumpkinmon, and burst into black flame. Strange. 

Suddenly, Pumpkinmon started glowing. It shrank, and melted, revealing a yellow mass, not unlike a Ditto. 

"Oh, no!" Agumon shouted. "That wasn't a Pumpkinmon! That was a Daemon!" 

"What's a Daemon?" I asked. 

"Its like a Ditto, except it can only copy Digimon!" Agumon replied. 

Just then, the Daemon glowed, and grew, sprouting claws, wings, and teeth. What was left looked remarkably like a Scyther, only about twenty feet tall! 

"A Snimon! This Daemon can transform from memory!" Agumon whispered, shocked. 

"Well, let's get it!" Rex yelled. 

"Hydro Pump!" Rainer and I commanded. 

"Fire Blast!" Pyro barked. 

"Hyper Beam!" Rex, Rainer, Hilda, and Ivy yelled. 

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon voiced vociferously. 

The Snimon got knocked back a foot or two, but started hovering. 

"Tseng Zinger!" it cried, firing purple bolts of energy. Efi and Leafeon immediately fainted. Flameon, Sparkeon, and the other Pokémon were relatively unharmed. Agumon was out cold. 

"Agumon!" I shouted, knowing that Luke would kill me. My Crest started glowing. 

Agumon was surrounded by a green light, which levitated him and carried him through the open door. 

Time suddenly slowed down. I heard a female voice in my head. 

'Do you hear me?' it asked. 

'Uh, yes.' I answered cautiously. 

'No need to mistrust me. I'm your ancestor, Mimi. If you want the Crest to give you its power, then you must take on the virtue of Sincerity. Do you accept?' 

'What's the catch?' 

'You are forced to always tell the truth.' 

'Well, I try to tell the truth anyway.' 

'This is deeper. It means you can't tell your host at a party that food that you hated was wonderful. No subject changes. Your conversational abilities will be greatly reduced. Other than that, nothing.' 

'And the bright side is...what?' 

'You gain the ability to control plants, speed up plant growth, gather information from nearby vegetation, regenerate body parts and heal yourself and your closest friends with power gathered from the sun. Your eyes will turn green.' 

'All right, I suppose I accept.' 

Later, when Luke told us about when he got his Crest activated, it felt like fire running through his veins. I, on the other hand, felt my veins shrivel. My skin turned faintly green, and I suddenly felt better than I had since we had started our Pokémon journey, was it only yesterday? So much had happened... 

"Eric!" Ivy shouted. I snapped out of the trance the Crest had put me under, just in time to see a large, black and red dinosaur jumping at me. 

"MARRIL!" my Pokémon screamed, blasting the dinosaur with bubbles. The monster flew on one side of me, rather than into me. 

"Th-thanks, Marril," I gasped. Marril grinned. 

"Mar! Ill!" he chirped. 

"Right." I replied, smiling. I turned, and glared at the dino. I pointed, concentrating. 

What happened next shocked me. I had intended to blast it with psychic power, but vines sprouted from the ground and jumped over it, diving into the ground again. 

"Well, that was...funny." Pyro muttered. Ivy glared at him. 

"I thought it was cool!" 

"You would, O daughter of mine." Pyro said, laughing. 

I turned, and walked into the house. 

"Is Agumon okay?" I asked Michelle. 

"Yes. He's recovering quite nicely." she told me. I pulled a stool from the counter that ran along the wall, looking around for the first time. 

The color scheme was purple, green, and brown shot through with white. 

"The house is color-coded as to who is in the room the most. The white is me, the purple is Hilda, the green is Ivy, and the brown is Mikey. He's ravenous constantly," she said, answering my unspoken questions. 

"ERIC! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" Rainer roared. I shot up from the stool, and dashed outside. 

The dinosaur had broken free of my bonds, and had shape shifted. Now, a larger dinosaur with a metal claw, upper head, and chest plate had emerged. Wings of steel were on its back. 

"Giga Blaster!" it shouted, firing missiles as big as my arm at Ivy! 

"Marril, Tidal Wave!" I screamed. Marril bent down, raised its tail, and pointed it at the missile. Ivy was suddenly swamped with water, but that passed quickly. The missile exploded on contact with the water, but no one was hurt, thankfully. 

I ran up to the others, Marril right behind me. When I reached them, I saw that they were a bit singed, but nothing else. 

"RRAGAGH!" the Daemon cried. I turned once more, and saw the largest Digimon I had ever seen. It reminded me of Angemon, except it had two wings that were ragged, torn, and black. Its face was black, except for red eyes and a white, vampiric mouth. (You know, pointed teeth that pointed downwards.) Its arms were as long as its legs, and covered with bandages. I paled. 

"Haha! Touch of Evil!" it laughed, raising a hand, palm towards us. A black beam with red edges shot towards us. I raised a psychic barrier, the strongest I had, but that wasn't enough. 

Out of the woods surrounding the stone cottage that the Stones lived in, a person with brown hair emerged. I took a closer look, and saw he had a green shirt and blue jeans on. His grey eyes flashed as he looked at us. 

"Haha! You think that you can beat my giant Devimon?" he guffawed. "Use all your Pokémon, too!" 

"Fine! Michelle, Mikey, would you come out here?" Sparky yelled. Michelle came out the back door, while Mikey jumped over the fence. 

"Squirtle, Caterpie, go!" I yelled. 

"Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, go!" Rex commanded. 

"Eeveerion, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon, attack!" That was Mikey. 

"Jolteon!" Sparky cried. 

"Flareon!" Pyro barked. 

"Vaporeon!" screeched Rainer. 

"Venusaur! Victreebel!" Ivy shouted. 

"Kadabra! Hypno! Attack!" Hilda ordered. 

"Happiness, go!" Michelle said. Ivy, Hilda, and Michelle were obviously the only of the Eevee League that have non Eevee Pokémon. 

I opened my Pokédex, scanning the Pokémon I hadn't seen before. 

"Sparkeon: the Twinthunder Pokémon. Uses the two spikes on its neck to fire two Thunder attacks. 

"Surfeon: the Wave Pokémon. Creates waves that suffocate enemies and swims faster than most boats. 

"Flameon: the Lava Pokémon. Can live on or in the sun (theoretically) because its fur collects heat and blasts it out when it gets to intense. Said to cause solar flares. 

"Efi: the Psychic Eeveelution. Can change bodies with any Pokémon. Beats itself up, then switches bodies for major damage. 

"Leafeon: the Living Arbor Pokémon. The only Pokémon (so far) that learns both Absorb, Mega Drain, Photosynthesis, _and_ Giga Drain, it is sometimes considered the Plant God. 

"Blackie: the Evil Eeveelution. Its special attack is Shroud of Darkness, a Evil/Fire attack. Thought by some to have fire abilities. 

"Happiness: the Egg Pokémon. Uses the small wings on its body to hover while pelting the enemy with Egg Bombs." 

My quest for knowledge sated, I commanded my troops. Er, Pokémon. 

"String Shot! Pray for Rain, Surf, Squirtle! Marril, Metronome!" I commanded. 

The Devimon laughed through the Water type assault, shrugging off the silk. Marril, though, had more luck. 

"Ma-ril. Ma-ril." it chanted, waving its long tail and short arms. It stopped suddenly, and glowed. 

The blue sky above suddenly ripped. A large hole showed space outside the atmosphere. Chunks of rock rained down and smashed Devimon. 

"How DARE you? Puny mouse, I will have my revenge!" Devimon shouted. A large, black foot flew at Marril. 

"NOOOO!" I yelled, diving for Marril. It never occurred to me to return him. 

Vines, glowing with psychic energy, whipped Devimon's foot, but not altering its course. At the peak of my dive, I grabbed Marril and rolled, but the foot was too big to dodge. 

I felt a tingle, but dismissed it as fear. When a gigantic blue green ray fired at Devimon, I blinked, too shocked to do anything more. 

"AAAARGH!" he screamed, obviously in pain. I just sat there, amazed. 

"Venusaur! Leafeon! Victreebel! Solar Beam!" Ivy shouted. 

"Kadabra, Hypno, use Psychic!" Hilda commanded. 

"Happiness, Omelet!" Michelle barked. 

Three blue green rays smashed Devimon, courtesy of Ivy. Hilda's two Psychic attacks bounced off his bandaged arm. But, Happiness' Omelet was a totally new story. 

It carefully took its egg out of its pouch, and threw it at Devimon. When it hit, Devimon suddenly had egg in his face. Literally. 

"That's it! You pay!" he growled. "Touch of-" Devimon started, when the house suddenly glowed a violent orange. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

Greymon came stomping out of the now destroyed house. 

"Nova Blast!" he shouted, blasting a large fireball at Devimon. 

"Aaah!" Devimon cried. Then, "You'll have to do better than that, Greymon!" 

A voice from above called down. "Eric! Is that you?" 

"Yes! Who calls?" I replied. 

"Jason, with Tokomon!" he replied. 

"Yes! Send out your Pokémon!" I shouted. Then, to the Stones, who were staring with openmouthed horror at the remains of their cottage, "Hey! Are you fighters or are you zombies? Let's go!" 

They snapped to attention. 

"Hydro Pump!" Rainer and I shouted. 

"Thunder!" Sparky commanded. 

"Fire Blast!" Pyro barked. 

"Solar Beam!" Ivy yelled. 

"Devastation Wave!" Hilda ordered. 

"Hardboiled!" Michelle called. 

"Supernova!" Greymon shouted. 

"Pidgey, Gust! Seel, Surf! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Jason cried from above. 

"Bubble Blast!" Tokomon said cheerfully. 

The blast struck Devimon in the chest. (The Pokémon attack blast, not the Bubble Blast.) The Pidgeot Jason was riding launched a Whirlwind attack. 

"RAAAAAGH!" Devimon roared, glowing. It shrank, and formed the glob that was Daemon. 

"What?!" the kid cried. "That's not possible!" 

"Who are you anyway?" Jason asked. 

"Me? Well, I'll tell you." he grinned. 

"Nooo! We're in for an (in)famous Team Bimbo Motto!" I wailed. 

"Prepare for trouble! And you would make that double, except my teammate isn't here! To take over in every nation, to blight the world, that's devastation! To denounce the evils of love and truth, to enslave every woman who's name is Ruth! Team Rocket Squadron 3, take over at 60 miles per hour! It's not egg in your face, oh, no, it's FLOUR! Miguel, with a partner named Meri who is absent at this time!" 

"Ooookay." I said, after a long silence. "_That _made no sense whatsoever." 

"DOES THAT MATTER?!?!?!?" Miguel screamed. 

"You sound like me when you say that." I told him. 

Jason sighed. "Pidgeot, Pidgey, Whirlwind!" 

"Team Rocket Squadron 3, who is currently missing one member, blasting off again!" 

"He's just obsessive." I muttered.   
  


Ch. 23 

Jason 

I guided Pidgeot to the ground, and climbed off. 

I was suddenly tackled by a strange, wild animal. 

"Eric, get off me!" I gasped. He was hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe! 

"Oh, sorry." Eric said sheepishly. 

"That's-gasp-quite...all right..." I wheezed. "I don't think you did more than fracture a few ribs, or puncture my lungs." 

"Heh heh." Eric laughed, waving an arm at me. His Crest of Sincerity glowed bright green, attracting my eyes to it. But then my eyes wouldn't move away! 

Then, the glow subsided, and I got up, feeling better. Then, I noticed Eric's strange skin color. 

"What's with the skin?" I asked. 

"Skin? Oh, that," Eric said, grinning. "It has to do with the Crest of Sincerity activating. Now I get energy from the sun and light, plus I can use my plant power and my psychic abilities to heal people." he explained. 

"Ah. That's why 

"Ah. Now, question number two: Where are we? I was just flying to Cerulean on a borrowed Pidgeot, when I see this giant black thing being attacked by my best friend's Digimon, my other best friend's Pokémon, plus several other elemental Pokémon!" I exhorted. 

"Ah, you would be in Stone Town, except once Rex lost the Pokémon League title, everyone in Stone Town became disgusted with us and moved off. We didn't like looking at a ghost town where our friends used to live, so we moved into Evolution Forest." Mikey explained. 

"Oh." I said, nodding. 

Suddenly, a yellow beam shot out of the ground right in front of me. A circle shape appeared, and hollowed, leaving a sort of cord that tapered at the bottom, with a stretched octagon connected to the point of the circle. When the beam faded, the necklace stayed, floating. In fact, it looked like Eric and Luke's Tags! 

The Tag floated over to me, and slipped over my neck. 

"Well, looks like someone didn't descend from a Digidestined." Eric smirked. 

"Just because I didn't inherit a Tag doesn't mean I'm not a Digidestined descendant!" I practically shouted. 

"Uhhh...If you want, I can teleport you to Cerulean!" Hilda intervened. 

"I can too, little psychic." Eric replied, not without a touch of snobbishness in his tone. 

"Well!" Hilda huffed. Her eyes began to glow. 

"Oh, you want a psychic match, do you?" Eric sneered, narrowing his eyes. 

"You got it, bubba!" Hilda retorted just as nastily. 

"Well, then." Suddenly, a rainbow beam shot from Eric and was about to hit Hilda when she teleported away! 

"Hah! Gotta do better than that!" she laughed, pointing. A blue aura surrounded her, and burst outward. 

Eric did the exact same thing, except his aura was pink. 

The beams collided, making a large grey explosion. (Think Pokémon: The First Movie.) 

"Ah-hem." Rainer said. I turned. "We are the Gym Leaders of Stone Town. If your friend beats Hilda, he'll get an Evolution Badge, but you need to fight one of us." he continued. 

"Sure. Who do I fight?" I asked. 

"Me." Sparky answered. 

"Fine." 

Sparky led me to an arena in the forest. He went to the far side of the circle, and I stayed where I was. 

"This battle will be one on one, with two Pokémon apiece. Got it?" Sparky inquired, adopting a professional manner. 

"Certainly." I replied, wishing silently we had gone through Mount Moon so I would have had a chance to get a Ground type. 

"Pikachu, go!" he commanded. A Pikachu? Hmmm... 

I decided to take a major risk, as well as throw a Pokéball with a twist. 

"Jason has a Seel!" I called, holding out my Pokéball at arms length. I then spun around quickly, becoming a blur. When the spin ran out, I tossed the ball in the air. It finally landed, and let out Seel. 

"Quickly, use Surf before Pikachu can use an Electric move!" I commanded. Seel fired a whirling water blast from its horn. Pikachu was soaked. 

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Sparky snapped. Pikachu sparked at the cheeks, but suddenly electrocuted itself! 

"PIKACHUUUUU!" it yelled. I smiled. 

"Seel, use Aurora Beam from a distance!" I shouted. Seel chirped, and gathered energy on its horn. 

"Pikachu, Growl!" Sparky yelled. Pikachu attempted to growl, but accidentally tightened the muscles that squeezed its cheeks. 

"PikaCHUUUU!" 

"Seelseel!" Seel sang, way too cheerful. A rainbow colored energy beam shot at, and froze, Pikachu. 

"Now, Head Butt!" 

"SEEL!" Seel cried, slamming Pikachu with its super sharp horn. Pikachu fainted after that. 

"You may have taken out my third best Pokémon, but watch out! Here comes my best!" Sparky laughed, throwing a Pokéball and returning Pikachu. 

"Seel, watch out! As soon as it materializes, Surf!" 

The white energy slowly settled into the form of...Something I had no clue of. I took out my Pokédex, and aimed it at the cute creature. 

"Pichu: the Cute Pokémon. Part of the Cuteness Preevo Trio, Pichu has the potential and power to defeat a Golem. The only drawback is its baby uncertainty, unless expertly trained." 

"Pichu, Static Electricity!" Sparky grinned. 

"Pichu!" Pichu laughed, creating a light yellow bubble around itself. Seel's Surf attack splashed off it. 

"Now, Spark!" Sparky barked, suddenly all business. Pichu smiled, and a red column of electricity slammed Seel. 

Seel was down for the count. 

I faced a tough choice. I had Weedle, Pikachu, and Pidgey. Pidgey had no chance against Pichu, and I couldn't afford to lose. So I decided on the only Pokémon I had that could do actual damage. 

"Jason has a Weedle!" I shouted, spinning and releasing. Weedle appeared, and automatically used String Shot. 

"Pichu!" Sparky and his Pokémon cried, one amazed, the other tied up. 

"Now, Poison Tackle!" I commanded. Weedle, curled up, and launched! Its stinger stuck in Pichu, dumping poison in its bloodstream. 

"Now, Tail Flail!" I said, almost laughing. Pichu could electrify Weedle, but with Weedle constantly stinging Pichu, odds were it would only paralyze itself. 

"Arrgh! Pichu, return!" Sparky growled. 

"Weedle, come back!" I said, smiling broadly. 

"Okay, here. Take the Evolution Badge." Sparky said, apparently a good loser. Not surprising, as his 'best' Pokémon was a little mouse. The 

We walked back to the cottage area, where Eric and Hilda were blasting at each other and being blocked by a green field that looked like Pichu's Static Electricity. 

"Hah!" Eric suddenly laughed, launching a Confusion attack that absorbed all of the energy between him and Hilda. The resulting purple ball hit Hilda, trapping her in a purple field. 

Eric guffawed. "Looks like I'm getting that Evolution Badge after all!" 

Rainer handed it to him, and he snapped it in his badge necklace. 

"Well, Pidgeot, thank you for carrying me this far." I said, stroking the bird. It cooed, then trilled. 

I backed up, and it started flapping, fighting for altitude. When it reached sufficient height, a breeze picked it up and it soared away. 

"Well?" I asked Eric. 

"Let's go!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulder. 

"WAIT!" I shouted, breaking Eric's concentration. "Before the explosion, your leg was broken. How is it that you can walk now?" I asked. 

"I healed him!" Hilda told me. 

"Oh." 

"Can we go now?" Eric asked, a little ticked. 

"No." I answered. "Raimey tried to boost you psychically, but you acted pained. What happened?" 

Michelle told me. "I have a small psychic talent, only useful for removing psychic resistance, but I had no experience with psychic repulsion. Lucky you it worked, otherwise you would have died." she said, directing the last part to Eric. 

"Well," Eric muttered, shaken. "Shall we go?" 

I gripped his waist, and Eric started the teleport. The world swirled around like a blender, and suddenly became bright blue. Cerulean, I should say.   
  


Ch. 24 

Cory 

As I flew, I saw a green thing hurtling toward me. When we hit, I saw it was Palmon! 

I curled my body around the unconscious plant Digimon, and looked forward. (Which happened to be east.) I saw a blue dot on the horizon that steadily got larger. 

Then, out of the blue (no, not the dot, I mean nowhere) came a large Meowth head balloon. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that double!" 

Oh, no. "HEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH YOUR LOUSY ORGANIZATION!" I shouted. 

"Don't interrupt the motto!" shouted the male. 

The female cleared her throat. "To destroy the world's organization!" 

"To rule all, and live in relaxation!" 

"To denounce the evils of happiness and joy!" 

"To rule the world, one girl and one boy!" Obviously, the boy was a tad obsessed with ruling the world. 

"Crystal!" 

"Jordan!" 

"Team Rocket, flying at no significant speed!" 

"To rule, and never, EVER do a good deed!" 

"Perrrsian!" 

"Oh, just leave me aloooooooooooooone!" I shouted, but they never got the chance to do anything, because I blew past them just then. 

I started descending. As I descended, I saw a flash. My eyes tracked it, and saw Eric with Jason. 

"ERIC! JASON!" I bellowed. Palmon woke up then. 

"ERIC! ERICERICERICERICERIC!" she screamed. 

Eric looked up. A purple barrier surrounded us, and slowly lowered us to the ground. 

"Palmon!" 

"Eric!" 

Palmon ran over to Eric's side. 

"Well, hello Cory!" Jason said brightly. "Lucky." he added. 

"How so?" I asked. 

"You didn't have any adventures. _You_ weren't attack by a giant vampire and a psycho psychic girl! _**You **_didn't have to deal with a whacked out Team Rocket squad member, 'who is currently missing one member at this time'! _**YOU DIDN'T EVEN LAND HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Eric screeched. 

"Eric, calm down. We have no idea what happened to Cory." Jason reasoned. 

"_**YOU DON'T FREE FLY THROUGH THE AIR AFTER HAVING AN ADVENTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Eric ranted. A pink aura formed around him. 

"Ahhh!" Jason cried, jumping back. I looked at his hand, which had smoke curling up from it. 

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Eric shouted, pointing up. The pink expanded, and would have disintegrated us if I hadn't turned up my psychic repression. 

Jason and I were trapped under a wall of pink energy. Even my repression was almost useless against power like this. 

"How is he getting this power?!" I yelled at Jason over the energy roar. 

"I think it has something to do with his Crest! While we were off having adventures," Jason yelled back, "His Crest activated and he gets power from the sun, I think! See the green?" 

"Yeah!" I screamed. 

"That's Grass type energy! It'll fade out in a second!" 

True to his word, Eric's psychic blast dissipated soon after. 

"What was that?" I asked, shaken. 

"Oh, that's what psychics do when they get extremely stressed or emotional." he replied, suddenly very calm. "Oh, Jason. Do you know just _how_ I knew Cory hadn't had an adventure?" 

"Noooo." Jason replied slowly. 

"I said it. The Crest of Sincerity keeps me from lying." Eric said smugly. Jason nodded. 

"Ah." 

Suddenly, our Digivices started glowing and beeping, Jason's in particular. A voice came out of them. 

"Jason! Jason, and anyone with you! I need help, now!" It sounded familiar. Like... 

"Luke!" Eric shouted. He grabbed his Digivice. "Luke! Can you hear me?" 

"Yes! Tentomon is with me, but he needs help! We're under a large volcano, which isn't erupting anymore, and we're being attacked by a Team Rocket agent!" 

"Named?" 

"Meri! She's got a Digimon, and it's doing really good against Kabuterimon!" 

"We need to fly! Where are you?" Jason asked. 

"Cinnabar!" 

We glanced at each other. "How are we supposed to get to Cinnabar?" I inquired. 

"I can digivolve and carry one of you." Palmon said. 

"Hmmm. I can maybe get Pidgey to evolve. I have a Rare Candy my dad gave me, I just forgot about it." Jason wondered. 

"Well, I don't have a single flyer besides Scyther, and I can't ride him unless I want either crushed mantis or shredded legs." I sniffed. 

Tokomon, who had been so silent I hadn't noticed him, suddenly spoke up. 

"I can maybe digivolve to Angemon if I really try hard." he squeaked. Of course, Tokomon can't really do anything else when speaking. 

"I could ride with Cory on Angemon." Agumon suggested. 

"Agumon, Lillymon can take you. I'll use my psychic powers to fly." Eric commented. 

"Eric, couldn't you just teleport us there?" Jason asked. 

"No. I don't know where Luke is." 

"Ah." 

"Well, Angemon can carry Cory, Pidgeotto (hopefully) will carry Jason, and Lillymon has Agumon." Eric summarized. "Tokomon, you go first." 

The little white pig-Digimon squinted his eyes, and seemed to concentrate. 

Absolutely nothing happened for about two minutes. Two minutes for Kabuterimon and Luke to be kidnaped by Team Rocket. 

Then, he started to glow. He dissolved into white feathers, while muttering. 

"Tokomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Patamon! Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

Angemon lowered its rod, and I grabbed it. He lifted it to his back, and I scrambled on his shoulders, gripping his back with my knees. 

Jason threw down a Pokéball. White energy emerged, and slowly settled into the shape of a Pidgey. 

"Pidgey! Pidgey, come here." Jason coaxed. Pidgey obediently flapped to Jason's shoulder, where he was fed a large, blue ball. He glowed white for a second, and squawked. Then, he flew up high, and started glowing again, enlarging and shifting form. From the glowing bird-shape emerged a Pidgeotto. 

"Pidgeoooo!" 

"Great! Pidgeotto, come!" Jason laughed. Pidgeotto landed in front of Jason, who immediately boarded. 

"Pidge..." he muttered. Jason must have been quite a weight. 

"All right, Palmon. Let's go." Eric said, holding up his Digivice. 

Palmon glowed bright purple, and dissipated into purple sparks. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon!" 

Togemon paused for a second, as if tired. Then, a daisy sprouted from her hair. She dissolved into pink petals, which shot out of the daisy. The petals joined to form a red rose, and Lillymon flew out. 

"Lillymon!" 

She grabbed Agumon's hands, and we were off! 

   [1]: mailto:k_pikamew@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Triggara(k_pikamew@hotmail.com)



	3. Part Three

Pokémon Adventure! 

Part 3 

By: Pikamew Triggara ( [k_pikamew@hotmail.com][1] )   
  
  
  


Ch. 25 

Luke 

I was in a heated Pokémon match with Meri. Her Nidoran (female) was doing incredibly well against my Vulpix. 

"Ember!" 

"Agility!" 

She had taught the stupid thing about a dozen different moves that were _not_ on either Nidoran's repertoire. 

"Horn Hazard!" Meri, the dratted turncoat, commanded. The Nidoran fired a horn at Vulpix, missing (for the first time ever). 

"Vulpix, use that secret move I taught you!" I called, desperate. Vulpix trilled, and shot a black beam out of her mouth. It hit Nidoran (again, for the first time ever). 

"Nidooo..." 

"Now, Vulpix! Quick Attack!" I said, feeling hopeful again. 

Vulpix fired her hind legs, and became a red blur, flipping and kicking Nidoran in the face. 

"Flamethrower!" I laughed. Nidoran couldn't shake off the effects of Vulpix's Confuse Ray! 

A stream of fire hit Nidoran, knocking it out. 

"Argh!" Meri growled. By now, all the people had left. Kabuterimon and Wizardmon were taking a break. 

"Nidoran, return! Goooo, Poliwag!" Meri shouted, throwing a Pokémon. 

"Uh-oh. Vulpix, return! Go-hey, do you mind if I break the rules?" 

"Of course not! I'm with Team Rocket!" Meri retorted. 

"Great. Pinsir, Pidgey, Mega Drain and Gust!" I yelled. My stag beetle and bird Pokémon materialized and blasted Poliwag. 

"Pol..." 

"Ack! You'll be a Pokémon Master. Poliwag, return! Attack, um, drat! I'm outta Pokémon." Meri growled. 

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon suddenly shouted. His electricity seemed brighter than it had been. 

"Thunder Gate!" Wizardmon countered, just as powerful. 

Then, a white beam shot through the rocky wall. 

Angemon flew through the hole, followed by Jason on a Pidgeotto, Eric with a pink aura around him, and Lillymon carrying Agumon. 

"Agumon, digivolve!" I shouted, holding up my Digivice. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

Then, my Crest glowed. My Digivice fired a white beam that hit it. The orange sun symbol shot out and enlarged. It spun around, and exploded over Greymon. 

"Greymon, digivolve tooo..." he roared. His arm was surrounded with a white glow that turned into a metal claw. The bone helmet turned steely. White columns appeared on his back, then shot off. In their place were metal wings. 

"Metalgreymon!" he shouted, his voice less feral and more aged. 

Wizardmon looked a bit less confident, facing two Ultimate stages and two Champions. 

"Meri? I suggest we leave now!" he said, his voice a bit wobbly. 

"Good idea." Meri agreed, throwing a blue object at us. Smoke billowed, showing nothing but acrid green clouds. 

When the smoke cleared, they were gone. 

I was tackled by (okay, it's getting old. Sorry.) three wild animals I took to be my friends. 

"Koromon!" 

"Tentomon!" 

"Palmon!" 

"Patamon!" 

I looked up, and saw, instead of Agumon, a small pink blob with long ears. 

Eric decided I must have had enough people on top of me, so he floated himself, Jason, and Cory up and over to the hole. 

"Urgh." I muttered, getting up. 

"Uh, can we get outside now?" Eric asked, looking green. 

"Eric, are you sick?" I asked. 

"No, I gain energy from the sun, making my skin green. I can't function outside of light well. This underground environment has little light, so I have but about fifteen minutes before I start wilting." he explained. 

"Wilting?" 

"Unconsciousness spasms. Random power surges. Bad thing." Eric said, grinning slightly. 

"Ah. Right, well, let's go!" 

We clambered out the hole, and eventually got to the room where I had first gained consciousness. I looked to where I had gotten my Crest, where I saw a tunnel! 

"Eric! Let's go through that tunnel!" I said. 

"Uh, do you know where it leads?" he asked. 

"No." I admitted. 

"Well, let's take a direct way out. Do you know of any?" 

"Nope. Never been to Cinnabar." I replied. 

"Raimey has. He would know. Hmm, let me contact him." 

He glowed a slight pink, and closed his eyes. 

"He says that north is the fastest way from the Volcano Shrine." Eric told us after about a minute. 

"The north is that way." I said, pointing at a rock wall. 

"Wow." Eric smirked, pointing. One massive pink explosion, and boom. Instant tunnel. 

"Right. Let's go." Cory grinned. 

The tunnel was maybe two inches thick. Then, we met sunlight. Eric immediately brightened. Literally. He just started glowing a green color. 

"I love good sunlight." he sighed. 

"Eric, you've absorbed sunlight for about two hours. Maybe less." Jason pointed out sardonically. 

"While we're where, why don't we challenge the Gym Leader?" Eric asked. 

"Sure." I replied. 

"Luke, that Drowzee won't be as useful on Cinnabar's Gym as it was at Pewter. We might want to go to Cerulean." Cory pointed out. 

"I'm not carrying Agumon again." Palmon wheezed, obviously tired. 

"Well, no one will have to carry Agumon, because Metalgreymon can fly!" Luke cried. 

"Good point." 

"I really don't want to go just yet." Eric said. "I'd rather get Gyarados to like me." 

"Well, how about Metalgreymon carries us, and you stay until Gyarados will carry you?" Jason asked. 

"Okay. I'll probably be back in about ten days." he grinned. 

"Right." I said. "We'll see each other again, so what's the point of goodbyes?" 

"There's not." Eric answered, grabbing my wrist. I raised my eyebrows, until I felt something probing at my mind. I let Eric in, and he created a link. 

"That way you'll always know where I am." he grinned. 

I nodded, and held up my Digivice. Agumon started glowing, and grew into Greymon. 

Greymon grew to twenty feet tall, and gained a helmet, claw, and wings. Cory, Jason and I clambered on. Patamon flew beside us. 

Metalgreymon took off, with Patamon flying beside us. 

Fifteen minutes later, Pallet was in sight. Metalgreymon landed at the lab. He dedigivolved to Koromon. 

"YAAAH!" Oak screamed, tearing out of the lab. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" he screeched. 

"This is Koromon." I said, pointing. "Tentomon and Patamon are over there." I added, gesturing to each in turn. 

"Mon? Digimon?" Oak inquired, calmer yet perplexed. 

"Yes." Tentomon put in. 

Oak fainted dead away. 

"Yah! Tentomon, could you carry Oak?" Jason asked. 

"No." Tentomon replied flatly. 

"Well, we'll have to carry him then." I surmised. 

Cory, Jason and I hoisted Oak onto our shoulders, and, with Tentomon and Patamon keeping him from falling, carried him to the Pokémon choosing area. 

We set him on a bench. I got a glass of water and dumped it on him, which woke him up. 

"Ack!" he muttered. "I have a group coming in fifteen minutes, and no Pokémon!" Oak told us. "Would you be so kind as to catch a few?" 

"Certainly!" I said. "How many?" 

"Oh, just four." 

"Right! Come on, guys!" I exclaimed. 

"Wait! Eric, what happened to your teeth?" Oak asked. 

"I'm not Eric. I'm Cory. Eric and I just look exactly alike, aside from tooth size and hair color." Cory told him. 

"Ah. Sorry." 

We left the lab in search of wild Pokémon, when Jason discovered a terrible crisis. 

"We have no Pokéballs!" he gasped. 

Cory immediately turned and dashed up towards the lab. Five minutes later, he came back with fifteen Pokéballs. 

"Five for each of us. Well, really four because we have to catch the starters." Cory explained. 

"Isn't Squirtle Lake right over the cliff?" I asked. 

"That's right! And Charmander Field is under the cliff!" Cory exulted. 

"Bulbasaur Valley is across Squirtle Lake." Jason pointed out. 

"So, Jason'll go after the Charmander, as he has a Water type. I'll get Bulbasaur because I have a Fire and a Water to cross the lake. Luke will just have to get lucky with his Pinsir's Mega Drain." Cory summarized. 

We split up, me throwing bait in the lake, Cory Surfing across on Vaporeon, and Jason crawling through a tunnel. 

A second later, a Staryu and a Squirtle came out. 

"Pinsir, Mega Drain! Pidgey, Whirlwind if they try to escape!" I ordered, my Pokéballs flying. White energy formed into Pinsir and Pidgey, who automatically followed orders. 

The Squirtle was immobilized, and Staryu got caught in a water spout. 

"Pokéballs, go!" I shouted, throwing two. Squirtle didn't even fight, but simply surrendered. The Staryu managed to Water Gun away the ball. 

"Pinsir, Slash!" I commanded. Pinsir clicked its mandibles, and brought a claw down on Staryu. At the last second, however, Staryu turned gold, blocking half of the damage. 

"Harden, a defensive attack. Used either to completely block blows, but lose health as it continues on, or to half damage." my Pokédex said. 

"Go, Pokéball!" I shouted again. This time, Staryu saw distracted by another Slash from Pinsir. It was vacuumed up by the ball, but struggled weakly this time. 

Two seconds later, Staryu was caught. I picked up the ball, and thought. Staryu was Eric's favorite, or Starmie. But he already had three Water types. Hmmm. I would give that some thought. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of battle. 

"Flareon, Ember!" Cory yelled. 

"Bulba!" I looked across the lake. The Bulbasaur Cory was fighting shot leaves at Flareon, somehow KO'd Flareon. 

"Oh, no! Flareon, return! Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" 

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur whipped out vines, and swung Vaporeon around, knocking it out. 

"Vaporeon, return! Jolteon, Pin Missle!" 

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur did the vine thing again, knocking out Jolteon. 

"Geodude, Dig!" 

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur paused a second, a barely visible light beam coming out of the bulb. Before Geodude could Dig underground, Bulbasaur fired a gold beam that completely destroyed Geodude. 

"Geodude, you better come back! Eevee, Swift!" 

Eevee managed to hit Bulbasaur with energy stars, but Bulbasaur immediately countered with an actual front leg kick. I pulled out Dexter. 

"Solar Bulbasaur: an unusual Bulbasaur, born during a lunar eclipse. Extremely powerful, and only weak against Psychic type attacks." 

"Scyther, Agility, Double Team, and Iron Rock Crusher!" Cory shouted. 

His Scyther pulled off an amazing combo of attacks. It first zipped over 1,000 miles an hour around Bulbasaur, then split into six different images. They all then slammed their claws against the ground. Dexter beeped. 

"Iron Rock Crusher, a Rock/Normal type attack. Only bladed Pokémon (Scyther and Kabutops) can use it. A well trained Golem might be able to pull off a weaker version of this attack, Strength." 

The claws hit the ground, creating cracks that converged under Bulbasaur. It fell, but suddenly flew up, smashed by a rock. 

"Scyther, Twineedle!" Cory yelled. Scyther shot needles at Bulbasaur, which was immediately swallowed by a Pokéball. 

The ball rocked awhile, but eventually dimmed. 

"Phew! I didn't think I could manage that." Cory muttered. 

  
  


Ch. 26 

Gabumon   
  


When Angemon used his Digibeam attack to destroy the explosion, I went flying. I collided with a short form, although I couldn't tell if it was Luke or Raimey. 

We flew a long way, finally landing in a pale purple town. Actually, it was lavender. 

Raimey glowed a light green, and woke up. "Where are we?" 

"This is a lavender town, so I guess it's Lavender Town." I replied. 

"Well, duh. Only a blind person couldn't figure that out." he retorted. 

"I'm guessing you're cranky." I said sarcastically. 

"Well, duh. Only a deaf _and_ blind person couldn't figure that out." he repeated, extremely sarcastic. 

"You need to calm down." I sighed. 

"Well, if you had crashed into the ground, been paralyzed, and had to use Recover twice to be able to sit up, would you be cranky?" he asked. 

"Recover?" I queried blankly. 

"Ack!" he exclaimed, getting up. We walked to the Pokémon Center, (Not hard to find, it was the only building that wasn't light purple. It was dark grey.) 

"Raimey, what Pokémon do you have, besides that Drowzee?" I asked. 

"I have Bulbasaur, Charmander, Wartortle, Beedrill, Magnemite, and Drowzee. They each have at least _one_ useful attack. Cut, Flash, Surf, Strength, and I have a Fearow at Professor Rose's Lab that knows Fly." 

"So why don't we just Fly to Cerulean?" I inquired. 

"Absolutely no reason. We probably will, but why miss a chance to catch a Ghost Pokémon?" Raimey answered. I hate questions answered with questions. Ugh. 

"Plus we can get a badge! If we get all the necessary badges, we can get at least a middle bracket in the Pokémon League Tournament!" he continued. 

"Hey! Shorty!" a brunette called. 

Raimey looked up. "Did you say what I thought you said?" 

"What, call you Shorty, Shorty?" 

"Yes." Raimey growled, reaching for a Pokéball.' 

"Oh, you want to battle me, do you?" she asked, grinning. 

"Oh, yes." Raimey answered, seemingly cool and collected. 

"Well, prepare for-" she started to say, when Raimey interrupted her. 

"You aren't a member of Team Rocket, are you?" he asked. 

"Of course! Prepare for trouble and make that triple!" 

"To ignite the world with molestation!" a new voice said, a second brunette appearing. 

"To burn the world, that's every nation!" a third brunette said. 

"Scorch the world, burn the truth!" 

"Flame a bird-" 

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Wartortle, Beedrill, Magnemite, and Drowzee, attack!" Raimey cut in. His six Pokémon materialized, growling/making intimidating faces/poses. 

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! Charmander, Flamethrower! Wartortle, Ice Beam and Surf! Beedrill, Twineedle! Magnemite, Thunderbolt! Drowzee, PSY Beam!" he barked, issuing orders rapid fire. 

"Bulbasaur!" 

"Char!" 

"Wartor!" 

"Bzzzzz..." 

"Mag-ne-mite!" 

"Drowzeee!" 

The heptuple (is that a real word?) attack struck Team Rocket in the middle of their motto, blowing them into a wall. 

"Digimon, attack!" the head brunette growled. 

Three Digivices glowed, and three sets of digivolving sparks set up around us. I tried to tap into the digivolving energy, and succeeded. 

"Oystermon, digivolve tooo..." a shell-like Digimon called. Pink sparks surrounded it, flying outwards at the last second. 

"Shellon!" shouted the resulting giant shell Digimon. 

"Garumon, digivolve tooo..." yelled a froggish Digimon. Green sparks poured out of its eyes, covering it. 

"Elecmon!" he yelled, a red/purple rabbit. 

"Clownmon, digivolve tooo..." a clownish (duh) Digimon said, with orange sparks covering it. 

"Pipermon!" a flutey Digimon finished. I then joined the fight. 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon!" 

We faced off, three against one. 

"Ocean Spray!" Shallon said, lowering its head, and pointing the seaweedy hair towards me. Water raged in a torrent around me. 

"Howling Blaster!" I countered, freezing the water. 

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon raged, jumping very high. His Vulpix-like tail glowed yellow, firing a thunder beam at the ice around me. This helped me, as I wasn't hurt, and it freed me from the self created ice. 

"Horrible Music!" Pipermon sang, creating waves of unbearable noise. All the Digimon, except him, fell in pain, trying in vain to cover their abused ears. 

"Magnemite, Sonic Boom! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Raimey shouted. Shellmon took the brunt of the blow, dedigivolving to Oystermon. 

"Sprayer!" he squeaked, his voice much higher than Shellmon's. A stream of water hit Magnemite. 

"Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" Raimey growled. Magnemite fired streams of electricity, which converged on Elecmon. 

"Yahh!" Elecmon screamed, changing back to Garumon. 

"Howling Moon!" I shouted. The day darkened, and the moon appeared closer to the earth than it should be. A blue beam shot out and slammed into Pipermon, who immediately changed to Clownmon. 

"Digimon, retreat! Growlithe, attack!" the head brunette commanded. 

"Oddish, go!" 

"Shellder, I choose you!" 

"Um, would it hurt to tell us your names?" Raimey asked innocently. 

"Libby!" the head shouted. 

"Tanya!" the short haired one declared. 

"Jenny!" the long hair shouted. 

"Team Rocket, blast off with a burning flame!" 

"We hunt for money, beauty and fame!" 

"Well, in that case. Magnemite, Drowzee, Charmander, FLASH!" Raimey cried. 

Magnemite, Drowzee and Charmander let out a blinding light. I closed my eyes, until it faded. 

"EEEEEEK!" Libby shouted. I opened my eyes, took careful aim, and... 

"Howling Blaster!" I yelled. All three Pokémon were knocked out, and- 

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!" 

"Well, I guess that's that." Raimey stated. 

"Garurumon...Gabumon." I said, dedigivolving. 

"Hey, let's go train in the Tower!" Raimey said loudly. 

"Whatever." I muttered, tired. 

Two minutes later, I was ready to change my mind. 

"We're going in THERE?" I asked. 

"Well, duh. You see any _more_ towers?" Raimey asked sarcastically. 

"Well, no. It's just scary looking." 

"If THIS is scary, you'll love the Pokémon." he grinned. 

"What kind of Pokémon?" 

"Ghost." Raimey replied, smiling evilly. I splashed him with a Blue Blaster. 

"Hey!" 

"You deserved it." I smirked. 

"Whatever." Raimey muttered. 

We walked in, and immediately were blown back out. 

"Owww..." I groaned. 

"Well, I didn't know Gastly could summon winds like that." Raimey said. "Magnemite, use !" he commanded. 

"Magn!" Magnemite shrilled, shooting a beam of electricity at the doors. They flew open, and the Gastly inside was hit right between the eyes. Well, it got hit. 

"Now, Thunder Wave!" Raimey shouted. Magnemite's magnets glowed yellow, and rings of electricity paralyzed Gastly. 

"Pokéball, go!" Raimey yelled, holding a Pokéball at arms length. He spun once, and threw the ball in the air. Gastly was absorbed into the ball, and didn't even struggle. 

"Woo-hoo! I caught a Gastly!" he exulted. 

I sensed something behind me, and whirled. A glimpse of purple was all I saw, though. 

"Haw-haw!" the Pokémon laughed, revealing itself. 

"Haw-haw-haw!" it guffawed, looking at Raimey. I turned, and saw Raimey being hypnotized by Gastly, who had escaped somehow. Teleport, I imagine. 

Gastly was making him stand on his head and fall over. 

"Haw haw-your trainer is an idiot!" the Haunter said, suddenly breaking into English. 

"You speak Human?" I asked. 

"No, you just understand me now, Digimon." Haunter sneered. 

"You have something against Digimon, Pocket Monster?" I sneered back. 

"Why, you!" Gastly yelled behind me, dropping Raimey, who was hovering in the air. A green bolt flew at me. 

"Blue Blaster!" I said, reflecting the Mega Drain. 

"Ahh!" Gastly cried. 

"Nightshade!" Haunter and Gastly both cried. Twin purple waves flew at me. 

Uh-oh. 

I tried to tap into Raimey's Digivice, but that wasn't happening. 

Double uh-oh. 

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" Raimey ordered, having woken. 

Yellow waves surrounded me, and I felt slightly drowsy. Gastly and Haunter were totally zonked, however. 

"Go, Pokéballs!" Raimey cried. Neither Gastly or Haunter was caught without a struggle, but Gastly didn't struggle much. Haunter escaped. 

"Blue Blaster!" I called, soaking Haunter. 

"Gengengen!" a sinister voice called, teleporting us to a playroom. 

Raimey was incensed. 

"What are you doing?" he screamed, filling the room with his psychically amplified voice 

"Genga...I want to play...gen..." 

"He wants to play!" I cried. 

"Gen...right...ga..." 

I couldn't seem to clearly understand its voice, but I got the gist of the message. 

"Well, let's play!" Raimey shrieked, blasting the room with a psychic wave, leaving me reeling. 

"Don't get me..." I muttered. 

"Gen...ha ha...arr..." Gengar laughed. "Funny...ga..." 

Raimey used Recover on me, then teleported. He warped around the room so fast I couldn't see him. Gengar seemed to find this funny. 

"You...ga...fasssst..." his voice hissed. "But...gar...not right kind of fun..." 

A ghost that resembled a Pikachu faded into the room. 

"Pikaboo!" it shrilled. Raimey stopped his incessant teleporting to scan it. 

"Pikaboo-the Electric Ghost. Each type-including the newly discovered Steel and Evil types-has their own Ghost. Pikaboo is the Ghost-Electric." 

Raimey ran the Type Chart. 

"Ghost Electric types are weak against Rock and Water." 

"Wartortle, Water Gun!" Raimey commanded. Pikaboo was sprayed intensely. 

"Ha ha...gen...water..." 

"I doubt you could do better!" Raimey yelled after I translated. 

"Gen...hahaha..." Gengar wheezed. 

Seconds later, torrents of water filled the room. 

"Wartortle, Ice Beam!" Raimey shouted. 

"Wartor!" 

"Raimey, if we're in water, and you freeze it, what happens?" I shouted. 

Too late. 

We were all stuck in ice, except for me. I had swum to the top of the cascade, just in time to free all but my leg, which was stuck in the ice completely. 

"Blue Blaster!" I called, blasting the ice with superheated water. My leg was then up out of the ice high enough for me to yank it out. 

I turned, and looked in the ice. Raimey had stretched his arm out, and his fingertips were almost to the surface. 

I knew my secret attack, Horn Bolt, could free him, but I only had one chance to free him, otherwise I could electrocute him or leave him to asphyxiation. 

I would have to aim precisely. I pointed my horn directly at him, and let loose. 

"Horn Bolt!" I shouted. A yellow ball of energy formed on my horn, and sent out four streamers of electricity. 

They hit around Raimey, shattering the ice. He fell, curling up, shivering. 

"Raimey, are you okay?" I asked. 

"I'm...coooollllld-d-d-d-d." he stuttered. 

"That's okay. It's normal. Just relax." I said encouragingly. I sprayed him lightly with my Blue Blaster attack, and the alarming blue in his cheeks faded a little. 

"War...tor...Tle...re...t-t-t-t-turrrrn..." Raimey said quietly, lifting a Pokéball with supreme effort. The red beam shot outward, but reflected off the ice. 

"Return..." Again, the beam reflected off the ice. 

"Blue Blaster!" I said, melting the ice about two feet towards Wartortle, who was stuck in a frozen wave.   
  


"Charmander, go...Ember attack..." Raimey sighed, still very cold. I turned my heat therapy toward him again. 

"Char!" Charmander cheered, shooting a fireball at the ice, completely melting it. 

"War!" Wartortle smiled. It then fainted. 

"Return." Raimey commanded. Both Charmander and Wartortle were recalled. 

"You win...genengar...Pikaboo..." 

"What?" Raimey gasped, looking up. My heated water had greatly increased his temperature. 

"Pikaboo...gar ga...yours...prize..." 

"Pokémon aren't meant to be prizes!" Raimey growled, after my translation. 

"Boo!" Pikaboo said, teleporting up to the top of the ice. 

"Yours...gaga..." Gengar laughed. 

"Well, all right." Raimey sighed, defeated. He threw a Pokéball at Pikaboo, who surrendered without a struggle. 

We were returned to the lobby of Pokémon Tower. Out the door, as quick as we could. I never wanted to ever go in there again. 

"Well, now its time to get the Phantom Badge." Raimey sighed. 

"MORE Ghosts?" I screeched. 

"Yeah, but these don't want to play, I think." 

"Well, as long as you're sure." I reluctantly agreed. 

We went to the Center, and Raimey healed Wartortle. Then we went to the Gym. 

"Well, well, well!" the purple haired woman in the arena said. 

"Well, well, well what?" Raimey asked. 

"Well, you want a Phantom Badge, do you not?" she asked. 

"Yes. First, what is your name?" 

"You can't tell? Good! That means the disguise is working." the woman cackled, then suddenly ripped off a purple wig. What was left was an old man. 

"Jim Fuji, at your service. We will fight now." 

"Yes." 

"Use as many Pokémon as you wish." Fuji explained. 

"Agreed." Raimey sighed. 

"Muuma, go!" Fuji called, releasing a strange, purple and pink haired phantom. 

"Muuma: a freak Pokémon. Created by three Gastly mixing together, Muuma uses Evil and Ghost type attacks. Pure Ghost type." Raimey's Pokédex explained. 

"What is strong on Ghost?" Raimey wondered. 

"Flying and other Ghosts." Dexter intoned. Raimey smiled, and pressed a button on his 'Dex. A Pokéball materialized. 

"Go, Fearow!" he cried, doing his spin. A large bird emerged from the red energy. 

"Crawww!" 

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" Raimey commanded. 

"Muuma, Shadow Bomb!" Jim Fuji ordered. 

Fearow spun around quickly, and started resembling a drill bit. Its beak drilled into Muuma's hair. 

"Muuu!" Muuma shrilled. It then threw a grey ball at Fearow. The ball exploded, and turned Fearow black. Half a second later, Fearow returned to normal, a bit faint looking. 

"Fearow, use the Razor Feather!" Raimey cried. 

"FEAR!" Fearow cried, spreading its wings. Feathers shot from the outstretched wings, cutting into Muuma. 

"Muuma, return! Go, Gengar!" Fuji said loudly. 

Now I got a look at the spirit that had caused so much trouble. Red, tricky eyes, purple skin. It scared me. 

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" 

"Gengar, Psychic!" 

Gengar, unfortunately, was faster, and Fearow fainted. 

"Fearow return! Go, Pikaboo!" 

"Gengar, Mega Drain!" Fuji barked. 

"Pikaboo, Teleport and Parascare!" Raimey laughed. Pikaboo warped out of the way of a green energy blast, which disappeared, and "BOO!" ed. Gengar was surrounded by yellow 'boos'. Literally. The word 'boo' was spinning around, shocking Gengar occasionally. 

"Now, Thunderboo!" Raimey ordered. 

"PikaBOO!" Pikaboo screeched, sending black lightning at Gengar. After that, it fainted. 

"Gengar, return!" Fuji sighed. "You have done well. Here is the Phantom Badge." he continued. 

"Thank you." Raimey replied, taking the lavender badge. I caught a glimpse of it, and it was a Gastly look-a-like. 

We exited, and Raimey suddenly glowed blue. He stayed this way for a while, then stopped. 

"The others are all in Cinnabar." he told me. He cocked his head again, and his eyes had a blue sheen. "Eric is staying, but the others are going back to Cerulean." 

"Good. Let's go." 

"And how, pray tell, are we to do that?" 

"You can teleport us, or we'll fly." 

"Ha! I can't teleport myself, and Fearow is too small to carry both of us." 

"Can't Drowzee or Magnemite Teleport?" 

"How? They don't learn it." 

"Well, then we'll have to walk. Cerulean is on the other side of Saffron, right?" 

"Right."   
  


Ch. 27 

Palmon 

When Eric decided to stay, I was overjoyed. I had NO intention of flying all that way AGAIN. Uh-uh. 

"Gyarados, go!" Eric, who had gone to the shore, cried. Gyarados emerged, and started to swim off. 

"I don't think so! Palmon, reign him in!" Eric said. 

"Poison Ivy!" I shouted. My vines wrapped around Gyarados, and stunned him. He was slowly tugged in. 

"Gyarados, will you please Tackle that rock?" Eric asked politely. 

Gyarados roared. 

"Uh-oh." I said. 

Too true. A second later, that rock was Hyper Beamed to bits. 

"Okay, Gyarados, use Tackle." 

Another Hyper Beam. 

"Tackle." 

Hyper Beam. 

"Tackle." 

This went on for quite some time, until Eric finally got mad. 

"WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT USE TACKLE?!?!?!" he yelled, psychically amplifying his voice so that I fell over and Gyarados roared (again) in pain. 

He replied, "No, puny trainer, I won't obey you. You have no right to command me. I have every right to swim off." I understood this because I am a Digimon. I guess Eric understood it because he's psychic. 

"Gyarados, will you please listen to me? I'm not commanding you, I'm requesting. If you would like, I'll let you stay out of your Pokéball." 

"Hmmm." Gyarados said, in its booming voice. "I will accept that offer, on one condition." 

"What?" Eric queried. 

"The rest of your Pokémon stay out of their Pokéballs too." 

"Certainly!" Eric agreed, calling out Wartortle, Marril, and Caterpie. "Would you like to stay out of Pokéballs?" 

The agreement was unanimous. "YES!" they all cried. 

"Well, it's off to Pallet!" 

Eric, Caterpie and I climbed on Gyarados, while Marril and Wartortle swam behind. 

Eric glowed slightly pink. I supposed that meant he was using his link to Luke. 

"Luke has a Staryu, and he wants me to have it. Should I accept it?" Eric asked me. 

"I suppose. Starmie is your favorite Pokémon, is it not?" 

"Yeah, but I have three water types." 

"Water types rule." Gyarados boomed. 

"Yes, yes, whatever." I shrugged. Big mistake. 

"Dragon Rage!" Gyarados yelled. Eric and I were trapped in a tornado. 

"Palmon, now!" Eric cried, holding out his Digivice. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

My fragile wings beat hard enough to resist the wind. Eric was glowing, using his psychic powers to float. 

"AAAAH!" Marril screamed, flying through the air. 

"HEEELP!" Wartortle exclaimed. 

"EEEEEEE!" Caterpie screeched. 

"Caterpie, String Shot!" Eric commanded desperately. It was our only hope, to tie up Gyarados. 

Caterpie tried, but Gyarados just burst through the silk like it was air. 

"Roar!" he yelled. 

"Marril, Whirlpool attack!" Eric gasped. 

"RIGHT!" Marril shouted. The water under the waterspout spun faster, but in reverse, and the waterspout spun slower. It eventually subsided, and Eric and I landed on Gyarados, Eric carrying Caterpie. 

"Craw!" it shrilled, firing String Shot into the air. The silk built up on its skin, and turned it into a Metapod. 

"Cool! Soon I'll have a Butterfree!" Eric whooped. 

"Tanemon." I sighed, dedigivolving. 

"Eric, maybe we should turn around." Wartortle suggested after about five minutes. 

"Why?" Eric asked. 

"Well, there's a Blastoise coming at us, and he doesn't look happy." Wartortle answered. 

Eric floated upwards, and gasped, plummeting towards earth, er...Gyarados. 

"OW!" 

"Shut up!" Eric hissed, laying low. "Dive!" 

Gyarados went under, and I, not being a Divermon, (Note: Fish Digimon with gills and motors, live in water) floated at the top. 

"HEEEEEELP!" I shrilled, attracting a giant turtle's attention. It turned. 

"Blast." it hissed, in a guttural voice. 

A stream of bubbles tickled my underside. A pink beam shot out from underwater, and flipped Blastoise. 

"Blastoise!" it growled, diving. I looked underwater. 

Eric was in a strange, aquatic dance with the Blastoise, firing pink beams as the Blastoise shot pressure waves from his cannons. 

"Look out!" I cried, as Blastoise, with incredible speed (and the use of Double Team) shot behind Eric and shot a Pressure Pump (Underwater Hydro Pump) attack. 

"Blublub!" Eric shouted. I couldn't understand, but Marril apparently could, because it used Psyshock, paralyzing Blastoise. Eric fired a pink beam, weakening the Blastoise. He pulled out a Pokéball, but remembered that he already had a Wartortle. He put the Pokéball up and grabbed a Paralyze Heal off his belt. He applied it to the Blastoise, who withdrew his pumps as quickly as possible. It butted Eric's arm with its head, then swam off. 

Eric swam to the top, and saw Metapod floating. 

"Metapod, return!" Eric commanded. Metapod-or the red energy that was Metapod seconds ago-entered the Pokéball. 

Gyarados surfaced under us, and lifted us into the air. 

"I believe I mentioned that all Pokémon were to remain _outside_ of their Pokéballs." Gyarados growled. 

"Two things: a) Metapod was helplessly floating away on the waves, and I couldn't reach him, and b) Metapod has no way of gripping you. I don't think he would like being held for three days." Eric retorted. 

"Well, I suppose that qualifies." Gyarados sniffed. 

Half an hour (and dozens of waves and Goldeen) later, Eric's Pokédex beeped. He got it out of its pouch on his shirt and opened it. An antennae extended out of it, and Prof. Oak appeared on the screen. 

"Hello, Eric. Jason, Cory, and Luke were just here, and Luke informed me of your situation. How are you?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, just a little bored." Eric sighed. 

"Well, I have to tell you something. You know that when Ash Ketchum was traveling the Eastern Continent, machines called 'TM's existed?" Oak inquired. 

"Yes, but they were discontinued due to damage to Pokémon. Why?" 

"A better system was created inside Gym Badges, Orange Badges, and the Western Continent Badges. Similar to the 'HM's, they could be used over and over. I'm sending a chart illustrating the different moves incorporated into the Badges." 

"Right. I've..." Eric paused, waiting for the chart to load. "Got it." 

"Good. Oh, before I forget," Oak added, "Luke left a Staryu for you. Do you want it?" 

"Definitely." Eric nodded. A Pokéball materialized on the Pokédex screen. Eric enlarged it. "Thanks, Professor Oak." he said, cutting off the connection. He closed the Pokédex, and stowed it away. "Staryu, go!" he cried, throwing the ball. An orange starfish emerged. 

"Heya!" it vocalized. Eric grinned. 

"Hey, Eric!" I said. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You have the Boulder, Power, and Lunar Badge, right?" I asked. 

"Yeah." 

"So, why don't you see what moves they teach?" 

"That's a good idea." Eric said, opening the Pokédex. The Badge chart appeared on the screen. I was on Eric's shoulder (I'm a Tanemon, remember?) watching. 

"We have to get ALL those Badges?" I shrilled. 

"No, just the ones in the blue section." he replied. I looked. 

"TWENTY-ONE?!" I exclaimed. 

"We'll live." Eric growled. He highlighted the Boulder, Power, and Lunar Badges. 

"These Badges teach the Stone Barrage, Dynamic Punch, and Moonlight techniques." Dexter intoned. 

"Okay. Dexter, can Gyarados, Metapod, Wartortle, Staryu, or Marril learn Stone Barrage?" Eric asked. 

"No." 

"Explosive Punch?" 

"Marril and Wartortle." 

"Moonlight?" 

"Staryu." 

"Great! Wartortle, Staryu, Marril, come here." Eric called. They swam over. 

"Hop up." he said. They obeyed. 

"Now, here's the Power Badge." Eric mumbled, pulling out the brown Badge. He touched it to Marril and Wartortle, and they glowed the same brown color. He snapped the Badge back in his necklace, and pulled out the white Lunar Badge. He placed it on Staryu's core, and Staryu glowed white. He snapped the Badge back in place. 

"Dexter, what does Dynamic Punch do?" Eric queried, opening his Pokédex. 

"It confuses the target, does damage, but is slow and easy to dodge." 

"Moonlight?" 

"A recovery move that affects more than just the user. It completely heals the target and dispels all status ailments like Sleep and Poison. Even Leech Seed is countered." 

"And Stone Barrage?" 

"The Rock type equivalent of Bubble Beam. Blastoise is the only pure Water type that can learn both." 

"Why can't Wartortle?" 

"Just like Hyper Beam (taught via the Hyper Badge in Orange League), only final stage Pokémon can learn it." 

Several seconds later... 

"WAIT! I have the Evolution Badge!" Eric exclaimed. "Dexter, what move does the Evolution Badge teach?" 

"Stabilizer." 

"And what does that do?" Eric asked excitedly. 

"It increases a Pokémon's energy, allowing it to evolve for a short amount of time." Dexter said. 

"Even final forms?" 

"The final forms will partially evolve, but never show a true form. Stats will significantly increase, however." 

"Okay, what can learn it?" 

"Everything except Metapod, Kakuna, Magikarp, and Ditto." 

"Well, then. Wartortle, Marril, Staryu, come here." Eric shouted. Wartortle was riding on a wave, and jumped, startled, crashing on a protruding rock. 

"Hahaha!" Marril guffawed, swimming towards Gyarados backwards. He, in turn, smashed into Gyarados. 

"OW!" Gyarados yelled for the second time. 

Marril and Wartortle both jumped up to us. 

"Where's Staryu?" Eric asked, confused. 

Staryu landed on his head. 

"It hurt itself in its confusion!" Marril shouted. All three Water types rolled on the ground...er...Gyarados, laughing. 

"Stop that!" Eric barked, but started laughing as well. 

After a few minutes (and several repeats so I could understand) they climbed out of their hysterics. Eric touched the orange Evolution Badge to each of the Pokémon. They glowed the same color, and (except for Gyarados) jumped into the water to play some more. 

Several uneventful hours later, we came upon an island. We beached, and Eric started building a fire while Gyarados sunned on a large rock high above us. 

We were just setting up camp with a tent Prof. Oak sent us via Pokédex item transportation when a pink puffball appeared. 

Eric pulled out Dexter. "Jigglypuff: the Song and Dance Pokémon. It likes to lull strangers into a deep sleep, then mark all over their faces with a black marker hidden in its microphone." Dexter intoned. 

"Well, hello, Jigglypuff!" Marril shouted, trying to be friendly. 

"Jig?" 

"It said, who are you?" Gyarados informed us. 

"I'm Marril, that's Wartortle-" Marril explained. 

"Hi." Wartortle greeted. 

"Gyarados is sunning up there." Marril said, jabbing his thumb upwards. "And this is Eric and Tanemon." 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Eric and I said simultaneously. 

"Jig!" 

"I'm Jigglypuff." Wartortle translated. 

"We guessed that." Eric whispered. Jigglypuff obviously heard, because it swelled, anger in its eyes. 

It suddenly deflated. It opened its mouth, and sang a lovely song. I think I remember it...yawn... 

"Jigg-aa-lee-ee-pufff-jiig-aa-lee-ee-ee-puuuff. Jiig-a-lee-ee-puuuff-jiig-aa-lee-ee-ee-puuuf." 

How...nice...snore... 

Half an hour later, we all bolted upright. 

"AAAAAH!" we all screamed upon seeing each others faces. 

We dashed to the ocean, frantically scrubbing, trying to get the black marks off of us. Even Gyarados wasn't left un-markered. 

"Dexter, where are we?" Eric queried his Pokécomputer. Dexter beeped. 

"Current location: Blastoise Island." 

Eric gulped. "B-b-blastoise?" he stuttered. 

"Yes." Dexter said, in its computerized voice. 

"Is there a Gym here?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, we'll live without the Badge for now." Eric wheezed, his breath obviously caught in his lungs when all that fear hit him. 

"Eric, why are you so afraid of Blastoise?" I asked. 

"Well, when we were in Aquamarine City, Raimey gave me my memories, remember?" 

"Yes..." I said slowly. 

"Well, one of them had a Blastoise." he sighed, his eyes glazing over. We could all tell he was about to tell one of his deepest, darkest secrets. 

"It happened when I was five..." 

Memory- 

Eric 

I was running through the streets, playing tag with Raimey. We were having a grand time, but suddenly a police officer turned up. 

"You kids, come here." the officer said. It wasn't really a request, it was a command. We obeyed, trembling now. 

"Are you psychic?" 

We, being typical sanctimonious five-year-olds, told the truth. 

"Yes." 

"Come with me. You're under arrest." the officer barked. 

Real Life- 

Tanemon 

"That officer arrested two FIVE YEAR OLDS?" I gasped, shocked. 

"Yep. But that wasn't the worst part. See, psychic powers were illegal in Aquamarine, so Raimey and I tried to stop them. But psychic power isn't exactly 100% controllable. Every so often we'd levitate something, or blast someone that made us mad. Let me get on with the story..." 

Memory- 

Eric 

We came with the officer, wondering where we were going. 

The officer came to the edge of Aquamarine, where the savage, uncontrollable Pokémon like Blastoise and Gyarados were kept. He gave us wetsuits and air tanks, then threw us into the water. 

We started swimming away immediately, but a Magikarp is faster than two five year olds in water. A Blastoise caught me, and nearly bit my arm off. A Gyarados snapped at Raimey, but wasn't really interested, otherwise Raimey would have been serpent food. 

Real Life- 

Tanemon 

Eric rolled up his sleeve, and showed us a deep scar. "I used Recover to heal it, but the scar just wouldn't go away. Advanced Aquamarine doctors could have gotten rid of it, but they hated psychics just as much as the rest of the city did." 

"Even doctors wouldn't help an injured child?" I screeched, completely gob-smacked. (A Scottish word meaning shell-shocked, stunned, extremely surprised.) 

Gyarados floated down from his rock and looked at Eric. "Was this Raimey short, with blond hair?" he asked. 

"Yes, why?" 

Gyarados gulped. "I was that Gyarados." 

"Well, I don't blame you. We disturbed you, and you didn't even touch Raimey. You didn't do anything." Eric stated. 

"Well, let me apologize to Raimey." he requested. Eric sighed. 

"Well, all right. As soon as I set up the link, you can think to him." he agreed. Touching Gyarados's side, he glowed pink. After a second, he let go. Gyarados retained the glow, but it eventually died.   
  


Next time- 

-A reunion! 

-The Cascade Badge! 

-Team Rocket Strikes Back! 

   [1]: mailto:k_pikamew@hotmail.com



	4. Part Four

Pokémon Adventure 

Part 4 

By: Pikamew Triggara ( [k_pikamew@hotmail.com][1] )   
  


Ch. 28 

Jason 

I climbed carefully through a narrow tunnel. Thirty seconds later, I saw light. 

I emerged into Charmander Field. Charmander ran rampant, with a few Vulpix in between. 

"Jason has a Seel!" I shouted, throwing a Pokéball at one Charmander. It turned, angry. 

"Seel, Water Gun!" 

"Char!" it cried, spitting a fireball. Seel blasted through the Ember with Water Gun, hitting Charmander as well. 

"Now, Aurora Beam!" I commanded. Seel's horn glowed with rainbow colors. The colors shot out in a beam that smashed Charmander, knocking it down. "Pokéball, go!" I shouted. Charmander was absorbed into the ball, but burst out in a red flash. 

Seel growled, and his horn glowed blue-green. Bubbles swirled around the horn, absorbing the light. 

I pulled out Dextro, my Pokédex. It beeped. 

"Seel is using Bubble Blast, a move taught via the Cascade Badge. Only Seel, Shellder, Staryu and Poliwhirl learn this move naturally." it intoned. 

"Does Poliwag?" 

"No. Only Water Pokémon evolved by the Water Stone learn Bubble Blast naturally. Seel is an exception, as Dewgong is not a Water Stone induced evolution. All Water types can learn it via the Cascade Badge, however." 

"What exactly does this attack do?" I started to ask, when Seel shot the bubbles. Charmander was severely weakened. 

"Pokéball, go!" I yelled. Charmander turned into red energy, which was snapped up by the Pokéball. I returned my attention to Dextro. 

"Dextro, what does Bubble Blast do?" 

"Bubble Blast is the enhanced form of Bubble Beam, which in turn is Bubble's superior. It slows the target, and has the same power as the Surf ability, taught via the Wave Badge in the Western Continent League." 

"Western Continent League?" I asked, perplexed. 

"The Western Continent and the Orange Leagues are both like the Indigo League, but different. The Orange League, in the Orange Archipelago focuses on stats such as Speed and Accuracy. The Western Continent focuses on battle, but most tend to go by the Battle Royal Method." 

"Battle Royal?" I asked, totally blank. 

"All at once battle, similar to the PokéWars Thunder Master Surge fought in. Status affects such as Sleep and Confusion automatically disqualify a Pokémon. Poison and Fright do not count." Dextro explained. 

"What do you mean, 'taught via the (insert Badge)'?" 

"Each Badge has TM technology that allows a Pokémon to learn a new move. You have the Boulder, Power, Evolution, and Lunar Badges. Your Pokémon can all learn Stabilizer (Evolution), but none of the others." 

"Drat." I cursed. My Digivice beeped before I had a chance to teach Stabilizer. 

"Jason?" a familiar voice said. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"What are you going to do about Tarantulus?" it asked. I still couldn't put my finger on it. 

"I suppose I'll leave it with Oak. Dextro says it won't obey unless the owner proves itself, and that means joining Team Rocket. Team Rocket created Tarantulus to get more members." 

"So you won't mind if you join?" the voice hissed. I suddenly knew. Jezelle! Spinning around, I avoided a smoke bomb to the face. 

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled. 

"And make that double." James rumbled. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation." 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above." To me, it sounded as if James wasn't too enthusiastic. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" Would someone please tell me what this means? 

"Prepare for trouble and make that triple!" 

"To ignite the world with molestation!" 

"To burn the world, that's every nation!" 

"That would bring mucho elation!" 

"Flame a bird, cook a goose!" 

"Knock you out, turn us loose!" 

"You'll feel like you got hit by a moose!" 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that double!" 

"To infect the world with devastation!" "To blight all people in every nation!" "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" "To extend our wrath to the stars above!" "Cassidy!" "Butch!" "We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!" "Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight!" 

"Raticate!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James." 

"Mee-owth!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jacque!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

"Libby!" 

"Tanya!" 

"Jenny!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off with a burning flame!" 

"We hunt for beauty, money, and fame!" 

"Growlithe!" 

"Oddish!" 

"Shellder!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare never to be found!" 

Recovering from the assault on my ears, I bravely faced my challenge. 

"Seeing as how you all seem to want me, why not cut to the chase and skip the fancy shmancy icky stupid mottos, eh?" I asked. 

"Why you!" Jessie, James, Jewel, Jacque, Jezelle, Libby, Tanya, Jenny, Butch and Cassidy shouted. They all jumped at me, followed by Digimon for six of them. 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Birdramon!" 

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Ikkakumon!" 

"Salamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Gatomon!" 

"Oystermon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Shellmon!" 

"Garumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Elecmon!" 

"Clownmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Pipermon!" 

Uh-oh. 

"Jason has a Pikachu, Weedle, and Pidgeotto!" 

"Seel, Bubble Blast! Pikachu, Thundershock! Weedle, Poison Sting! Pidgeotto, Gust!" I shouted. My Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs, except Seel, and shot various things such as blue green bubbles, white bolts of electricity, poisonous cones, air currents, things like that. 

Green sparks suddenly erupted behind me. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Haha!" Jessie laughed. "You think your bug can hold off all these Digimon?! Hahaha!" 

"We'll see about that!" I shouted. 

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled. Shellmon got hit, and instantly started shrinking. It turned into Oystermon. 

"Take that!" I yelled in Jessie's face. She pulled out a fan, and WHACK! Instant pain. "Ow!" I whined. 

"Haha, take that yourself!" Jessie crowed. I started getting a little angry. 

My Tag started glowing. A section of the cliff face behind me glowed purple, and floated over. It stopped in front of me, and I saw the symbol. It was two circles, one of which had another circle inside it. The circles were connected by two lines. I scanned it with Dextro."Old Japanese for 'Knowledge'." it droned. The slab shrank, and fitted itself in my Tag. It glowed once more, then fell still. 

WHACK! Jessie hit me again. "Ow!" I winced. 

"Haha! You shall feel the might of Team Rocket!" she screeched. I got up, and felt a sudden rush of strength. 

"You think your lousy organization can stop us?" Kabuterimon and I called at the same time. "Well, that's where you're wrong!" 

My Crest shot a purple beam at Kabuterimon, who swelled greatly. 

"Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..." he hissed. 

"Megakabuterimon!" the resulting giant, maroon, horned whopper of a bug growled, voice guttural. To see it, multiply your worst nightmare by ten and color it maroon. There's Megakabuterimon. 

"Uhhh..." Jessie mumbled, trembling. 

"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon cried, aiming its horn at Team Rocket. A yellow energy beam shot out, hitting all the Digimon and people, blowing them away. 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIN!" they screamed, becoming a twinkle in the sky. I looked a Megakabuterimon, and saw it had no wings. He utilized a sort of rocket at the bottom of his large, red shell. He landed near me, and shrank into a pink blob. I ran over and picked it up. 

"Motimon." it squeaked in a small voice. My Pokédex beeped, and I opened it. An antennae extended out from the top. The screen showed Prof. Oak. 

"Have you gotten the Charmander?" he asked, sounding frantic. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, hurry and teleport it over here. The new batch of ten-year-olds are here!" 

I placed Charmander's Pokéball on the Pokédex screen, and it flashed white, disappearing. "All Pokémon, return." I said. Seel, Weedle, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu turned into red energy that zapped into my Pokéballs. 

"I also have a Pokédex update for you. If you can come to the lab, I'll be able to give it to you. I scanned Luke's Digimon, and now have files on most Digimon in existence. Plus, Luke and Cory's Crests have given me enough information to create files on the Crests too." Oak explained. I nodded. 

"Be right there." I agreed, and cut the connection. I sprinted for the cave that connected Rt. 1 and Charmander Field, to find it blocked. Cave in! 

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt these rocks into dust!" I commanded, calling it out. Pikachu nodded. 

"PIIIIIIIIIKA!" it yelled. Electricity bombarded the rocks, but barely affected them. 

"Dextro, what attacks does Pikachu know?" I asked. 

"Pikachu knows Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunderwave, Electromagnetic Cannon and Thunderclap Zap." Dextro stated. 

"What is Thunderclap Zap?" I inquired. 

"The advanced form of Thunder, taught via the Spark Badge. Its power equals that of Electromagnetic Cannon, oftentimes referred to as Ka-may-ah-may-ha, after the anime 'Dragon Ball Z's main character's attack. Taught via the Thunder Badge, only Pikachu learns it naturally." 

"Well, Pikachu, use Thunderclap Zap!" I said. Pikachu nodded. 

Pikachu jumped high, and created a green ball of lighting. It fell towards the cave in. 

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUU!" it yelled. The ball sprouted into a green beam of light that disintegrated the rocks. Only a gigantic boulder was left. There was enough room for us to get through, but the boulder rolled to the left, and small rocks were dislodged, blocking the way completely. 

"Pikachu, you got enough juice for another Thunderclap Zap?" I asked. 

"Pi." it replied, shaking its head. 

"Electromagnetic Cannon?" I queried. 

Pikachu nodded. It turned, and powered up. Electric bolts shaped like 'u's (or magnets) formed, and pointed towards the rock. They merged, and created a giant beam that shattered the rock. I recalled Pikachu, and walked through the opening. 

"I don't like this." Motimon whispered, looking around. 

"Why ever not?" I inquired. 

"I just don't. Caves are too easy to sabotage." Motimon said, looking around. 

We reached daylight again. "Well, we're out. Happy?" 

"I suppose." Motimon sighed. 

I heard a sound. Turning, I identified it as "CHUU!" 

I dashed back in, and saw it was coming from a cave we had passed. 

"Don't go in there!" Motimon warned me. 

"What could happen?" I replied. I soon found out. 

There was a body lying there. The Pikachu was on it, using Thundershock, trying to wake it up. I ran over. 

"Hey, Pikachu. What's the matter?" I cooed. 

"Pipikachupichu!" it squeaked. Motimon translated. 

"My master has been knocked out, and I can't wake him up!" 

"Oh, dear. We had better get him to Prof. Oak's!" I exclaimed. The Pikachu looked surprised. 

"Kachu?" it asked. 

"It said: 'Oak's?'" Motimon interpreted. 

"Yes, this is the cave leading to Charmander Field." I explained. I reached around the fallen figure's waist, and heaved him on my shoulder. He was extremely heavy. 

By the time we reached the lab, I was dragging him. I managed to knock on the door of the lab, and Luke opened it. 

"Hey Jas-who is that?" he asked, startled. 

"I don't know. I found him and his Pikachu in a cave. I don't really have time for explanation, I need to get this to Oak!" I said quickly. 

"Well, Oak is this way." Luke sighed, looking at the body. 

I carried him to the Pokémon choosing area, where Oak was sitting, mopping his forehead. 

"Oh, dear. First these heathens nearly destroy my lab, then Ash and Pikachu disappear, I don't know what else could happen." 

"Professor Oak!" I gasped. He looked up. 

"Oh, dear! You found Ash and Pikachu!" Oak said, shocked. He grabbed what was obviously Ash off of my shoulders and hauled him onto a table. He took a Pokéball from off the shelf over his personal computer. 

"Porygon, appear!" he commanded, dropping the Pokéball. A pink and blue angular duck materialized. 

"Ry." it chanted, its voice mechanical. 

"Porygon, Recover!" Oak said. Porygon glowed green, and tried to move the energy to Ash. No effect. 

"Porygon, return. Alakazam, appear!" Oak called. 

"Zam." 

"Alakazam, Recover!" Same results. 

"Alakazam, return. Starmie, Recover!" 

Guess. 

"Pipi!" Pikachu sobbed. 

"All right, there's only one chance left." Oak sighed. He was about to recall Starmie, but a phone rang. 

"Ringringring, ringringring, phone call, phone call! Ringringring, ringringring, phone call, phone call!" 

"Who would call now?" Oak muttered, picking up the receiver. The screen was black. 

"Professor Oak, this is Eric." the caller said. "I'm in the Blastoise Island Pokémon Center, but the electricity went out. I borrowed a cell phone, but the receiver is busted, so I can't hear you. I need you to look after my Pokémon, because two Team Rocket members, Miguel and Meri, are going around and taking people's Pokémon by force. Staryu is a little tired, because it had to heal all the Pokémon in the Center with Moonlight." Eric reported. 

"I gotta go, bye." he finished. Oak pressed a red button on the wall, and five Pokéballs teleported in. Something Eric said must have struck Oak suddenly, because he grabbed a Pokédex and pointed it at the balls. 

"Wartortle. Level: 17. Nickname: none." the Pokédex beeped. Oak repeated this with each of the Pokéballs, until he reached Staryu. 

"Staryu. Level: 20. Nickname: none." the Pokédex said monotonously. Oak grabbed the ball, and slipped it in a machine. I saw Staryu's silhouette. The core glowed red, and the silhouette disappeared. The Pokéball shot out. Oak grabbed it, and threw it. 

"Staryu, appear!" 

"Heya!" it said, stiffening into a pose. 

"Staryu, Moonlight!" Oak barked. 

Staryu floated up, and started spinning. It stopped a second later, and four beams shot into the core. Green, blue, yellow, and red. 

Glittering dust came out of its points, and white spheres came out of the core. All the dust and spheres settled on Ash. He glowed, and sat up. 

"Huh...where am I?" he mumbled. 

"You're in my lab." Oak explained. 

"Oh." 

"Piiika!" Ash's Pikachu shrilled, diving onto Ash. 

"Pikachu!" he cried. He proceeded to stroke Pikachu. 

A minute later, he turned to me. 

"I understand you brought me here." he said. 

"Yes, but it was difficult." I stated matter-of-factly. 

"Well!" Ash gasped, taken aback. 

"Well." I agreed. 

"Here, give me your Pokédex while you and Ash argue." Oak put in. I handed over Dextro. Then, I returned to my staring contest with the Pokémon Champion. 

Our eyes glared, twitched, shook, crossed, performed every trick in the book until Pikachu snapped us out of it. 

"CHUU!" 

"Thankssss...Pikachu..." Ash hissed, smoking. 

"Same here...amigo..." I muttered, smoking as well. Oak came back, giving me my Pokédex. 

"Here. Ash, get back to Indigo Plateau. Lorelei just called, and Misty is frantic. She hasn't seen you in hours, and she's been trying to file a missing persons report. 

"Hey, um..." Ash said, hesitating. 

"Jason." I supplied. 

"Jason. How about a match?" he asked. When he saw my skeptical look, he elaborated. "With my lower level Pokémon." I then agreed readily. 

We went out to Oak's battle court, where we saw a match already in progress. I saw Luke and...Laura? 

"Pidgey, Gust!" Luke shouted. 

"Victreebel, counter with Wrap!" Laura commanded. Pidgey managed to blow Victreebel into a wall, but Victreebel just slapped Pidgey, stunning it, and then grabbed the poor bird with vines. 

"Pidgey, Peck your way free!" Luke cried in desperation. Pidgey pecked Victreebel's vines, freeing itself. 

"Fly up high!" Luke yelled. 

"Kurukukooo!" Pidgey trilled, soaring on the air currents. 

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf when it dives!" 

"Pidgey, Agility before you dive!" Luke countered. 

Pidgey flew in a tight circle. A barely visible blue aura surrounded it, before it dove at high speeds, nailing Victreebel. 

"Victreebel, return!" Laura said. "I hate to do this, little bro, but gooo, Dragonair!" 

"Your Dratini evolved!?" Luke said, mouth hanging open. 

"Yep. Dragonair, Thunderbolt!" Laura said. Dragonair was surrounded by white lightning that struck Pidgey dead on. 

"Pidgey, return! Go, Pinsir!" Luke said. I nodded, smiling. The only Fire attack Dragonair could easily learn was Fire Blast, and I doubted Laura had the appropriate Badge. 

"Dragonair, Fire Blast!" 

Oops. 

"Pinsir, return." Luke sighed. "You win, Laura." he called, walking to where she was. He took a card from his pocket, and slid it through a slot in her Pokédex. 

"What's that card?" I asked Ash. 

"It's the new trainer money system. The card is connected to your account, so if it gets stolen, you can just change accounts with you Pokédex. The PokéBank will teleport a new card to you, so you really never lose any money to thieves. Team Rocket's going nuts. They can't steal any money from trainers anymore." Ash explained. 

"Well, how about that battle? You have to call first." 

"It's only fair." 

We faced off. I was on the blue side, him on the green. 

"Magmar, attack!" he shouted. His fire duck appeared. 

"Jason has a Seel!" I retorted, throwing Seel's Pokéball. 

"Interesting throwing method. Seel doesn't learn any strong Water moves naturally, except Surf, and Magmar can easily avoid that." Ash taunted, when I started the battle. 

"Seel, Bubble Blast." I commanded. 

"Seel!" Seel laughed. A blue-white ball of bubbles formed on its horn, turned blue-green, and smashed Magmar. 

"Magmar, Ember!" Ash called. Magmar spat a pathetic little fireball, and fainted. 

"Magmar return. Flareon, I choose you!" Ash cried. A fire dog came out of the Pokéball. 

"Seel, Bubble Blast!" 

"Flareon, Ignite!" 

Seel used the now-familiar Bubble Blast, while Flareon shot a fireball that spun in a spiral before knocking out Seel. They both fainted. 

"Scyther!" 

"Jason has a Pidgeotto!" 

"Slash!" 

"Charge!" 

Scyther slashed at Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto managed to use Agility to dodge. He started glowing. 

"Double Team!" Ash cried, desperate. 

"Pidgeotto, SKY ATTACK!" I shouted. Pidgeotto glowed bright red, and turned into a firebird. The bird smashed Scyther, knocking it out. 

"Scyther, return." Ash said hesitantly, gaping. "You...beat me..." he mumbled. 

"Does this mean I'm the Elite Pokémon Master?" I asked. 

"Not even. You have what, three badges? You have to have at least eight, plus you have to beat me at Indigo Plateau." Ash explained haughtily. "But...you still beat me. You get a Highflight Badge. It teaches the Powdered Snow move." he finished, giving me a brown Badge shaped like a mountain. 

"Jason!" Prof. Oak yelled. "Your Pokédex is finished!" 

"I'll be right there!" I hollered back. "Thanks, Ash." 

"No problem, kid." Ash replied, tousling my hair. If I were one of those groupie girls, I would have screamed. Being who I was, I didn't. 

"Here it is." Oak said when I walked into his lab. "I've added the data about Digimon and Crests. Just look under the Digital folder, then Master Crest file for Crests, and the Digimon Analyzer for Digimon." 

Duh. 

I accepted the new Pokédex, and walked outside, where Cory and Luke were waiting. 

"It's getting late, but we can make Viridian by dark." Luke surmised, looking at the night sky. We started off, me staring at Dextro. 

"Dextro, open the master file for the Crests." I said, walking out. 

"Bookworm!" Cory teased. 

"Better than being an apple worm." I retorted. "Now, let me read." 

The file was quite interesting. The master folder had symbols representing the Crests. A sun symbol had Luke's name under it. I selected it. 

"Courage: the Crest allowing Fire element Digimon to digivolve to the Ultimate level. After first being united with its Tag by Tai, one of the ancient Digidestined, Tai's spirit has remained, giving his descendants advice for battle and dangerous situations when activated. It also has the ability to negate psychic power, making Barrier attacks useless when used within fifteen feet of the Crest. Light Screen and Reflect are also negated. Psychic attacks are simply weakened. The only downfalls are an extreme case of ego and the inability to choose safe, cautious plans." Well, it certainly fits Luke, I thought. I looked back at the master file, and selected Friendship, Cory's Crest. 

"Friendship: the Crest allowing Water and Ice element Digimon to digivolve to the Ultimate level. After Matt, one of the Digidestined, united the Crest and Tag together, the wearer will be able to understand all species, and win arguments easily when it is activated. The Crest of Friendship can create weak force fields that reflect weak attacks (like Thundershock), stop mediocre attacks (like Mega Drain or Surf) , and weaken powerful attacks (like Fire Blast). The only downfall is the extreme trust that is placed in all things, even if the recipient is an agent of Team Rocket or GERO, often referred to as the Rocket Mafia, because the bearer loses all knowledge of lies." Fits Cory too. 

Sincerity was next. "Sincerity: the Crest allowing Plant element Digimon to digivolve to Ultimate. Mimi was the first owner of the Sincerity Crest, and from then on the bearer must tell the truth under all circumstances, unless he or she wants to die. Sincerity's abilities are control of plants and Grass type abilities such as Solar Beam. Healing by using solar energy and regenerative powers are included in this Crest's repertoire. There are no downfalls, except perhaps the death penalty." Ugh. Harsh. 

Well, now for mine. I selected Knowledge. 

"Knowledge: the Crest allowing Electrical element Digimon to digivolve to Ultimate. The Crest simply allows the bearer to seek knowledge, and to inherently know everything about whatever he loves most. An indirect downfall is the Pit of Greed. The bearer wants to know everything, so he might fall into Vademon's (a Brain Digimon, steals and sells curiosity) Pit." I'd just look up Vademon on the Digimon Analyzer. 

I accessed it, and found Vademon. 

"Vademon: a Brain Digimon. Sells strange things like curiosity and brains. Designs entire universes. Attacks: Laser Beam, Planet Pummel. Virus. After the Internet crisis, only one Vademon was left alive." Well, maybe Vademon didn't exist anymore. Who knew? 

"Hey, Jason!" Luke called. I looked up. 

"Yes?" 

"What does it say about my Crest?" he asked. 

I told him. 

"Well, then, what does it say about Koromon?" he inquired further. 

"Yeah! Me!" Koromon yelped, bouncing on the ground. I looked up Koromon. 

"Koromon: a Blob Digimon. In-training stage. Uses bubbles to attack, but is inherently weak. Digivolves to Agumon or Garumon." 

"Look up the entire Koromon line!" Luke cried, excited. 

"Agumon: a Spitfire Digimon. Sprays fireballs to attack. Strongest of all Rookies, aside from Garumon, its counterpart. Attacks: Pepper Breath, Pepper Spray. Vaccine. 

"Garumon: a Frog Digimon. Uses electricity to attack. Strongest of all the Rookie level Digimon. Attacks: Frog Jump, Thunder Zap. Data. 

"Greymon: a Dinosaur Digimon. Spits giant fireballs to ward off attackers. Attacks: Nova Blast, Supernova. Vaccine. 

"Elecmon: a Caretaker Digimon. Normally peaceful, taking care of DigiEggs, it is weak, and a Rookie has been known to beat it. Attacks: Super Thunder Strike, Rabbit Leap. Data. 

"Metalgreymon: an Androdinosaur Digimon. Attacks with missiles and his metal claw to defend and attack. Weakest of the Ultimates. Attacks: Giga Blaster, Mega Claw. Type: Vaccine." Luke, to say the least, was angry. 

"WHAT?! WEAKEST!? WHY I OUGHTA-" he yelled. I cut him off. 

"Let's see the rest." I reasoned. He reluctantly nodded. 

"Weathermon: a Cloud Digimon. Uses wind and rain to attack. Attacks: Tornado, Rain Lashing. Virus." 

"Dextro, what do Virus, Vaccine, and Data mean?" I asked. 

"Virus: Evil Digimon. Vaccine: Digimon that fight Evil Digimon. Data: Neutral, can be made into Virus or Vaccine." 

"Right." I muttered, closing Dextro. 

"How are we going to get to Cerulean?" Luke asked. 

"Well, Kabuterimon could carry me and Cory. Metalgreymon could carry you, but unfortunately both Motimon and Koromon are to tired to digivolve." I explained. I was about to say more, but Luke interrupted. 

"You say 'we hoof it' and I smack you." Luke threatened. 

"Okay. We'll have to walk." 

"Ack!" Luke growled, and smacked me. 

"I didn't say 'we hoof it'!" I argued. He lunged at me again. 

"Break it up." Cory said, intervening. He held Luke away from me. Cory's Crest suddenly glowed bright blue. He looked at it. 

"Wow..." he murmured, and fell into a trance. 

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Luke. 

"His Crest activated. He's deciding whether or not to receive the Crest's gifts." Luke whispered back. 

"Oh." I nodded. Cory glowed blue, his Crest glowing white, and the glow subsided. 

"Whew." he sighed. 

We headed for Viridian. On the way, we encountered the spot where we had met Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Palmon. Cory got kinda teary, but we didn't tease him. After all, these Digimon were becoming our closest friends. Being apart from them, well, it hurt. 

We arrived at Viridian quickly. We pooled our cash, and saw we had exactly $1500. I went to the Fearow Airport, and found that we could afford exactly two tickets. 

I returned to Luke and Cory. "One of us can't make it. I suggest Cory, as he doesn't have a Digimon with him except Patamon, and he can fly." 

"Well, he can borrow Pidgeotto." Luke offered. 

"Pidgeotto is _mine_." I hissed. 

"So?" Luke asked innocently. 

"Argh. Here, take it." I growled, thrusting Pidgeotto's Pokéball at Cory. 

"Okay, I guess." Cory agreed, taking it. 

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" he called. 

"Pidgeoooo!" Pidgeotto trilled. Cory boarded, and Pidgeotto flew off. 

Luke and I bought a ticket each at the Fearow Airport, and departed for Cerulean. 

"Fearow!" our ride shrilled, running down the runway. It jumped (better than ANY roller coaster!) and pumped its wings. 

An hour later, it landed. We unloaded our few belongings, (mostly Digimon) and walked around aimlessly. I looked up, and saw a bird. It was a Pidgeotto, but no human was on board. 

"You know, I would be so totally unsurprised if Cory ran into some trouble." Luke commented. 

"Well, you never know." I said.   
  


Ch. 29 

Raimey 

We had been walking for two hours in a dismal forest. 

"Gabumon, WHERE are we going?" I asked. 

"Um, we should be headed west." he said, sounding uncertain. 

"SHOULD? Don't you have a built in compass, or something?" 

"Doesn't your Pokédex?" he countered. I growled, exasperated. 

"Dextor, which direction are we facing?" I queried, impatient. 

"East. If we continue, we will reach the Power Plant." 

"AAARGH!" 

Gabumon waited for me to finish venting my frustration before speaking. "I suggest we turn around." he suggested. 

I repeated my earlier statement. 

"You know, that gets redundant." Gabumon told me. 

I swung at him, but missed. He giggled. 

"Is that the best you can do?" he queried. 

I ignored him. Turning around, I looked at the sun, or what I could see of it. It was setting. 

"We really don't have time to get back to Lavender." I surmised. 

"I'd rather not go there anyway." Gabumon said, shuddering. 

We set up camp in the first clearing we encountered. Gabumon gathered sticks and set them up. I was about to call Charmander, but he motioned me off. "Blue Blaster!" he shouted. The sticks burned, first blue-white, then red. 

"How do you start a fire with water?" I asked. 

"I'm not exactly sure, I just know I can." he replied. The fire was quickly eating the kindling, so I grabbed the wood we had gathered. After we got the fire going, I unrolled my sleeping bag. 

"Where did you have room for that with only a backpack?" Gabumon asked. 

"Item Ball." I answered him sleepily. 

"Oh. Have another one?" 

"Uh..." 

"I'll take that as a no." 

"Well, I could try to-" I started to say, when a bright flash spread across the clearing. When it faded, a second sleeping bag was there. A voice in my mind explained. 

"I sent my sleeping bag because I wasn't going to need it." the voice explained. "I'm at the Blastoise Island Pokémon Center. I'm going to try to teleport out, but it isn't likely. Try toAAAAH!" 

The voice had suddenly become Eric's, and when he screamed, I grabbed control of the link. I started seeing through Eric's eyes. 

Not that there was much to see. It was dark, but I could see a rope, suggesting a net. Two faces looked at him. 

"Ooh, is little Ewic huwting?" the boy cooed in baby talk. I tried to blast them through the link, and succeeded. 

"OW!" the girl yelped. The boy simply fell over, unconscious. 

"I'll teach you to blast us, boy!" she hissed, breaking a branch off a nearby tree. 

"AAAAH!" Eric and I shouted together. The girl giggled, and took out a match. Eric started trembling uncontrollably. 

"Meri!" a voice called, just as she was about to light the branch. "I have all the Pokémon!" 

"Good. Go levitate Miguel and carry him to the sub, Xinamon." she ordered. 

"Yes, Meri." Xinamon said. I managed to catch a glimpse of him, and saw a wizard's hat. You know, blue, stars and moons, that kinda thing. 

"As for you..." Meri said, grinning evilly. "I know for a fact that your Crest ties you into plants, so I'm going to burn this here garden." she explained, gesturing. I had seen enough to teleport there, so I broke the link. 

"Gabumon, I'm teleporting. Stay in the sleeping bag." I barked, 'recalling' mine. Gabumon waved goodbye. I called out Drowzee. 

"Drowzee, I'm merging my power with yours to teleport. Okay?" I told it. Nod. 

"Right." 

Seconds after one sickening trip, we were there. "Magnemite, Electromagnetic Cannon!" I called, throwing a ball. Magnemite emerged, and its magnets glowed. A yellow beam shot forward and hit Meri. 

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called, obviously deciding to join the battle by tying Meri up. 

"Wartortle, use Surf to put out the flame!" I commanded, releasing a second Pokémon. Wartortle grunted, and created a wave of water that doused the fire. 

"Wizards Rod!" a high pitched voice cried. A blunt object hit my head. 

"Oww!" I moaned, falling. The bonds Eric was wrapped in disappeared. He teleported away, returning after a second. 

"Gyarados, Staryu, Thunderbolt!" he cried, throwing Pokéballs. His water snake I knew, but when did he get a Staryu? 

"Nidoran, Mega Drain!" Meri countered. "Xinamon, digivolve!" 

"Palmon, you too!" Eric cried. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon!" 

"Xinamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Wizardmon!" 

The large cactus and the rather diminutive cloaked wizard glared for half a second, then attacked. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon cried, throwing a yellow sphere with a white core. (Authors Note: In Part Two, [or three, I can't remember] Wizardmon had Thunder Bolt and Thunder Gate instead of Thunder Ball and Magical Gate. I had mistaken what the 'Digimon' Anime's Wizardmon had said for what I put down. Forgive me for the confusion [If any].) 

"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon countered, punching away the attack. "Make way for my Needle Spray!" 

Wizardmon flew up to avoid the needles. He and Togemon took swipes at each other for a while, not really attacking. 

"Drowzee, Confusion!" I called, letting Drowzee out. "Oh, never mind, everyone, special attacks!" 

Magnemite used Sonic Boom, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, Charmander let loose a few Flamethrowers, Wartortle got in a Bite on Nidoran, Drowzee almost succeeded in putting it to sleep with Hypnosis, but Beedrill woke it up with Twineedle. 

"Uh-oh, Nidoran return! Poliwag, use Hypnosis, quickly!" Meri said, a bit desperate. 

"Polpol!" Poliwag shrilled, its spiral spinning. Beedrill and Bulbasaur succumbed quickly, but Magnemite Thundershocked it before anyone else did. 

"Staryu, Gyarados, use Thunderbolt again!" Eric shouted, finally joining the battle. Twin white electric storms barraged Poliwag, knocking it out. 

"Poliwag, return!" Meri said frantically. 

"Xinamooooon!" Wizardmon cried, dedigivolving and hitting Meri. 

"Abra, Teleport!" Miguel said, regaining consciousness (obviously). He and Meri disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Well, that was a relief." I sighed. Eric nodded. 

"Enjoy your reprieve, for it won't last." an ominous voice rumbled. We swung round, and saw a hulking figure. 

"Heh heh. Like my Snorlax?" the voice laughed. A short person walked around the Snorlax. He recalled it. "I don't use it in battle, but it works wonders as a decoy. My Mew is better at illusions than I, however." he sighed. 

"MEW!?" Eric and I shouted at once. 

"Yes, Mew." he sneered. "And, just for your benefit, I'll let it destroy you. Seeing as how you'll die anyway, I don't think it matters if you see." He grinned darkly. "Mew, go!""Mew?" it chirped. My first reaction was 'CUTE!'. But, that could be deadly, as I had no idea of its power. 

Eric tossed his Crest up high in the air, and it glowed bright green. 

"Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

"Marril, Wartortle, go!" Eric cried. 

"Charmander, Flamethrower! Wartortle, Surf! Magnemite, Thunderbolt! Drowzee, PSY Beam!" I barked out. Bulbasaur and Beedrill woke up. Bulbasaur shot Razor Leaves, while Beedrill used Agility to dash behind Mew to ready a devastating Twineedle, except Mew Teleported and all the attacks hit Beedrill. 

"Beedrill, return!" I said. 

"Haha. You think your puny attempts to damage Mew will work? You make me laugh. Just for that, I might consider you working as my personal slaves." he told us. "By the way, my name is Wesley." he added. 

"WESLEY? The head of Team Rocket?" Eric asked incredulously. 

"Of course." Wesley said, grinning evilly. "I'll get the quiet one first. Mew, Psychic Saber." 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Lillymon shouted, spinning. White rings appeared around her, and a flower head shot out and nailed Wesley on the chest. He grunted. Lillymon took this moment of weakness to activate the attack. Petals hung around Wesley, completely negating his attack capabilities. Lillymon then put her hands in a prayer position, raising them above her head. She closed her black eyes, and swung them around till her palms faced Wesley. The petals exploded outward, knocking him down. He climbed to his feet. Mew chose this instant to turn into pink energy that jumped to Wesley's hands. Two sword hilts were formed. 

"What are those?" I asked, confused. Pink energy blades shot out of the hilts, creating a lightsaber effect. "Oh." 

"If you manage to defeat my weakest Pokémon, I'll give you a Saber." he hissed. 

"We get all our Pokémon against it." Eric haggled. 

"Sure." 

"We're all for it." I agreed. 

"Great." He grinned again. "Entei, go." he whispered. A red-orange wolf-creature materialized. 

I scanned it. "Entei: the second Legendary Dog. Its element is Fire. Shoots magma and brimstone. Flareon is thought to evolve into Entei. Weakness: Water, Rock, Ground." 

"Hey! Wartortle, Geyser!" I said. Wartortle caused water to shoot up from under Entei, doing Rock/Water damage. 

"Marril, Pray for Rain! Staryu, Gyarados, Wartortle, Octan Cannon! Metapod, String Shot!" Eric commanded. Marril doubled Water move effectiveness and halved Fire effectiveness in one shot. Metapod constricted Entei's movement. Staryu, Gyarados, and Wartortle shot twenty-four shots of water. This was repeated seven more times, creating a massive one hundred and ninety-two hit water assault. Entei wasn't too thrilled. 

"Ennnn..." it moaned. Suddenly, the looming storm clouds Marril had summoned gave way to clear weather. Clear Japanese Weather, it turned out. 

"Clear Japanese Weather. Abilities: cancels Pray for Rain. If used before Pray for Rain, makes Solar Beam instantaneous, doubles Fire element attack power, doubles recovery moves such as Softboiled and Giga Drain, halves Water element attack power ." Eric's Pokédex droned. 

"Marril, Pray for Rain again!" Eric cried. Marril pushed the clouds back. 

"Clear Japanese Weather!" 

"Pray for Rain!" 

Cloud and sky warred, each trying to overcome one another. Eventually, the moves merged, creating a partly cloudy sky. The clouds were black-blue, and covered exactly half of the sky. It looked like a painting. 

"Dextor, what is happening now?" I asked. 

"Thunder is 100% accurate and Solar Beam is instantaneous." Dextor replied. 

"Staryu, Thunder! Gyarados, same!" Eric yelled over the rising and falling wind that was a result of the Pray for Clear Weather. 

Columns of electricity burst around Entei. 

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!" I ordered, the instant Wesley commanded the same of Entei. 

The yellow sprays of light fought, before exploding. 

"Gyarados, Staryu, Marril, Wartortle, Metapod, return!" Eric quickly said, recalling his vulnerable Pokémon. 

"Wartortle, return!" I said, copying his example. All the rest of mine either were resistant to Grass or had so high Special it wouldn't matter. 

When the light cleared, both Entei and Bulbasaur were unconscious. 

"As promised, I will give you a Saber." Wesley said, recalling Entei. He handed Eric a blue stone. "Give it to one of those Water types to turn them into a weapon. They can only sustain weapon form for a short while, however." he warned Eric. He then crossed the PSY Swords and teleported away. 

"Well, who gets the elusive Water Saber?" I asked Eric. 

"Staryu, go!" Eric cried. 

"Heya!" 

Eric gave Staryu the blue stone. Staryu glowed blue, and when the glow faded, its core was blue instead of red. 

"Staryu, Water Saber!" Eric commanded. Staryu turned into a throwing star. A small, dull throwing star. 

"Huh? Just one?" Eric asked, incredulous. He opened his Pokédex, Dexter. 

"The Water Saber in the form of the Throwing Starfish. When thrown properly, it acquires a razor sharp edge and acts as a boomerang. The Throwing Starfish can use the abilities of the Staryu in question. This particular Staryu knows: Spinning Tackle. Water Gun. Bubble. Bubble Beam. Bubble Blast. Surf. Hydro Pump. Swift. Double Edge. Ruby Light. Sapphire Light (while under the Water Saber's influence). Thunder Wave. Thunder Bolt. Thunder. Aurora Beam. Mist. Ice Beam." 

"Wow. That's quite a list, Eric." I said, a bit shocked. 

"I didn't know it had Hydro Pump." he replied, equally, if not more, shocked. "Staryu, reform." 

Staryu turned into Staryu again. It dissolved into red energy and was returned. 

"Well, you know what this means." I sighed. 

"What?" Eric asked. 

"Everyone else is going to hate you until they get a Saber too."   
  


Ch. 30 

Eric 

I was glad of Raimey's assistance, but I was a little awed at the power that Wesley character commanded. 

"He has a Mew and an Entei. What is an Mew?" Raimey wondered. 

"Mew: the Legendary Psychic Pokémon. Only one is known of, but more may exist. Mew has been known to exhibit awesome power when angry that rivals the power of the strongest Pokémon alive." Dexter intoned. 

"And what is the strongest Pokémon alive?" I asked sardonically. 

"Mewtwo and Phantos are tied for most powerful of all." 

Satisfied, I teleported Raimey and myself, along with Tanemon back to Raimey's campsite. 

"So, how'd you get to Blastoise Island?" Gabumon asked as I related the story. 

"Ummm...I Surfed there on Gyarados." I explained. Then, all of a sudden, Metapod's Pokéball started vibrated wildly. 

"What? What?" I shouted. The ball's vibrations grew in intensity, until it finally enlarged itself and fell off my belt. It opened, and Metapod burst out. 

"Metapod, what's happening?" I asked, kneeling down beside it. As if in answer to my question, Metapod's shell cracked and beams of light shot out. I covered my eyes, but then uncovered them as a breathtakingly beautiful sight appeared. 

A Butterfree was emerging from the shell of the Metapod. It sat still a moment, then started flapping its wings. They were sodden, however, and not stiff enough to fly. 

Butterfree had its own method of repairing this slight obstruction. Its wings glowed golden, and stiffened. After that short Harden, it had the strength and ability to fly. It flew a lap around us, then shot up in the sky. 

"Beeeee-freeeee!" it sang. 

Dexter beeped, totally ruining the sight. "Unknown Pokémon detected." 

"What? Unknown? That's a Butterfree!" I shouted at it. 

"Butterfree detected in large numbers nearby, but none have trainer Pokéball ties." 

This means that they were wild. 

"Well, then, what's that?" I inquired sarcastically, indicating Butterfree. 

"The Bug Pokémon of Power is detected." Dexter said. It then anticipated my next question. "Butterfrell is, to all outward appearances, a Butterfree, but has double the Psychic, Grass, Bug, and Flying abilities." 

Oh. 

"Well, Butterfrell, how do you feel?" I asked. 

"Butterfrell feel nice." it cooed, landing on my head. 

"ROAR!" Gyarados roared. 

"Frell! What does big long ugly water-snake-evolution-of-death want?" Butterfrell screeched in a panic. 

"Big long ugly water-snake-evolution-of-death wants battle, that's what it wants!" Wartortle cheered, backed up by Marril. 

"Shut up, turtle!" Gyarados yelled. 

Butterfrell shot upwards, and flipped. "Butterfrell accept! Rules: Butterfrell uses own moves with no guidance. Gyarados has trainer for help, but no Biting." Butterfrell explained in its childish voice. 

"Right." Gyarados agreed. They assumed battle positions, Gyarados rearing up high, and Butterfrell spinning in place, then flipping. 

"Begin! Gyarados, Fire Blast!" I said. Gyarados spat a flaming star, but Butterfrell used...Wing Attack? 

"Frell!" it squeaked. I gaped. The Fire Blast was shattered. 

"Butterfrell is also immune to Fire attacks, but gains an octuple Ice weakness." Dexter spoke up. 

"Frell!" Butterfrell sang, spinning in place again. 

"Gyarados, Body Slam!" I commanded. Gyarados shot towards Butterfrell, but it Teleported away. Gyarados's head was trapped in a glowing net. Butterfrell flitted back, and finished the net. It then flew a safe distance away, shooting a glowing PSY Beam. 

The net, when hit, exploded. Gyarados was smashed into the ground, its earlier Body Slam not stopped, but redirected. 

"That was the Spin Attack and PSY Redirect combo." Dexter explained. 

Butterfrell floated over the paralyzed Gyarados, and pulled purple streamers away from it. It moaned, and rolled over. Butterfrell then flew up, creating a black, Butterfree shaped shadow on the moon. 

Gyarados looked up, and roared with fear. 

"LUNAR BEAM!" Butterfrell yelled. A pinkish beam smashed Gyarados, knocking it out neatly. 

"Butterfrell just used Giga Drain and Lunar Beam, the most powerful Psychic and healing Grass attacks." Dexter said. 

Butterfrell fluttered down to Gyarados, and a beam of light from the moon, whitish this time, hit Gyarados. A rainbow star glittered briefly, before hitting Gyarados. Gyarados stirred briefly, before turning into a tornado of water. One of my Pokéballs flew up, enlarged, and sucked in the waterspout before shrinking and returning to its rightful place. 

"Gyarados has used the Voluntary Return attack, which creates an elemental storm, the elements matching the types of the Pokémon in question, returning it without being commanded." Dexter said. 

"Hey, Eric." Raimey called from across the clearing. "Maybe we could-AAAH!" 

A dark shape swooped down on us. "THUNDERBOLT!" 

"JOOOLT!" a Pokémon cried. I felt an extreme shock. 

"AAAAAAHH!" Raimey and I shouted. Gabumon screamed along with us. Thankfully, Tanemon had managed to hide behind a tree. 

Butterfrell was flying high, chittering madly. Finally, it shouted at the swooper with the Jolteon. 

"STOP!" 

The Jolteon instantly stopped shocking us and bowed. The swooper, a Pidgeotto, dived to the ground, bowing its head. A figure plummeted towards the ground. 

"OW!" it yelled. The voice sounded ominously familiar. 

"Magnemite, Drowzee, Flash!" Raimey commanded, calling out Pokémon. I added my power to the flash along with Butterfrell. 

"CORY?" I said, incredulous. 

"ERIC?" he replied, just as shocked. 

Raimey cleared his throat. "You know, you two aren't the only ones here, you know." 

"Oh, sorry Raimey." Cory apologized. "RAIMEY?" 

"That's better." Raimey replied sardonically. 

"Well, now that THAT stupid exchange is over and done with, I have a question." I said, breaking the silence. "Cory, why did you attack us?" 

"Well, I saw a Gyarados, and a Butterfree attacking it with some bizarre PSY Beam, and I knew that the head of Team Rocket-" 

"WESLEY?!" Raimey and I exploded. 

"Uhhh...yeah. May I continue?" Cory asked sarcastically. 

"Yes." Raimey commanded, as if Cory was supposed to ask permission. 

"Anyway...the Butterfree nailed the Gyarados, and I thought it was unconscious, until a huge waterspout flared up and died. I thought it was Dragon Rage, but I guess it wasn't. Anyway, I told Jolteon to use Thunderbolt since Gyarados is hyper weak against Electric, but it must have been returned. I only hit you guys." 

"And me!" Gabumon wheezed. 

"Gabumon?!" Cory cried. He ran to him, attempting to lift him off the tree branch he was draped over. 

"Annnyway..." I said. 

"Oh, yeah. I was supposed to be going to Cerulean, but I got attacked by a large group of wild Butterfree. Pidgeotto tried to blow them away with Gust, but they dodged. It only got three or four. The rest used Supersonic on Pidgeotto, crazing it. It stiffened, and wouldn't move. We were falling at high speeds when the Supersonic wore off, and the Butterfree and Pidgeotto used Gust simultaneously. End result: I'm here attacking you." Cory summarized. 

"Oh. Well, I was on Blastoise Island, en route to Pallet," I explained. "It was getting dark, and I didn't think it was safe to continue onwards. I went to the Pokémon Center there, when the power went out. All the Pokémon were in critical condition from the Gym Leader there, so everyone who had a Pokémon that knew Moonlight were the only alternate healing source. The Pokémon that used Moonlight were completely drained. Then, Team Rocket attacked." 

"Big surprise." Raimey muttered. 

"They took the exhausted Pokémon, plus managed to subdue the rejuvenated Electric types with a Diglett and a Geodude. I managed to get mine through to Oak before they were taken. Later, the Team Rocket members netted me, recognizing the fact that I was one of the thorns in Team Rocket's side. Meri, (one of them) was about to burn me at a stake when Raimey blasted them through me. The net had a psychic barrier that prevented attacks from the one inside, so I couldn't attack them myself. 

"Raimey teleported over there, and I freed myself from the bonds. Miguel (the other one) had psychically made them, so when Raimey knocked him out, they weakened. Meri's Digimon attacked us, but Togemon held him off. Then, after they teleported away, Wesley attacked us with his Entei, the Legendary Dog of Fire. We managed to beat him with a combination of Pray for Rain and Thunder. He teleported away. Raimey and I teleported back here, and my Metapod evolved into Butterfrell. That's the Bug Pokémon of Power," I explained hastily, seeing the confused look on Cory's face. "Butterfrell and Gyarados fought, and Butterfrell won easily. Gyarados used Voluntary Return, which was the waterspout you saw. Then, you attacked. Simple." 

"I still haven't got back to the group since the giant explosion." Raimey said shortly. "I've been attacked by an evil Gengar, gained a Pikaboo, got the Phantom Badge, and managed to get myself completely turned around on my way to Cerulean, ending up here." he continued. 

"What does the Phantom Badge teach?" I asked Dexter. 

"Terrify: a Ghost type attack. Uses Ghost element energy waves to frighten the opposing Pokémon, eliminating attack capabilities for fifteen seconds. During this period, a well trained Pokémon would be able to successfully land even a Fissure on a Flying type, as long as the Flyer isn't part Normal." Dexter explained. 

"Do Ghost types not affect Normal types?" Raimey asked, intrigued. 

"No, they do not." Dexter confirmed. 

"Cool! Pikaboo, go!" he said. A Pikachu, well, a Pikachu head and body, appeared. The rest was a wavering tail. It was faintly yellow. Raimey produced a grey Gastly shaped Badge and applied it to Pikaboo. Pikaboo glowed grey, and was recalled. 

"Well, let's turn in, shall we?" Cory suggested. 

We all unrolled sleeping bags, until Patamon came diving in at high speeds along with two Ghost types...   
  


Ch. 31 

Patamon 

I was following Cory on Jason's Pidgeotto, when a flock of Butterfree showed up. I flew around behind the flock, and started pelting them with Boom Bubbles. 

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" I shouted, over and over. The Butterfree obviously had high Defense, however, because my attacks did little to no damage. I then turned up the heat. 

"Air Waves!" I yelled, flapping my wing/ears extra hard. Transparent waves flipped one Butterfree, which responded with a deafening Supersonic attack. It wasn't intended for me, thankfully, or else my sensitive hearing would have exploded, paralyzing me and sending me plummeting into the swamp below. But, the rest of the Butterfree joined in, aiming for Cory and the Pidgeotto. Cory's weak hearing protected him, but Pidgeotto had exceptional hearing. It's wings stiffened, and it plummeted towards earth. The Butterfree stopped screeching, and Pidgeotto recovered. It used Gust, unluckily provoking the Butterfree more. They used a combination Whirlwind/Gust to blow Cory away. I followed as fast as I could, surfing on the Gust's air stream. 

I managed to keep up all the way to what appeared to be Lavender Town, when I lost it. I plummeted onto the top of a tower. 

Smoke rose from the roof under me, and I thought at first the tower was on fire. Then, a grin appeared in the smoke, much like the Cheshire Cat. Eyes followed the grin. 

"Gas! Lyyyy..." the smoke laughed. 

"Hahaha!" another voice giggled. A sinister shape rose from the roof after Gastly. 

"Haunter!" 

"Gas!" They appeared to be arguing. Over what, I wasn't sure. I listened closely. 

"Gastgastly...I found it first!" the Gastly yelled. 

"But I'm at a higher level!" the Haunter shouted back. I tried lifting off quietly. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the Haunter screamed. "Night Shade!" 

The purplish waves surrounded me, but didn't affect me. 

"Air Waves!" I retaliated. The Gastly dissolved momentarily, but reformed quickly. 

"It's a Digimon!" the Gastly said, shocked. 

I flew higher, but the Ghosts followed. 

"Boom Bubble! Pah, pah!" I said, shooting them down. They didn't seem affected, though, and followed quickly. 

I flew towards the forest where I saw the tornado dissipate, the ghosts following. Soon, I felt Raimey. 

"RAIMEY!" I shouted. He looked up. Then he looked past me. His face contorted with terror. 

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" he shouted. His large bird shot out, and started spinning. It dived into Gastly. 

"AAAH!" it screamed, Teleporting away. Fearow turned, and flew at Haunter, who was unfortunately launching a Thunderbolt. 

"FEAR!" Fearow shrilled. My ears hurt. It fell, and was recalled by Raimey. He thought. 

"Our only hope, Patamon!" he shouted, holding up a small, white computer. I felt the long unfelt tingle as I digivolved. 

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

I flew at high speed at Haunter, who tried to Hypnotize me. Unfortunately (for it) it didn't work. 

"Angel Rod!" I yelled, swinging my rod at Haunter. 

"HAW!" it shouted. 

"And now, the finale grande! Hand of Fate!" I yelled. Haunter was hit head on, and WHAM! Bye bye Haunter. 

"Angemon!" Raimey shouted. I flew down, and dedigivolved. I didn't like leaving such power, but I couldn't help it...or could I? 

Hold it. Angel Digivolvers like me aren't supposed to digivolve much, and when they do, they can't use too much power. Staying as Angemon would be deadly. Scratch staying Angemon. 

"Patamon!" Raimey yelled, obviously overjoyed to see me. I smiled, then that smile turned into a grimace. 

"Let...go...Raimey...can't...breathe..." I gasped. 

"Oh, sorry." Raimey said sheepishly. I flew upwards, breathing gratefully. 

Suddenly, a blue flash lit the clearing, disappearing quickly. I saw Eric holding a rather small throwing star, looking suspiciously around. There was another flash, this time green, and a green robed man jumped out of a tree, landing in front of Eric. He was holding a whip that appeared to me completely organic. Really. The handle was wood, and the lash was a vine. A literal Vine Whip. 

"Who are you?" Eric and the stranger said simultaneously. 

"I'm the Green Paladin." he said shortly. He pulled back his hood, revealing a young face with blond hair and green eyes. Very similar to Raimey... 

"I'm Eric." Eric replied, just as shortly. "These are some of my friends, Raimey, Cory, plus our Digimon, Tanemon, Gabumon, and Patamon." We raised our hand when called. Tanemon squeaked. The Paladin looked a bit surprised, but quickly hid the emotion. 

"I'm here looking for my companions." the Paladin told us. "Have you seen them?" 

"What do they look like?" Cory asked. 

"There were two. They have robes like mine, only in blue and yellow." he explained. 

"It would help if we knew their and your names." Raimey said. 

"Well, then. I'm Raimey, and their names are Eric and Jason." he told us. 

Eric's jaw dropped. 

"Does Eric have a Butterfree?" he asked slowly. 

"Nope." Raimey replied. "He has a-" 

"Butterfrell." Eric finished for him. He silently released a Pokémon. A fairly large Butterfree flew out, squeaking. 

"Frellell!" it sang. Raimey's jaw dropped this time. 

"Tell me, Raimey, what is your team?" Raimey asked. 

"Well, now I have all Grass types, but I used to have a Hypno, Magneton, Beedrill, Blastoise, and Raiboo, in addition to my Venusaur." 

Raimey sat down very hard, with mucho alacrity. Alacrity means speed. 

"What?" Raimey Two (as he will be known) asked. 

"That's my team, only without the evolution." Raimey explained. 

"Hmmm...maybe that mad scientist was right..." Raimey muttered. 

"What?" Cory asked, intrigued. 

"I can't tell you, it'll mess up time. I CAN tell you one thing, though. Don't trust Jacob." Raimey Two said cryptically. He snapped his whip, and another green flash burst forth. In its place was a large, yellow plant. 

"AAAAHH!" I shouted. The plant looked puzzled. 

"Victreebel is harmless, unless provoked." Raimey Two explained. I calmed down a bit. Raimey Two then recalled Victreebel, and jumped up, and disappeared. 

"That was weird." Eric said, shaking. His throwing star suddenly turned into a Staryu, which Eric recalled. 

"Obviously, he was a future me." Raimey stated. "Buuuut...he didn't say anything about Luke or Cory..." he added tentatively. There was a yellow flash, and blue and yellow robed people appeared, one with nun-chucks, the other with a trident. 

"Who are you?" the yellow robed person asked. 

"We are (I think) the past identities of your friends, plus your past self." I explained, pointing towards the blue robed one. 

"What, you expect me to believe that-" the yellow one started to scoff, when he saw Gabumon and Tanemon. Plus me. 

"Patamon? Tanemon? Gabumon?" he gasped. 

"Yep." we all said. 

"That means...RAIMEY!" Eric Two shouted. 

"Yes?" Raimey asked. 

"Not you!" Jason snapped. Raimey nodded. 

"Raimey just left." Eric explained. "And...why don't you have the Throwing Starfish?" he inquired of his future alternate. 

"Ummm...Staryu evolved, and Starmie didn't want to be a weapon. So Vaporeon volunteered to become the Wave Trident." Eric Two explained. 

"Vaporeon? You mean I get VAPOREON?!" Eric exclaimed. 

Suddenly, blue ropes shot out of them. They were dragged upwards, and then disappeared! 

"Well, that family reunion was short." Cory griped. 

"Yeah...oh, well. Let's sleep, shall we?" Raimey offered. 

Everyone agreed. We bedded down for the night, with us Digimon standing watch.   
  


Ch. 32 

Luke 

We had been waiting for Cory for a long time. "I was right, something happened." I said triumphantly. 

"So? That's not exactly a good thing." Jason argued. 

"Fine, you win." I surrendered. "I'm sleepy anyway. I'm going to bed." I got up, and climbed the stairs, eventually getting to the trainer dormitories. Unfortunately, the only bed left was across the room, and everyone was sleeping. 

I carefully tiptoed through the room, Koromon in my arms. I was doing great, until one REALLY STUPID squeaky floorboard cropped up. A loud squeaky floorboard. 

"AAAAH!" one guy yelled. This woke everyone else up. They obviously thought it was Team Rocket. 

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" 

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" 

"Jynx, Ice Beam!" 

"Squirtle, Surf!" 

That is what I call uncomfortable. Being roasted, fried, frozen and washed away isn't exactly my dream vacation. 

I was washed down the stairs by the giant wave, and eventually landed in front of Joy. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she shouted at me. This is a downfall of being frozen solid: you can't tell other people you can't answer their questions. I would dearly loved to gesture at my frozen body. 

"Oh." Joy blinked. She walked to the stairs, and yelled up them at the four perpetrators. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!!!!!" 

A blond guy gulped and explained. "Some kid was trying to get the last bed, except he stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Another kid thought he was a TR agent, and screamed, waking us up. We attacked him, and I'll bet you know with what." he explained. 

"The four most useful elemental attacks." Joy sighed. "Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Surf, and Ice Beam. Oh, well. Chansey!" she called. A fat pink nurse waddled in. "Take care of this fellow, would you?" Joy told/asked it. It chirped, and three more came in. They used a joint Strength to lift me and carry me to the largest rejuvenator. 

I spent the night growing steadily warmer and less frozen, reaching a climax at dawn, when the ice was thin enough to shatter. I looked myself over, seeing that my burns were healed. 

"Chansey!" a cute, pink nurse cried. It opened the glass box, allowing me to get up. I was lifted out by several mechanical tentacles, and deposited on the ground. I walked, a little unsteadily, out of the back room. 

I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair sitting in one of the chairs around a card table. She was shuffling a deck of cards. She looked up, and grinned when she saw me. 

"Hi! Are you the unfortunate person who was smashed last night?" she asked me. 

"Uhhh...yeah..." I replied inanely, caught off guard by the girl's aura of 'cute'. 

"I'm Amy. What's your name?" she said. 

"Luke." I answered, a little more firmly. 

"Well, Luke. Would you like to play cards with me?" she queried. 

"Sure! What game?" 

"DigiCards. It's a new game, a spin off of the strange creatures appearing more and more often. They call themselves Digital Monsters, and have bonded with a few humans, who now know most of them. They created this game. It's really quite simple: you place the cards, and can change them twice. Once you place all seven, the monsters appear and fight. The winner gets a free set of cards." she explained. I readily agreed, hoping my knowledge of Digimon would help. Jason was also a source of info. 

Coincidentally, Jason wandered down into the foyer. He saw us preparing the game, and came over. 

"Hello, I'm Jason." Jason said to the girl. She introduced herself. 

"My father wrote the strategy book on this game, so I know a lot about it. If you know anything, you are welcome to help Luke." she told him, recognizing the fact that we are friends. 

"Fine." Jason sat down beside me. "Let the game begin!" 

She dealt a card each to us. "Let me remind you of the categories. There are seven: Heart, Head, Temper, Skin, Speed, Strength, and Special. You can place seven cards, and change them with this." she rattled off, handing me what obviously was supposed to be a Digivice. She offered to play first. 

"Sure." I agreed. She considered her card, and placed it in the box. Oh, you probably have no idea what the table looked like. There was the standard arena, a rectangle divided in half with a Pokéball shape, but there were also eight boxes, each with a symbol in them. 

"Strength of a Leomon." she said, laying a heavily muscled lion-like Digimon down. Jason opened Dextro. 

"Leomon: the Lion Digimon. The strongest Digimon in existence. Can slice rocks with his sword. Attacks: Crest of the Beast King, Steel Bladed Sword. Vaccine." 

I nodded. "Obviously a good play." I looked at my card, and nearly fainted. 

Palmon! Where would I put this? 

Well, duh. Special, because Palmon had those poisonous vines. I wouldn't change that. 

"Special of a Palmon." I stated, laying the card in the fifth slot. 

"Special of a Monzaemon." she countered, playing a teddy bear Digimon. 

"Monzaemon: the Teddy Bear Digimon. Uses heart shaped bubbles to lure Digimon to it, then fries them with heat rays. Attacks: Heart Attack, Heat Ray." 

My card was an Agumon. 

"Strength of an Agumon. Blue Digivolve." I said. Agumon digivolved to Greymon, then Metalgreymon. 

"Ahhh...good play." Amy said. She gave me another card. I didn't look at it, though. She played. 

"Head of a Vademon." she stated. I looked at Vademon. It was basically a brain, with a face and tentacles. 

"Well, in that case..." My card was a Patamon. I grimaced. Where would I put this? Patamon and Angemon both were only useful in Special, with the ability to fly. 

"Can I move a card?" I asked. 

"Yes." she answered. I moved Palmon to Skin, then digivolved it. Now, my monster would have needles. I played Patamon in Special, then digivolved it to Angemon. 

Couple of minutes later, we were at the final play. It was Amy's turn. 

"Temper of a...Mojyamon." she said. 

"Mojyamon: the Ice Monster Digimon. Prone to sudden explosions of anger. Attacks: Ice Cloud, Bone Boomerang. Virus." I grimaced. That would be hard to defeat. 

I had only Speed left. I looked at my cards. Heart of a Vilemon, a really ugly flying monkey that never gave up, Head of a Datamon, a really smart computer, Temper of a Tigremon, a cat Digimon that got really angry really quickly. (It digivolves into Leomon.) Skin of a Togemon. Didn't have Speed...Strength of Metalgreymon, and Special of Angemon. Speed, speed...my last card was an Insectomon, which could digivolve either into Kuwagamon or Flymon. 

"Kuwagamon: the Killer Insect Digimon. Uses his incredible speed and killer jaws to slice opponents in two. Attacks: Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine. Virus." 

Well, if Kuwagamon has incredible speed... 

"Speed of a Blue Digivolved Insectomon." I said. Insectomon glowed and transformed, and all the other cards glowed blue. Beams of light shot out and combined, and formed a Digimon. 

It had prickles, and a yellow staff. Six wings, a glass helmet that revealed a computerized brain, a metal claw, black stripes, and bright, piercing blue eyes. 

Amy's was a frog with wings. Really, that's it. 

The two creatures of light stepped to the center ring, and bowed. Then, mine swung his rod and smacked the frog with the strength of a Metalgreymon. The frog used a lightning attack, temporarily grounding the mismatch. Froggy flew high, and shot another bolt. Mismatch managed to fly off and dodge, before sending a light beam back. 

They fought awhile longer, until finally Froggy landed. Mismatch swung at it, and knocked it out. 

"I forfeit!" Amy cried. She obviously didn't want Froggy to die. I nodded, and the monster disappeared. Amy grabbed the cards, and started to leave, when Koromon bounced down the stairs with Motimon. 

"Hi, Lu..." Koromon started, before seeing Amy. Amy squeaked. 

"Hi, I'm Koromon! What's your name?" he asked courteously. 

"Amy." she replied, a little shakily. 

"I'm Motimon!" Motimon smiled. She smiled back, and ran. 

"Hi, Luke!" Koromon finished, unfazed. I greeted him. Jason picked up Motimon. 

"Well, shall we be off?" I asked him. 

"Why not?" he agreed. We exited the Pokémon Center, and immediately ran into trouble. 

"PAUSE!" Jason shouted. "WHY? We've gone, what, three chapters without you baboons interrupting us? LEAVE US ALONE!" 

Jewel blinked. "But it's fun tormenting you!" she said. 

"WELL WE'RE SICK OF IT!!" I yelled. Jewel got mad. 

"WHAT, AND YOU THINK WE LIKE IT?!" she bellowed. 

"Well, you did say it was fun." Motimon pointed out. 

"OH WELL! Now, we have you cornered." Jacque sneered. "So, on with the motto!" 

Everyone else was looking at us strangely. We all looked back. "WHAT?!" 

They hurried back to what they were doing. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" Okay, everyone say it with me: What does that mean? Good. 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

Jason and I looked at each other, and I had an idea. I struck a REALLY stupid pose. Use your imagination. 

"Prepare for trouble!" I said, in a really high voice. 

"And make that double!" 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To free all people in every nation!" 

"To proclaim the goodness of truth and love!" 

"To extend peace to the stars above!" 

"Luke!" 

"Jason!" 

"Team Bimbo, you can't tell left from right!" 

"Surrender now, because you can't fight!" 

"Koromon!" "Motimon!" 

Team Rocket was infuriated. 

"Oh, well! We have a trick you won't forget! Digimon, attack!" 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Birdramon!" 

Here's the weird part. Birdramon glowed red, and dissolved into blue, well, strands. They converged, and left a strange humanoid with wings, claws, and a beak mask. 

"Birdramon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garudamon!" 

"Garudamon: the Giant Bird Digimon. Uses its incredible flying ability to get around, and has a destructive attack in the form of a firebird. Attacks: Wing Blade, Wing Cannon. Vaccine." 

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Ikkakumon!" 

Ikkakumon digivolved, too. A column of water surrounded it, and left a wolf-faced-turtle-shelled-hammer-bearing-blue-muscled monster. Well, duh. 

"Ikkakumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Zudomon!" 

"Salamon, digivolve tooo... 

"Gatomon!" 

Okay, okay, we know. Gatomon digivolves. She glowed white, and changed into a tall, female Angemon. 

"Gatomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angewomon!" 

Okay, Angewomon. 

"Koromon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Agumon!" 

"Motimon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Tentomon!" 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

"Greymon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Metalgreymon!" 

"Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Megakabuterimon!" 

Okay, imagine this scene: a giant birdperson. A blue monster. An angel. A giant androdinosaur. A large, maroon, take-you-worst-nightmare-times-ten bug. All about to fight. 

We were outnumbered. 

"Pinsir, Mega Drain on Zudomon!" I commanded. My stag beetle started draining Zudomon's energy, when the cavalry arrived. 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

Our Ultimates seemed encouraged. 

"Giga Blaster!" 

"Horn Buster!" 

They didn't stand a chance. 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again...!" 

"That was easy." I remarked. Jason nodded. 

"Yo! Luke!" Cory yelled. 

"Jason!" Eric panted. Obviously, he had done this mass teleport. 

Cory, Eric, and Raimey all ran up to us. Then, it started raining In-Training Digimon. Really! Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon, and Salamon. 

"Yokomon: the Flower Blob Digimon. Can fly for short periods of time. Attack: Bubble Blow." 

"Bukamon: the Flying Fish Digimon. It hovers, and has a cheerful personality. Attack: Bubble Blow." 

"Salamon: the Rare Cat Digimon. It has piercing blue eyes, and is rarely seen. Attack: Golden Disable." 

"And, after the incredibly boring DigiLecture..." I said. 

"Well, we're reunited!" Eric pointed out. 

"Finally." Raimey muttered. "I am ALWAYS behind you guys! You all have Crests, I was the last to join the group, I was the only one not included in the get together on Cinnabar..." He trailed off, running out of grievances. 

"Oh, well. Let's go! It's off to the Cerulean Gym of Water Pokémon!" I said cheerfully. 

We marched about two feet when we realized we needed our Pokémon healed. 

Five minutes later, we managed four feet when I felt for Dextar, and noticed it wasn't there. 

"Okay, does everyone have everything?" Jason asked heavily. We nodded. 

"Then, move out!"   
  


Ch. 33 

Jason 

This time, we saw the cardboard Dewgong. We got in, and signed in. I noticed another kid in the waiting room. 

"Hi, I'm Chris." he said, holding out his hand. We introduced ourselves. 

"While we wait, why don't we battle?" he suggested. I agreed. He offered to throw first. 

"Kadabra, attack!" 

"Jason has a Pikachu!" 

"Pikachu, use Light Screen and Reflect!" 

"Kadabra, Spoonmerang!" Chris shouted. 

Kadabra hurled his spoon at Pikachu the instant Pikachu brought up a protective yellow barrier. 

"Pikachu, now use Double-Edge!" I commanded. Kadabra had weak Defense, so this was devastating. 

"Kadabra, return." Chris said, disbelief in his voice. I recalled Pikachu. 

"Horn Slammer!" a voice cried. I had time to blink before getting mauled. I looked at my assailant, and saw a black triceratops standing on me. 

"Triceramon, stop!" Chris shouted. Motimon attacked at that point. 

"Bubble Blow!" he yelled, with his weird voice. Triceramon was actually knocked off me. 

"Motimon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Tentomon!" 

They faced off, us with surprise on our faces. 

"You have a Digimon? Well, duh!" we said at the same time. 

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted. 

"Rocket Horn!" Triceramon countered. The brown electricity and the flying horn collided, canceling. 

The upcoming battle was cut off by the secretary. "Chris Alligor, you may enter." 

He walked in, and screamed. We rushed to the doors. 

"No windows. Eric?" Luke stated. Eric pointed at Raimey. Raimey sighed, and made the door transparent. 

We saw that Chris had been smashed with a giant waves, a Surf, in fact. His Magnemite had come out, hovering over him. It turned and Thunderbolted the guilty Seel. 

Chris barged out, Magnemite flying after. He was holding a glinty blue object. I turned my head, and saw the distinctive teardrop shape. 

"Jason Mann, your turn." the secretary yawned. I walked in, bracing myself. 

"Don't worry, I just decided that that hothead needed cooling off." the Gym Leader explained. I looked up. 

She was a blue haired, slim girl with a bizarre, sailor-reminiscent outfit. She had a slow, deliberate way of talking, like one syllable at the time. 

"My name is Ami Mizuno. We will use three Pokémon apiece." she explained. I nodded. 

"Pikachu, go!" 

"Staryu, I choose you!" 

They faced off. 

"Pikachu, Thunder Ring!" I shouted. Pikachu shot around Staryu very quickly. A ring of yellow electricity formed, and started shrinking. Pikachu didn't move outside its stationary circle, but the ring was closing in on Staryu fast. 

It tried to hover away, but it was obviously a homing ring, and it shot right after. 

"Staryu, return." Ami sighed. She pondered over her next choice, and finally decided. 

"Starmie, go!" she shouted. I smirked. 

"This'll be just as easy. Pikachu, Thunder Speed!" I commanded. Pikachu glowed yellow, and Quick Attacked Starmie. 

It winced, but that was it. 

"Okay, Thunderbolt!" I said, a little surprised, but not too discouraged. Pikachu charged up, and let loose a powerful white lightning storm, in a yellow explosion of power. 

Starmie got hit, but glowed a spectrum of colors and regained its health. 

"Okay, that's it!" I screamed. "Pikachu, use the THUNDER POWER STRIKE!" 

This was a new technique I had taught Pikachu. This is what happens: Pikachu gathers as much electrical energy as possible, then shapes it. Have you seen a picture of an atom with the electrons moving around it, in those three rings? Well, picture those three rings, only made of lightning. Those three rings then converge on Pikachu, and blast out in a ball of Electrical power. 

Starmie didn't stand a chance. 

"Starmie, return. Okay, I'll admit that move was fairly good, but you still have no chance against this." she grinned. "Go, Pokémon!" 

"Another Starmie?" I asked, incredulous. 

"Starmie, Super Star attack!" Ami ordered. The second Starmie glowed golden, and split into three! There were three golden Starmie with silver metal around their cores. 

"Pikachu, Thunder Explosion!" I said, slightly desperate. Pikachu used Agility into the center of the three stars, and used Light Screen, which made a sphere that surrounded the Super Starmie, then blasted all its energy into that sphere. 

It was a surefire KO for any but a Ground type, and even those would take heavy damage. Unfortunately, Pikachu goes out as well. 

"Starmie, return." Ami said quietly. Then she looked up. "Here is your Cascade Badge. It teaches the Bubble Blast technique." she explained. I accepted the teardrop. 

Outside, Luke, Eric, and Cory were snoring. Raimey looked up. (Authors Note: the next battles with Ami are too long to write, so I'm just gonna skip over them. Luke lost, but the others won.) 

"I can't believe I lost! I was so SURE Pinsir could Mega Drain all of her Pokémon!" Luke raged. 

""Um...sorry to bust your bubble, but Pinsir's Special isn't all that high, and Tentacruel has great Special, so Mega Drain would do little damage. Plus, Tentacruel is part Poison, which would only further guard against Grass attacks." Eric explained. 

"Well, I guess I'll just try later." Luke sighed. Eric nodded. 

"Good strategy." he said. 

"SHUT UP!" Luke screamed. Eric was bowled over by the force of his rage. He popped right back up, though. 

"I can do that too!" he said brightly, creating a ball of light in his hands that exploded into a yellow beam that knocked Luke clear through a tree. 

He slammed into the back wall of the Pokémon Center, and created a rather sizable dent. 

"Why didn't we know about this shortcut?" Raimey wondered. Just then, the Digimon caught up. 

"Why did you leave us like that?" Agumon demanded. 

"Weeellll...we just decided to!" I explained hastily. They nodded, satisfied. 

"LE!" a huge voice shouted, slamming the Center wall from the inside. Luke flew out, and hit...a pink bubble. 

"What?" I asked no one, confused. 

"Hahaha...remember me?" a sinister voice laughed. Raimey stiffened. 

"Wesley!" he whispered, shocked. Eric readied his Pokéball quickly. 

A quintet of fairly similar Pokémon bounced out. I recognized three of them, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, but the other two were mysteries... 

"Eefi: the Light Pokémon. Rejoices in sunlight, and is fairly powerful. Psychic type. 

"Burakki: the Shadow Pokémon. Doubles its power by the light of the Moon. Evil type." 

"Evil?" I asked, a bit perplexed. 

"The opposite of Psychic, Evil is a Special type, though all the attacks are physical." Dextro explained. I put it away. 

A short, though menacing figure approached. He stepped into some half light, still half concealed. (Authors Note: Kinda reminiscent of Giovanni, isn't it?) 

"Eons, Star Formation." he ordered. The Eons immediately jumped into a pentagon shape. 

"Eons, counter with your Tri-Beam!" Cory commanded. His Eons materialized as a triangle, and started charging. 

The quintet finally finished powering up, and launched a multicolored beam at the other, newly launched white beam. 

They hit with devastating force, mostly canceling each out. The Tri-Beam was a tad bit stronger, though, and was slowly making its way towards the quintet. 

"WHAT?" Wesley roared. I smiled, and added my own power. 

"Pikachu, Thunderclap Zap! Seel, Bubble Blast!" I called out. The two Pokémon materialized and joined their power with the Eons. 

"Gyarados, Staryu, Marril, and Wartortle, come!" Eric summoned. His four Water types appeared and grouped around him. He touched each (except Staryu) with the Badge we had just won, and had them use the technique. 

"Bubble Blast, everyone!" he commanded. With all the added power, the Tri-Beam blasted through the Star Formation technique. Eric then had a brilliant idea. 

"Staryu, Water Saber!" he said. I had no idea what he was talking about at first, until I saw the throwing star. The weak looking throwing star. 

"Mew, Psychic Saber!" Wesley countered. He gained two short, pink lightsabers. Eric threw Staryu, which launched a rain of sparkling water. 

"Staryu is combining the Thunderbolt and Mist abilities, creating an electric water droplet barrage." Dextro droned. 

Oh. 

The star returned to Eric, and grew a short rod, which he grabbed. He then started swinging at Wesley, who parried each blow and threw a couple swipes of his own. 

This went on for a while, until the Eons started getting mad at the one who was fighting their master. Eefi sensed that the Water types were his, and told Jolteon. 

"Ef, ii!" 

"Jolo?" 

"Pore!" 

"Flaron?" 

They seemed to be conversing until Burakki butted in. 

"RAK!" 

They turned menacingly at the Water types. Eric saw this out of the corner of his eye, and distracted Wesley with a short Water Gun in the eyes. He then threw a Pokéball, and started fighting again. 

A large, discolored Butterfree emerged. It squeaked, and turned into green energy that speared Eefi, knocking it out. 

"Nature's Pin: a Bug technique that is only used by Butterfrell. Some say a rare Bug/Fighting Pokémon might be able to use it." 

Butterfrell? 

"Butterfrell is the Bug Pokémon of Power. Each Element has one." Dextro explained. 

Eric's Gyarados used Thunderbolt on Vaporeon, neatly eliminating that threat. Wartortle Dug briefly before wiping out Jolteon. 

Burakki and Flareon were the only ones left. Flareon shimmered briefly, and was temporarily hidden behind a blue aura. Burakki created a yellow wall, a Reflect, to hold off damage. 

All three Water types clumped together, and tried to combine their powers enough to get Flareon through its Agility, but nothing happened. 

"The Tidal Wave technique requires five or more Water type Pokémon." Dextro intoned. 

I called out my Seel, and Raimey sent his Vaporeon to help. 

A blue glow developed around them. The glow floated up in the air. Seel froze it with Ice Beam, Vaporeon used Mist to coat it with water, Wartortle sprayed it with Octan Cannon, Marril called in rain clouds to boost its power with rain, and Gyarados wrapped it in a Dragon Rage waterspout and Surfed it toward Flareon and Burakki. End result? A giant wave with a razor sharp giant icicle spearing Flareon. 

Bye Flareon. 

Burakki was left. Butterfrell tried using Psychic, but Burakki's skin just repelled it. Gyarados tried Fire Blast, but that didn't work either. Burakki laughed. 

Then, Wartortle made a fist. It began to glow with maroonish energy. Burakki just giggled. 

KABLAM! 

We were all blown outwards by an explosion. Not far, this time, though. 

Burakki was down. Eric and Wesley were down. Staryu and Mew were down. 

Wartortle was gone. 

"BLAST!" the new, improved, and massive Wartortle yelled. Eric frowned, and flew upwards, Wesley just under him. 

"Butterfrell, use HolyLight!" Eric yelled, while dodging Wesley's blasts of green light. 

Butterfrell flew in a tight ring, and time stood still. Wesley hovered over a white circle that was surrounded by numbers. Then, a white explosion took place, blowing Wesley to kingdom come, followed by six red comets. 

I sighed, and after we healed up, I trudged back to the Gym, Eric in tow.   
  


Ch. 33 

Eric 

I was having the time of my life, watching Luke struggle against Ami. She had a wimpy little Magikarp out, and Luke was using Vulpix. 

"Quick Attack! Quick Attack! Don't stop til that thing DIES!" Luke raved. Vulpix blurred, kicking Magikarp six or seven times. Magikarp kinda, well, flopped. 

"ARGH! Vulpix, ROAST IT! FLAMETHROWER!" Luke screamed. Vulpix encased Magikarp in a column of red-hot fire, but no, nothing happened. 

Luke screamed. 

"Ember, Fire Spin, ANYTHING TO BEAT THE STUPID FISH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

As irony would have it, Vulpix unleashed a swirling, impressive-looking-yet INCREDIBLY WEAK tornado of flame. Magikarp saw it, and just fainted dead away. Ami recalled it, but that didn't stop the vortex. 

"Staryu, Bubble." she commanded. Her starfish easily flattened the swirling column of body-temperature flame. Luke sighed, and recalled Vulpix. 

"The battle isn't over. You have to defeat Staryu." she told him sternly. Luke took another Pokéball, and released Pinsir. 

"Harden." he said. Pinsir glowed golden. Staryu followed suit. 

"Slash, and hit the core!" Luke called. Pinsir slooooowllly moved forward, and Staryu teased it, knowing it was much faster. 

Following the lightning-quick Slash, Ami recalled it. "Very good. You deserve the Cascade Badge." 

"Whatever happened to the Sensational Sisters?" Luke inquired. 

"They finally got their Goldeens to evolve, and are currently touring the Western Continent, hoping to gain entry to the Jolt League." she explained. Luke nodded. 

"Ah. Pinsir, come back." he added when Pinsir wandered off. The ruby red beam was sucked into the Pokéball. 

Luke came out of the Gym. "I FINALLY beat that blue-haired witch." he growled. 

Seconds later, he was kicked hard in the back by a blue and white blur. He fell over, stunned. 

The blur came sharply into focus, revealing a wacky girl in a wacky sailor suit with a wacky bow and a wacky tiara. I snorted. 

"Who are you supposed to be, Sailor Mercury or something?" Jason asked her, through his giggles. She slapped him. 

"Ooh, don't think you're so tough because I am the best Water trainer under Misty, Callie and Ami." she growled. 

"Hah! Best? I could beat you hands down." I shot back. She took me up on that, dragging me out. 

"Staryu!" 

"Lapras!" 

We squared off, my diminutive yet fairly heavy starfish against her large and heavy sea surfer. 

"Light Screen!" I commanded. I knew Lapras could learn Solar Beam, Fire Blast, and Thunder, whereas mine could only learn Thunder and Blizzard. 

"Pray for Rain!" she began. I smirked. 

"Thunder!" I barked, taking advantage of the special move Lapras had just used. 

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss!" it screamed, upon being bombarded by thousands of amps of electricity. Staryu halted the barrage of Thunder, only to start up Electric Rain. 

"Lapras, return! Blas...NO!" she shouted. She obviously wanted to use Blastoise, but another Pokéball had opened, revealing a Slowbro. 

"SLOWBRO! AAARGH!" 

"Staryu, give it your Razor Spin." I said loftily. Staryu started spinning rapidly, using Harden to increase its defense against the recoil and to heighten its edge. It then charged Slowbro, using Double-Edge to increase the damage more. 

"Psychic! Teleport! Metronome! Thunderbolt! Fire Blast! Surf! ANYTHING!?" girly girl screamed. Staryu managed to do fairly decent damage, despite Slowbro's high defense. 

"Now, Thunder!" I smirked. Slowbro was trapped in a constant column of lightning, but when it stopped, its expression hadn't even changed. 

Not that it could change, but oh well. 

"Sl." it stated. I raised an eyebrow. 

Staryu was suddenly hit head on by a red-purple blast. Confusion. 

"Heya!" Staryu said. It then proceeded to Electric Rain Slowbro. 

Slowbro MUST have been in pain, but it didn't appear to be. Staryu switched over to Ice. 

Aurora Beam. Ice Beam. Blizzard. None worked. Thunder, Thunderbolt. Nope. Bubble Beam. Shabon Spray. Hydro Pump. Slowbro closed its mouth. 

Staryu ended the endless series of attacks with a Tackle. Slowbro was knocked over, completely conked. I gaped. 

"Blastoise, I choose you!" 

"Staryu, Blastoise's Physical is just as good as its Elemental! Reflect!" Staryu put up an almost impenetrable wall. 

"Blastoise, give it your Deluge!" Wacky-girl commanded. Blastoise created an ice wall that neatly held back the river of ice-cold water that submerged Staryu. 

"Okay, even a wacky (Authors Note: Are we getting sick of that term?) Sailor Mercury wannabe HAS to know that Water attacks won't faze a Water type." I sneered. She got mad, apparently, and yelled at her poor sea turtle. 

"Body Slam!" Blastoise leapt to obey. Staryu barely held it off, its superior weight cracking the Reflect. "Hyper Beam!" 

Staryu Teleported this time, but accidentally left behind the Reflect. Blastoise kept hammering the gradually weakening barrier. This gave me an idea. 

"Staryu, Psychic!" I yelled over the beam's noise. Staryu affirmed ("Heya!") and nailed Blastoise's back. 

It whirled, slowly. Staryu took the time to Double Team around Blastoise and Psychic his back again. 

Blastoise apparently didn't care. Haven't I said I HATE Blastoise? Well, I do. 

"Staryu, there's only one thing we can do!" I yelled. "Final STRIKE!" 

Staryu spun, glowing blue. Blue beams of energy slowly made their way to the core, and combined to create a purple ball. Blastoise Ice Beamed, but an invisible barrier protected the energy. Staryu added all the Elemental power it could muster, with the ball changing colors rapidly, settling on a blue-gray. It then reared back, and gave it a mighty Double-Edge/Take Down/Body Slam/Tackle/Slam WHACK! that sent it toward Blastoise, creating a double unconsciousness spasm. We recalled our Pokémon. 

"Okay, fine. We'll each use one last Pokémon. Winner takes all." she ordered briskly. 

"All what?" I asked, apparently innocent as a butterfly. 

"ARGH! Well, this time we don't have to use a Water type. In fact, no Water type!" she growled. I obeyed. 

"Butterfrell!" 

"Electrabuzz!" 

I gave Butterfrell telekinetic orders. 

"Electrabuzz, Thunder!" she snapped. 

'Butterfrell, dodge to fool her, and launch a PSY Beam.' I thought. Butterfrell obediently used Agility to dodge and shot a rainbow beam at Electrabuzz. 

"What exactly is Electrabuzz?" I wondered, scanning it. 

"Electrabuzz: the Spark Plug Pokémon. Has a shark-like ability to sense electromagnetic fields, and exploits the ability by overloading the field with Electric attacks. Uses all Electric moves, and is immune to Rock, but has an extra weakness to Grass." Dexter explained. 

"Electrabuzz, Swift!" 

'Butterfrell, Nature's Pin right through.' 

Butterfrell didn't dodge the Swift, (duh) but didn't take damage because it had assumed a energy form that ripped through Electrabuzz. However, Electrabuzz was fairly well immune to Bug types. 

'Now, Sleep Powder.' 

Butterfrell sprinkled Electrabuzz with blue clumps of powder, and then slammed it with Mega Drain. 

"No! Electrabuzz, wake up!" 

'Charge time, Butterfrell.' 

Butterfrell, being fairly childish, didn't _really_ get it. Butterfrell thought I meant Skull Bash. 

"NO! Solar Beam!" I screamed, when Butterfrell lowered its head. Butterfrell changed over, and managed to save a _little _time. It combined the two moves, somehow, creating a sort of rocket booster with the Solar power, slamming Electrabuzz with Solar Charge, as I dubbed the move. 

"Electrabuzz, return." the girl gaped. "How on earth did you beat me?" 

"Well, it would help if I knew who you were." I pointed out. 

"I'm Amy Delmar!" she declared. She spun, rather quickly, pulling a Superman quick-change outfit swap, revealing a young, strawberry blonde girl. Luke pulled a double take. 

"Amy!?" he sputtered. Jason recognized her too. 

"Luke? Jason?" she asked, a little confused. 

"Ooookay. We're due a little explanation here." Cory said slowly. 

"Okay. I'm Amy Delmar, Callie Delmar's daughter. She married a man named James, but it didn't work. After two years, they separated. I was left with my mother, Callie. We lived near Vermillion, until I turned twelve. I then went and saw my grandfather, Professor Delmar. He knew how much I loved Electric and Water, an unlikely combination, I grant you, so he gave me a Chonchii, the ONLY Water/Electric type in existence, not counting any evos it may have." she told us. 

"I met up with Luke and Jason yesterday. Luke had just managed to get himself Burned, Paralyzed, Frozen, and nearly killed after he stepped on a squeaky floorboard trying to find a bed. 

"We played a card game, and got acquainted." she finished. "Be seeing you!" She vanished. 

"Oh, by the way, Luke." she said, coming back. She connected her Pokédex to his briefly, then ran off again. 

"What was that?" Jason asked him. 

"Uhhh..." He checked his Pokédex. "She gave me her E-Mail address." He blushed. 

"Ahhh...got a THING, do we?" I teased him. 

"Don't even." he warned me. 

"Don't even what?" I asked innocently. 

"You know what." 

"What, tell you that you and Amy were obviously meant for each other and you should get married before you are even legally old enough?" I inquired. He grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at my face. 

"OW!" 

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" 

I was roasted. "Marril...Surf..." I managed to gasp. Vulpix was good (or bad, depending on how you looked at it), but Marril was better. 

"Take that, fox!" Marril shouted. Vulpix didn't survive the wave. 

"Pinsir, Mega Drain!" 

"Gyarados, Fire Blast!" 

"Pidgey, Swift Dance!" 

This move surprised me. Pidgey used Agility and Double Team so many times Gyarados could barely keep up. It then pummeled Gyarados with Swift and Quick Attack. Gyarados had superior Defense and Health, but the constant barrage had him down within minutes. 

"Blastoise, Swift right back!" I yelled. Pidgey had awful Defense, wiping out itself. 

"Ummm...I guess you win." he sighed, recalling Pidgey. Koromon suddenly flew at Tanemon. 

"Bubble Blow!" 

"Bubble Blow!" 

This appeared to be their only attack, which is not good. My vision blacked suddenly, plunging me into a sensation I hadn't experienced lately. 

"Koromon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Agumon!" 

"Tanemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Palmon!" 

They faced off. Agumon looked like he was about to use Pepper Breath, but Palmon wrapped him up. 

"Poison Ivy! Energy Suck!" Green lightning shot down Palmon's vines, and surrounded Agumon, turning slowly red. The red energy shot back to Palmon. She released Agumon. 

"P-p-pepper...breath..." Agumon choked out. A tiny flame licked out at Palmon, but didn't reach. 

"I beat you!" she shouted. Agumon sighed. 

"You don't have to rub it in..." he gasped. 

"Poison Ivy!" she called, wrapping Agumon again. "Energy Reversal!" Both were surrounded by red and green lightning. Palmon had more around her, but it eventually evened out. Agumon's turned totally red, and Palmon's green. The lightning then vanished. 

"Wow. What a show!" we applauded. Palmon bowed, and so did Agumon. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" Please, someone explain that to me! (Author's Note: For the record, please E-mail me at [k_pikamew@hotmail.com][1] and give me a definition to give Eric.) 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

Cue collective groan. Cue collective Pokéball flash. Cue...oh, never mind. 

"What do you think you're doing, ruining our day AGAIN?!" Jason screamed. I felt his emotion so strongly I started getting mad myself. 

"I mean, on a perfectly normal day, without, for once, threat of TEAM BIMBO attacking, you HAD TO SHOW UP! I'VE HAD IT!!! Yo, author!" he continued. 

"Yes?" the author asked. 

"GET RID OF THE STUPID WACKY HAIRED FREAKS!!!!" 

"But then you wouldn't tell me to get rid of them because they never existed because you told me to get rid of them so they didn't show up to make you mad and tell me to get rid of them so they-" 

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed at him. 

"Hey!" he shouted back. 

"You made us do that." Jewel pointed out. 

"True. Okay, fine. I'll erase all of everyone's memories of Team Rocket." There was a flash of light. 

(Author's Note: You don't remember Team Rocket. I have erased all memories...you know, there isn't really much plot without Team Rocket. Erasing last section...) 

"Prepare for trouble! 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" What that means, I have no idea. 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" 

"Jason, we can't repeat this." the author warned. 

"Oh, all right. Pikachu, Thunderclap Zap." 

Blastoise was nailed. Jewel recalled it. 

"Blastoise, Earthquake." Eric said loftily. Electrode rolled over, barely conscious. Of course, Electrode Explode when nearly unconscious. 

The shockwave bowled us all over, except Blastoise. He Mega Punched Electrode into the ground. 

"Flareon, Ignite." Cory yawned. Vileplume actually dodged. 

"WHAT?" Cory uttered, shocked. Jezelle laughed. 

"Vileplume, Oak Evolution." she commanded. Vileplume danced a bit, and made a spiral flower pattern that encircled Eric. A green beam flattened him before he could react. 

"I can do that too!" he shouted, using the move, not on Vileplume, but on Jezelle. 

"WAAAH!" she screamed. Cory took the opportunity. 

"Flareon, Celestial Fire Surround!" he ordered. Flareon created several balls of Japanese symbols made of fire, and shot razor sharp Fire element blades. Vileplume fainted.   
  


Ch. 34 

Cory 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN..........!" they shouted, after Jolteon blasted them with Thunderclap Zap. 

"Well, now that that's over..." Jason sighed. 

We were all suddenly bowled over by a flash of green light and a shockwave. 

"You know, I can't believe we haven't broken any bones before." Eric commented. 

"You have." I pointed out. Eric sighed, and corrected himself. 

"Oh, well, you know that." 

Maybe not. 

The flash had emanated from a green clad form. It straightened, revealing the future form of Raimey. 

"Aren't you the past forms?" he asked. We nodded. He noticed Luke and Jason. "You must be Luke and Jason. I'm the future form of Raimey. I can't tell you why I'm here, but I can tell you what will be happening soon. 

"Jason, you are going to gain an formidable weapon, the Thunder Saber. Eric, you'll be the first Paladin. 

"A Paladin is the guardian of a certain Element, an elemental Element, i.e. Fire or Ice. Eric will be Water. Jason has Electric, and Cory ends up with Dragon. You'll eventually find matching Sabers. You'll also gain an incredible weapon that can only be used when you are a Paladin. The Sea Staff, the Thunder Cannon, the Forest Bow, and the Dragon Crystal Sword. 

"You shouldn't use a Saber while you are in Paladin form, because the Elemental power combining would blow you off the planet, as well wiping out all Pokémon of that type. Dual types will barely survive. If you happen to die, the Paladin form will be passed on. 

"Some people to watch out for are the Neo Sailor Scouts. They have several Elemental moves that are devastating, and will most likely wipe out an untrained Paladin. You will be at odds, and will be undeniably attracted to one another once you turn twenty." 

"Um...how old are you?" I asked him. 

"Twenty-three." he replied. 

"I-uh..." Eric began. He started shaking. Rapidly. He was blurring! 

"Eric!" I shouted, about to step forward. Raimey 2 stopped me. 

"Don't get near him! He's converting. Water comes first, then Electric. Dragon comes after that, and Grass follows. We don't know what element Luke gets." He appeared to want to say more, but a flood of bubbles cut off sound. He was trapped in a bubble! 

"Haha...looks like you're an untrained Paladin." Neo Sailor Mercury said, stepping out of a shadow. 

An electric blast shoved me into a rock. A girl with brown hair and an identical outfit to Neo Sailor Mercury, only green, revealed herself. 

"I'm Neo Sailor Jupiter, and I'll show no mercy, in the name of Jupiter!" she shouted, forming a ridiculous pose. 

A yellow chain wrapped around Raimey 1, slamming him into the ground. 

"I'm Neo Sailor Venus, and in the name of beauty, you'll be punished!" This blonde had orange instead of green or blue. 

A spiraling fireball knocked Eric down. "Neo Sailor Mars fights for the star of love, Mars!" a brunette yelled. She had red. 

"And, in the name of the Moon..." another blonde said, with REALLY WEIRD blond hair that was in two long pigtails with balls on her head. 

"WE'LL ALL PUNISH YOU!" they shouted. I fainted. 

Seconds later, I woke up, an extreme pain causing me to curl up. 

"Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars cried, making several energy blades slice Eric. 

Sailor Moon summoned a strange wand thing and began twirling it around haphazardly. She stopped with the wand pointed up. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she cried. Pink hearts with purple dust mixed in slammed us all. 

Eric stood up shakily, and his clothes glowed blue, and created a cloak. He gestured, and a staff studded with sapphires, and a blue crystal on one end, appeared out of nowhere. He pointed it at Raimey, freeing him. Raimey summoned a bow. 

Eric immediately went on the offensive. He lunged at Neo Jupiter, and swung hard a few times. She responded with karate chops. He blocked quickly. 

"Wow. He acts like he knows what he's doing." I commented. 

"He was trained with a staff at a rather young age." Luke explained. 

"Oh." 

Eric bashed Neo Jupiter, stunning her briefly. He jumped back, and collected power in the crystal while Raimey 2 began shooting wooden arrows with poisoned leaves for tips. They dodged. 

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!" Eric cried, pointing the Sea Staff at Mars. A wave appeared, and shot a blue energy beam at Mars. She was knocked over. 

She got up wearily, and glowed red. A ball of energy formed around her, and flew away. 

"Eric, we can combine our power to blast the rest of them!" Raimey 2 shouted. Eric nodded, and started charging again. Raimey 2 pulled an arrow back, but didn't loose. A spiral of power surrounded the tip. 

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!" 

"Green Paladin Elmwood Arrow!" 

Eric threw his staff like a javelin the instant Raimey loosed. The spiral of power wrapped around the two missiles, binding them together. They became a bolt of blue-green energy that created a huge explosion, making the Neo Sailor Scouts fly away like Neo Sailor Mars. 

"Well, glad that's over. You okay, Eric?" Raimey 2 queried. Eric nodded. 

"Just a...little...tired..." he gasped, flopping onto the ground.   
  


Ch. 35 

Luke 

Raimey had summoned his Fearow to carry Eric to the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy immediately prescribed bed rest. 

I suggested we take turns watching Eric. Everyone agreed, but I was stuck with the first shift. 

I sat next to Eric's cot in an emergency room. Not an ER, but a room with only one bed where cases like Eric would rest. This also was an automatic resting place of people with AIDS and hemophilia . 

Nurse Joy came in with a package. "I looked up Eric's record, and notified his closest relatives. They sent this." She placed the package on the night stand. 

"I don't want this opened until he wakes. Got it?" she asked/yelled at me. I nodded meekly, resisting the urge to salute. 

Two hours later, Eric's eyes popped open. He looked over at me, and saw the plain brown package. 

"Luke, what is that?" he asked. 

"It's a package from your closest relative." I explained. He looked perplexed. 

"I didn't know I had relatives." he murmured. He unwrapped the brown packaging, and found a miniaturized Pokéball in a glass case, as well as a note. He read the note to himself. 

"Hmm...that's strange." he whispered to himself. 

"What's strange?" I asked him. 

"This note. Here, read it." he said, giving me the note. 

It read: 

Dear Eric, 

I know you didn't know you had relatives before this, but you do. I prefer not to give my name at this time, but be sure you have a large family. I am enclosing a Pokémon and a special Pokéball guaranteed to catch one Pokémon. 

No, it isn't a Master Ball, but it is foolproof. See, only a psychic can activate the special P-Ball, and a very special psychic at that. 

Just feed a little power into it, and release. The ball will open, and recognizes your DNA, making you the only person who can use it. 

Your Aunt, 

S. 

Beside the 'S', there was a phantom shaped mark. I had no idea what this was for, and neither did Eric. 

"GET TO BED!" Nurse Joy screamed. Eric dived for his bed while I dived for the space under the bed. 

"GET OUT OF THERE!" 

I crawled out, and sped to the chair. 

"Luke, its shift switch time." she told me. 

"I'll get Cory. I need to tell Eric something, though." 

"Fine." 

She stalked out. 

"Luke, don't tell anyone about my aunt. Okay?" 

"Sure, Eric." I agreed. Eric leaned into his pillow, and shut his eyes, breathing deeply. I quietly left and fetched Cory. 

Jason, Raimey and I left the Center. I checked my credit balance. 

"Uh-oh. I don't have any money." I said. Jason looked. 

"Didn't you get some off Ami?" he asked me. 

"Uhh...well...I kinda spent it." 

"On what?" Jason demanded. 

"Uhhh...you know the Pokédex Shopping Network?" 

"Yeah...what about it?" Raimey inquired. 

"Well, there was this Pokémon. My favorite Pokémon. And I bought it." 

"Oh." they said in unison. 

"Wanna see it?" I asked. 

"Sure." 

"Clefairy, go!" I called. A cute fairy Pokémon materialized. 

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy!" 

"Clefairy, return." 

"Clefairy!" 

"You know, next time Bimbo Team decides to attack, we can use Clefairy to annoy THEM for a change!" Jason said brightly. 

I nodded. 

We strolled down Azure Street, looking for something to do. A youngster came up to us. 

"Wanna battle?" he asked. I volunteered. 

"Sandshrew, attack!" 

"Clefairy, Metronome!" 

Clefairy, waved its fingers around, and produced a Thunderclap Zap. 

Unfortunately, Sandshrew is immune to Electric. 

"Try Sing!" I said. Sandshrew Scratched Clefairy rather roughly, and Clefairy bounced a bit. Eventually, after Sandshrew tired itself out running after Clefairy, Clefairy sang a soothing tune, lulling Sandshrew into a deep slumber. 

It then used Metronome, and produced Celestial Fire Surround. Blades of red energy slashed Sandshrew. 

Clefairy tried again, this time producing a strange chain made of yellow hearts that wrapped around Sandshrew and slammed it off a wall. 

"Love Me Chain: A Spirit attack with 100 power. It is 89% accurate." 

"Sandshrew, return." the youngster sighed. He handed me a card, and I ran it through my Pokédex, gaining $200. I returned the card to its owner. 

"Hold on: What is Spirit?" 

"Spirit is the eighteenth element, an Elemental element that creates energy attacks that are based on the users concentration, making it also Physical. Especially powerful when used by Fighters and Psychics. Strong on Psychics and Ghosts, not very powerful against Dark and Steel, and completely ineffective against Fire and Flying." 

"Does that mean humans can use it too?" 

"Negative." 

"Darn." 

I put Dextra away. 

We walked to Cornflower Avenue, and noticed the Aqua Mall. 

"Does anyone think Cerulean is a little bit obsessed with blue?" 

Cue sweatdrop. 

We entered, and our vision was immediately caught on a giant Starmie statue. There was a plaque. It read: 

"This Pokémon, Starmie, is the trademark Pokémon of the Water Master, Misty. Misty hails from the city of Cerulean, and her sisters have become expert Water trainers. Misty liberated Cerulean City from the Hinoarashi with the help of Ross Jacobson, now the top Pokémon Documentor." 

"Lengthy plaque, isn't it?" I remarked. Jason nodded. 

We toured the mall, and I noticed a pet store that seemed to consist of exotic fishies. 

"Gee, you'd think someone here would like a birdie. Guess not." Raimey commented. 

I checked my watch after a while, and noticed that it was close to noon. "Hey, it's lunchtime. Do you think we could eat something?" 

"Yeah, over there at Pidge-filet. Oh, wait, this isn't Topaz City. We'll have to eat at that randomly named fish restaurant over there." Jason stated sarcastically. 

We settled at a table, and a rather cute waitress came over. 

"Luke, you have a girlfriend." Jason warned me. 

"What?" 

"That Amy character." 

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

"Right." 

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink?" the waitress asked, long blonde tresses dangling. I might have embarrassed myself. 

"Uh...I'll...uhhh...I'd like a Fresh Water...haha..." 

"He's a little awkward. I want Lemonade." Jason added. 

"Soda Pop, please." Raimey chimed in. 

"Okay. Be right with you." 

"Wonder what her name is." I gushed. 

"Uhh...Louise...duh..." Raimey said slowly. 

"How'd you know?" I demanded. 

"Uhh...she has a nametag...duh..." 

"I knew that." I said, covering myself. 

"No you didn't." Jason informed me. 

"Right." 

Louise came over at that moment. I accepted my Fresh Water. Raimey and Jason took their drinks. 

"Would you like to order now?" 

I consulted my menu. "Hmmm...that Goldeen looks good. And the Goldeen...I think I'll have Goldeen sticks." 

"Oh, the irony..." Jason muttered. "I want those as well." 

"Same here, and a large order of tartar sauce." Raimey interjected. 

"Right." 

The food was quickly delivered, and we enjoyed it. After we finished, Jason immersed himself in Dextro again, and I spotted a store that looked interesting. 

I headed off towards it, and Jason told me to rendevous at the Starmie statue at four. He headed off to a computer store. Raimey wandered away. 

I entered the electronics store, and immediately saw something Jason would love. Pokédex updates! 

I bought one for Jason and one for Eric. They both loved that kind of thing, although Eric was a little less in tune with it. 

I browsed a little, and saw something else. A sign read: 

"For all you Pokémon trainers, there will be a contest held in Ivory City at noon on the 17th. You have (there was an electronic display here) three days! Ivory City, for those of you who play it by ear, is north of Cerulean about twenty miles. A bus leaves every thirty minutes and reaches the destination within an hour." 

Cool! I checked my watch. 3:45. I headed back to the statue. 

Raimey and Jason were there, as well. I handed Jason his update, and he delightedly loaded it into the 'Dex. We headed for the Center. 

When we reached the Center, Eric was walking. Cory had our Pokémon ready, his and Eric's loaded, ours in trays. I took the tray with only three, and attached them to my belt. Raimey and Jason followed suit. 

We left, and I told them about the contest. 

"Okay! The next bus should leave...in five minutes!" Cory shouted. We sprinted through various streets whose names all meant blue, till we got to the Deep Aqua Bus Stop. 

"Oh, geez..." Eric muttered. The bus was warming, and we could tell it was about to leave. 

"Nooo!" Eric shouted, teleporting us through the turnstiles. We ran for the bus, and managed to get on, Eric forcing the doors open. He deposited enough money for all of us, and we turned to get a seat. 

Unfortunately, there were only three. 

Eric unfairly teleported to one, and I dashed to another. Cory got the third. 

This left us with something of a dilemma. Raimey and Jason had no place to sit. 

"Hey, I know!" Eric exclaimed. He made Cory and Jason disappear. 

"What did you do?!" Cory asked him. 

"I shrank them and teleported them to various positions throughout my pocket." he replied. 

"Did I detect a hint of sarcasm there?" I inquired. He glared at me. 

Forty minutes later, the bus was slowly climbing a hill. Er, a bump. 

"Okay. Who here agrees that this bus is worthless?" Eric asked. The driver raised his hand, and crashed. 

"ARGH! Yo, cabby! Do you have a picture of the bus stop in Ivory?" Eric growled. 

The driver nodded, and handed Eric a photo. He studied it, and handed it back. 

WHOOSH! 

We were swept all the way to Ivory. Oh, did I mention that that bump was about three feet from the bus stop? Well, it is.   
  


Ch. 36 

Agumon 

We Digimon were riding on top of the bus, crouched down. Palmon had us wrapped in vines that eventually led to a vine-hold. 

The bus moved agonizingly forward for five minutes, eventually reaching a full tirelength. We eventually reached a bump. The bus fell over, and we were thrown into a ditch, Palmon's vines choking us. They vanished, however. 

There was a purple flash of light, and when Patamon hovered over to the window of the bus, no one was in there. 

"Houston, we have a problem." he told us. 

"No we don't. We can digivolve and fly to Ivory City." I suggested. 

"That would probably work if all of us could fly when we digivolved." Gabumon groaned. 

"Or, I could digivolve and carry all of you." Tentomon added. 

"That's the best idea. Let's do it!" 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon!" 

We loaded on, and Kabuterimon took off. He buzzed up a mountain, and I spotted a white spot. 

"THERE IT IS!" I hollered. 

"Okay!" Kabuterimon yelled back. He descended. 

Over his buzzing wings I could hear screams. Pokéball flashes flashed, and Flying types like Fearow and Pidgeotto emerged. 

"Pepper Breath!" 

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Boom Bubble!" 

The Pokémon were being picked off, but there were more than we could get to. 

"Gabumon, jump and digivolve!" I shouted. He nodded, and pushed off. A blue orb surrounded him. 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon!" 

The orb shattered, revealing Garurumon. He fell, and landed lightly, somehow. 

"Howling Blaster!" he cried, shooting blue-white energy that incapacitated each bird. Patamon and I continued to pick off high flyers. 

"I wish you would unload, then I could help!" Kabuterimon shouted. I relayed this to Patamon, and we launched. 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon!" 

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

I landed heavily, and clumsily got to my feet. Angemon hovered. 

"Nova Blast!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

My attack exploded and knocked three or four birds out of the sky. Angemon caught two Fearow and they were recalled. 

Very few Pokémon were left, until the next wave of trainer approached. 

"Spearow!" 

"Pidgey!" 

"Farfetch'd!" 

All these swarmed about, dive bombing Kabuterimon and Angemon. 

"Electro Shatter!" Kabuterimon yelled, creating an electric field that paralyzed lots of them. 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Nova Blast!" 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Electro Shatter!" 

All of the Pokémon were eventually knocked out. I gratefully resumed my less energy-demanding form as Agumon. Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Garurumon, and Angemon followed suit. 

Just then, a barrage of razor snowflakes shot over Tentomon, nearly snipping his wings. He fell, shocked. 

"Snow Powder!" Jason cried, throwing a Pokéball. Seel emerged, and created a flurry of snow that made a soft landing for Tentomon. 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Neo Sailor Mercury cried, picking the absolute WORST time to attack. 

"Eric, transform!" I yelled. 

"I don't know how!" he said, frantically dodging the spherical projectiles. 

"Pepper Breath!" My attempted counterattack failed miserably. 

I saw Eric igniting his psychic aura. 

"I think not! Mental Barrier!" Mercury laughed, making a pink flash. "Also, no Pokémon!" A blue energy ring locked Eric's Pokéballs. 

"Uhhh...Blue Paladin Power Activate!" Eric said. Nothing. "Blue Paladin Power!" Zilch. "Blue Star Activate!" 

This time, some definite action. Blue sparks gathered around Eric's hands, and spread around his body. His clothes mutated into a blue cloak, and the Sea Staff zapped into his hands. 

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!" Mercury was knocked back. 

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" she countered. The bubbles had the razor snowflakes in them. Eric dove down to the ground. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said, making water spiral around her and gather around her hands. She swivelled and thrust out her arms, creating a rushing column that imprisoned Eric in a ice block. 

"No! Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted. She wrapped Mercury up. "Energy Suck!" 

Mercury lost some blue lightning. The ice around Eric cracked without the force of her will. 

"I'll be back!" she told us, pressing the sapphire on her tiara. She glowed blue, and vanished. 

"Well, that was fun." Eric sighed, his cloak metamorphosing into regular clothes. "I think we should retire now." 

I turned, and saw the eyes of everyone were on the Digimon. I blushed. 

"Hi!" Tentomon waved. 

"Uhh...maybe we should go now?" Jason suggested. Eric nodded, and we dashed out to the Center. 

The humans deposited their Pokémon. I confronted Eric. 

"How could you leave us?" I demanded. 

"Uhh...I forgot?" he replied sheepishly. 

"ARGH!" 

"Hmmm...there's a Gym here...think we could go there and get the Glacier Badge?" Luke 

asked. 

"Great idea! Let's go." We marched out. 

Eventually, we reached a pure white building that read: GYM. 

"Simple, yet effective." Cory commented. The doors opened, and snowy wind blew us inside. 

"Complicated, yet effective." Cory commented. A giant icicle impaled...the ground three inches from Cory's nose. 

"Uhh..." 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" a colossal voice echoed. 

"Umm...challengers?" 

"ONE POKéMON APIECE!" 

"Okay...sure!" Eric agreed readily. 

"YOU FIRST. CLOYSTER, ATTACK." 

"Staryu, go!" 

"SPIKE CANNON." 

"Teleport, Double Team, and Thunderbolt." Eric commanded. Staryu instantaneously traveled around behind Cloyster, effectively dodging the attack, created a copy on the other side of the bivalve, and created twin electric storms that did the damage of one, because one was fake. Cloyster couldn't take it, and fainted. 

"YOU'RE GOOD. WAIT. NEXT IS SHORT PERSON." 

"Okay...Jason, you're up!" 

"LAPRAS, ASSUME BATTLE POSITION." 

"Uhh...Pikachu, Agility!" 

Pikachu used, not only Agility, but Double Team as well, making a ring of Pikachu that occasionally Thundershocked Lapras. 

"HYDRO PUMP." It missed, as it should. 

"Thunder Crash, Pikachu." Jason ordered. Pikachu paused for a fraction of a second, and charged a lightning bolt that expanded into an electrical field. Lapras endured extreme shock for a fraction of a second, and fainted. 

"Pikachu, return." 

"LAPRAS, COME BACK. DEWGONG, YOU WILL FIGHT THE THIRD." 

Jason retreated, and Luke stepped up. 

"Clefairy, Metronome." 

Clefairy Teleported away from a deadly Headbutt, and retaliated with Pray For Rain. 

"NOOOOOO!" Jason screamed. Dewgong used Bubble Blast, and almost nailed Clefairy, who Teleported again. 

"Metronome again!" 

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy!" Clefairy chanted. It didn't stop, and eventually Dewgong was driven to the point of Rage. Luke consulted Dextra. 

"Induced Rage: a move of the Normal type that drives the target slowly insane, and lowers the accuracy enough so that the target is instantaneously KO'd." 

"DEWGONG, RETURN. JYNX, GO." 

"Clefairy, return." 

Cory stepped up. "Jolteon, Agility and Double Team, followed by Double Kick and Pin Missile." 

Jolteon quickly and easily dispatched Jynx. 

"JYNX, RETURN. I HAVE NONE LEFT. ALL OF YOU WIN." 

"Well, that's good. What does the Glacier Badge teach?" Raimey inquired. 

"Blizzard." a diminutive person said, stepping out of the shadows. He handed out badges shaped like snowflakes. 

"What's with the voice?" I asked. He looked at me. 

"I use it to intimidate challengers. It's recorded." 

"Oh." They accepted their badges and left. 

"All Pokémon except Butterfrell, come out." Eric said. 

"Heya!" 

"Blast!" 

"ROAR!" 

"Ril!" 

Eric touched the Glacier Badge to all of them. They glowed blue-white, and learned Blizzard. 

"Butterfrell, come out." Eric said. They emerged. 

"Eric? Why do you have all of your Pokémon out?" I asked him. 

"Because Gyarados won't obey otherwise." he answered tacitly. 

"Oh." 

We hung around Ivory City for a couple of days, staying at a hotel, because of the one day limit at the Center. Finally, the tournament day arrived. 

"Welcome, all you trainers! Today is the big day! Please get your schedule at the front desk." the announcer cried. Eric got our schedules. 

"Hmmm...looks like you're first, Cory. You have to fight a person named...Amy..." 

"Oh, no! The Neo Sailor Scouts are in the tournament too!"   
  


   [1]: mailto:k_pikamew@hotmail.com



	5. Part Five

Pokémon Adventure! 

Pikamew Triggara   
  


Ch. 37 

Cory 

The big day. I was up first. 

"Trainers, throw your Pokéballs!" 

"Chinchou!" 

"Jolteon!" 

Chinchou was a jellyfish-like Pokémon, and had two antennae with yellow orbs on the end sticking out of its head. 

"Chinchou, Pray for Rain!" Amy commanded. 

"Jolteon, Thunder!" 

Chinchou wasn't _too_ badly harmed, but it was paralyzed. 

"Jolteon, Sand Attack and Double Team!" I called. Jolteon lowered Chinchou's Accuracy severely, and raised its own Evade by a large percentage. 

"Chinchou, Flash!" Amy commanded. Chinchou's Flash went off...right into the crowd. 

"AAAH!" they shouted. 

"No flash photography!" I told Amy. 

"Oooh! Chinchou, Endure!" 

"Endure? That won't help. Jolteon, Thunder Crash!" 

"JOLTEON!" 

Chinchou was bombarded by an electromagnetic field, and almost fainted. 

"Quick Attack!" This time, it did faint.. 

"Chinchou, return. Poliwhirl, attack!" 

"Jolteon, another Thunder, if you would." I said lazily. Poliwhirl tried using Reflect, but that was just dumb. 

"Poliwhirl, return. Starmie, go!" 

"Starmie, hmm? Well, then. Jolteon, Crunch!" 

Jolteon whizzed forward, and bit Starmie with teeth that had enlarged several times. Starmie was, undeniably, crunched. 

"Starmie, return. You win." Amy conceded. I recalled Jolteon after congratulating it, and left. 

"Next up: Luke Walkar and Lita Thund!" the announcer cried. Luke walked into the arena, and I joined my friends in the stands. 

"Call your Pokémon!" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Clefairy!" 

"Pikachu, Thunder Crash!" 

"Clefairy, Light Screen and Barrier!" 

Pikachu's Thunder Crash was held at bay by Clefairy's hastily raised Light Screen. Clefairy took a little time to strengthen it and raise a silvery Barrier behind it. 

"Drat...Pikachu, Thunderclap Zap!" 

"Clefairy, Teleport and Metronome!" 

Clefairy winked out, and reappeared behind Pikachu. It waggled its fingers, and created a twister that blasted Pikachu high into the air. 

"Twister: a Dragon type skill. This attack is very rare, and only one Dratini has ever been recorded using it." 

Pikachu lost most of its health against the powerful Dragon move, and Clefairy finished it with a strong Double Slap. 

"Oh, Pikachu! Return! Goooo...Magnemite!" 

"Mag." 

Clefairy squared off against Magnemite. 

"Clefairy, Metronome!" 

"Magnemite, Electromagnetic Cannon!" 

Clefairy and Magnemite, surprisingly, produced the same attack. Magnemite's, however, missed its mark by a LONG shot. Clefairy hit Magnemite dead on, and paralyzed it. Lita recalled it, as well. 

"Fine, if you REALLY want to lose, take THIS!" she cried, throwing a ball. 

A bright flash burst, blinding us all. What was left was... 

"Mareep!" 

A pink sheep. 

"Mareep: a Woolly Pokémon. Its fur is perfect for storing electrical energy, and its rubbery skin protects it from electrocution. Electric type." 

"Mereep, Thunder Wave!" 

"CLE!" Clefairy was having a tough time defending against the electric rings that were dead set on paralyzing it. It had a slowly thinning Light Screen and a Barrier against the relentless energy. 

"Clefairy, Water Gun!" 

Clefairy blasted a stream of water through the rings, and the water gained a charge. It hit Mereep on the nose, paralyzing it. 

The Waves stopped. 

"Body Slam!" Luke called. Clefairy jumped, used tiny wings to fly higher, and dropped, faster, and faster...a-n-d f-a-s-t-e-r...and...fa...ste...r...until... 

BOOOM! 

Mereep was in a crater under an unconscious Clefairy. 

"Clefairy, return!" 

"Mereep, come back here!" 

"And the winner by a meteor, Luke Walkar!" 

He came up to the stands. "I think I'll call that Meteor Slam from now on." 

We all agreed. 

We watched for a while, studying battle styles, and finally, it was Eric's turn. 

"Eric Wyott against Raye Hinora!" 

Eric walked down to the ring, a black haired girl with a red skirt already there. 

He readied a Pokéball, and she copied him. 

"Throw your balls!" 

"Ninetales!" 

"Gyarados!" 

"Nine...TALES!" 

"ROAR!" 

Ninetales's rather intimidating roar was cut off by Gyarados's awful blast of auditory energy. 

(Sound.) 

"Surf!" Eric called. Ninetales was wiped out by the rushing wave. (Pun intended) 

"Ninetales, return. Flareon, Flamethrower!" 

"Gyarados, Mega Flare!" Eric commanded. Gyarados reared up to its full, rather impressive height, and made a small comet of energy in its mouth. The ensuing blast completely defeated Flareon, but took a LOT out of Gyarados. 

"Gy..." 

Eric recalled it, after it slumped down. 

"Charizard!" 

"Staryu!" 

They faced off. 

"Staryu, Thunder Wave and Electric Rain!" 

Staryu quickly and efficiently paralyzed and took out Charizard with a bombardment of rings and rain. Rei recalled it, sullen. 

"The winner: Eric!" 

They left the field, and the announcer called out the next two contestants. 

We didn't have a match for awhile, but eventually, the announcer cried out: "Mina Derebiz and Raimey Bond, please step to the field!" 

Raimey smiled at the beautiful blonde Mina, who smiled back. She then threw a Pokéball with such force that it nearly knocked Raimey over! 

Raimey threw his Ball as well, and the two Pokémon that appeared were... 

"Kadabra!" 

"Pikaboo!" (Author's Note: G/S has come out, so I have to use the American names now. Also, Kereihana/Sweetbloom will be referred to as Bellosom.) 

"Pikaboo, Shadow Ball!" 

"Kadabra, fight back with Confusion!" Mina commanded. 

Kadabra warred valiantly with the devastating Ghost bomb, but didn't succeed. The attack wiped it out. 

"Kadabra, return. Girafarig, you're up!" 

A strange, cow-like creature materialized. 

"Girafarig: the Psychic Cow. It is a master of the Baton Pass attack, and utilizes several status changing moves to bring out an invincible Pokémon." 

"Baton Touch: a Normal (AN: I think) technique that allows a Pokémon to switch, BUT keeps all augmentation moves intact. Barrier, Light Screen, Double Team and Baton Pass is the standard Girafarig moveset." 

"Girafarig, Barrier, Double Team, and Light Screen!" Mina commanded. 

"Pikaboo, quickly, Psyche Up!" Raimey commanded. Girafarig set up a silvery and a golden protecting field, and split into several different images. Pikaboo did the exact same thing. 

"Oh, no! The biggest weakness of a Baton Passer is a Psyche Upper!" the announcer cried. 

"Psyche Up: a Psychic (AN: again, I think) technique that copies all Status augmentation moves." 

"Girafarig, Swift!" 

"Pikaboo, same!" 

What Mina failed to realize was that Pikaboo was part Ghost type, whereas Girafarig was not. 

"Ooh, and a surprisingly powerful Swift attack takes out Girafarig! Does Mina have another Psychic contender?" 

"Oh, yeah! Goooo...Pokémon!" 

A gigantic flash of light completely filled my vision, revealing... 

"What? Mina is using an Abra?" 

"Pikaboo, Shadow Ball!" Raimey called. Abra Teleported with an instant to spare. Charmander repeated this process, eventually tiring. It fainted out of exhaustion. 

"And Mina Deribez wins the Match!" the announcer cried. 

Then, a yellow light engulfed him. 

"Yes, I do!" he cried. The light solidified onto my chest, forming a complete Tag and Crest combination. 

"WAHOO!!!" he shouted exuberantly. 

Every sound in the stadium ceased, all eyes on him. He sweatdropped. 

"Uhh...hi?" 

He dashed to his seat. 

After his match, a girl with long pigtailed hair named Serena Lity nailed me with Normal types. 

Three matches later, the final battle was due to start. The announcer stated the terms of battle. 

"This will be unusual. Six matches will be held at once, in the same arena. Only one person will win. All Pokémon out. The contestants are...Mina Deribez! Amy Delmar! Serena Lity! Luke Walkar! Jason Mann! Eric Wyott!" 

I grinned. Three of us had made it. Then, the judges showed the grand prize. I gasped in wonder. 

"The prize is an unusual Pokémon Egg. This strange Egg appears to be of a Fire type nature. It has red and orange flames decorating it, and a sharp spike protrudes above a strange symbol." 

When they showed the symbol on the giant screen, I gasped, recognizing Luke's Courage Crest. 

"Luke! You have to win!" I yelled. I guess he heard me, because he flashed a victory sign. 

"Trainers, take your positions!" 

Everyone assembled. Luke had a red square, Eric had green, Jason had purple. Serena had white. Mina had red, and Amy had blue. 

"Trainers, throw...now!" 

A giant flash created a horde of monsters that started to rumble. 

"Staryu, Teleport!" 

"Chinchou, Thunder Wave!" 

"Persian, Bubble Beam!" 

"Girafarig, Love Me Chain!" 

After that, we couldn't hear or see anything, except for the occasional lightning bolt that would shoot through the cloud of dust. Eventually, Mina stalked off, defeated. 

After that, Eric teleported next to me, in a huff. 

Couple of minutes later, Jason made his way up to us. 

Serena left, pigtails waving behind her. 

Amy followed seconds later. 

Only Luke and Mina were left. They glared at each other. Luke's Vulpix and her Hypno were battling with Confuse Rays, and Vulpix would occasionally Quick Attack and Flamethrower Hypno's stomach. This gradual whittling eventually succeeded, and Vulpix went to help Clefairy, who was battling with Pinsir and Pidgey against Charizard. Pidgey used Swift Dance, distracting Charizard long enough for Pinsir to Paralyze it with Body Slam. Vulpix Confused it, and Pidgey finished it with a Swift. 

"And the winner: Luke Walkar!" the announcer cried. The crowd roared while Raye sullenly recalled her Pokémon. "Will Luke please come up to the judges table." the announcer yelled over the roar. Luke made his way up, and I suddenly noticed a change of appearance. He used to be rather short, but now he was as tall as Eric was. His hair had also partially changed. While it used to be short and black, now it was spiky and brownish. When I looked at us, we had all changed. Eric's hair was normally blond, but was turning reddish. Raimey's was spiky now, and Jason's hair was short, brown, and frizzy. 

"Hey, Eric. Do I look different?" I asked him. 

"Hmmm...well...your teeth have shrunk, and you're getting taller. Weird. Your hair is lightening and spiking up, too. Strange..." 

Luke came up just then. 

"Look!" he said, holding up the egg. Then, it glowed with orange light. An orange beam shot to his Digivice, turning it from a twelve sided polygon to a rounded thing with blue edges. A beam from that hit his Crest, transforming it into a small laptop. The egg stopped glowing. 

"What was that?" he said, openly shocked. Jason quickly scanned the egg. 

"This Egg appears to be dormant. It is a DigiEgg, and appears to match the Egg used centuries ago by the Digi Destined Davis." The Pokédex showed a teenage boy with brown hair and goggles, who looked remarkably like Tai, Luke's ancestor. Odd. 

"The key to activating the DigiEgg of Courage is, when in danger, hold it up and say: Digi Armor Energize." Dextro droned. 

(Authors Note: Regarding the new Digi Destined in Team Rocket, I can't match up to all the TV shows Digi Destined, because I haven't seen them all. So, although Betamon (who was misnamed Garumon) and Terriermon will show up, they will be the only ones that match with the show, and Betamon will continue to digivolve into Elecmon. Sorry for any confusion.) 

"Well, looks like someone won!" a voice from above cried. I winced, recognizing that voice. 

"Haha! You will feel the wrath of Team Rocket!" 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jacque!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare never to be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

Jason was turning red. I didn't feel sorry for Team Rocket. 

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Megakabuterimon!" 

Team Rocket was suddenly faced with a giant, maroon bug with an extremely angry kid. 

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'VE RUINED MY DAY FOR THE LAST TIME!!! DIGIMON, DIGIVOLVE!!!" 

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Greymon! Greymon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Metalgreymon!" 

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garurumon! Garurumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Weregarurumon!" 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

The four Ultimates and one Champion glared down at Team Bimbo. 

"Finish them!" 

"Ah, no. Koffing, Smog attack." a mysterious voice whispered. All of the Digimon dedigivolved, and we fell to the ground. All of our Digivices, except Luke's, were psychically lifted and carried to the young girl, who was revealed to have long red hair in a ponytail. (AN: This is Team Rocket's Little Sister, or the girl on Rocket Sneak Attack, in the TCG.) 

"I am the daughter of Team Rocket's big boss, whom I think you know. I am," She posed dramatically. "Vanessa Price! My Koffing and I are unbeatable!" 

"Well, think again! Agumon, let's go!" Luke cried. Agumon got up. 

"Luke, try that new Digivolve!" he whispered. Luke nodded. 

"Digi Armor Energize!" 

A bright flash blinded us all. In the midst of it, I saw Agumon. The DigiEgg of Courage fell into his hands. 

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." Rings of fire flew up around him, and he was covered with flames. An oval shaped object sprouted three claws, and revealed the same pattern as the Egg. Then, a head appeared. It had a short, armored shell that had a spike in it, and the skin was blue. 

"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." He posed, columns of fire sprouting around him. 

He had Egg Armor on his hands, feet, head, and chest, and what wasn't covered was blue. His mouth had short, sharp teeth. Jason scanned it. 

"Flamedramon: the Fire Egg Dragon. He Armor Digivolved with the Egg of Courage. His Fire Rocket attack will incinerate foes, and the Fire Shield just raises his defenses more." 

"Oh, so you want to play, eh? Take this! Terriermon, go!" 

A little Digimon hopped out. It had long ears, and green stripes. (AN: Willis's Digimon from the Movie.) 

"Terriermon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lopmon!" 

Lop mon was basically just an upgrade of Terriermon. He had the same ears, but also had a bandana, war paint, pants, bullet rounds, and twin machine guns. 

"So, you want to play?" Flamedramon taunted. 

"Yep! Bunny Uzi!" Lopmon cried, jumping up and pelting Flamedramon with pellets. 

"Fire Shield!" Flamedramon shouted, creating an aura of fire that burnt up all the pellets. 

"Fire Rocket!" he yelled, gathering energy into his right claws. He thrust his fist out, and three fireballs smashed Lopmon, and he dedigivolved into Terriermon. 

"Argh! Curse you!" she shouted. "But I'm not through yet!" She vanished, along with the other Team Rocket members. Our Digivices returned to their normal resting places. 

"Let's go, before the Neo Sailor Scouts decide to show up." 

"I don't think so!" a female voice cried. Neo Sailor Moon jumped down. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" 

"What did we do this time, huh?" Jason exploded. Eric placed his hands together, and a blue gem appeared. 

"Blue Star Power!" 

He transformed into the Blue Paladin, and faced off against Sailor Moon. 

"Well, you have one guardian. Do you have two?" Neo Sailor Mercury asked. 

"Or three?" Neo Sailor Venus inquired. 

"Possibly even four?" Neo Sailor Mars queried. 

"Or even five?" Neo Sailor Jupiter mocked. 

"THAT'S IT!" Jason yelled. Yellow light surrounded him. 

"Yellow Star Power!" 

He was transformed into the Yellow Paladin, and a bulky apparatus appeared on his arm. He leveled it at the Scouts. 

"Leave or be blasted." he said softly. Eric pointed his Staff at them as well. 

"Uhh..." 

"You have three seconds. Two. One." 

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!" 

"Yellow Paladin Lightning Beam!" 

The Scouts fled. 

Ch. 38 

Luke 

After the Scouts ran away, Flamedramon came up to me. He glowed, and an orange beam shot from him to my mini laptop and he shrank back to Agumon. The DigiEgg of Courage had disappeared. 

"Where did that egg go?" I wondered. The mini laptop opened, and I grabbed it. The Egg was in there, as an image. I shrugged. Then, a program opened. 

"This is the D-Terminal A. This mini laptop is capable of Cross-Bound connection, E-Mail, Cell Phone, and also links with the D3, the new Digivices (picture of my blue D3) to make certain Digimon Armor Digivolve. Your Digimon is Agumon. It will Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon. The next two DigiEggs are located in the Temple of Time, here. (Map of Kanto, icon flashing north of Lavender.) You must find and collect the DigiEggs of Friendship and Sincerity. End of Program." 

We decided we needed to go to the Temple of Time, whatever that meant. I collected some prize money, as well. 

We headed towards the Blanco Airport. This one didn't use Fearow, it had real airplanes. I had enough money to buy five tickets, and we brought the Digimon as 'carry-on' luggage. 

Two hours later, we landed in Lavender. We disembarked, and headed north. 

After trekking for half an hour, Cory spotted the temple rising out of the mountainous terrain. We dashed towards it... 

...to discover THOUSANDS of stairs. I sighed, and we began climbing. 

Half an hour later, we reached the top. I was relieved, until I thought about going down. 

Eric and Cory walked forward. The DigiEggs of Friendship and Sincerity were sitting on pedestals. 

The Friendship Egg looked like a black shoe, with a yellow, jagged spike. It was oblong, not egg-shaped at all, and had what looked like stitching between the black top and white bottom. The blue Crest of Friendship was right there under the spike. 

Sincerity was a little bit more boring. It was a four pointed gold star platform with a seed-like object on top. The Crest of Sincerity was on the front. 

They walked forward, and lifted the Eggs. Blue and green columns of light shone where the Eggs had been, and faded. The Eggs formed the D3s and D-Terminals as they did with mine. 

We decided not to go back to Lavender on foot, and Eric teleported us. 

"Don't get too used to that kind of travel." he told us when we landed. 

"Don't worry, we won't." I snapped back. 

"Hey!" Raimey piped up. "What does the Crest of Hope entail?" 

"Hmmm..." Jason looked it up. 

"The Crest of Hope allows the bearer to read minds, and see the future in dreams. It allows Angel Digimon to digivolve to the Ultimate forms." 

"Read minds, hmm..." Raimey grinned. Eric frowned. 

"Oh, darn. Mental barriers, humph." Raimey muttered. Eric then touched Jason, Cory and my foreheads. 

BLOCK. 

That's what it felt like. When I tried to use the link in my mind Eric had created, a sensation of, well, blocking kept me back. 

"Don't try to break them, Raimey." Eric warned him. He nodded, and we headed for the Gym. 

"Oh, wait. I already have this Badge. See ya!" Raimey said cheerfully. I nodded. 

We entered, and Eric was immediately called up. 

He went in. We heard the sounds of fighting, and a wave rushing through, and eventually he came back, with a gray badge, smiling happily. 

Cory was next, then Jason. They both came back with Badges. 

I entered. 

"So, you want this Badge?" an old man whispered. 

"Uhhh...duh?" 

"Well, take it." 

I called out Clefairy, and he sent out a Gastly. 

"Flying and Spirit techniques are strong on Ghost, as well as other Ghost moves." 

"Clefairy, Love Me Chain!" I called. Clefairy wrapped up Gastly, and swung it, finally smashing it on the ground. It got up woozily. 

"Now, Metronome!" I commanded. Clefairy waved, and produced a Fire attack that involved a stream of flame swirling around Clefairy and blasting forward to KO Gastly. 

"Flame Wheel: a 60 Power Fire attack that will unfreeze the user if it is frozen. 

"One more, Trillix." 

A weird phantom emerged. (AN: Muuma) Clefairy attacked it with Love Me Chain, and then used Metronome again, making a circle in front of it that fired a yellow beam and knocked it out. 

"Aero Blast: a 100 Power Flying type attack that often Critical Hits, like Slash. It is Lugia's special skill. 

"Well, you've won. I suppose you can have this." he sighed. The gray badge flew through the air, and Clefairy used Love Me Chain to catch it. 

"Good Clefairy. Return." 

I caught the badge Clefairy tossed to me, and we left the Gym. 

"Hey, anyone want to explore Pokémon Tower?" Eric asked. 

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried, spraying Eric. 

"What? What?" he exclaimed, dripping wet. 

"We do NOT explore haunted towers." Gabumon stated coldly. 

"Why?" 

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Okay! Okay!" 

We met up with Raimey, right when the first bolt struck. 

"Thunderstorm! Get to the Center!" I cried. We hurried through the awful rain and screaming wind, and barely missed getting struck by lightning. 

"That was close." I muttered. 

We stayed the night at the Center, and the storm hadn't let up in the morning. It was so bad, we couldn't even leave, because we'd have to swim. 

The third day, the flash flood warning came into effect. 

"FINALLY!!" Jason screamed. He began yelling at the TV, and almost body slammed it before Eric and Raimey could restrain him. 

After that, the water was so high we couldn't even open the Center's doors. 

"Okay, if the storm doesn't stop within an hour, we will have to evacuate. Anyone without a Water Pokémon is allowed to use a life preserver." Nurse Joy told us. 

Of course, the storm didn't stop. 

An hour later, Eric called out all five of his Water Pokémon, explaining the situation. They all agreed, and we each grabbed one. Jason and I grabbed Gyarados, Raimey got Staryu, Eric took Marril, Cory hitched a ride on Blastoise. The Digimon all assumed the In Training forms and clung in various places. Nurse Joy had a life preserver, and so did most everyone else. Joy led us to the back, and opened some giant doors. 

Water rushed in, and our Pokémon rushed up, racing the flood. This was the riskiest part. If we were caught under the edge of the door, we would be cut in half. 

But, we underestimated the almighty Gyarados, and the almost as impressive Blastoise. Staryu and Marril were just as good. We emerged and were carried up to the mountains that surrounded Lavender. 

As irony would have it, the storm stopped. Right then. One second heavy rain, next sunshine. 

"This is suspicious." Eric murmured. 

"Of course!" Jewel cried. 

"NOT YOU!!!!!!!!" Jason screamed. 

"Yes, me! I will spare the motto this time, for you seem to be in a bit of a predicament." 

"That's it! Let's GET HER!" 

Jacques looked up. "I am highly affronted by that remark." 

"Digi Armor Energize!" Eric, Cory and I shouted. 

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." 

Gabumon appeared, and the DigiEgg of Friendship dropped into his paws. "Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

Rings of lightning shot up around Gabumon. He was swept over with a wave of blueish lightning and transformed into a large, dog-like creature with black armor and yellow spikes framing his head. "Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship." Blue lightning surrounded him. 

Palmon replaced Raidramon, and the DigiEgg of Sincerity fell into her hand/vines. "Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

A green spark hid her, and green leaves shot up, filling my field of vision with energy-leaves. A cloaked ninja type Digimon with throwing stars attached to long, extendable 'arms' made of spiral vines. "Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity." The energy leaves from before circled her. 

"Raidramon: the Blue Lightning Dragon Digimon. His attacks are Blue Thunder and Thunder Blast, and both will paralyze foes with fear. 

"Shurimon: the Plantlike Samurai Digimon. His Two Stars attack creates a giant buzz saw, and if that doesn't work, Shooting Stars will spear enemies." Dextro echoed. 

"Well, Vileplume, attack!" 

"Electrode, go!" 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

"I thought you were going to spare us!" someone yelled. 

"Yeah!" 

About twenty different Pokémon joined the battle against Team Rocket's fairly well trained Pokémon. 

"Electrode, Thunderclap Zap!" 

"Vileplume, Oak Evolution!" 

"Blastoise, Shining Illusion!" 

Electrode's oval lightning electrocuted all but the Digimon and a Sandslash, which managed to avoid the leaves and flowers but was struck by an extremely powerful beam of water that left it in a puddle of mud. 

"Fire Rocket!" 

"Blue Thunder!" 

"Two Stars!" 

Flamedramon's triple fireball attack knocked out Vileplume, and Raidramon produced a life-sized blue lightning bolt that decimated Blastoise. Shurimon's Two Stars attack created a large, purple buzz saw that nearly KO'd Electrode. She finished him off by extending her arms and spearing it. 

"Pokémon, return! Team Rocket will be back!" Jezelle threatened. She threw a smoke bomb, and they vanished, leaving a strange apparatus behind. 

Eric guided Marril over to it, and jumped onto land. Everyone followed suit. 

"Hmmm...I guess this is what caused the 'storm'. It's a holographic projector and a heavy duty hydro cannon. I wonder where they got the water...oh no! The river!" 

Eric teleported all of us to the river that wound its way around Lavender Town. It was almost dry, and there were Pokémon flopping on the banks, dying. 

Eric teleported away, and he must have turned the hydro cannon around, because all of the water shot back into the river, showering us, but giving life to the Pokémon. 

"Well, that's that." Flamedramon said, clapping his claws together. He dedigivolved, and a red beam came from him into the D-Terminal, signifying the Egg had re-digitized. Shurimon did the same, only the beam was green, and Raidramon's was blue. Then, the D-Terminal's program activated, and Cory's went first. 

"This is the D-Terminal B. This mini laptop is capable of Cross-Bound connection, E-Mail, Cell Phone, and also links with the D3, the new Digivices (picture of his red D3) to make certain Digimon Armor Digivolve. Your Digimon is Gabumon. It will Armor Digivolve into Raidramon. The next DigiEgg is located in the Temple of Life, here. (Map of Kanto, icon flashing north of Saffron.) You must find and collect the DigiEgg of Knowledge. End of Program." 

"This is the D-Terminal E. This mini laptop is capable of Cross-Bound connection, E-Mail, Cell Phone, and also links with the D3, the new Digivices (picture of Eric's orange D3) to make certain Digimon Armor Digivolve. Your Digimon is Palmon. It will Armor Digivolve into Shurimon. The next two DigiEgg is located in the Temple of Reason, here. (Map of Kanto, icon flashing north of Celadon.) You must find and collect the DigiEgg of Hope. End of Program." 

"Well, this means we should split into two teams. Cory, you and Jason go for the DigiEgg near Saffron, and Raimey, Luke and I'll go for the DigiEgg next to Celadon. We'll meet up in the guardhouse at Route 7 on Monday. If you aren't there, we'll come back Tuesday, and so forth. Whoever gets there first waits in Celadon." Eric told us. 

We agreed, and split up, Eric making a link with Jason.   
  


Ch. 39, part A 

Tentomon 

I flew with the two boys and Gabumon. We were making good progress, hiking through grasslands. I could still see Eric and the others, if I flew high, but once we cleared the rock barrier between the Lavender/Saffron road and the mountains, which housed the Temple of 

Life, I wouldn't be able to. 

We hiked, and hiked, with Jason's Pikachu occasionally electrocuting the random Pidgey, or Cory's Vaporeon Aurora Beaming that Oddish. I even took out a few. 

Eventually, we made it to the mountains. The D3 went off, and we discovered that they could track other Digivices, AND they sensed DigiEggs! 

"Wow! Multitasking goes to a new level!" Jason commented. Luke leveled an insolent glare at him. 

We hiked for another hour, and eventually, thanks to my scouting, we found the Temple of Life. Fortunately, it didn't have thousands of stairs. 

However, it DID have one, giant, yellowish guardian. 

"I am Rockmon!" it yelled. Jason quickly got out his Pokédex, and scanned it. 

"Rockmon: the Granite Digimon. This Digimon is almost completely invulnerable, and has two devastating techniques: Hammer Fist and Avalanche." 

"We should fight this thing with the Armor evolution, Gabumon!" Cory cried. 

"Digi Armor Energize!" 

Gabumon again emitted the bright blue flash, and the DigiEgg of Friendship revolved in the air above him. 

"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." Blue lightning rings shot up around him, and he was temporarily hidden by blue electricity. When it lifted, he was completely transformed. 

"Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship." 

Rockmon didn't seem to like this. "Hammer Fist!" he shouted. His arm became a blur that nearly flattened Raidramon, who jumped out of the way. 

"Thunder Blast!" he cried, and zapped Rockmon with blueish lightning from the two spikes at the back of his head. 

Jason and I ran around Rockmon while he was otherwise engaged, and took off towards the Temple of Life. 

We made it in, but it was fairly dark. Jason called out Pikachu. 

"Flash, Pikachu!" 

"FLASH!" it cried, filling the room with light. (Remember: Digimon understand Pokémon) Jason carried it, and we made our way towards the center pedestal. 

The DigiEgg of Knowledge was yellow, with the Crest in purple. It had a small spike coming out of a hole on the top, and that was about it. Jason grasped it. 

"Digi Armor Energize!" 

I felt full of energy, and responded to the command. I merged my power with that of the DigiEggs, and transformed. 

"Tentomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." (AN: I know this seems strange, but it has to be fair.) 

Rings of rock flew around me, and I was changed into a statue. Drills came out of the rock, revealing my new form. 

"Digmon: The Drill of Power!" (AN: That's really what Digmon says. Don't take it out on me.) 

I was a yellow mole-like creature. I had small wings on my back, and my 'fingers' consisted of drills. Three on each hand, and one in my face. Jason now had a D3 and a D-Terminal. My voice sounded vaguely...cowboyish. Jason scanned me. 

"Digmon: the Power Drill Digimon. His attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking. He isn't very graceful or fast, but has immense digging power." 

We headed outside, where Raidramon was losing against Rockmon. 

"Hey, Rocky!" I shouted. He turned. 

"What?!" he shouted. 

"Take this! Gold Rush!" I retorted. I crossed my arms, and my drills began to spin. All seven of them. Then, I unfolded my arms and the drills shot at Rockmon, who was hit dead on. 

"Aaah!" he shouted. He fell in pain, but soon got up. 

"You have earned the DigiEgg of Knowledge. Know now that your team is not complete. Three more Digi Destined of Time are to gain the powers of Love, Reliability and Light. It is so." 

"Who has the Crests of Love, Reliability, and Light?" Jason wondered out loud. 

"The ones who have bonded with the Digimon of legend: Biyomon, Gomamon, and Gatomon. 

I knew someone who matched that description. "Team Bimbo actually has agents on OUR side?" I asked incredulously. 

"I know naught of who the Destined Ones are, but they exist, and the Temple of Zeal holds their DigiEggs. Guard the Eggs from the Destruction Crests." 

"Destruction Crest? Didn't you say something about Time, too?" 

"Ask me not. The runes in the temple are all you need to know. Goodbye." And he changed into multicolored sparkles that flew away. 

"Well, let's go into the Temple to find what he was talking about." I suggested. "But first, let's dedigivolve." 

"Yes." Raidramon agreed. We changed back, blue and purple beams returning to the D-Terminals. Jason's activated. 

""This is the D-Terminal D. This mini laptop is capable of Cross-Bound connection, E-Mail, Cell Phone, and also links with the D3, the new Digivices (picture of his gold D3) to make certain Digimon Armor Digivolve. Your Digimon is Tentomon. It will Armor Digivolve into Digmon. The last three DigiEggs are located in the Temple of Zeal, here. (Map of Kanto, icon flashing in Cerulean.) You must find and collect the DigiEggs of Love, Light, and Reliability. End of Program." 

Jason closed his D-Terminal, and we headed inside, Pikachu once again lighting up the room. 

"Hey, see those torches? Pikachu, Thundershock those torches, okay?" Jason told the mouse. 

Pikachu obeyed, relieving the strain of continuing a Flash attack Jason then recalled it, and scanned the marks on the right wall with Dextro. 

"These are of an ancient language not in my databanks." Dextro commented. 

"Well, how are we supposed to..." Jason started, trailing off. His Crest began to glow, and a column of purple light encased him. The light disappeared after a minute had gone by, and Jason peered at the runes again. 

"The Crest of Knowledge should allow me to translate these...okay, they say:" 

"'The Crest of Time governs the forces of Light and Goodness.' There are also pictures of the Crests: Courage, an orange sun. Friendship, a blue circle with a wavy line going up and down through it ( ( 

), like that) with hooks on either side, Love, a red heart, Knowledge, what appears to be a purple pair of glasses, with on large lens, Sincerity, a green teardrop with two circles inside, Reliability, a gray, glowing cross. Hope, what looks like a yellow first place ribbon, only with a sun instead of a bow on top, and Light, a pink flower. The Crest of Time itself is a brown orb with arcs around it." (AN: Think Kindness. In fact, this Crest IS Kindness, but no Wormmon. And it's brown.) 

He then traversed the Temple to the opposite wall. 

"The Crest of Destruction Governs the forces of Darkness and Evil.', with the Crest of Cowardice, a blue moon, Cruelty, an orange circle with a line horizontally through it, Hate, a green harp, or a half heart. Ignorance, a yellow hourglass, Deceit, a red arrow pointing up, Fallibility, a white trident, Despair, a purple spiral, and Darkness, a simple black square. The Crest of Destruction is a pair of diamonds, one on top of another, colored gray. 

"The back wall reads: 'Only when the eight Digi Destined of Time and Destruction create their separate teams will Digimon regain their rightful place in the world. Before this can happen, the great evil will be released, and the forces of Good will have to subdue it and the Digi Destined of Destruction.'" 

"Wow, that seems tough. Eight or nine Digimon PLUS the ultimate evil? Versus our eight or nine period? Tough." Cory sighed. 

"Well, that's life." Gabumon pointed out. 

"WHAT KIND OF STATEMENT IS THAT?! 'That's life'? How many people have to go around fighting 'the ultimate evil'? Plus eight or nine Digimon? Huh? I'd like to know that!" I shouted. 

"Uh...um..." Gabumon stuttered. 

"Let's just get to the Temple of Zeal, shall we? But first, I'm gonna let Eric and them know, okay?" Jason said. He then closed his eyes, and glowed faintly green, before opening them. "Let's go!"   
  


Ch. 39, part B 

Palmon 

We marched across plains, and made it to Saffron with no difficulties. Eric wanted to visit the Gym, but we didn't have time just then. 

We mad our way through the sprawling city of golden commerce, almost completely unstopped. Of course, the inevitable... 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that triple!" 

"We will win, without creating a time ripple!" 

"To protect the world from the likes of you!" 

"To be masters, and kick out the League too!" 

"Better than those bumbling baboons!" 

"To proclaim the evil of lies and hate!" 

"To take over the world, that 'd be just great!" 

"We never ask, we just bate!" 

"Jacques!" 

"Jewel!" 

"Jezelle!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of sound!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to never be found!" 

"To climb the ladder of power, in leaps and bounds!" 

"Electrode!" 

"Blastoise!" 

"Vileplume!" 

"ARGH! If only Jason were here..." Eric muttered. 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Garudamon!" 

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Zudomon!" 

"Salamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Gatomon! Gatomon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angewomon!" 

"Ummm...dilemma. Do we both Armor Digivolve, or digivolve the regular way and try to win with Ultimates and a Champion?" Luke asked. 

"I say two digivolve and one Armor Digivolve." Raimey suggested. 

"Right. Palmon and Patamon will regular digivolve, and Agumon Armors. Okay?" 

"Right. Let's go!" 

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Lillymon!" 

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..." 

"Angemon!" 

"Digi Armor Energize!" 

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." 

"Oh, so you have a new, fancy way to digivolve, eh?" Jacques sneered. "Well, Ultimates are more than a match for you!" 

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon roared, flying high. She curled up, and was briefly hid by a blaze. The fiery mass flew upwards and took on a bird-like shape. It dove towards Lillymon. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon cried, firing a white beam that smashed through the firebird like butter. (AN: By now you should have realized that, since Patamon digivolves so infrequently in the show, Angemon is as powerful as an Ultimate and MagnaAngemon is as powerful as a Mega. Just clearing things up a little.) 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" I shouted. I created the flurry of rose pink petals, and blinded the enemy Digimon temporarily, before locking out their attacking capabilities. 

"Cheaters!" Jezelle hissed. Garudamon flew up, and curled again. 

"Wing Cannon!" 

"NOOO!" Jewel shouted. Garudamon made two more of those blazes, one on each wing, and blasted them, making two Wing Blades. 

Only problem was that they turned green and smashed Zudomon and Garudamon. 

Garudamon dedigivolved and fell to the ground as a little pink ball with tentacles and a flower. The flower caught air, letting her hover briefly, so as to not smash into the ground, or Jewel's arms. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled, slamming his giant hammer into the ground. An arrow of energy shot out and hit Angewomon. 

"Nooo!" I shouted. "My spell is broken!" 

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon called, jumping up high and smashing Zudomon. He dedigivolved to a little brown thing with orange hair. Jacques caught him. 

Now it was Angewomon against Flamedramon, Angemon, and I. 

"Heaven's Charm!" she shouted. She moved her left arm out, and swung it left, creating a bar of energy. Then, she took her right arm and lifted it, making a cross. The cross of energy shot out and nailed me. I fell, turning to Tanemon. Eric caught me. 

"Angel Staff!" Angemon cried, spinning his staff and throwing it like a boomerang. It bonked Angewomon's forehead, knocking her out of the battle and into Salamon form. 

"So, you won this battle. Next time, we'll get you!" Jacques yelled. Jewel pulled out a smoke bomb, threw it, and they disappeared. 

"Well, let's get to Celadon before Libby, Tanya and Jenny try to get us." Luke told us. Flamedramon and Angemon dedigivolved. Eric paused momentarily, closing his eyes. 

"Good news: Jason found his DigiEgg, and the Armor Digivolution of Tentomon is a mole called Digmon. Bad news: We just defeated the people who are supposed to get the DigiEggs of Love, Reliability and Light." 

"Let's get the Hope Egg first, okay?" Raimey added. Eric nodded. 

"That's top priority. But, I'm gonna fly us." 

He called out Staryu, and Raimey called Drowzee. With their combined telekinesis, we flew west all the way to the mountains north of Celadon. 

"That...was...exhausting..." Eric panted. Staryu and Drowzee agreed. Eric and Raimey recalled their respective Pokémon, and Eric rested a bit before we headed north. 

We found a small shrine, the Mountain Shrine, colored stone gray. Eric rested some more, and we hiked further, at a faster speed. 

Eventually we reached the Temple of Reason. Raimey climbed the stairs, but we had a little interference. In the form of a giant humanoid flaming Digimon. 

"I am Meramon!" it screamed. 

"I know who Meramon is!" I said. "Meramon is a red hot Digimon! He'll roast you with Fireball or give you severe burns with Third Degree! Be careful!" 

"Are any of you up to Armor Digivolving?" Eric asked worriedly. 

"Armor? We could regular digivolve and take that thing out!" Patamon said sneeringly. 

"I could!" Agumon said. I agreed. 

"Digi Armor Energize!" Eric and Luke called. 

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." 

"Palmon Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity." 

"Haha! Two little Digimon against me!" Meramon laughed. "Fireball!" He threw a blazing orb like a baseball. Flamedramon redirected it. 

"Ahaha!" Meramon just absorbed it!" 

"Shooting Star!" I yelled, flying high and firing throwing stars that directly hit Meramon's eyes. Raimey and Patamon took the opportunity to run around Meramon and into the temple. 

Minutes later, a bright yellow flash blinded all of us. A voice yelled, "Digi Armor Energize!" 

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." Patamon shouted, flying out of the temple. He blazed with light, and rings of white energy flew up around him, like a cage. He was then hidden by a prism of light. 

Two wings came out of the prism. Then, I saw him close up. He had a metallic horse head, and then he flew into full view, a large metallic horse with wings and a small triangle on his forehead. 

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!" Stars flew out of the air behind him, with blazing trails. 

"Star Shower!" he yelled, flapping his wings once. Yellow stars shot out and knocked down Meramon. 

"Pegasusmon: the Flying Horse Digimon. He has three attacks, unusual. Star Shower is his standard attack, Wind Mane fires dozens of needles, and Equas Beam is a powerful smash hit." 

"You are the One! Pegasusmon! I am only the guardian of the Temple of Reason, and beg forgiveness! Rockmon will have explained your purpose, so go now! Do not lose the three DigiEggs!" He dissolved into rainbow sparkles after that speech. 

We landed in front of the boys. "How should we get to Cerulean?" I asked. 

"I'll teleport us. We don't have much choice. Let's go!" Eric said. He summoned his remaining power and whisked us to Cerulean.   
  


Ch. 39, part C 

Jason 

We had ridden Kabuterimon all the way to Cerulean. Eric and the rest met us there. 

"Have we found the temple?" I asked. Eric pointed behind me. 

"Yes." 

I turned, and gasped. Right smack dab in the middle of Cerulean, somewhere near Azure Street, a giant temple had risen. 

And people were trying to get in! 

"There should be a guardian, but it won't last long. Let's digivolve and wait for Jewel, Jezelle and Jacques!" Palmon suggested. Eric dashed to an abandoned fruit stand, and grabbed some. 

"Here, eat this. We'll need full strength." he said, distributing the fruit. All the Digimon ate, and Eric got the rest, because he had exhausted his psychic abilities. 

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." 

"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship." 

"Tentomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Digmon: The Drill of Power." 

"Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity." 

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope." 

Raimey got on Pegasusmon, and Eric merged his power with Butterfrell to create a psychic platform. We flew to the top of the temple. 

Eric collapsed when we landed. The Digimon immediately jumped to the battle, Raimey dropping to the platform. 

"We have to use our Pokémon, too. Team Rocket is swarming up the stairs. Armor Digimon won't help long." he told us. Eric wearily got up. 

"Marril, Blastoise, Staryu, Gyarados, Butterfrell, go!" 

"Jason has a Pikachu, Weedle, Seel, and Pidgeotto!" 

"Pinsir, Vulpix, Pidgey, Clefairy, attack!" 

"Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Geodude, Scyther, assume battle position!" 

"Wartortle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pikaboo, Magnemite, Drowzee!" 

"Blue Star Power!" 

"Yellow Star Power!" 

"STOP TEAM ROCKET!" we all yelled simultaneously, jumping down to the battle. 


	6. Part Six

Before the next part begins, I want to explain something. In the TV show, there is a new Crest, Kindness. Not in here. The Crest of Kindness is the Crest of Time, only it is brown instead of pink purple. Betamon still digivolves to Elecmon, not Seadramon (that was so stupid, by the way), so don't Email me with story/TV show discrepancies. (Yes, that is spelled right.) Bye!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pokémon Adventure!

Part 6

By Pikamew Triggara

  
  


Ch. 40

Raimey

We started the battle. It was mostly just instinctive, as all the Team Rocket drones had were thousands of Koffing, Weezing, Ekans, Arbok, Nidoran of both genders, Nidorina/o, Nidoking/queen. This made Pikachu, Jolteon, Pikaboo, and Magnemite slightly less effective, but that was a tradeoff for Blastoise, Wartortle, Marril, Gyarados, Vaporeon, and Seel's extra efficiency. Raidramon's attacks were also useful, because of their part Ice type and their Paralysis factor.

We mostly started with debilitating moves in the extreme, Butterfrell flying over the cloud with Sleep Powder and Stun Spore, and the Electrics using Thunderwave extensively, then using wide range attacks like Thunderbolt and Supreme Thunder. Jolteon actually jumped to a pinnacle of the temple and started firing Thunderclap Zaps, followed by the other Eons with Celestial Fire Surround and Bubble Blast.

I kept probing for the Crests, and eventually found Love.

"Jezelle! This is Raimey, you remember, with the Patamon! Listen, you have to get up here with Jacques and Jewel! Trust me, this isn't a trap. Just get up here." I told her. She must have heard me, because a large red column of light and a red explosion of sparkles shot up.

A few seconds later, the light splintered into strands of red energy. Garudamon flew out from behind the light with Jezelle, Jewel, Jacques, Gomamon, and Gatomon in her claw-hands. She landed on the temple, and dedigivolved, sending them tumbling to the platform.

"What do you want?" Jezelle sneered.

"Go in there. Take your individual DigiEggs and say Digi Armor Energize. Go!"

They went in, rather suspiciously. .

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" three voices cried.

"Biyomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

Biyomon flew out of the Temple, and rings of pink light rose in a column around her, and she was contained in another prism of light. The digivolution itself was very similar to Pegasusmon's, except the end result was a brown, hawk-like Digimon with silver armor on his head with the Love symbol in purple. He had small tufts of white fluff around his ear area. His beak was more like a mouth. His wings were silver.

"Halsemon: The Wings of Love." A pink spiral floated behind him.

"Gomamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

He was surrounded by rings of sea foam. He was completely hidden by water, and out came a large, swordfish-like Digimon with a transparent hatch on the top of his head.

"Submarimon: The Guardian of the Sea."

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." Rings of pink light hid her. She vanished, and her wings were revealed before her face, as well.

Her body was that of an enlarged Gatomon, with the exact same tail. Her head and fore paws, however, were different.

Her paws had metal 'shoes' that looked like hooves. Her head was that of a Sphinx statue. She posed in midair, with multicolored balls swirling around her.

"Nefertimon: The Angel of Light."

"Halsemon: the Armor Winged Digimon. His Tempest Wing creates a mini tornado that blasts through obstacles, and Eagle Eye is even more powerful.

"Submarimon: the Submarine Fish Digimon. He can fly and swim, and shoot Oxygen Torpedoes to disorient and sicken his foe. Submarine Attack also hurts.

"Nefertimon: the Egyptian Cat Digimon. Her Queen's Paw can be shot rapidly from her hoof/paws or a large Rosetta Stone can be created with her collar. She also has an attack called Cat's Eye Beam, which is a powerful blow. When battling alongside Pegasusmon, they can make a dual technique called Golden Noose that incapacitates the target."

Halsemon, Submarimon, and Nefertimon could all fly, and Jewel, Jacque, and Jezelle were riding them, Jacques inside the hatch on Submarimon.

Nefertimon flew up to Pegasusmon, and they started in formation.

"Golden Noose!" they shouted together. They flew, crossing paths at a large clump of Koffing and Weezing. Then tied them up with three glowing, golden ropes. Flareon then shot a Flamethrower at the clump, causing an Explosion of massive proportions that wiped out a goodly sized circle.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon cried, forming into a blueish tornado that shot through the Poison types, doing heavy damage.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon called, slots on his back opening and blurs flying out, confusing a large group of Nidoran Male.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon voiced. Her collar glowed pink, and a beam of energy shot from the back of her neck. A large stone shot from it, and smaller ones fired from her hooves.

Jolteon's electrical energy failed, so instead of pelting them with Thunderclap Zap, he started with Swift while its body regained the electrical energy.

"Yeah! Go, Jolteon!" Cory yelled. He then narrowly missed being hit by flying Sludge.

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam that Weezing!" Cory shouted. Vaporeon, who was, like the other Eons, perched on a pinnacle, ceased Aurora Beaming one Ekans who would not give up, and shot a frosty ray of blue lightning-like energy at Koffing before resuming trying to freeze Ekans's mouth shut before it could Acid or Poison Sting Raimey's Bulbasaur, which was Razor Leafing everywhere, seriously cramping TR's style.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon yelled. He put his drills to the ground, forcing a fissure to form. Ekans and Nidoran were KO'd by the hundred.

"All right, Eons! Time for the Tri-Element Shower!" Cory cried. Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon all howled, and charged up Ice Beam, Surf, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt. The power merged into one, large, pulsating mass high above our heads.

"VA!"

The energy enlarged, glowing brightly blue.

"JOLT!"

It increased in size again, glowing intense yellow.

"FLARE!"

The energy exploded, and, with a red flash, rained down upon the Poison types. Their ranks were decimated.

"Now! All out attack!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Two Stars!"

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

All of Eric's Water types gathered around him, merging their power with his.

"Blue Paladin Deep Submerge!"

Jason's Pikachu, my Pikaboo and Cory's Jolteon grouped with him, giving him their strength.

"Yellow Paladin Lightning Beam!"

Then, a green spark fell from the heavens. It became a green jewel that I caught.

"Green Star Power!"

I saw only green energy that lifted to reveal me as the Green Paladin.

"Green Paladin Elmwood Arrow!" I yelled, Bulbasaur leaning on me.

All eleven attacks merged into one, giant, bolt of energy that smashed all the Poison types. They were defeated, and Team Rocket ran, bolts of red recall energy following their retreat.

"We won!" I shouted. All the Digimon, Pokémon, the Digi Destined Rockets and all of us yelled and celebrated, joined by the citizens of Cerulean.

Then, Ami showed up.

"Am I late?"

"EONS!" Cory screamed. Ami was hit by a tri Hyper Beam.

"Okay...I guess I was..." she gasped. "But I did leave a surprise for TR!"

Then, in the distance, we heard a roar. 

"What was that?" Cory asked, confused.

"I left Starmie there, with a Rain Dance (AN: Pray for Rain) in effect. She should be Thundering the TR's quite nicely now, if Rain Dance hasn't faded." She grinned evilly. 

"Heh. Well, we should leave nowAAAAH!" 

The temple had just collapsed, leaving us on the ground, bewildered, and Azure Street as it was. The Digimon fell, dedigivolving on the return trip.

"I am NOT teleporting us. Nope. No way, uh uh. Forget it." Eric stated firmly. He then fainted, his normal clothes replacing the Paladin robes. Jason and I reverted as well, with me fainting along the way.

They took us to the Center, but I woke up feeling horrible ten seconds later. 

  
  
  
  


Ch. 41

Patamon

A black haired woman walked in, and I gasped. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And she was human, too!

"Is Eric here?" she asked. Luke nodded, pointing towards the exhaustion chamber Joy had just come out of. She marched in, and closed the door, black hair trailing gracefully, almost as if billowing on a breeze, except there wasn't any wind.

She stayed in there for several minutes. We didn't hear anything, but the chamber was soundproof anyway. Then, some activity registered on the monitor. 

I pressed an ear to the wall, and felt slight vibration, signifying speech, or sound. But there wasn't much.

Then, a beep startled me. Nurse Joy rushed to Raimey's monitor, and looked at us. 

"He isn't in very good shape. Somehow, someone is draining his psychic power. Without it, he'll die."

The effect of this statement on me was horrifying. I dropped to the ground, dead unconscious.

Nurse Joy brought some food, and got me revived. I flew to Raimey's chamber, and Nurse Joy reluctantly let me in.

"Patamon..." he gasped. He was looking horrible. Pale, and he could barely speak.

"Patamon, if I die..." He coughed, a horrible, racking sound that sent me into his arms, crying.

"If I die...do you?"

"No...but I won't ever be sane. I've met one Digimon whose bond died, and he didn't know I existed. The funny thing was, he was stuck in an Ultimate form. He was a Megakabuterimon. If you die, I'll always be a Rookie. Unless..."

"Unless what? I don't want..." He coughed again. "I don't want you to lose any of your capabilities. What must I do?"

"Well, this is really the only way to keep you alive." I sighed. "Every single Crest Bearer can make a wish on his/her Crest. But, it has a penalty. To prevent people from wishing for material things, the wisher is placed under a spell of one hundred year sleep. He/she will only wake up on the one hundredth anniversary of the day he wished.."

"How do I do it?" he asked. He coughed again.

"Well...take out your Crest." He obeyed. "Now, imagine your wish strongly in your mind. Each of the other Crest Bearers of Time will sense this, but that doesn't matter. Just keep that wish in mind." He followed my directions, and began to glow bright yellow. I could tell when the other Crest Bearers entered his mind.

:Raimey, you can do it!: Luke thought at him.

:We believe in you!: That was Cory.

:I don't know why I'm saying this, but good luck.: Jezelle sighed, in a mental way.

:Come on, Raimey!: Jason encouraged. As each thought pushed Raimey on, a differently colored beam of light, matching that of the Crest, merged with the bright yellow ball of light.

:Do it! Don't hold back!: Eric thought fervently. Raimey took extra encouragement from this, as Eric was in similar shape as him.

:I'm like Jezelle: Why I encourage you, don't ask me. Just do it.: Jacques sent.

:And it's me, Jewel. Look, we believe in you. But you have to believe in yourself. You know, Hope. Otherwise, your wish will mean nothing.:

This last bit of power and encouragement was what triggered the wish. We all felt it in a loud, mental way. I was overwhelmed, but still stuck close to him.

"I wish Patamon and the Crest of Hope would find new bearers, so Patamon won't die!"

There was another flash of yellow light, and Raimey was gone, replaced by his Crest and a crystal with a very tiny version of his body in it. Also, the Forest Emerald was there. I landed on the bed, sobbing.

Everyone burst in, including the woman, Jewel, Jacques, and Jezelle. They crowded around the bed. Eric picked me up.

Jason very gently took the crystals and Crest. "It appears that the crystal is where Raimey is being held for one hundred years."

Then, a blond girl walked into the Center, and the Crest disappeared.

"AAAAH!" 

We ran outside, Eric a bit more carefully, and saw that the girl was in a column of yellow light. Then, the Crest of Hope appeared in her hands, with one major difference. The sun shape near the top, which was supposed to be yellow, was blue!

I flew to her, and landed on her shoulder. "I'm Patamon. I'm your new Digimon." I told her. She whimpered a little. Then, the Crest of Hope transformed into the D-Terminal G. The green D3 also appeared in her hands. 

"Just attach the D3 somewhere, and put the D-Terminal in your bag. We'll explain all of this to you." I explained.

She reluctantly obeyed, placing the D3 on her purse strap, and we headed towards on of the tables in the center of the Center.

"Okay. First, we'll explain to you what just happened, after you give us your name." Eric said.

"My name is Erin." she whispered. The Digimon jumped on the bench with their bonds, and she uttered a small shriek.

"Don't worry. These Digimon won't attack you." Jewel said soothingly. Erin looked at her, and backed up.

"You're in Team Rocket!" she said.

"Not anymore. We revolted awhile ago." Jacques said.

"Umm...okay, just tell me."

"Right. I'm Eric, my Digimon is Palmon. That's Luke, his Digimon is Agumon. Cory is sitting by you, his Digimon is Gabumon. After that, Jezelle is the one with green hair, and she has Biyomon. Jacques has that yellow hair, and has Gomamon. Jewel, whom you've conversed with, has blue hair and Gato/Salamon. Which is it now, by the way?"

"I prefer being Gatomon, as I have more attacking power and can quickly digivolve to ultimate." Gatomon answered.

"Okay. Jason is the short one with brown hair, and that's Tentomon."

"Nice to make your acquaintance!" Tentomon said formally, bowing. He then fell over.

Erin giggled.

"I'm Patamon, your new Digimon!" I reiterated. She nodded.

"My name is Erin, as you know. I come from Blanco City, and I had participated in the tournament, but lost my first battle. I mostly train Grass types. I just finished defeating Ami and came in when that voice started talking to me and I felt like I was losing my mind.

"Oh, so what Badges do you have?" Jason asked.

"Boulder, Lunar, Power, Cascade, Phantom, and Glacier."

"Cool. We don't have to backtrack." Cory said with relief.

"Okay, so...what are Digimon?"

Everyone fell over.

Eric explained it all. "Digimon are Digital Monsters. They are very similar to Pokémon, except that they can't be caught. They bond with humans, mainly when they are In Training, but ours were Rookies.

"They are mostly more powerful than Pokémon, as a Patamon could, theoretically, take on a Legendary Bird and win, if he had Digivice backup. You remember that green thing?" 

"Uh...yeah."

"That's what we call a Digivice. That particular model is a D3. It allows Patamon to either digivolve to Angemon when you are in extreme danger, or to Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon for minor things. We've had to call on Angemon's power way too much, so try not to use the regular digivolution.

"With that D-Terminal, which stores the Crest of Hope and the DigiEgg of Hope, you can send us E-mails, access Cross-Bound, and use it as a sort of Digidex."

"Oh. How do I get Patamon to digivolve?"

"He'll digivolve by himself if he REALLY needs to, but you can cause an Armor Digivolve by saying 'Digi Armor Energize'." Cory explained. 

"By the way, we aren't going to be traveling with you." Jewel interjected. "We want to start our own journey. We'll most likely see you again, but we aren't about to go around in public with you."

"I didn't really expect you to come." Eric said. With that, the ex-TR's took their leave.

"What about you, if you don't mind my asking." Erin inquired. The black haired lady looked up.

"My name is Selene. I come from Saffron, and I'm Eric's aunt." she told us. "My mother is Sabrina, which is where Eric gets his unusually strong psychic powers. When she heard of the temple rising, my mother told me to get to Cerulean.

"I got here too late, however. I restored Eric's psychic power, but I didn't realize about the other boy till it was too late. If you want, I'll place the crystal in Saffron Gym, which is about the safest place it could be."

"Okay. Here, take it." Jason said, handing Raimey's sleep crystal over. She nodded, and vanished. 

"Ummm...I don't know how to go about this, but we need a new Green Paladin. Erin, hold this emerald." 

She took it, and immediately it glowed bright green.

"This should work." she said. She seemed more...confident now. The emerald disappeared. "Hey, do any of you have a Saber?" She pulled out a Pokéball. "My Hoppip has one."

"Hoppip? What does Dexter have to say..."

"Hoppip: the Floating Puffball. Grass/Flying type. Hoppip is one of two opposite Pokémon. The other is Chinchou. Hoppip is only weak against Ice, though Ice is doubled."

"Wow. Um, I have a Saber, but no one else does." Eric said.

"Let's see! Hoppip, Grass Saber!"

"Staryu, Water Saber!"

We saw that Hoppip was a little pink thing with two leafs that spun to keep it up, and then the Saber was a short, forest colored (green and brown, cleverly blended, with little splotches of gold) dagger. It had carvings of leaves and an ebony handle. Where the blade joined the handle there was a wreath of leaves.

"Nice dagger. What's it called? Mine's the Throwing Starfish."

"It's called the Razorwood. In case you didn't notice, the blade is of wood as well as the handle."

"Nice." I commented.

"Well, it IS a Saber. Don't you know Saber's were originally crafted thousands of years ago? Here, I'll explain the story."

  
  


Origin of the Sabers.

Erin

Long ago, there was a master craftsman named Will Windam. He was one of the greatest smiths of all time, second only to the Pokéball smith, Kurt. He had an inspiration one night, to create elemental weapons. He worked for many years, and had to use some very odd items, but he eventually finished.

The Grass Saber, shaped like a small wreath of leaves, was made first. He had to melt down thousands of emeralds, and traded them for one item, the Shiny Leaf. He had to have this elemental material.

The Fire Saber is shaped as a small red bow, and required a Shiny Ember.

The Ground Saber was much harder, and took three years. He had to collect tons of dirt and melt it all to glass, forming the small sword like Saber.

The Poison Saber was the easiest. All he had to do to form the small, purplish bee Saber was add a dab of deadly venom to a bit of metal.

The Electric, or as some say, Thunder Saber was with some Shiny Sand and a very small spark that melted it into a strange four shape.

Water was very simple, just a matter of inundating a Shiny Dew and frosting it slightly to create the harp shape.

Rock required a boulder from the Precious Cave (Note: this is Mt. Silver/Gold) which had the raw material in the smallest atoms.

And so on, gathering all the legendary materials, from a feather from a very rare Articuno to a simple fluff of a cloud, he created the eighteen Sabers."

Real Life

Patamon

"Eighteen? I thought there were fifteen elements!" Jason exclaimed.

"The two new elements, Dark and Steel, were discovered recently, along with at least one hundred new Pokémon. There is also an element some refer to as 'Spirit', which some scholars believe is simply a branch off of Psychic. There are no Spirit type Pokémon, but there are attacks and a Saber for it. The shape is a small, golden, heart shaped wreath of roses." Erin told him. (Author's Note: Earlier, I believe I mentioned an element named 'Fairy' or 'Magic' or something of the like. That was a mistake. It was supposed to be Spirit. I am exempting it from the story, and all other Pokémon I may have mentioned . Apologies.)

"Oh. Luke, doesn't your Clefairy know a Spirit move?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Love Chain Encircle."

Eric brought out Dexter. "Dexter, what are the Spirit type moves?"

"Crescent Beam Smash: a 50 power attack, 100% accurate. Taught by the Fem Badge, of Seafoam Islands Gym. Meteor Shower: a 70 power, 100% accurate attack. Love Chain Encircle: a 100 power, 89% accurate attack. Wink Chain Sword: 120 power, 75% accurate, taught by the Flat Badge of the newly built Pallet Town Gym. 20% chance of doubling Attack and Special Attack power for the duration of battle."

"Cool." 

I landed on a windowsill, and noticed something. "It's snowing!"

Everyone crowded around the window.

"It is!" Tentomon cried. They all rushed outside, me floating resolutely after.

"I hate snow!" I shouted at them. They didn't notice. Sigh.

"Hah, take this, Patamon!" Gabumon called, hurling a snowball at me.

"Boom Bubble!"

The snowball burst apart, and Gabumon was knocked over. Erin was a bit startled.

"I didn't tell you to do that, did I?" 

"That's not how it works. I defend you, and you don't tell me what to do. It's a lot easier that way." I told her.

"Oh. Snowball!"

She hit Luke's cheek. He whirled, throwing another back.

"Air Waves!"

The snowball slowed, stopped, and shot back at Luke, smashing his nose. 

"You!"

Erin threw another snowball, but Agumon got that one. "Pepper Breath!"

We continued our impromptu snowball fight, most casualties on Luke's side, as I could deflect snowballs instead of just blowing them apart.

A wall of snow suddenly built up and froze, shielding Luke. Eric and Palmon ran behind it.

"I don't think so!" Erin shouted, and the wall vaporized. Eric was left completely unprotected. 

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

We all jumped and faced the blue-haired defender of Lavender Justice: Officer Jenny.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" she asked us. Cory sidled up beside me. 

"Having a snowball fight?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE SNOWBALL FIGHTS IN LAVENDER!!!!!"

"Excuse us for having fun, miss." Eric said, bowing low. "I didn't realize it was illegal."

"Well, then. Go back in before you catch cold!"

We all dashed into the Center.

"How are you guys taking this so...easily?" Erin asked.

"Uh...I guess I just realize that he isn't dead, so we shouldn't have a funeral, or anything." Eric hazarded. Everyone agreed.

"Oh. Cool." Erin nodded.

"You know, it's almost noon. We should eat." Eric commented. We agreed, and headed out.

"Hey, there's a good looking restaurant!" I pointed out. Casa Cabana, it was entitled.

"Doesn't that mean 'House of Tables'?" Eric asked.

"Yep." Jason concurred. We entered.

"Hmmm...mostly Mexican food. I like Mexican food." Eric muttered.

We ordered various dishes, various _inexpensive _dishes, and got them rather quickly.

"Ooh, good service!" Erin exclaimed. She bit into her very spicy food, and seconds later was waving her hand at the waiter, gasping.

"Oh, my. I guess I forgot your drinks, didn't I, senorita? What would you like?" the waiter grinned, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"WATER!"

"Very well, senorita. Un momento, por favor."

He came back a couple minutes later, and by then Erin was red in the face, and her eyes were bulging. She swallowed the water like that, and the waiter poured some more for her from a pitcher. Erin grabbed the pitcher, and glugged it down. Then, she settled down, and took her drink.

"Um...Would you like your check?"

Eric nodded. The waiter gave him the bill, and his eyes bugged.

"$230.00?!?!" he shrieked. 

"Yes, drinking water from the pitcher costs, oh, $229.00."

"ACK!"

Eric took Erin's card, and ran it through the proffered credit card machine. I guess she had enough, because the waiter looked satisfied.

"Good." He took the machine.

We left, Eric glaring at Erin every so often. She giggled.

"Well, now that we have all the badges for the areas we've visited, let's head to Saffron!" I suggested. 

"Okay, let's go!" Cory said enthusiastically.

  
  


Ch. 42

Erin

After picking up our Pokémon, and feeding them, we headed off into the wild blue yonder...er...yellow yonder...anyway. We headed towards Saffron. After a couple hours, Eric fell off a cliff.

"AAAH!"

He floated back up, severely shaken. But his psychic powers failed, and he dropped again.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Bulbasaur!"

My Bulbasaur grabbed Eric, stopping his fall, and Pidgeotto and Eric's Butterfrell helped lift him up. My Bulbasaur wasn't strong enough to lift him by himself. 

"Pidgeotto, return."

"Butterfrell, come back."

"You did great, Bulbasaur. Return."

"Hey! Isn't this Butterfree Cliff?" Gabumon asked excitedly. I peered into the distance. "Yep, see the Butterfree?" I pointed to the little shimmery dots that were squeaking, "Bee Free! Bee Free!"

"Almost sounds like 'Be free! Be free!', doesn't it?" Patamon commented.

"I can't hear anything." Eric protested.

"You don't have ears that you can fly with, either, do you?" Patamon shot back. Eric looked properly abashed.

"Uhh...Butterfrell, you don't want to go, do you?" Eric asked. His Butterfrell shook it's head violently.

"Frellel, Frell, Bee frell, bell bell!" it squeaked. Eric looked startled, then took out his Pokédex.

"Pokémon of power do not breed. They, along with Legendary Pokémon, have been proved genderless."

"Eh? That's weird...no wonder there aren't any Articuno babies." 

"Oh, well. Look, there's the path." Agumon pointed out. Eric looked at the small trail along the cliff, and gulped.

"Maybe we could fly to solid ground? Gyarados?" 

His Gyarados sighed, but flew down. Eric and all his Pokémon, as well as us, fit comfortably on his massive bulk, and Butterfrell flew beside us. Blastoise had to be recalled.

"Well, this is...if not exactly my dream vacation, pretty good!" I said. Gyarados snorted, and surged forward, and dumped us by a dark forest. 

"That forest looks spooky." Luke said, shivering a little. We headed in.

Gyarados and Butterfrell immediately decided they didn't like it, and were recalled. Marril was its usual cheerful self, and Staryu didn't and/or couldn't show any emotion, but continued floating along, spinning slowly beside Eric.

"Sen!"

Eric jerked. A small, raccoon like thing dashed across the path, and peered out of a bush.

"Tret?"

"Sentret: a Scout Pokémon. Stands up on its tail to look for danger, and quickly runs to the colony to warn of danger."

Marril flopped around behind Sentret, scaring it out. It used Agility and Double Team to surround Sentret with different images of itself. Staryu used Double Edge, but Sentret dodged and swiped back with Fury Swipes.

Staryu attacked with Swift, which Sentret couldn't dodge, and then sprayed it with Water Gun. Sentret growled, but Staryu simply used Bubble Blast. Some bubbles stuck to Sentret, and slowed it down considerably. Staryu then used Double Edge again, and Eric threw a Pokéball.

It shook, and shook, but eventually stilled, and beeped. Eric picked it up.

"Dexter, what Badges can Sentret use?"

"Power, Cascade, Lunar, Evolution, Phantom, Glacier."

Eric called out Sentret, but the poor thing was beat up badly. Eric pulled out a Super Potion he had bought in Blanco, and sprayed it. Sentret glowed briefly, and balanced itself on its tail.

The tail was what made me think raccoon. It actually was more like a cross between a squirrel and a fox. Its stomach had an odd pattern, a bulls eye, and it had little cute eyes and paws that were more like flaps of skin. Eric touched each Badge to it, and it glowed in various colors. It purred, and twined around Eric's arms. He laughed.

"This thing is so CUTE!" he grinned. Sentret squeaked, and ran off down a path we hadn't seen. We had to jog to keep up.

We emerged on another cliff that Eric didn't manage to topple off of, and saw a field of yellow grass that surrounded a huge city. 

"Saffron: the Golden City of Commerce." Eric murmured. Sentret was sitting near a little path, humming contentedly to itself.

"Hyper, aren't we?" Eric asked it. It squeaked, and dashed down the trail. We followed, laughingly.

When we reached the bottom, even Tentomon and Patamon were tired. That thing was the most roundabout, twisting, turning, small patch of grassless area that couldn't even be called a path! Sentret Tackled Eric, and giggled. Eric recalled it, sighing.

By that time, it was dark, so we walked wearily to the nearest hotel, not even bothering to go to the Center in the center of the town. Luke and Cory used their money to book two rooms, and made sure they were on the first floor. Cory and I were in the first room, and Jason, Eric, and Luke took the second. When Patamon peeked in, he saw Eric had fwoomped in the middle of the floor, and hadn't bothered to undress. He beckoned me over, and we laughed together for a moment. 

I fell into bed, Cory in the other. We slept immediately.

Next morning, a loud sound jarred me out of bed. 

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, NOW NOW NOW! GET UP, SLACKER! THIS ISN'T YOUR BIRTHDAY, IT'S TIME TO GO!!!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" I got up, Patamon trailing after me, shouting at the top of his (formidable, his attack IS his breath, after all) lungs.

"Patamon, I thought you were an easygoing Digimon!" I interrupted, when he paused for breath.

"I was! That was before you slept till three thirty!"

I checked my watch. "Patamon, it's only nine!"

"Don't go telling ME that! Now, MOVE!"

Eric and the others were waiting outside. "Why are you two so early?" I asked.

"When Patamon started yelling fifteen minutes ago, we decided it was time to get up." Cory sighed.

"Fifteen minutes ago? But I only just woke up!"

Eric turned red. "YOU MEAN THAT YOU COULDN'T HEAR PATAMON SCREAMING AT YOU LIKE SOME ARMY GENERAL AND I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE LATE BECAUSE OF THE FEMALE NEED TO GET PRETTY?!!?!?!?!?!"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"ACK!!!!!!!!!"

Eric marched outside, and I was going to follow him, but Cory stopped me.

"Last time he got this mad, he nearly incinerated Jason and I. Don't go out there."

Gulp. "Okay."

A bright flash of light later, Eric walked in. "Okay, we can leave now."

"You didn't destroy anything, did you?" Jason asked tentatively.

"Nope. Couple clouds don't exist, but they're just water. Let's go! To the Marsh Badge!"

We explored the city, and eventually reached a large, purple, (AN: In the anime, for some reason the Saffron Gym is purple, and purple is the opposite of yellow. Weird.) strange looking Gym. We entered.

"So, you vant to see the great Hayley, do you?" a man with a thick accent asked us. He had intercepted us as we entered.

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Follow me."

We walked, and walked, and walked, a n d w a l k e d, a n d w a l k e d, and finally reached the center. A large arena dominated the floor, and a throne like chair had a woman with glowing eyes. She stood, and her eyes changed to brown. Her long, thick, auburn (AN: I'm taking a chance here, I can't exactly remember what color it is from YAPS) hair was in a tight braid, and a Persian was sitting next to her and growling. 

"Who is it that challenges me?" she asked, her voice low. 

"Us!" I answered.

"That helps me." she remarked sarcastically. She floated down to her box. "Who is first?"

"I'll go!" Eric volunteered. He stepped up.

"Strewth, attack."

"Sentr-no, Staryu, go!"

The Persian, named Strewth, slunk forward. "Ooh, what a tasty morsel! I like seafood!"

Eric gasped. "You talk?"

"Why not? I'm a Persian, aren't I?"

"Uh...whatever. Staryu, Thunderwave!"

Strewth was partially paralyzed, dodging at the last second. His hindquarters and tail were immobilized, and so was he. 

"Strewth, Hyper Beam!"

The Persian blasted Staryu with an immensely powerful beam, but Staryu had erected a hasty Reflect, decreasing the damage.

"Recover and Electric Rain!"

Staryu glowed multiple colors, and then attacked Strewth with it's by now signature attack.

"Hah! Wimp." Strewth laughed, before Slashing at Staryu. It glowed golden, deflecting the damage, then Double Edged the talking Persian. It Recovered again after that.

"Oh...a tough Staryu, eh? Take THIS!" The Persian used Thunderbolt, but Staryu Teleported away. Then it used Swift.

"You're getting annoying..." Strewth growled. He Swifted right back. Staryu's Reflect bounced them away, but cracked and shattered. 

"Staryu, set up another Reflect and make a Light Screen!" 

Staryu glowed with a golden bubbled surrounding it.

"That's it! Now, use the Starstorm attack!" Eric shouted. Staryu used Double Team, making three copies of itself and surrounding Strewth. It used Swift, only each star was red and exploded when it made contact with the Persian.

"Owooo!!" Strewth yelled. It tried to Slash through the storm of stars, but only succeeded in damaging itself more.

"Ow! Oh! Recall me! OUCH!"

Hayley summoned Strewth back, then looked up. "You win, Eric."

He backed off, and I took his place.

"Alakazam!"

"Tangela!"

They faced. Alakazam raised its spoons, and Tangela experimentally whipped them. Alakazam pulled back, and Tangela giggled.

"Double Edge!"

Tangela shot forward and smacked Alakazam. It took rather heavy damage but KO'd Alakazam.

"Too good. Next."

Cory walked forward.

"Why, hello Cory!"

"Hi, Hayley. Don't worry, I won't hold back."

Hayley nodded. "Espeon!"

"Eevee!"

They glared at each other. 

"Quick Attack!"

Eevee quickly vanished, nailing Espeon's unguarded back. (AN: Espeon is Eefi, in case you didn't know.)

"Bite!"

Eevee was just pounding Espeon, and Espeon kept flinching, and wasn't able to attack. Eevee eventually beat Espeon with a Take Down.

"You are good. Who's up after him?"

Luke stepped forward. "Clefairy!"

"Hypno!"

"Clefairy, use Love Chain Encircle!"

Clefairy shot the chain of golden hearts towards Hypno, but it missed.

"What other Spirit moves does Clefairy know?"

"Crescent Beam Smash, Meteor Shower, and it will learn Wink Chain Sword at level 35."

"What level is it?"

"34."

"Cool."

Hayley cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Clefairy, Meteor Shower!"

Clefairy shot a thin white beam up in the air, and it divided and grew, making three large comets that smashed the ground and made large columns of light that knocked out Hypno. 

"We're strong, aren't we? Last."

Jason replaced Luke, and called out Pikachu.

"Hmm...Girafarig!"

The electric rat and the psychic cow stood on each side of the circle. Pikachu started with a quick Swift.

"Gi!" Girafarig responded with Agility, becoming a blur temporarily.

"Pikachu, Thunder Crash!"

"Piiikaaachuuu!"

Pikachu surrounded Girafarig with white and green lightning. It yelled with pain. 

"Um...Dex! What other moves does Pikachu know?"

"Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Swift, Thunderbolt, Thunder Crash, Thunderclap Zap, Thunder Dragon, Thunder, Light Screen, Quick Attack."

"Thunder Dragon?"

"Thunder Dragon: 90 power, 99.6% accuracy. 20% chance of Paralysis."

"Thunder Dragon!"

Pikachu shot four lightning bolts up, and created a buzz saw of lightning. It shot out a thick bolt that created a green dragon of lightning. It 'ate' Girafarig, and electrocuted it, winning the battle.

"Okay...I need to improve. Here, Marsh Badges for all." She threw and telekinetically floated badges to us.

"Thanks, Hayley!" Cory said jovially, waving. We left, and were guided back to the door by Mr. I Can't Speak English Without An Accent So Thick I Can't Be Understood Easily.

I surveyed the skyline of Saffron. Silph Co. dominated the view, so I suggested we go there. 

"Sure! Why not?" 

We trekked, and after lots of winding roads, made it. The doorman let us in, and told us that we would receive a prize if one of us guessed a number inside between one and one hundred.

Eric took the guesses.

"25."

"41."

"90."

"50."

"49."

He wrote them down on a slip of paper with our names. The receptionist took the slips, and gave me a brochure. 

"You can buy Silph products on the third floor." she told us. We split up, and I headed to the third floor, with Cory in tow.

"Hello, what can I do for you? We have three special items today: the UpGrade, an item that will make a Porygon evolve when traded, a Miracle Seed, which powers up Grass attacks, and the Mystic Water, a Water power up item. Along with the standard Ultra Ball, Super Potion, yadda yadda."

"Hmm...how much do the Miracle Seed and Mystic Water cost?"

"$200 apiece, $400 together." the person answered.

"I can add, too. I want both of them." 

The salesclerk handed me a crystal necklace with water inside and a small seed on an all natural cord. 

"I'd like an UpGrade." Cory requested. The salesclerk charged him $300. He sighed gustily, but recovered.

We regrouped in the lobby. Eric and Jason had examined and bought Pokédex upgrades, with entries on what some believed to be Pokégods, plus most of the Pokémon of Power, like Butterfrell and Electrabuzz. Jason insisted on showing me the Ground Pokémon of power.

"Sandblast: the Ground PoP (AN: That is how I will show Pokémon of Power). It has complete resistance to Water, but has developed a weakness to Rock. It's special move is Sandblaster, which is 90 power, plus it reduces the enemy Defense by 50%."

"That's nice, Jason. I'm proud of you." I said sarcastically. We exited.

Or, we tried to. When we passed the receptionist, she called us over. "Are one of you a person named Erin Sims?"

"I am!" I exclaimed.

"You won our Lucky Number contest. You have a choice between any power up item of your choice, or a mystery prize."

"Hmmm...mystery prize. I love randomness."

The lady gave me a spherical item in a maroon pouch. I opened it, and saw a pink Pokéball.

"Master. Use it carefully."

I whooped with joy. "YES! YES!!"

"Oh, and is there an Eric Wyott?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You win a Porygon."

"Whahay! A Porygon! Coolness!"

He accepted his prize, and we left.

"Hmmm...it's only noon. Do you think we could reach Celadon before nightfall?" Cory wondered.

"Probably. Let's go!"

We headed out.

  
  


Ch. 43

Cory

"Pant...wheeze...are we...there...yet?" I gasped.

"Not yet! But soon!" Eric shouted. He was marching five yards ahead of us, with seemingly unending energy.

"Crazy...kid..." Erin muttered. Eric whirled around.

"And how old are you, missy?"

"14, if you must know, you little brat." she shot back.

"Fourteen, eh? Well, then. I want to know something: Can you beat me in a battle?"

"Of course! My levels are just as good as yours, plus I have the elemental advantage!"

"No, no. Sabers."

"Hoppip, Grass Saber!"

"Guess that settles it. Staryu, Water Saber!"

They started circling, with the rest of us retreating. Erin launched herself at Eric, slashing mercilessly.

He threw the Star at her, but she deflected it. It stopped her approach, though.

I could see Eric about to teleport, and turned up the repression. He glared at me, letting Erin almost score a hit. He stabbed at her.

"Hah! You, my friend, have a purely long distance weapon! I have the advantage!"

Eric growled, and tossed the star up. A handle grew out of it, and he grabbed and swung, hard.

Erin parried, and thrust. They continued in this manner for about half an hour before I got bored.

I started wandering, and found the Earth Shrine to one side of the Route. Jason followed me.

"Eric and Luke got Crests in Shrines; what do you think is in here?" he asked. I peered around the rich brown crystal structure, but couldn't see. 

"Jolteon, Eevee, Flash!"

The Shrine lit up, and a bright yellow spark partially blinded me. A yellowish, glowing object dropped into Jason's incredulous hand. It was shaped like a four, or a 21, with the two crossing over the one.

"The Electric Saber." he breathed. He called out Pikachu, and handed the Saber to it. He glowed yellow, and had a small silver chain with a yellow gem inset into it around his neck when the light faded. "Piiiika!"

"Pikachu, Electric Saber!"

Pikachu turned into yellow energy that split in two and flung itself into Jason's hands. It solidified, forming two yellow nunchaki. Jason's Pokédex scanned it and gave its findings.

"The Electric Saber has caused Pikachu to form into the Pikachucks. They will teach Jason how to use them over a short period of time.

We exited the Shrine, and Jason began experimentally twirling the nunchaki. What we thought were chains that connected the metal handles was actually silvery lightning. 

Jason swung the chuck around and hit a small tree. A large shower of sparks erupted, and the tree shuddered.

"HAI!" Eric screamed. Erin's scream of pain followed. Jason and I rushed back to the route.

Eric had cut a long gash in Erin's arm. She blocked another blow, and a beam of sunlight shone on her, healing the wound.

She quickly jumped and slashed. Eric took a hit to his shoulder, but Staryu Recovered it. They continued slashing and swiping. Both were equally knowledgeable about their weapon.

Then, a blue flash of light revealed Eric 2. Erin and Eric stopped fighting.

"Who...are...you?" he asked, looking at Erin. "That's the Grass Saber! Where'd you get it? Where is Raimey? Answer!"

I quickly explained. "...and Jason just got the Electric Saber and the Pikachucks."

"Well...I seem to have developed an immunity to paradoxes. I wonder why?"

"Well...I've researched a bit on this." Jason interjected. "If you travel through time, you become immune to changes in the past. 

"When a change happens, it ALWAYS follows a time travel jump. These aren't exactly common, and obviously, the Paladins can do this. Anyway, if a time jump occurs, that is when the time/space continuum is weakened severely, and changes CAN occur, but won't necessarily. When the change happens, a time wave sweeps through the continuum, and rewrites EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. Of course, only very small percentage will be affected, in that they will be changed. In this case, Raimey was crystallized. Erin took on the power of the Crest of Hope and the responsibility of the Green Paladin. But, since you and other Paladins have time jumped, the wave couldn't touch you. Except for Raimey. He has been rewritten. He will be-"

Jason was interrupted as the sky started roiling with violent colors, and then cleared, revealing a gigantic island in the sky.

"Oh no." Tentomon stated. "It's happened! A Digimon has crossed the border!"

"What?" the Erics asked.

"Like when Myotismon crossed over! Only this time, the result is much sooner! That means the crosser was at least a Mega level Digimon!"

"Paladins!"

"Oh, no." Jason growled. 

"I'm Sailor Moon, senshi of the Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury, senshi of Water!"

"I'm Sailor Venus, senshi of Love!"

"I'm Sailor Mars, senshi of Fire!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, senshi of Lightning!"

"And we are the Neo Sailor Scouts! In the name of the Moon, we wish to negotiate!"

"Green-"

"Blue-"

"Yellow-"

"STAR POWER!"

Eric, Erin, and Jason transformed. Eric 2 was, for some reason, unable to henshin(transform).

Then, we realized what Sailor Moon had said.

"Negotiate?"

"Yes. We came to this world when the sky did what it did just now. We aren't about to relate the circumstances, but we know that you need our help and we need yours. We have to work together and save both worlds." Mercury explained.

"Well, it takes a lot of energy to remain in these forms. Let's assume civilian identities." Eric suggested, changing back. So did the Senshi, but when they did...

"You! You were in the tournament!" I shouted.

"So were you!" 

"Hold!"

Spanish music filled the air.

"Fighting solves no problems: it only makes them worse. Patch up your differences, and work together!"

A man in a black tuxedo, white mask, top hat, and a long, black cape with a red inside stood on a convenient fencepost. The cape billowed in the wind that didn't exist.

"I am Tuxedo Mask!"

"Oh, gosh. Cut the bad poetry, detransform, and come help us." Jason snapped.

"I see you have experience in the identifying of poetry, but not enough. As the guardian of Earth, I will take no criticism!"

"Just DO IT!"

"Okay."

He vanished, and reappeared in front of us. Red and green sparkles hid him momentarily, and he turned into a college age man with short black hair and black eyes.

"Mamo Chiba."

"Eric Wyott."

"Jason Mann."

"Luke Walkar."

"Erin Sims."

"Cory Larame."

"Larame? Are you related to the Larame ranch?"

"Yeah. Lara is my aunt."

"Cool. I know the Scouts."

"Well, Tentomon. How do we get to the other world?"

"Well, I know where the gate is, but I don't know exactly how far it is from here. It is on an island far to the south."

"Well, could we fly?" Eric suggested.

"I should go now." Eric 2 interrupted. He vanished with a flash of blue.

"Whatever. Back on topic...there should be enough islands. Yes. We could."

"Let's go! Tentomon, digivolve!"

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..."

"Megakabuterimon!"

Megakabuterimon had been eating his Wheaties. His shell was big enough to accommodate all of us. 

"You'll have to ride inside my exoskeleton." he said softly. Of course, this still nearly blew us over, but still.

We loaded in, and it was actually comfortable. In Megakabuterimon's shell, the 'floor' was glowing greenly, and was delightfully springy. 

"Liftoff!"

A rush of heat followed those words, and we started flying.

Four or five hours later, we were still flying.

"ANY SIGN OF LAND?!" Jason shouted.

"No!" he replied.

I sighed.

"LAND HO!!!"

He began descending, and I started sliding.

"Help! Help!"

Mina pulled out a strange wand. It was an orange rod with a star on the top framed in yellow with the sign of Venus in gold.

(AN: The sign of Venus is a circle with a cross under and connected to it. Mercury has two little marks like this: \/ on top of the Venus. Mars is a circle with an arrow headed diagonally right and up. For Jupiter, see the Electric Saber description. Moon is a crescent moon.)

"Venus Neo Power, make up!"

(AN: This fic was designed and is written [I hope] anime style. So, for those of you who haven't seen any anime whatsoever [Shame, shame] you'll have to use your imagination.)

Mina held her hand up as she spoke those words, and streams of yellow sparkles coalesced on the sign of Venus. The sign began spinning, and an image of it flew out of the wand.

Mina was transformed into a white body shape with (blush) nothing on. It was cleverly hidden with sparkles, however.

She swung the rod around with a ribbon of stars trailing after, and then she held the wand over her head, and the ribbon fell in rings and disappeared, making a circle of stars around her. Hundreds of stars erupted around her, and she was shown in her sailorfuku (outfit) which had orange trim and an orange skirt. The outfit also came with a tiara with an orange gem in the center.

She posed, and the sign of Venus appeared tilted behind her.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" she shouted. A long chain of golden hearts flew out of her outstretched hand, grabbed my ankle, and dragged me back up.

"Wow, that seems a lot like my Clefairy's Love Chain Encircle." Luke commented.

"Umm...there is an explanation. Amy?" Mina asked her, detransforming in a shower of orange sparkles.

"We were Sailor Scouts long before you five received your Pokémon Licenses. We were admired for our strength, and the TM makers, after they had to recall all TMs, made our moves into Badge taught ones. They also changed the names, mostly. Only Sailor Moon's techniques were uncopied, except Moon Healing Escalation, which was made into Moon Healing. Of course, that move is now considered to be a copy of Moonlight, which only Johto Oddish's learn. Also, only my Shabon Spray was copied, that I know of." Amy explained.

"Oh."

"Landing!"

There was a jolt, and the rocket at the base of Megakabuterimon's shell went out, and we rolled out of it, landing on...Blastoise Island.

"Oh, no." Eric stated. "We may as well take on the Gym."

"We don't go after Badges, so we'll set up camp." Lita told us. We split, the Digimon staying to help with the camp. 

The large, bright blue building loomed over us. Eric walked in confidently.

We followed.

"Five." Eric said bluntly. The receptionist wrote down our names as I told them to her.

Eric sat in a seat on the end of the row, and Erin, who was in the process of sitting, shot up and stalked to a seat on the opposite wall.

"Uh oh. We have a personality conflict." I sighed. 

It made sense. Eric was, to put it bluntly, arrogant. So was Erin. They wouldn't be compatible, in the loosest sense.

Eric hurried into the arena as his name was called. Over the next fifteen minutes, each of the others went, leaving me last.

"Hello. I am Juan Garcia. I'm the Blastoise Island Gym leader. I have the Heavy Badge, and I use the largest Pokémon." 

Juan was Hispanic, as in had dark hair, eyes, and skin. He was fairly tall, as well.

"I'm Cory Larame, and you are going down."

"Blastoise!"

"Jolteon!"

"Uh...Withdraw!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Blastoise raised a circle of water that repelled the Thunderbolt.

"Try again!"

"More!"

Blastoise held the Withdraw up as Jolteon pounded it with Thundershock. He used Thundershock so as not to waste energy. Blastoise eventually lost concentration, and Jolteon surrounded himself with lightning.

"Thunder Crash!"

Jolteon launched the lightning and KO'd Blastoise.

"Snorlax, Belly Drum!"

The gigantic Snorlax pounded its huge belly as it came out of the ball, and drooped. Then, it went to sleep.

"Eh?"

"Belly Drum: doubles the Attack stat while halving Health."

"Uh oh."

"Snore!"

Snorlax snored loudly, and a blast of white energy flattened Jolteon. Literally.

"Geodude, Submission!"

Geodude floated up, and pounded Snorlax. It, being weak to Fighting, fainted.

"Ah, you have won the Heavy Badge. Here, take it. It teaches the Belly Drum technique."

I headed out. We grouped together, and headed back to the beach we landed on. The Senshi (soldiers, Sailor Scouts in Japanese) had set up three tents.

"Ours, yours, Erin's." Lita said, pointing to each one in turn. They, of course, got the big one. Erin got the smallest, and ours was mediocre.

"It's almost dark, let's get food ready!" Serena said cheerfully. Amy sweatdropped. 

"Is that all you think of, Serena?" she snapped.

"Uhhh...yeah?"

Amy fell over, anime style.

"What?"

Lita and Erin combined their considerable culinary expertise and produced a meal that consisted of various unidentifiable things that tasted wonderful.

"And this is what?" Eric asked, through a mouthful of something pink. "It's delicious!"

"Sushi. Raw squid."

He blanched, and swallowed quickly. Erin giggled. He glared at her, and she put on an 'innocent' look. As in, she smiled broadly and blinked rapidly with big eyes. 

"Harumph."

When we finished, we rolled out our individual sleeping bags in our separate tents.

Ch. 44

Tentomon

As the sun rose, I went out foraging, and returned with clawfuls of fruit. Serena, however, ate most of it.

"Serena!" Lita snapped. "I can't believe you."

After that outburst, we prepared to set off again. Eric and Amy called out all of their Water types.

"Gyarados, Marril, Blastoise, Staryu!"

"Chinchou, Poliwhirl, Blastoise, Slowbro!"

Also, Serena called out a Furret, which is the evolution of Sentret, and Jason used Seel. Cory called Vaporeon.

"Why the weasel?" I asked her.

"It knows Surf, that's why." she snapped back. 

Gyarados and the two Blastoises managed to carry most of us, and only Poliwhirl, Staryu, Furret, and Seel had to carry anyone else. The rest were recalled. The Digimon who could fly in any form did.

We Surfed southwards for a while, and eventually reached the Orange Island Archipelago. We rested on Mandarin Island for a while, but headed on.

By sundown, we regretted that decision. 

"Are there ANY islands nearby?" Raye asked Amy, who was consulting a Pokégear.

"Not that I know of. Lillymon?"

"Yes, Amy?" Lillymon replied.

"Could you please scout ahead?"

"Certainly!"

She flew forwards at a remarkable speed, and came back quickly.

"There is a small island that might be able to fit us all if all the Pokémon would be recalled, and the Digimon reverted to their In Training forms."

"Onward!" Eric shouted. Mina hit him.

"Ow!"

We landed on what was actually a set of four islands, one with heavy overgrowth, one that was lashed with strong winds, one pounded with gigantic waves, and one with rolling hills. We chose the rolling hills.

As we landed, I saw that Lillymon had judged the sizes of the islands wrong. We fit comfortably without recalling anything. Tanemon frowned.

"I could have sworn that they were tiny..."

"You might have misjudged them from your height." I pointed out. 

"I suppose." she sighed. We set up camp.

That night, as the humans slept, we Digimon kept watch. On my shift, a figure came up to the camp.

I was silent, but I sent a mental jolt at Jason. I made sure he would stay silent, however.

The figure was slight, and seemed to have a staff. It slowly drew nearer to the camp, then stepped into the light. 

She was dressed in an outfit remarkably similar to the Senshi's Sailor outfits...she was! She was a Senshi!

She had purple instead of any other color, and she wielded a fearsome scythe like weapon with a moon white blade. Her suit also had what appeared to be shoulder pads.

"Well well..." she whispered with a chilling voice. "Intruders on the Outer Islands. I will have to call my sisters..."

A golden light shone behind her, and another senshi came out with yellow trim and a blue bow on the front of the fuku. Then, an aquamarine senshi, and a dark green one. All the Sailor's hair matched their outfits. The green one had a blue staff with a heart outline on one end with a garnet orb nestled in the bottom of the heard.

"Well, what have you called us for, Saturn?" the green one asked.

"Well, Pluto, I have located intruders." Saturn replied. "I think some of them are senshi, however. Three of the rest are Paladins, and two of the others might become Paladins. I sense paradoxial immunity, as well."

"That puts me at a disadvantage." Pluto grimaced. The golden one spoke up in a deep voice.

"But Saturn should be able to easily dispose of them, even if they do have some senshi and Paladins. Why call us?"

"There are eight powerful people down there, and all have strong Pokémon. Our Pokémon are not nearly as powerful as these, and all of the Inners are in there. Planet is something even I cannot defend against." Saturn retorted.

"But they have intruded! We have to get rid of them!" Aquamarine insisted.

I sent another jolt at Jason, this one very strong. He made a noise, however.

"They are awake. Uranus, take care of this." Pluto whispered harshly.

The golden one, Uranus, called out. "Intruders on the Isle of Silence, you have challenged our authority, and are thus subject to our power. If you leave quickly, you will be allowed to live."

A blue flash signified Eric transforming. He walked out.

"Why should we? There was not a 'No trespassing' or 'Warning: Beware of Mad Blonde Senshi' signs to warn us. We have as much right to be here as you do." he snapped. What I surmised to be Neptune, by process of elimination, spoke loudly.

"You have incurred our wrath. Prepare to be punished."

"Green Star Power!"

"Yellow Star Power!"

"Mercury-"

"Venus-"

"Mars-"

"Jupiter-"

"Neo Power, make up!"

"Moon Celestial Power, make up!"

Erin and Jason stood on either side of Eric, and the Senshi stood in a V shape, with Moon in front, and the rest behind her. Eric held up a Digivice, but Sailor Moon intervened.

"No! This is a battle for humans!"

Eric put away his Digivice grudgingly.

The Outer Senshi jumped into the battle 'ring'.

A ball of lightning appeared above Uranus's head, and she grabbed it, energy flowing through her fingers. "World..."

She swung her arm around, throwing the energy to the ground with a flash of lightning. "SHAKING!"

A golden ball of energy with a ring around it blasted across the ground, gaining speed. 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted. Lightning hit a small lightning rod on her tiara, and traveled through her body to form a stream of lightning traveling between her hands.She clapped her hands together and pressed the energy into an elliptical shape. She then threw it at Uranus's attack, and they collided, making a giant flash that canceled both blasts.

"Deep..." 

Neptune created streams of water that fed into a ball of blue light with rings. She then made two walls of water and propelled the ball through the 'tunnel'.

"SUBMERGE!"

Mercury and Venus stepped up.

Mercury held her hand out, and the planetary glyph of Mercury appeared in her hand. Mist swirled around it, and she created a harp out of the mist.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Streams of water came out of the harp, and converged into a large blast of freezing water. 

Venus held out her hand as well, and the glyph of Venus was hidden by yellow sparkles. One small spark went to her lips, and she blew a kiss in the form of a golden heart. She threw the heart around her waist, making a ring of hearts, and they then vanished, creating a large one inside a white orb.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The heart and the water blast shot forward and negated the Deep Submerge. Then, the Paladins stepped in before Pluto or Saturn could attack.

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

"Green Paladin Elmwood Arrow!"

"Yellow Paladin Lightning Beam!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mars held out her glyph, which was hidden by a wall of flame. She pulled a bow of fire out of it. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

An arrow of fire shot outward.

Sailor Jupiter created a green four shape that dissolved into lightning. The lightning struck her tiara all at once and made lines of green light that spread outward from her tiara. She spun in place.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A flurry of leaves flew towards the Outers. 

Sailor Moon summoned a wand that had two handles that made a heart outline. There was also a pink circular jewel on the handle. The handle was winged. She went through a series of demented poses, and ended with her holding the scepter up.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

She held the wand forward, and what appeared to be shards of light blasted towards the Outers.

"Silence Wall!"

Saturn sliced her blade through the air in a series of complex gestures, and made a wall of purple energy. Every single attack was disintegrated by the chilling silence of Saturn's defense.

"Dead..."

Sailor Pluto raised her staff, and it was surrounded by visible wind. She turned sideways and held it off, and uttered the name of the attack.

"...Scream..."

She spun in a circle and let us see the deadly pink ball that blasted towards Erin. 

She tried to scream, but couldn't. Time seemed to slow, and nearly stopped. As she silently cried, a bright flash of light attracted my attention.

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..."

White feathers surrounded him, and white light slowly brightened. 

"Angemon!"

Angemon wasn't affected by Pluto's temporal meddling. He flew like an arrow in front of Erin, and I thought I could see a faint shadow of a small, blond boy jumping in front of her as well. 

Angemon took the full blow. He fell to the ground, nearly lifeless. Erin screamed, this time audible.

"NOOOOOOOO! PATAMON!!!""

She fell to his side, and draped herself over his body. "NOO!"

Neptune's hand flew to her mouth, and Pluto looked as if she had been slapped. Uranus's mouth dropped open, and I thought I could see the twinkle of tears. Saturn, however, just looked on coldly.

"You challenged us. Any casualties are your own doing." she said coldly.

Eric looked at her, rage in his eyes. "Patamon was one of my best friend's Digimon. He was one of my best friends. You have incurred the wrath of the Triad."

"The...Triad?" Saturn asked unbelievably. Eric nodded, and summoned all his power.

"Senshi! You have the power of the Sailor Planet Attack! Use it!"

Sailor Moon looked at Eric. She saw the fire in his eyes, and the massive energies surrounding him. She nodded.

"Do it! Now!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus was highlighted with orange.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars, red.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Green.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Pink.

They merged all their power into Sailor Moon's diamond locket. She held her arms forward.

"Paladins!"

Erin held her hand up. A bolt of green shot into Eric's swirling maelstrom of power, followed by a yellow from Jason. 

"Sailor!"

"Paladin!"

"Planet!"

"Flaming!"

"Attack!"

"Air X!"

A beam of pure white energy shot from Sailor Moon, alongside an x shaped beam of blue-pink-green-yellow light from Eric. Each color was one prong of the x, and the exact center was blindingly white.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn cried desperately, making a purple barrier that shattered instantly. There were three flashes, each color corresponding with Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's Senshi colors. 

"No! Uranus! Neptune! Help me! Pluto!" Saturn screamed, as the immense power consumed her. She kept screaming, until the very end. 

"I...am the senshi...of...rebirth...you...can't escape me..."

She then vanished. I breathed a sigh of relief, and jumped down to Jason. He caught me easily, and hugged me.

"Angemon..." Erin whispered. He looked up.

"Don't...worry...Erin...I'll be...fine." He coughed loudly, and Erin was racked with sobs again.

"Why? Why did you save me?" she asked tearfully.

"I couldn't bear to lose...two bondmates. We are closer than family...you should...know..."

As his voice trailed off, he dissolved into white sparks, but didn't reform. 

"WHY?! WHY!!" Erin shouted. 

"Wait." Sailor Moon said, coming over to Erin. "I can help."

"How?" Erin cried. "How can you bring someone back to life? It isn't possible!"

"Yes it is. The Illusion Silver Crystal, the Ginzuishou, has restored me, all the Inner senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen completely before. I'm sure it will work for your Digimon."

Sailor Moon raised her heart shaped brooch, and opened it. A silver diamond glittered inside. She removed it, and raised it to the sky.

"Illusion Silver Crystal, help us. Give the life back to Angemon, so Erin will never be this sorrowful again. Please."

The diamond began glowing. Then, the Inners raised their wands.

"Mercury Neo Power!"

"Venus Neo Power!"

"Mars Neo Power!"

"Jupiter Neo Power!"

Blue, yellow, red, and green beams of light connected the five mystical artifacts. Then, Sailor Moon cried out in a loud voice that was seemingly imbued with enormous power,

"Moon Healing Escalation!!!!"


	7. Part Seven

A note I didn't mention before: this story was written _before_ Apocalymon. So, time is much much much slower in the 'real' world than it is in the Digi-World. Just to remind you. Also, each Digi-Destined is a descendant of the originals, duh. The originals had children that went into the Digi-World, and so on and so forth, la dee dah, etc. etc. The Digi-Destined children had children, and children, and one each of the Children was sucked into the Digi-World because of ArchAngewomon's Reality Shift thing, yadda yadda. The Reality Shift changed the flow of time, and even duplicated a few of the Digi-Destined, since they were the closest to the disaster, so that the Digi-World managed to gain families of each Digi Destined, with no inbreeding. So, there's your explanation, you'll see why in a while. Also, this story was begun about a year ago (before Christmas 2000) and the 2nd season wasn't showing in America yet. Heck, the _Dark Masters_ probably weren't showing then. Anyway...I'm not _even_ gonna start with the 'Golden Radiance' thing. No Golden Armor Digivolve here, sorry. And, I didn't see the episode when Kari was possessed (you know, the one where Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon fought), for a long time, so I have a different explanation for the birth of the Crests. And, the episode seasons involved are: Devimon. Etemon. Myotismon. Dark Masters. Apocalymon, the Digimon Emperor, and Darukenomon (that lady) didn't ever happen, and the Digi-Eggs weren't taken by Davis, Yolei, yadda yadda. I have seen Aquilamon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, and Arkylomon, so that's what the new Digi-Destined digivolve to. Ta ta!

P.S. I do _not_ have Chibi-Moon/Chibi-Usa/Rini in this fic. So Moon Gorgeous Meditation doesn't require Pegasus's power to be used.

  
  
  
  


Pokémon Adventure!

Part 7

By: Pikamew Triggara ( [k_pikamew@hotmail.com][1] )

  
  


Ch. 46

Jason

As Sailor Moon concentrated on the crystal in her hands, silver dust began to cloud my vision. Soon, Angemon, Erin, and Sailor Moon were hidden by the nearly solid wall of silvery sparkles. Still, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter fed Moon their power. 

But, for some reason I felt it wasn't enough. As I watched, the shimmer faded a tiny bit, then restored itself. Then, it wobbled, and became nearly transparent. It repeated this act several times, and each time it came back with a little less power.

:_How is she going to save Angemon?_: I thought. 

:_I hope they make it..._: a voice in my head whispered. I started, realizing it was Erin. 

:_It'll work. It has to. Sailor Moon wouldn't let Angemon die...would she?_: another voice echoed. Luke's.

:_No. No chance. I believe in Sailor Moon._: Eric thought. That was when I realized we could hear each other's thoughts..

:_Our power can't be enough. We need more! The other Time Destined! Jewel!!_: Cory 'cried'.

:_What? Oh...my..._: I nearly squawked. That had been Jezelle! Jewel and Jacques 'faded in', as well.

:_No. No...it can't...help him, Sailor Moon!_:

:_Yes! Yes! That's the answer! We can do it!_:

As Jewel 'shouted' those 'words', I felt my D-Terminal energize. I pulled it out, and the Crest of Knowledge came out of it, glowing brilliant purple. Kind of an oxymoron, if you think about it. Yellow Paladin, purple Crest. Oh, well.

Luke, Eric, Erin, and Cory's Crests had materialized and were radiating light as well. Beams of iridescent light, almost pastel, joined the Senshi's. 

Three beams, red, white, and pink, joined the power matrix. When all of it connected, I felt an extremely unsettling sensation.

I was each of the Destined, all at once. I was extremely worried, confident, close to tears, and all sorts of emotions, all at once. The overload nearly drove me mad, when I felt something...completely unexpected.

An outpouring of love. Love, and strong attraction, from three different directions. I couldn't tell what it was, at first, until I looked up, and saw Angemon and Erin embracing each other, and Erin sobbing on his shoulder. But...

That couldn't be what I sensed. The emotion was _very_ powerful, and came from more than one source. I looked around, and at the same time, 'looked' in my mind for the direction. And found myself looking at...

Shock froze my lungs for one second, then I began breathing quickly. Jupiter was gazing at Eric very strangely...

I nearly fainted, and only worry that Angemon wouldn't be Healed kept me conscious, but I couldn't breathe!

Then, as if she sensed my ability to Feel her emotions, she cut them off. But it wasn't gone...Eric was looking back...

This time, I did faint.

_I was floating in the darkness, and I could see no one. But, I felt someone gazing at me..._

_I looked around, and saw someone who was oddly familiar...He had long, brown hair and deep, liquid eyes of an odd silver shade. He was much taller than I was, like most people. _

_He looked at me, and began to speak. Only, it wasn't with words..._

__:Jason, you have a very special ability. You have what some people call 'Empathy'. You can sense emotions.:

"_So?" I asked. "Why do you need to tell me that?"_

:So you can be prepared. If you don't shield, any strong emotion will knock you unconscious, like when you sensed Lita's attraction to Eric. And, his to her.:

_"I don't want to know what Eric feels! That's...that is...disgusting!"_

__:Duh. No one does, and that's why this Gift is very rare. Each of you has a Gift.:

:Cory is, as you know, a buffer against Psychic powers. That is just a side-effect of his true power of Mindspeaking. That is how you all have the ability to 'speak' in each other's minds, but can only do that when he is extremely tense. Don't try to do that unless absolutely necessary.:

:Luke is a Healer, for some strange reason. He has an ability to Heal wounds, and, if he absolutely _must_, he can completely Heal someone in an eye-blink, at the expense of his unconsciousness for weeks. He must get training for that Gift.:

:Erin has a Fetching Gift. She can teleport things around. Not humans, those are too big. But, it will be very useful. Talia will teach her to control her Gift.:

:And, you have Empathy. I will show you to shield.:

_And he touched my forehead, and I felt intense relief, as a wall came up around my mind, keeping out all emotions. And, I learned how to do it myself._

_"What about Eric?" I asked._

__:Eric...he...this is difficult to explain. Eric has what my people call the Mage-Gift. He has power, which you know, the Psychic, Grass, and Water abilities. But, as he grows, his power will solidify. When he turns thirteen, he will begin training.:

_He sighed, and I realized I did not know his name._

__:It is time I left you, and you woke. Goodbye, Jason. You and I will meet, eventually.: 

_"But what is your name?" I asked him as he faded._

__:Vanyel.: _he replied, instants before I returned to the 'real' world._

As my vision returned, I noticed I was in a tent. 

I also Felt a presence. The presence was very familiar, and I probed gently, and realized it was Eric.

"Eric...how long?"

He looked at his watch. "About...three hours."

"_Three hours?!_" I squawked. "That wasn't nearly enough! How long was it, really?"

"'That wasn't nearly enough'? What is that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly. I Felt a bare trace of that indignance.

"I...Vanyel...he told me things...about us..."

"Us?" Eric asked, backing slowly away. I Felt a sense of panic, and Saw a green purple aura begin to appear, signifying the emotion.

"Not _that_ kind of us, nitwit! Us, the group, duh!"

Then, Cory came in.

"Eric...I know about you and..." I trailed off, then imposed an image of Lita in his mind.

He swallowed, his panic replaced with a pink glow of embarrassment.

"Cory, get Luke. Bring him into the tent."

Cory left.

He returned about five minutes later, with Luke in tow.

"Listen. I had a dream while I was unconscious. A person named Vanyel told me about...certain powers we all have.

"Luke, you have, oddly enough, a Healing Gift."

"Healing?" he asked incredulously.

"Like I said, odd. Cory, you're a Mindspeaker. You can send thoughts to people, and hear their thoughts if they are directed at you. Unless _they_ are a Mindspeaker, then you can really Speak.

"Erin has telekinesis, what Vanyel called 'Fetching'. She can teleport small things. I'm an Empath, which means I can sense emotions. Just emotions, not words. If you have a secret passion for someone, I won't know who."

I paused for a moment, while they digested that. Then, Eric asked the inevitable.

"What about me?"

"You...have an odd Gift. Vanyel called it the Mage-Gift. He didn't explain past that. Also, you'll be trained when you turn thirteen. When's that?"

"My birthday is December 23rd. That's...like...er..." he counted briefly. "Day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Luke, Vanyel told me you would receive training in your Gift. By whom, I don't know. Same goes for you, Eric. And a person by the name of 'Talia' will help Erin along."

I then closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. It was very late, and the Outer Senshi had woken us in the dead of night and nearly killed Erin and Angemon. I heard the others quietly leave.

Which reminded me. Vanyel had taught me instinctively all about my Gift, and how I could, if I chose, leave my body temporarily. I did so, and searched the camp for Erin.

I couldn't see the actual camp, only swirls of color and images that symbolized people.

There was a green-pink spike that meant Lita, a red sphere that was Raye, a white-pink fog that was Serena. 

Then, the blueish swirl that meant Amy, and the orange-yellow sparkle of Mina. Then, Eric was a blue-green entity that had searching 'tendrils' that never ceased moving. Luke was a bright red column of light. Cory was a blue-white ball of lightning. And I, if I Looked at myself, was a gray-black sphere with rings of purple and yellow. 

When I found Erin, the greenish yellow bird-shape, I probed her emotional state. The blue-gray fog meant sadness, but that was very faint, and a bright yellow 'sun' showed great happiness. 

Glad for her emotional stability after that very near encounter, I returned to my body to sleep.

  
  


Ch. 47

Erin

The next morning proved to be one of those 'skyless' days, where the clouds obscured the sun and filtered the light, making everything seem gray.

"How are we going to make it to the next island?" I asked.

"I suppose we will fly again." Amy surmised. "But how?"

Mina smiled. "I have the answer to that! I can't believe we didn't think of this before. The Arn!"

Lita hit her forehead. "Of course! The Arn! Mina, can you summon it from here?"

"Of course!" She stuck out her tongue at Lita, and proceeded to go into a trance.

"What exactly is this Arn?" I asked Lita.

"The original Sailor Venus, Aino Minako, had a sky ship called the Ark. When Mina was awakened to her true power, she and Amy modified it a bit, and renamed it the Arn. It sounds better."

"True, true." I agreed. Mina then 'woke up'.

"It's coming! Let's make the Teleport."

The Senshi nodded, and pulled out their wands.

"Mercury Neo Power!"

"Venus Neo Power!"

"Mars Neo Power!"

"Jupiter Neo Power!"

"Celestial Moon Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Amy made a circle with her wand, water trailing behind. The water formed into her fuku, and bubbles blew out of her skin, making the water solid. She had blue boots that came up halfway to her knees.

Raye held the wand in the air, and fire made rings around her. She twirled around, and gradually, her fuku formed. She wore ruby red heels.

Lita created an electron pattern of lightning and spun with one arm sticking out in front of her. The lightning hid her momentarily, then showed her with the sailorfuku and green tennis shoes.

Serena's heart shaped locket opened, revealing the Ginzuishou, and then her body appeared, the compact resting on her chest. Red ribbons wrapped around her body, and vanished, making the body part of her outfit with a blue bow around the locket.

She held her arms over her head, and ribbons wrapped around them as well, making the gloves.

Then, the ribbons spiraled around her legs, making boots. 

A ring of light slowly rose around her, and her blue skirt, red choker, moon earrings, and tiara appeared. She spun, and posed.

The senshi made a circle around us, and joined hands. Their individual signs appeared above their tiaras, and light came up all around us.

When I could see again, we were inside a large...thing. Sailor Moon walked into a 'pilot's seat', and gently grabbed a crystal. She frowned, and, with a large jerk, we began moving.

"Motimon, would you come here for a moment?" she asked. Motimon jumped from Jason's shoulder, and waddled to her.

"Picture the Gate clearly in your mind, all right?" Moon asked him. He closed his eyes, and an image appeared in the crystal. We picked up speed.

Half an hour later, a flash of light blinded me, and when sight returned, we were on an island with a large temple. Motimon tumbled from Sailor Moon's shoulder and waddled to Jason.

"Hmm...it's a little annoying, having to waddle around." he murmured, and jumped to the ground. A small sphere of light hid him for a few seconds.

"Motimon, digivolve tooo..."

"Tentomon!"

Then, Koromon and Tanemon did the same.

"Koromon, digivolve tooo..."

"Agumon!"

"Tanemon, digivolve tooo..."

"Palmon!"

The senshi reverted to their civilian forms, and we marched up the temple stairs.

"Just be glad there aren't as many stairs here as there were in that other temple." Eric groused. Everyone agreed.

Then, when we entered, our vision was dominated by two giant stone doors. 

Oh, and did I mention the gigantic Digimon trio barring the way? 

They were jet black, and had large wings. Their six eyes glowed menacingly red.

"We are the Devidramon!" they hissed. Jason pulled out his D-Terminal.

"Devidramon: the Dark Dragon Digimon. Devidramon is deadly alone, as it can use its Devil Hypnosis to easily knock out the target, and the wicked Black Breath attack can blind."

"Let's go!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage."

"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship."

"Tentomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity."

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Mercury Neo Power!"

"Venus Neo Power!"

"Mars Neo Power!"

"Jupiter Neo Power!"

"Celestial Moon Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

"Blue-"

"Yellow-"

"Green-"

"STAR POWER!"

The Devidramon seemed somewhat surprised at this show of power.

"Digmon! Distract them with a fissure!" Jason shouted.

"Right! Rock Cracking!" Digmon replied, putting his drills to the ground. Large cracks began heading toward the Devidramon, but they evaded the attack by flying.

Or tried to, anyway. One got his foot trapped in a hastily closed fissure. He flapped frantically, but couldn't escape.

"Moon Tiara Stardust!"

Sailor Moon threw a glowing elliptical shape that had been her tiara between the Devidramon, and a glowing cloud of dust immobilized them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A small droplet of water made a splash at Mercury's feet. A stream of droplets spiraled up around her in a helix fashion as she slowly spun. Her hands were raised, palms flat and facing up, and the water collected in an aqueous mass, and she pulled it to her chest, and pushed her hands out, making a massive pillar of water shoot at one Devidramon, freezing it. As it hit the ground, it dissolved, ice and all.

Sailor Mars made an ember on a pointed forefinger, and traced a circle with it. She held her arms perpendicular to her body, palms facing outward.

"Burning Mandala!"

The flame made seven or eight balls with Japanese symbols in them, and coalesced in her hands, which she pulled in front of her. She pulled back, and glowing yellow blades of fire shot out and sliced at the last Devidramon.

"AAARGH!" it screamed. It broke free of Moon's entrapment. The tiara returned to her.

A bolt of lightning shot down and hit a lightning rod that came out of Jupiter's tiara. It made a cage of lightning about her.

"Supreme Thunder!"

She flung her arms and legs out straight, and the lightning shot out and hit Devidramon, paralyzing him and making him fall to the ground. Then, the Digimon took over.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Two Stars!"

"Star Shower!"

The five attacks struck the Digimon. He screamed one last time, and dissolved. 

"Okay! Let's go!"

We ran up to the Gate, but we were blocked by a pedestal with nine slots on it. Each slot had a number of stars on it, between one and three. There were three columns and three rows. At the top of the columns were symbols. (AN: I'm not sure about the first one, sorry. Correct me if I'm wrong. EMail is at the top of the document.[][2]) The first was a fish, the second, an archer, the last, a monkey. Nine cards were stacked in the center.

"How? What?" I asked frantically. Jason calmly analyzed it.

"This seems to be a relic of the Mystics. If the nine cards are placed correctly, the Gate will open. Here is the sequence":

The computer proceeded to rattle off numbers and Digimon names. Jason hurriedly grabbed all the cards, and placed them in the proper slots. When he finished, the Gate began to rumble.

And the temple began to crumble. (AN: Hey! A rhyme! Ow! That hu-OW!)

"Look out!" Patamon shouted, as rocks began falling. 

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Venus cried. Small comets disintegrated each rock, but that didn't last long.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A barrier of purple dust and pink hearts blasted each rock to bits as we pulled on the stone doors. But Moon couldn't move!

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus shouted, grabbing Moon and pulling her through the Gate, just as her barrier fell.

We were tumbling through a multicolored space. Then, the rainbow light turned into twin waves of water, and we were through. 

I stood, woozily. The very air felt different here. I suddenly realized I had been breathing _bytes _all my life, and now only truly experienced 'real' air.

"You did say this is the 'real' world, right, Tentomon?" Jason asked, a bit fuzzy.

"Yes, I did. But don't worry, if 'real' humans can survive in the Digi-World, 'digital' humans can survive in the 'real' world."

"Good, because I feel _really _strange."

Then, a roar nearly deafened me, and a large, elephantine Digimon came stomping toward us.

"Mammothmon: a Prehistoric Elephant Digimon. His Tusk Crusher and Blizzard Breath are deadly!"

"Wait for us!" 

Jewel, Jacques, and Jezelle came crashing down into the 'real' world. 

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Birdramon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve tooo..."

"Garudamon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve tooo..."

"Zudomon!"

The three Ultimates faced off. Then, Mammothmon charged.

"Tusk Crusher!" 

His tusks shot off his 'face' and nearly impaled Garudamon, if not for Zudomon's quick action.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" he shouted, throwing the hammer. It blew each missile to bits, and returned to Zudomon's hand like a boomerang.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon boomed. A firebird formed from the flaming aura she made, and it grabbed Mammothmon, hiding it in a blaze of light. The blaze died, leaving nothing behind. Garudamon and Zudomon shrank down to Yokomon and Bukamon. 

"That was close!" Yokomon squeaked. "Thanks, Bukamon!"

"No problem, Yoko!" Bukamon laughed.

(AN: When the type is in bold, that means an event is taking place past the current narrator's point of view.)

**"Zenithmon." a voice boomed.**

**"Yes, O my king?" a wimpy little voice asked.**

**"I want you to destroy the interlopers. They have already defeated my Devidramon Trio and Mammothmon."**

**"Yes, O grand Viziermon."**

**"See that you destroy them _properly_ this time."**

**"Yes, yes, Master! Most certainly!"**

**The rather small, thin, humanoid Digimon reclined on his 'throne'. He was in a carriage, rather reminiscent of the cage Myotismon had used when he had tried to find and destroy the 'eight child'. **

**A small, red, bird-ish Digimon flew out of the carriage, and went to muster some troops in the Digi-World.**

****

"So, how did you guys get through?" I asked Jewel.

"Same way you did: through the Gate. Who're these clowns?" 

"Clown? You must be talking about Serena." Amy joked.

"Hey!"

"That's Amy," I started.

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Mina,"

"Hiya!"

"Raye,"

"Hello."

"And Lita."

"Hi!"

"They're the Sailor Senshi. We couldn't have beat Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto without them." I finished.

"Hmm..."

"Hold that thought!"

I swivelled, and grabbed for Hoppip's Pokéball.

"Prepare for trouble and make that triple!"

"To ignite the world with molestation!"

"To burn the world, that's every nation!"

"That would bring mucho elation!"

"Flame a bird, cook a goose!"

"Knock you out, turn us loose!"

"You'll feel like you got hit by a moose!"

"Libby!"

"Tanya!"

"Jenny!"

"Team Rocket, blast off with a burning flame!"

"We hunt for beauty, money, and fame!"

"Growlithe!"

"Oddish!"

"Shellder!"

"Oystermon, digivolve tooo..."

"Shellmon! Shellmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Clamon!"

"Betamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Elecmon! Elecmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Weathermon!"

"Clownmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Pipermon! Pipermon, digivolve tooo..."

"Bardmon!"

"Clamon: the Clam Digimon. Uses the powerful Locking Clamp attack to grab enemies, and then bombards them with Pearl Rain."

Clamon looked like a gigantic Cloyster with a pink head poking out of the shell rather than the black orb thing, and green tentacles waved around on the head.

"Bardmon: the Wandering Minstrel Digimon. Uses a mysterious attack called Bardic, which traps a Digimon in a dream, and then attacks with Scarlet Sword, a graceful double touche."

Bardmon was a black shadow with a blood-red robe, and a small sword. Weathermon was a cloud with eyes. (AN: Played Kirby? Think Cracko.)

"Agumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage."

"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship."

"Biyomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Halsemon: the Wings of Love."

"Tentomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Digmon: the Drill of Power!"

"Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity."

"Gomamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Submarimon: the Guardian of the Sea."

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..." 

"Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"

Ultimate vs. Armor: who would win?

  
  


Ch. 48

Luke

Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Halsemon were tackling Bardmon, Weathermon was dealing with Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, and Shurimon, Digmon, and Submarimon had Clamon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon growled, nearly toasting Bardmon.

"Scarlet Sword!" he retorted, spinning in a circle, and diving _through_ the flame, spinning the sword in a red blur, then scratching at Flamedramon's chest armor.

"Blue Thunder!"

"Eagle Eye!"

The two attacks came at Bardmon from different directions. He ducked, and they collided.

"Bardic!"

Time seemed to freeze. Flamedramon was in the process of jumping to perform another Fire Rocket, and, Raidramon had crouched for a Thunder Blast. Halsemon was diving toward him, but had stopped in midair. 

"Scarlet Sword!"

Bardmon swung at Halsemon's underside, breaking _that_ spell, and shot a red wave at the other two, smacking their faces.

"Golden Noose!"

Weathermon, being a nebulous cloud, wasn't immediately affected, but was tied up when his solid core was encountered.

"Tornado!" he shouted, breaking free with phenomenal winds.

"Rain Lashing!"

Pegasusmon was trapped in a cloud of angry water droplets, until Nefertimon interfered.

"Queen's Paw!"

Rocket powered stones distracted Weathermon, and the torrent faded.

"Equas Beam!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

Twin green and pink blasts nearly disintegrated Weathermon, but he used Tornado again, grounding Nefertimon.

"Gold Rush!"

Clamon had his shell completely closed, and was close to invulnerable. His Pearl Rain didn't require him to open up, however. Digmon wasn't affected, being completely armored, but Submarimon and Shurimon had to depend on agility and evasion. 

"Two Stars!" Shurimon countered, trying to crack open the shell. "Shooting Star!"

His vine-stars shot forward, and lodged in the (very) small crack in Clamon's shell.

"Now!"

Digmon ambled forward, and used Rock Cracking on the shell. Submarimon aimed a Submarine Attack, at point blank range, and fired into the small, yet growing, hole.

Then, Eric got impatient.

"Staryu, Blastoise, Gyarados, Marril, Butterfrell, Sentret, GO! Blue Star Power!"

"All out attack! Go go go!"

Staryu used Starstorm, which maneuvered into Clamon's shell and exploded, leaving him wide open for a precious instant. 

"Hyper Beam!"

A massive, multicolored ray smashed into the core of Clamon. It was pressed back, and the closing mechanisms stopped working!

"Now! All out! Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

Marril used Rain Dance (Pray for Rain) and Gyarados, Staryu, and Blastoise used Hydro Pump. Sentret ran up and summoned a mighty Dynamic Punch, which blew up in Clamon's face.

"Locking Clamp!"

This counterattack swiftly grabbed, not one of the attackers, but me!

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" I screamed. Flamedramon looked at me for one second, and was blasted with a Scarlet Sword.

Then, my D3 and D-Terminal began reacting. The sun, which had been setting, stopped, right on the horizon. An arrow of fire shot forth, and hit Flamedramon squarely.

"Agumon!" I screamed. He had dedigivolved, and was curled up. All battle had stopped.

"Agumon...Agumon..." I sobbed, forgetting even the pain of the Locking Clamp. Then, my D3 began glowing strongly.

It blasted a strongly orange ray of light toward Agumon, who flipped and made a small 'pah' sound. He changed to Greymon to Metalgreymon to another Digimon very quickly.

"Agumon, warp digivolve tooo..."

He gained armor on his legs and arms, and bright blue-green eyes opened. He stomped on the ground, creating a ring of fire, and posed, a small fireball behind him.

"Wargreymon!"

"Wargreymon: a Dreymon Destroyer Digimon. His claws are chrome digizoid alloy, which is the toughest material in existence. He uses his Terra Force to gather all energy around him into a gigantic fireball, and throw it. Then, his Mega Claw makes him a spinning drill bit."

"Terra Force!"

He made a small fireball between two claws, and raised it over his head, making it gigantic. He propelled it at Clamon, making me fall to the ground. Clamon shrank into Oystermon again.

"Are you all right, Luke?" Wargreymon asked me. I nodded, hesitantly. "Try to Heal yourself. Look inside for answers. I'll deal with these clowns."

"Okay." I whispered. I then closed my eyes, and fell unconscious.

_I was in a dark space, with no light. I could, however, see myself perfectly. A voice rang through the darkness, calling my name with no sound._

__:Luke.:

_"What? Am I insane?"_

__:Hardly. My name is Stefen.:

_A young teen came into view. He wasn't very tall, and had flaming red hair, with brown eyes. He seemed very...old, for a teenager._

__:Hardly. I'm no teenager. I look disgustingly young, however. I'm twenty-five.:

:I'm here to help you with your Gift. If you let me in your mind, I can show you.:

_"You are already in my mind, aren't you?"_

__:No. I'm just Mindspeaking with your subconscious. Here, just let me in.:

_I blanked my mind, and immediately felt a presence. A warm, yellowy light illuminated my thoughts._

__:Listen. To Heal others, you take your power and make a mental hand, pushing everything back to its proper place. Thus,:

_He showed me how to Heal everything from a sprained ankle to a heart attack. _

__:This is the hard part. I can't teach you how to Heal yourself without you opening entirely to me.:

_"So? Just do it, I can't bear the pain." Then, I realized I _was_ in pain. Everything hurt._

__:Well, then.:

_He sank into my mind, and I Felt him reaching into my core. I knew he didn't mean to, but as he reached, every memory of mine opened itself. I knew he knew _everything.__

__:Don't worry. This will _not_ leave your mind or mine unless you wish it.:_ he reassured me. I sighed with relief._

_Then, I learned. I learned how to make the Healing energy, a sort of green-gold tidal wave of light and warmth, fountain up inside me so all my crushed flesh and bones Healed, and properly._

:I must leave now. If you wish it, I can return whenever you like. Just think my name, and I will hear. No matter where. We have a special tie that distance cannot affect.:

_Then, he was gone._

__"Luke? Luke!"

I felt a hand slapping my face, and opened my eyes. A blurry haze hid the face of the perpetrator.

"What?" I asked irritably. "I just recovered from serious injury."

:_You did more than recover, youngling._: Stefen whispered in my mind.

I realized it was Amy. "What?" I asked again.

"You weren't breathing. What happened?"

"I...Wargreymon saved me, and told me to look inside. I blacked out, and...Stefen taught me how to Heal."

I knew considerably more than that had happened, but I didn't mention it. Amy frowned.

"That is patently untrue." she laughed. "I'm a weak Mindspeaker, I could tell that you were _not_ receiving any outside input. Cory will back me up." Behind her, he was nodding. 

"I didn't Feel anything, either, Luke." Jason said worriedly.

"But...you and Vanyel did the same!"

"I sensed that!" Amy snapped. "It was blatant. Some bozo was Mindspeaking at him from somewhere in Kanto!"

"Hey! Vanyel is _not_ a bozo!"

:_That's for sure. Luke, I'm going to Mindbolt Amy, through you. Imagine a thread connecting your foreheads, okay? Nothing of yours will leak through._:

I obeyed, and felt a slight tingling. Amy shot up, straight as a board.

"You, you...fiend!" she spluttered.

:_That was nothing compared to what Vanyel would do. I'm no figment, and he's no bozo. Got it?_: Stefen growled. Jason seemed to be thinking, and nodded.

"Don't insult them, they might get mad." he scolded her. I Felt Stefen chuckle, then his presence was gone.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I Healed myself. You should know that. Now, I'm sleeping. I'm tired. Good..." I began snoring.

  
  


**"Zenithmon!" Viziermon roared.**

**"Yes, O my master?" Zenithmon whimpered.**

**"You have not disposed of the Time Destined! Why?!"**

**"The one of Courage is a Healer, and made the Agumon digivolve to Wargreymon, master! And, the Inner Sailor Senshi help them fight!"**

**"So?! I can flatten Sailor Saturn with a thought! What makes the INNER SENSHI SO POWERFUL?!?!"**

**"I...um...the..." Zenithmon cringed**, **awaiting his master's blow.**

**Viziermon was a tall, thin, almost human Digimon. (**AN: Think Jafar, from Disney's Aladdin. With the snake staff and everything.) ** His snake staff was what gave him his Mega powers, but he was an Ultimate even without it.**

**"Snake Eyes!" he roared, pointing the snake's eyes at Zenithmon. They began glowing an ominous red, and Zenithmon slipped under Viziermon's control.**

**"Snake Fang Strike!"**

**The fangs flipped up, and launched themselves at Zenithmon. Their poison was far from deadly. No, it only caused enough pain to knock out a Tigremon.**

**"Oh, master-AAAAGH! Master, spare meAAGAARAGHA!"**

**"No, I think not. Those who fail, pay the price."**

**Then, a dark, graceful shadow slipped up to Viziermon with liquid grace.**

**"Ah, Shadowmon. I have been waiting. Take this pathetic creature to the dungeon. I am promoting you to his position as head commander of my army."**

**The lithe shadow nodded, and produced ropes of darkness that bound the firebird. They proceeded to the torture room, Zenithmon screaming helplessly all the way...**

****

Ch. 49

Palmon

I sighed, and resumed my Rookie form gratefully. Armor is a particularly difficult digivolve to go through with, let alone maintain. That's why Veemon, the Digimon who discovered Armor digivolution had been sealed up. 

"Now what?" I asked Eric. He had been thinking for a while.

"Well, what did the original Digi-Destined do?" he asked Jason. Jason pulled out the D-Terminal, and tapped in some commands.

"This program can only be accessed with all eight Time Crests combined. The Knowledge alone has been unlocked."

Eric got his D-Terminal. He poked it experimentally. "Sincerity has been unlocked." 

He stood up, and I noticed how he had changed. When I met him, he had been a rather tall, but young blond. His blue-green eyes had been so pretty...now, he was still as tall, but his hair had lengthened, and was now red-orange and wavy, and his eyes were red-brown. I almost felt as if I had seen him somewhere before I met him...my mind drifted back to earlier days...

_I had been alone constantly, even with my friend Gabumon to play with. We had been the only Digimon in the area, or so we thought. Agumon had shown up, and challenged Gabbie. He had almost won, until Luke came._

_Agumon had been instantly entranced. I wondered why he had stopped, until...he came._

_The face from my dreams, with short, awful looking blond hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. The face I had longed for unconsciously for years...the face of my lifelong companion, partner, and friend, without whom I could not live._

_Tentomon had appeared out of nowhere to talk to Jason. They had bonded almost as fast as Gabbie had._

_Gabbie had barely glimpsed Cory coming from his woodland cabin with his uncle. His uncle, who had wanted him out before he was even born...I wouldn't think on that._

__I snapped back to reality, realizing Eric was gone. "Wait for me! Wait for me!" I shouted. He looked back, smiled, and slowed. I mock-hit him.

"You rude, unchivalrous child!" I growled. He laughed, and continued walking. 

We found Cory, and Eric explained about the program. Cory nodded, and headed for the tent. Erin, Luke, Jewel, and Jezelle were also cooperative.

But not Jacques.

"Why do I care? I only came through that Gate for Jewel and Jezelle." he snorted. "I could care less about some other world that I don't live in."

"Fool." I snapped. "The Digi-World and the 'real' world are irrevocably combined. They exist in the exact same spot, in different dimensions. The Digi-World is what fuels this world, and this 'real' world is the driving force for the Digi. If you do not help, both worlds will collapse, die, and fade away, leaving nothing but ashes."

Eric was equally angry, though less informed. "You heard her. She is a Digimon. She _knows_ the history of our world."

Then, a human voice called out. "Hey, you!"

I turned, and gasped. It was an adult woman with hair the _exact_ same shade as Eric's, leading along a small, blue haired child. 

"Who...who are you?" she asked, a tiny bit frightened.

"I'm Eric and this is..."

"MIMI!!" I shouted. She was startled.

"No...I'm not Mimi. Mimi was my mother. My name is Janet Kido. My father's name is Joe. This is Josh. Me dad's got a...thing for the letter 'j'."

My eyes got really wide. "Mimi and Joe got _together?!_" 

"Well, duh. Wait...are you _the_ Palmon? Mom's Digimon?"

"Oh, no." I reassured her. "I'm just your ordinary, run of the mill Palmon."

Eric snorted, and I glared at him. "Don't you snort at _me_, young man." I scolded.

"Yes'm. Very well, milady." he grinned.

"That's better." I sniffed haughtily. 

Janet rolled her eyes. "And who is that?" she inquired, pointing at Jacques. He was staring at her with an awestruck expression.

"You...you are...great-great-great-great Grandmother!" he gasped. Janet paled.

"What?"

Eric hastily explained. "The Digi-World goes by a lot faster than the 'real' world. We live in the Digi-World. Somehow or other, you or one of your descendants got into the Digi-World, and never got out. Each of us is a descendant of one of you Digi-Destined children. Oh, and to answer your question, this is Jacques. He's your descendant."

"Eric! What are you waiting for?" Jason shouted.

"Jacques is being a bit stubborn! I'll be there in a minute!" Eric yelled back. "Anyway...Janet, you interrupted a bit of an argument. I'll resume: Jacques, you are going to get in that tent and unlock your Crest if I have to _force_ you, which won't be pleasant. Got it?" 

"Yes." Jacques sulked. He turned, and half-ran to the tent.

"Now, Janet. I'm sorry. Would you like to come in with us?" Eric offered.

"Oh, no. I'm supposed to be home soon. Would you like me to get my parents?"

"Sure. That'd be great. Please do."

With that, they parted ways. We (finally) entered the tent.

"Now, to make history come alive!" Jason said dramatically, as Eric took his seat.

Erin hit him.

"Ow! Anyway..."

The D-Terminals made a holographic depiction between them, and showed each and every battle fought last time, starting with Mammothmon and ending with VenomMyotismon. I was especially awed by Gatomon's courage, and the awesome digivolution to Angewomon. 

"So...maybe the Digimon are being revived?" Jewel wondered. "No, but...maybe this..."

There was a crash, and the tent was blown over by a super strong gust of wind. Eric shot to his feet, and kept going up, floating.

"Oh, no! Joe and Mimi, they're in trouble!"

"Armor or Ultimate?" I shouted.

"We need flight! Ultimate!"

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..."

"Lillymon!"

"Gomamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Submarimon: the Guardian of the Sea."

Jacques got into/onto Submarimon, and we flew to the site of danger. Mimi and Joe were cornered by a metal monster with blue fire around it.

"That's SkullMeramon!" I shouted. "Watch for his Metal Fireball! We may need Metalgreymon!" 

"Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon cried, shooting dizzying airballs.

"Flower Cannon!"

Mimi looked up. "Lillymon!" she cried. I shook my head.

"Not yours! I'm Eric's!" I called back.

"Blue Star Power!"

We landed, and faced SkullMeramon. "You challenge my strength?" he roared. "Fools!"

"Someone's got an ego." I grimaced. "Cherry Blossom Blizzard!"

Mimi frowned. "My Lillymon never did that!" 

"It's a rather new trick." I told her, after locking out SkullMeramon's power. "Flower Cannon!"

"Submarine Attack!"

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

SkullMeramon didn't like that. The water crashing over him almost put him out. 

But he was still going strong. He broke my flower spell and attacked us. "Metal Fireball!"

He opened his mouth, and a stream of blue flame shot out and disabled Submarimon.

"OWOOOWOWOW!" he screamed.

"Gomamon!" Joe cried, stepping forward. Eric blocked him off. 

"No worries. Luke is a Healer, he'll take care of that. MERCURY!"

"Mercury Neo Power, make up!"

Sailor Mercury showed up then. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

"Submarine...attack..."

"Flower Cannon!"

SkullMeramon dissolved after that. 

But we weren't finished. Lightning crackled overhead, and a huge bolt came down, revealing...

A _very_ humanlike Digimon. He had a snake staff, and a large turban. His goatee was wickedly curled, and his black eyes seemed to suck in the light.

"So. You challenge my power, puny Paladin. Your Lillymon is far weaker than my basest servant. In fact...oh, Zenithmon!"

A firebird appeared. He had many bruises, and was fairly dim. "Yes, O Viziermon?" I gasped at that.

"_Viziermon?_" 

"Yes. I am the most powerful Digimon of all time. With my Snake Eyes hypnosis and Snake Fang Strike, I may never have to resort to using Snake Skin.

"Take out this pathetic excuse for a plant, would you please?" he sneered. Zenithmon stared at me hungrily.

"Yes, O my master." he grinned.

"Very good." With that, he vanished.

"Sun's Fire!"

Zenithmon shot like a flaming arrow toward me. I took off, and dodged easily.

"What? That doesn't ever miss...oh, well. Flaming Drill!"

He shot in a fiery spiral toward me. I deflected him with a well-placed Flower Cannon.

"So. The Ultimate is barely holding off a Champion. How...droll." Viziermon's voice echoed through the 'arena'. 

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!"

Zenithmon tried to use Sun's Fire to blaze through the petal blast, but got tangled, and dropped to the ground.

"Flower...BAZOOKA!"

My Flower Cannon was fairly tough, but Flower Bazooka took the cake. Instead of a small green shot, a dark green sphere dropped and exploded at Zenithmon's beak.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

He lifted off, and vanished with a small flare of light.

"That wasn't very easy." I panted. Though it didn't apparently take much energy, that barrage of blows had worn down my strength.

"Thank goodness you could do it." Mimi sighed gratefully. "That awful SkullMeramon is one tough cookie. I should know, he took out Togemon once. And Birdramon. And Greymon. He didn't get Metalgreymon, though."

"Oh, I remember."

"You remember?" Mimi asked. "But you said you weren't my Palmon!"

"All Digimon know the story of the Digi-Destined." I told her patiently.

Mimi sighed.

"Janet told us you wanted to talk to us." Joe said. Eric nodded. 

"Do the others live here as well?" he asked.

"Well...Tai and Sora live over there..." Mimi pointed off into the distance. "And Matt and his dad live out by the coast, over there..." she pointed a different direction.

"T.K. and Kari live on the other side. Izzy moved to America to go to college, and is currently engaged with...something or other." She smiled. 

"I can go get them!" I volunteered. Eric nodded. 

"I'll go get Matt." he added. Jacques spoke up.

"Gomamon heard, and volunteered to get T.K. and Kari." he said. Eric agreed, and we set off.

"Well, I'll just go to the tent now!" Mercury yelled, a little irritated at being left behind.

"You do that!" Eric yelled back. 

I flew off to where Mimi had indicated. I really had no clue _exactly _where they lived, but I could sense Digivices close by.

When the tingling in my head got really strong, I landed on the balcony. Tai was out there, staring into space.

"Tai!"

He jumped. "Lillymon?" he gasped. "But...how...where..."

"Haven't you noticed Viziermon making trouble?" I asked, dumbfounded. Sure, Tai was a little dense, but _still_!

"Tai? Who's out there?" a female voice called out. Sora walked onto the balcony with us. "_Lillymon_?" she gaped.

"Yes, yes, now, hurry! We need your help! Eric's gone off looking for Matt, and Jacques left to get T.K. and Kari!"

"All right, all right!" Tai yelped. "How are we going to find you?"

"SCRAW!"

Birdramon flew up and hovered over the balcony. "Eric told us you would need flight. Hop on!"

"Birdramon!" Sora shouted, overjoyed.

"Sad as it is, I'm not your Digimon. I bonded to Jezelle."

Jezelle waved from Birdramon's neck.

"Hi!"

Sora and Tai jumped on Birdramon's claws, and I flew beside them, landing at camp.

Ikkakumon surfed up and dumped T.K. and Kari. Jacques jumped off, and Ikkakumon turned to Bukamon.

I resumed my In-Training form as well. Hey, _you_ try digivolving from Rookie to Armor to Rookie to Ultimate!

Mimi and Joe were waiting with the others. They quickly introduced themselves.

"Eric should be arriving with Matt soon." I commented. 

"How is one person gonna get Matt here without his Digimon with him?" Tai asked skeptically.

"Eric is a psychic; he can fly." Jason explained. Tai raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

Looking at the sky, I saw a pinkish comet flying toward us. I pointed it out.

"That's probably Eric." Jason confirmed. He landed, Matt in tow.

"Matt, you never married?" Mimi giggled. Matt glared at her.

"Will you ever give up?" he asked, obviously exasperated. "You've asked me that twenty thousand times! Shut up already!" 

Mimi just giggled again. Matt sighed, and sat down on the chairs Erin had 'borrowed'.

"When did you get training, Erin?" Jason asked her. 

"Talia taught me the night before we went through the Gate." 

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did you guys want with us?" Tai asked. 

"You know, I'm kind of in the dark, here." Matt glared.

"Oh, sorry." Cory apologized. "I'm Cory..."

We went through the introductions quickly. Matt nodded.

"Okay, _now _you can ask, Tai."

"Right. What did you guys want with us?"

"Well, there's a new evil Digimon running around called Viziermon, and we wondered if you knew anything about it." Erin explained.

"Well..." Joe mused. "There _have_ been a few monster attacks, but we attributed those to the crack Etemon made in the border between the Digi- and 'real' worlds. A monster comes through there every so often, but the new Digi-Destined have been taking care of it."

T.K. nodded.

"But, the Digimon have been coming a bit more frequently as of late...maybe it is this Viziermon!" he exclaimed. "I'll EMail Yolei and Cody. Davis is...otherwise engaged."

He pulled out a D-Terminal, and began typing furiously.

"Let's see...it's Yolei at D-Terminal dot com, and Cody at D-Terminal dot com, right?"

Kari affirmed. 

He kept typing, and ended with a dramatic...er...rather flourished, if not dramatic, punch of a key.

"So...do you need our help?" Kari asked. 

"I would rather have...er..." Erin counted on her fingers. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen Digi-Destined that can fight, plus the Paladins, our Pokémon, and the Sailor Senshi than just eight Digi-Destined that can fight, the Paladins, our Pokémon, and the Sailor Senshi."

Then, Jewel began vibrating. Jacques, Erin, and Jezelle followed suit.

"W-w-what's h-h-app-p-pin-n-g?" Jezelle managed to stutter. Then, they were sucked up into the newly opened Gate. The sky roiled with colors again, then calmed.

"What? Why did they disappear?" Tai exclaimed.

"Uhh...maybe...it's...your...uh...I don't know. T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon still live with you two, don't they?" I tentatively suggested.

"Yes." Kari affirmed. "You think it's the fact that there were two Patamon and two Gatomon?"

"That's probably it." Eric nodded.

"What about Jezelle and Jacques?" Tai asked.

"Er...maybe the Digi-World didn't think they were needed?" Koromon tentatively wondered.

At that point, [][3]the other Digi-Destined showed up.

A girl with (very) big glasses introduced herself first. Her long hair was purple, and her brown eyes were very expressive. "I'm Yolei. I have the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity."

Then, a shorter boy with a glossy cap of brown hair, brown eyes, and medium skin bowed jerkily. "I'm Cody. I have the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability."

Eric opened his mouth, but two Digimon interrupted her.

First was a little pink ball of fluff with a beak and two little wings. "I'm Poromon, Yolei's Digimon!"

Then, there was a small yellow blob with two...er...three-pronged...uh...growths. I guess. "I'm Upamon! I enjoy eating, and I bonded with Cody! I'm SUPER hyper!"

_Obviously,_ I thought.

"And Davis's Digimon is DemiVeemon. He has the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and Courage." Yolei finished. 

"Okay. So, now that we're introduced...what now?" I pondered.

"Um...uh...well...we wait for an attack, I guess. We have to. We don't really have a choice."

"Hey, you can't just park here and set up camp, you know." Matt pointed out. "You'll have to go to the park. It's legal to camp there."

So, we headed down to the park. What a procession: Eric, Cory, Luke, Jason, me, Gabumon, Koromon, and Motimon. Plus the Senshi, Matt, Tai, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Poromon, and Upamon.

"T.K.!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Kari!" another one cried. Patamon and Gatomon, the originals flew/leaped into their bondmates arms.

"Good, we found you! Evil Digimon..." Patamon panted. Gatomon took up the thread of conversation.

"It's...a...Parrotmon! He's wrecking the city! We tried to fight it, but it was too big!" she wheezed. Kari stroked her fur, as T.K. held Patamon.

"Yolei. You have the only flying Digimon as of now. You and Halsemon fly quickly to the site. We'll follow." Tai snapped. Amy interrupted.

"That may not be necessary. We can Sailor Teleport. Here, let's go!"

"Mercury-"

"Venus-"

"Mars-"

"Jupiter-"

"Neo Power, make up!"

"Celestial Moon Power, make up!"

The Senshi quickly transformed, and joined hands around us again. 

"Gatomon, Patamon, please imagine the scene." Venus instructed. Gatomon closed her eyes, and obeyed, as did Patamon.

"Sailor...TELEPORT!"

A flash of light later, we saw something horrible.

A giant green parrot was destroying everything in sight! It was blasting buildings down with blue lightning.

"Thunda Destroyer!" (AN: The Digimon Movie wasn't exactly very clear when Parrotmon was attacking Red Greymon, so I couldn't really tell what he actually said. Plus, it's been awhile since I last saw that movie. Apologies if it's wrong, which is probably true.)

He proceeded to blast. The Digi-Destined got into action.

"Poromon, digivolve tooo..."

"Hawkmon!"

Hawkmon was a...hawk. He was brown, with a white head. He had a bandana, and three feathers sticking up at the back of his head. He also had a thick British accent.

"Upamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Armadillomon!"

If Digmon had a cowboy voice, Armadillomon was a Texan. His voice drawled. 

He was a golden...armadillo, and the old Upamon body had become his head. The head was armored as well as the rest of him, and he had a snout now.

Yolei and Cody held up their D-Terminals, and shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

The Digi-Eggs of Love and Knowledge transformed Hawkmon and Armadillomon. (AN: Refer back to...er...the last part? No, the part before that. Refer to that for descriptions. They're the same save for the different Digimon.)

"Halsemon: the Wings of Love."

"Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Knowledge?" I asked skeptically.

"I changed it awhile back. It makes me sound smarter." Digmon informed me.

Motimon seemed rather interested.

"Gabumon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship."

Those were the only Digimon capable of digivolving right then. I would have, but I was exhausted.

The same did not go for Eric.

"Blue-"

"Yellow-"

"Star Power!"

"Mercury-"

"Venus-"

"Mars-"

"Jupiter-"

"Neo Power, make up!"

"Celestial Moon Power, make up!"

When all finished transforming, the unexposed Digi-Destined stared.

"What...how...wha?"

"Just deal with it." I told him. Then, the Paladins launched attacks.

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

"Yellow Paladin Lightning Beam!"

Parrotmon was bowled over with these attacks, but kept on coming. Jason scanned it.

"Parrotmon: the Tropical Bird Digimon. Can maintain attacking power while being pummeled by near-constant blows. If it teams up with a Digimon with a thunder attack, it is almost unstoppable, as it can convert electricity into Healing energy."

Gulp.

"Jason! You can't attack it, you'll just Heal it! Same for you, Jupiter!"

Jason cursed under her breath, and detransformed. But Jupiter stayed a Sailor.

"Jupiter! You don't have anything other than thunder attacks!" Mercury cried.

"Don't worry!" Jupiter called back. She then closed her eyes.

Bells filled the air. A large flash of light distracted Parrotmon for a scant second. The Senshi and Eric attacked.

"Blue Paladin Tidal Crash!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

All five attacks connected, and Parrotmon swayed, but kept coming. 

"Thunda Destroyer!" he screeched. Blue lightning crackled between two antennae right over his beak, and shot out.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted, instants before the lightning would have blown another building to bits. All the electricity was converted into a gigantic surge Jupiter struggled to control.

But, she couldn't. I could see that her attempts to master the wild energy were failing. Then, I blacked out.

But I wasn't unconscious. I could sense Eric nearby, but couldn't see him or move toward him. 

A voice called out to Eric. Without words.

:_Eric._:

"What?" he asked, a bit nervous.

:_You weren't supposed to get training until your thirteenth birthday, but this is a bit of an emergency. My name is Dirk._: Dirk was as tall as Eric, but not _near_ as attractive. He was, to put it bluntly, the ugliest creature alive.

:_Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I know exactly how awful I appear._: he laughed.

"Um...you seem to know me."

:_Yes. Don't waste time, we have precious little as it is. Listen, I'm going to directly mind-link to you. You'll be completely open for about three seconds, and all the memories that can will open to me, but three seconds isn't enough for even two years worth to be revealed. I'll learn some of your history, but that's all. Okay, now: imagine a gate._:

"Got it."

:_Now, that gate is locked. You have the key. Open it._:

"Ookay...done."

:_Now just don't think._:

Eric gasped, then sighed with relief. 

:_Now. Use that to save Jupiter._: Then, he was gone.

The blackness cleared, and it seemed as if no time had passed. Jupiter was suspended in midair, and I saw, to my horror, the energy was trying to tear her apart.

"NO!!" Eric screamed. He pointed, and the blue-green lightning connected to him as well, changing to a stable pink. Soon, the lightning was completely converted, and Eric, um, well, _twisted_ it and flung it back.

Only it wasn't lightning. It was fire.

Fire wasn't one of Eric's elements.

"SCRAAAW!" Parrotmon screamed. 

Then,

A red rose.

"You try to destroy buildings and lives. I will not allow this meaningless death and destruction continue!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

Another flash of light, and a large, beautiful white horse with wings and a golden horn floated over the whole scene.

:_Sailors._: He communicated directly with our minds. :_You have not the strength to right these wrongs. Trust me, and I will unlock your _true_ potential._:

"Trust you?" Sailor Mars asked. "Why should we?"

:_Because I am your last hope. If you do not, each and every one of you will die._:

"Die?" Eric asked shakily. Pegasus-somehow I just _knew_ it was Pegasus-glanced at him.

:_Triad, I am not concerned with you. Because the blood of the great Mage Urtho runs in you veins, I dare not interfere with your Destiny. Now, Senshi. Do you or do you not accept my gift?_:

Mercury frowned. "The same thing happened with the original Senshi. We should accept."

"Okay then. Senshi?" Moon asked.

"Yes!"

Pegasus lowered his horn, and a flash of light blinded me.

Each Senshi underwent a transformation. Sailor Moon's hair was ornamented with diamond accessories, and her skirt changed from simple blue to white with a rainbow sheen. Also, two long ribbons hung from the back of her waist. Her brooch transferred itself from her chest to her waistline.

The Inner Senshi didn't get accessories, except for a choker (a very tight necklace) that matched their primary color (blue for Mercury, green for Jupiter, etc.) and a yellow star. They got back bows, as well.

:_Now you are Super Sailors. Use the power wisely._: He then vanished.

"Let's go, Senshi!" Moon cried.

Mercury held her hand out, and her glyph appeared. Water swirled about it, and revealed Mercury. She made a harp from the water, and played it. Music filled the air, and streams of freezing water came out.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Venus held out her glyph, and it turned into a multitude of yellow sparkles. One spark flew to her lips, and glimmered briefly. She blew a kiss, and it showed as a golden heart. She flung it down, and it copied itself and made a circle of golden hearts. Each heart disappeared and made a larger one inside a white sphere as she cried out her attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mars held her symbol, and flame leaped from it. She formed a bow of fire, and turned quickly, shooting a red arrow.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Jupiter held her glyph, and it dissolved into lightning. The lightning formed green lines of light coming from her tiara. She spun _en pointe_, and green energy leaves shot out.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Sailor Moon made two reflections of herself, and stuck out her new wand, which was a long rod with a heart shaped handle, with wings on the non-business end.

She then pulled the wand back, standing sideways, and shouted her attack.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

She pushed the wand out then, and shot...um...shards of light out. 

Eric launched his attack again, and the six combined. Then, the Digimon (finally) helped.

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Thunder Blast!"

The blasts connected, and dissolved Parrotmon. He screeched one last time, and his configuration finally released his spirit.

The fighters gratefully resumed their normal forms. We trekked back _again_ to the tents, and Eric flopped onto his cot, and went to sleep quickly. I followed suit.

Ch. 50

Cory

I watched Eric and Tanemon fall nearly unconscious, and wished I could do the same. Even though I wasn't a Paladin, or a Senshi, the Gate and Healing Angemon had worn me to a thread. 

So I did. I hadn't expected to dream, but the mind works strangely...

:Cory.:__

_I jerked, and realized I was in a black space. I recognized a Mind-voice, and responded tentatively._

_Or, tried to. I knew within seconds that I had Mind-blasted the person._

__:Hey! That hurt!: _it growled. I toned down my thoughts, and thought back at it._

__:Sorry. Is this better?:

:Much. I'm here to teach you how to shield and how to Mindspeak. Properly. My name is Savil.:

_A woman with long silver hair materialized abruptly. _:Now. Here, this is how.:

_A rush of knowledge entered my mind, and I knew how to _properly_ shield, Send,_ _and Thought-Sense. _

__:So. Any questions?:

:No, Savil.: _I replied._

:My proper title is Herald-Mage Savil, boy. I'll forgive you this time, but don't make a habit of forgetting.: _she admonished._

__:Yes, er, no, Herald-Mage Savil.: _I replied._

__:Good. Remind Eric that Dirk will start helping him tomorrow, more. He's just barely started the Apprentice tests. It'll take him at least a year to gain Mastery.: 

:Yes, Herald-Mage Savil.:

_Then, she was gone, and I woke._

__Eric emerged, stumbling out of the tent. 

"What's with you?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Have _you_ been transforming on and off for the last two days, using up all your energy blasting things to bits, and saving various people from electrocution with your not-fully-understood-or-trained Gift?" he snarled.

"Er...um...no?"

He growled, and turned his attention to breakfast. Amy was making bacon, rather messily.

"Ready!" she sang out. We sat (or, in Eric and Lita's case, collapsed) around the campfire. Amy served the burnt, blackened, and twisted strips of, er, um, ash? and, amazingly enough, no one was hungry. Odd, isn't it?

Then I remembered Savil's message.

:_That's Herald-Mage Savil._: she snapped. I started, and Amy looked at me strangely.

"And...who was that?" 

"Er...an acquaintance." I cursed my not-so-silver tongue. 

"Yeah. An acquaintance, in the 'real' world, with Mindspeech. I think someone is insane." She didn't mention any names, though.

I returned my attention to Herald-Mage Savil's message, and Sent it to Eric.

:_Eric. Herald-Mage Savil, my teacher, told me to tell you Dirk is going to help you tomorrow, and will continue on for at least a year._:

"That's nice." he snapped, and stood, and walked, a bit wobbly, towards the tent.

The Senshi's tent.

He opened the flap, and a shrill female voice screamed.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Eric was flung back, and he smashed into a tree. Sailor Moon stepped out.

"Oh...was that you, Eric?" she asked, a little sheepish. She returned to her normal form, and walked over to him. "Did I hurt you?"

He glared up at her, unable to do anything else. "No, I feel perfectly healthy and refreshed. You did nothing more than _nearly kill me_. I think I'm going to go jogging."

He stalked, still wobbling, to the correct tent, and fell inside. Literally.

"So...um..._did_ I hurt him?"

We all fell over.

Lita decided she wasn't in the mood to eat the...er...food' and made her woozy way to her tent. She fell inside, as well.

"Why is Lita so tired, and not you others?" I asked, confused.

"Transforming, for us, takes only a small amount of power. Lita, on the other hand, had to control that surge, and nearly killed herself. We didn't. What you should be asking is why _Jason _isn't falling over with Eric." Amy surmised.

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't have to convert all of that energy yesterday. Who knows?"

Snoring filled the air, and Luke jumped.

"Is that Eric, or Lita?" he inquired.

"Probably both." Raye muttered. Serena giggled.

"Another thing: how did you transform so quickly?" I asked her.

"Eric walked in on me, and I panicked. I've had to transform on a few seconds notice before, and I just poofed into my Sailor outfit, and blasted him." she answered, in a matter of fact manner.

"Yet another thing: who are these people showing up in our heads?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know. I know I had Stefen. Jason, you had Vanyel, right?" Luke commented.

"Yeah. He said Erin was to be taught by a 'Talia'."

"And Herald-Mage Savil is my mentor. She said something about a person named 'Dirk'. Probably Eric's tutor." I confirmed.

"So...teachers?" 

:_Almost, younglings._: a deep voice chuckled. I was whisked into unconsciousness.

_Black. Just like the dream space Herald-Mage Savil taught me in._

__:Don't let Savil's temper get to you. You don't need to call her that.:_ that voice laughed. _

_Jason blinked. "Vanyel?"_

__:Yep. Vanyel.:_ The owner of the voice, a silver-haired man, appeared, just as Jason had._

__:I'm here too.: _A teenager with flame-red hair and deep, bottomless brown eyes popped in, with Luke in tow._

__:I heard that about my temper.: _Savil snapped. _

__:That's not the point.: _Stefen, the flame-haired one, sighed. _:If only Talia and Erin could reach across the barrier.:

:And if only Eric had the energy to come here, as well. Dirk tried to get him, but the stubborn, lazy brat just _sleeps, _like there's no tomorrow.: _Savil snorted._

__:Savil, you haven't been blasting things with a barely Apprentice level Mage-Gift for _decades_.: _Vanyel smiled._

_Then, a new voice faded in, along with Eric, pulled by a golden-haired and skinned young man with eyes a match for Stefen's. _:We made it.:

:Good. Listen, you young ones. Savil, Stefen, Dirk and I are known as the Guardians. Talia as well, though her Gift doesn't allow her to cross dimensional barriers.: _Vanyel explained. _:We teach you how to use your Gifts.:

:And who you-: _Savil began, before Stefen cut her off._

__:Savil, they don't need to know that.: _he scolded. She sighed, but relented._

_"But still, who _are_ you?" Luke asked._

__:Fine. I'm Vanyel Ashkevron, the last Herald-Mage.: 

:I'm Stefen Ashkevron, an extremely talented Bard and Healer.:

:I'm Savil Ashkevron, a Herald-Mage almost Van's equal.:

:And I'm Dirk Frelennye, a Herald-trainee with a strong Mage-Gift.:

_"You're all related?" I asked, confused._

_Vanyel laughed. _:Well, Savil's my aunt, but Stefen is an orphan, so I 'adopted' him.:

_Stefen hit Vanyel. _:You know very well that's not what happened!:

:Still, they wouldn't understand.: _Savil interjected. _:Anyway. This is Dreamspace, the place between dreams and reality. You will be taught here, and you will learn all about your _true_ history and Destiny.:

_Vanyel took over. _:Savil, you know very well that Destiny has no part in what they learn here. They were just Chosen to save-:

_Dirk quickly intervened. _:They can't know that, _kechara_!:

_"_Kechara? _What's that?"_

_Dirk explained._

__:_Kechara_ is a term used by the Tayledras and Shin'a'in. It means, roughly, very close friend and companion.:

_"Tayledras? Shin'a'in?" I asked, completely in the dark._

__:The Tayledras are the guardians of the land where we live. The Shin'a'in are the guardians of the Dhorisha Plains.:

_"Dhorisha Plains?"_

_Savil sighed. _:The Dhorisha Plains are far, far to the south of your continents. They appeared thousands of years ago when Urtho blew up his Tower to destroy Ma'ar. But that's another story.:

_Something seemed familiar about that...then it clicked. "Urtho? Pegasus said Eric was descended from Urtho!"_

__:That fool horse did _what?_: _Stefen nearly screamed. _:I am going to HURT him! _Pegasus!!_:

_The beautiful white winged horse appeared. _:Was I called, Stefen?: _he asked sardonically._

__:Why did you tell Eric of his bloodline?: _Vanyel growled, through gritted teeth._

__:Why, I simply told him he had the blood of Urtho!: _Pegasus looked vaguely affronted. _

_Eric cleared his throat. "Ahem. Could someone explain this?"_

__:Oh, fine.: _Savil grudgingly relented. _:Thousands of years ago, Urtho, the Sellanfar, the Mage of Silence. He was locked in a mortal combat with Kiyamvir Ma'ar, the Mage of Dark Flames. He knew, though, that Ma'ar would come back until he finally either destroyed the world or conquered. The standard 'If I can't have it, no one can' strategy. Urtho decided to combat this.:

_Stefen picked up the tale. _:Urtho made some extremely powerful magical artifacts. They were colored crystals, and numbered eight. Each color of the Magic Spectrum was represented: Red, for Love, Orange, for Courage, Yellow, for Hope, Green, for Sincerity, Blue, for Friendship, Violet, for Knowledge, White, for Reliability, and Pink, the special color that meant Light.:

_"I think we know where this is going." Eric snorted._

__:Yes, these eventually became your Crests. But that wasn't entirely what they were intended for.: _Vanyel continued the tale. _:Each Crystal had a kind of intelligence. They weren't sentient, but they could find someone who matched their virtue. They, when combined, formed the Opaque Prism. This was the counter to the Illusion Silver Crystal, what the Sailor Senshi use to transform. It is the power source of all your Paladin crystals.:

_Savil looked impatient. _:You could make an epic out of a limerick! Let me tell it. The crystals found bearers before the original Digi-Destined, but weren't powerful enough to counter the Illusion Silver Crystal completely, and shattered, forming the Paladin powers and the Crests. So, blah blah, you end up here. End of story, goodbye.:

_Savil finished the tale, leaving all our mouths hanging open._

__:If there were flies here, a frog would envy you.: _Stefen joked. I started._

__:Silly child. Savil is _no _storyteller. You can't have been entranced by that pathetic tale.: _Stefen mocked._

__:Just because you're a Bard doesn't mean you are any kind of storyteller, yourself.: _Vanyel shot back._

_I felt a slight tugging._

__:Oh, no. That means Dreamspace can't keep you here anymore.: _Savil cursed. _

_"So, tell me this, quickly." Jason hurriedly asked. "What are we supposed to fight? Who are we to save?"_

__:Why, the Digimon, of course! Without them, our world will disappear. Then, this world will vanish, leaving nothing. That cannot happen. You, Jason,: _and Vanyel appeared to look directly into his heart. _:You have the most important job. Take this.:

_He handed Jason a small necklace. _:This will tell you what to do. Remember, the entire balance relies on you.: 

The blackness faded, leaving us facing the Senshi, who were looking at us quite strangely.

  
  


Next time!

~The showdown between Time and Destruction!

~Will Viziermon last as long as Myotismon?

  
  


__

   [1]: mailto:k_pikamew@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:k_pikamew@hotmail.com)
   [3]: mailto:yolei@digicoast.com,



	8. Part Eight

Pokémon Adventure!

Part Nine

By: Mikau Kaiou ([k_pikamew@hotmail.com)][1]

  
  


Ch. 59

Jason

As Luke, Cory, Ken, and Davis went into the computer, I saw Ken shoot a scathing glare at me. I winced as he vanished.

Kari and T.K. gazed at their D3s and Digi-Eggs. "What...what are these?" Beams of light shot out of the D3s before I could answer, and formed D-Terminals. "What are _these_?"

I explained quickly. "The funky Digivices are D3s, and should let Patamon and Gatomon Armor Digivolve with the Digi-Eggs of Hope and Light, and your D-Terminals. The computers. They're capable of EMail, Cross-Bound connection, and, of course, Armor Digivolving. When you want Patamon and Gatomon to Armor Digivolve, just say 'Digi-Armor Energize!' and they will. It'll be extremely useful, because, if I'm right, they will become awesome flyers."

Then, my D-Terminal shot out the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, and from Eric's emerged Sincerity. Jewel's and Jacques's emerged as well. Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, and Reliability appeared, and made copies of themselves.

Cody and Yolei's Digivices glowed with red and gold light, and changed to D3s of the same color. The Digi-Eggs glowed with their respective colors, and shot into the brand new D-Terminals that had just appeared in Cody's and Yolei's hands. They gasped.

"Well, I guess the same goes for you guys." I sighed. "Oh, well. This'll make guarding much, much easier. Submarimon can fly, Cody, but he won't be very effective outside of water offensively."

"Well, let's try it!" T.K. shouted. We all held up D3s. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Halsemon: the Wings of Love."

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Submarimon: the Reliable Guardian of the Sea."

"Biyomon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Halsemon: the Wings of Love."

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity."

"Gomamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Submarimon: the Reliable Guardian of the Sea."

We flew out (Eric conveying himself) and spread around the city, staying with our DNA Digivolve partners. Jewel and Jezelle stayed together, as well.

Just as Eric and I got to our area, Viziermon showed up, with a dark shadow following him. I scanned it.

"Shadowmon: the Shadow Digimon. Uses the Shadow Bite and Dark Destroyer attacks to blind and poison enemies. Champion. Virus."

"So. You think your puny Armor Digivolved Digimon can stand up to a Mega, do you?" Viziermon sneered. We landed, and the Digimon turned to their Rookie forms. "Oh, so now they're _Rookies_. How...quaint. Eaglemon! Attack!"

Out of the sky, dozens of brown birds flew in. I scanned one of them.

"Eaglemon: the Eagle Digimon. Uses the Baldie Blaster and the deadly Swooping Stoop. Champion. Data."

"They're Champion! Go DNA!"

Viziermon looked slightly puzzled. "DNA? What could that possibly mean?"

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Togemon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon!"

"DNA Digivolve to..."

"Madokamon!"

Viziermon was taken aback. Then he laughed. "You think _that_ can stop a flock of Eaglemon? Ho ho ho!"

Madokamon shot an Insect Pollen Bomb at him, and he shut up. He/she then turned his/her attention to the sky.

"Vine Shock!" Vines whipped into the air, shooting purple and green lightning everywhere. The insect wings started buzzing, and Madokamon flew into the air, choking and paralyzing Digimon right and left.

I looked at Eric. "We should open a Digi-Port!" I shouted over the noise of Madokamon. Eric nodded, and we pointed our D3s at each other.

"Digi-Port, open!"

A hole in the sky opened, and the Eaglemon were sucked through, then it closed. Viziermon was angry, to say the least.

Madokamon turned into Pabumon and Veinemon at that moment.

I E-Mailed Kari and T.K. quickly, asking for help. They replied with assent.

"Okay, now we try and dodge his attacks." I whispered. Eric shook his head.

"No way. I'm attacking." Bolts of pink-red light shot from his hands into Viziermon and Shadowmon. They staggered, and he continued his magical attack.

Then, the cavalry arrived. Or, to be precise, Silphymon and Shokkoumon.

"Static Force!"

"Chakita Bomb!"

I scanned Shokkoumon.

"Shakkoumon: the China Doll Digimon. When an armored Digimon and an angel Digimon DNA Digivolve together, this results. He can attack with Chakita Bomb, and can absorb and redirect energy attacks with Harmonious Spirits. He also has a Justice Beam."

White streamers of energy appeared in Silphymon's hands. He/she spun them in blurring circles, until they formed a ball of red-pink energy. He/she threw that at Viziermon. 

A sun carving on Shokkoumon's body sank in, and vanished. A dozen small, porcelain buzz saws shot out, nailing Shadowmon and Viziermon.

"Gaah!" Shadowmon hissed. He raised an...appendage, I suppose. "Dark Destroyer!" Black gunk shot out of the appendage, and covered Silphymon. He/she turned into Parubumon and Salamon.

"Oh, no! We need Ken and Davis, now!" Kari cried. She pulled out a D-Terminal, and began typing quickly. 

"Jason! You have a computer, right?" I nodded, and pulled out my Palm Pilot. Yellow light shone out of it, and the four in the Digital World came out. Davis and Ken raised Digivices quickly.

"Veemon, digivolve tooo..."

"ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve tooo..."

"Paildramon!"

Paildramon and Shokkoumon hovered over Viziermon and Shadowmon. Luke raised a D3 slowly, and Cory followed. They looked at each other.

"LET'S GO!!"

"Greymon!"

"Garurumon!"

The D3s shot orange and blue rays at each other, and a circle of zeros and ones shot out, hovering in front of Greymon and Garurumon.

Orange light surrounded Greymon, and he lumbered forward, shouting his name. "Greymon!"

Blue light glowed around Garurumon, and he leaped forward. "Garurumon!"

They went through the ring at the same time. A flash of light hid them, but I could still hear, "DNA Digivolve tooo..."

What emerged was a flying wolf with giant teeth. He was colored like Garurumon, and had Metalgreymon's wings. He spun quickly, and landed, with his claws in the air. "Garunamon!"

"Garunamon: the Dino Wolf Digimon. Uses the fearsome Feral Bite to poison an enemy, and the Skydive Slam to paralyze them. Ultimate. Data."

Garunamon leaped into the air, and a blazing aura of blue and red flame surrounded him. "Skydive Slam!" He shot downwards, his wings folded, and landed on Viziermon. Paildramon attacked.

"Desperado Blaster!" The blue energy bullets knocked Shadowmon backwards. I raised my D3, and motioned the others to do it.

Each D3 raised shot out a beam of light corresponding with its color (Luke was blue, Cory was red, Eric's was orange, mine was golden, Kari's was pink, T.K.'s was green, Cody's was golden, and Yolei's was red.)

The light combined over Viziermon's head, and another Digital Gate opened. Viziermon slowly lifted into the air, and we (Eric, Luke, Cory and I, plus our Digimon) followed. Through the hole in the sky we went, and it closed after us.

I landed heavily on pavement. Real pavement. I breathed in, and felt the air that was _real_, despite the other Digi-Destined's insistence that their world was the real one, enter my lungs.

Garunamon turned into gray energy that separated into Koromon and Tsunomon.

"Hey! Not fair! Your Digimon only go to In-Training!" Eric protested. Luke shrugged.

"That's life."

"I seem to remember hearing that comment before." Cory said. Before Luke could respond, shoes hitting the ground jerked my attention elsewhere.

Erin was running toward us. I felt my jaw go slack. Erin...she had to be the most beautiful woman...girl...in existence. Erin...

She stopped suddenly, and winked into existence beside us. "That's much faster." she muttered.

:_Jason, you might want to control your projection._: a voice warned me. I glanced at Cory, and he grinned. I scowled, and shielded.

Viziermon was still alive, however, just away from the 'real' world. He got up, and I quickly threw a Pokéball.

"Pikachu, Thunderwave!"

The electricity paralyzed Viziermon, but people on the street noticed. And, Viziermon looked human. Very human.

"Arrest him! He's Team Rocket!" one person shouted. A squadron of Officer Jennies came running at me, with Growlithe following, barking madly.

"Seel, Surf and wide range Aurora Beam!" I called, throwing another Pokéball. The Pokémon wiped out the Growlithe (AN: I just love that pun...) and froze the Jennies in their tracks. Literally; it froze their feet.

"Hey! That's illegal!"

I snarled. "I'm not concerned with legal anymore." A rational part of my mind wondered, _Why don't I care about legal? I used to..._

_I'm not that person!_ I shouted back. _You're a sniveling coward, and you-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Cory. He had called Vaporeon to completely freeze the cops, and was reaching toward me. While everything fell into darkness, he was protected by a golden bubble.

"Jason. You do care about legality, and following the rules. You do care. The darkness inside you just tried to gain control. You have to fight. Fight it."

That small part of me struggled, trying to regain control. _Let me go! Let me go NOW!_

__I laughed. _There is no way you can stop me now._ I waved my arm, banishing Cory and the darkness. I could see all too clearly, now. 

I was wasting my time with this Badge business. I recalled Seel and Pikachu, and transformed.

Wings of lightning unfolded from my back. I floated into the sky, and turned northwest. Toward Indigo Plateau. I flew onward.

  
  


Ch. 60

Cory

I gasped as Jason flung my spirit self away. He laughed, and the struggle I sensed inside him ended. He transformed instantaneously, going straight to Armor, and lightning formed on his back, solidifying into wings. He floated into the air, recalling Pikachu and Seel, and flew toward the northwest. Toward Indigo Plateau.

I was brought back to reality when Vaporeon Tackled me. I looked at the cops, frozen solid. I recalled Vaporeon. "Flareon, Heat Wave!"

My fire dog emitted a wave of heat, melting the ice. The Jennies glared at me, and I recalled it. 

"You are under arrest for obstruction of justice. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." She rambled on as another Jenny snapped handcuffs on me. They confiscated my Pokémon and Badges, and led me to a police car. Gabumon started forward, but I shook my head. He retreated, however reluctantly.

We drove down to the Police Station. I looked up, and saw Eric floating high in the air. I guess his Psychic powers hadn't completely faded yet. 

"Eyes on the ground!" a Jenny snapped. I obeyed hastily, not wanting to give Eric away.

They led me into a jail cell. I was the only one without Paladin Powers, and without Gabumon or Pokémon, I was helpless. Even Mindspeech would be ineffective.

Even so, I explored the cage with my mind. My awareness stopped at the walls and bars. I had no idea how, but they had blocked me. I was trapped, completely.

Then I realized. I still had my D3 and D-Terminal! I dared not use them when a Jenny was there, but as soon as the current guard walked by my cage, I laid on my bed, and started typing, with sound disabled.

_Eric: I'm in a jail cell in the police station. Cell C4, strangely enough. Bring Gabumon!_

__A reply came in. _Got it. We're coming._

I waited a few hours, my sense of Gabumon faint, which meant he was distant. 

Suddenly, Gabumon's presence increased, greatly. He was right outside the wall!

As if they had read my mind, _Cory, we're outside your wall. Greymon's gonna break through._

I typed back, _Great. Go for it. _Then, I realized where I was. _WAIT!!!_

__The wall bulged slightly inwards, then stopped. I moved all the way to the opposite end of the cell. A Jenny peered inside.

"Hey!" she shouted, just as the wall fell completely in. I dashed outside, where Gabumon was. I hugged Gabumon.

"Come back here! JAILBREAK!" the Jenny screamed. "CELL C4!"

Dozens of Jennies and Growlithe flooded the cell and area around us. We were in trouble.

Then, the sky opened above us, and help came down. Jezelle and Jacques came out, on Birdramon and Submarimon. Submarimon disposed of all the Growlithe, and Jezelle's Vileplume paralyzed the officers.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Birdramon landed, and Luke and I crowded onto her talons. Eric, Erin, and Jason had their Digimon digivolve, and flew with us.

When we reached the Pokémon Center, I realized I still didn't have my Pokémon. I said that.

"No worries. I'll get them, and don't worry about me being caught." he cut me off. "I can cast an invisibility spell." With that, he slowly faded and vanished. Pink light flashed, and the slight buzzing that signified a mind in his general area disappeared.

Seconds later, he returned, invisibility gone. "Here." He gave me the Pokéballs, right when speakers all over the city blared.

"This is the Celadon Police. Two criminals have escaped this town: Jason Mann and Cory Larame, both convicted of using Pokémon against humans. Cory Larame is also charged with obstruction of justice. Pictures of them will be distributed at the Pokémon Centers. In addition, Eric Wyott, Luke Walkar, and Erin Sims are wanted for jail breaking. Also, if anyone sees a giant dinosaur Pokémon, a submarine Pokémon, or a large, firebird Pokémon that is _not_ Moltres or Houou, please report this to any police office. Thank you, and have a nice day." The speakers turned off.

"Oh, no." Eric muttered. "Cory, you're wanted!"

"Yes, I know." I was struggling with myself. Should I stay with the others, and possibly endanger them, or should I go to Jason, and try to Heal his mind? I knew what was wrong with him; the darkness inside him had surfaced before. Luke had it, as well, and I was willing to bet Eric had some of it, with that past of his.

"Uhh...I need to make a serious decision. I need your input." I told them. "Jacques and Jewel, I'd appreciate your help, as well." They nodded.

"I want to go help Jason, and I'm the only one who can. The darkness in him has grown so strongly it is controlling him, rather than killing him. Should I go?"

Luke nodded immediately. "All you can do staying with us is increase the danger. I'm afraid Jason went to Indigo Plateau to boot out the Elite Five and take over."

"I agree." Eric said. "You should go as soon as possible, with someone to watch your back, of course. I have the most power, so-"

Luke cut him off. "I'm going."

"But-" Luke covered his mouth. "Anyone else opposed to Cory and I going?"

They shook their heads. "Great. Let's go, Luke. If we take an airplane, we might beat him."

"That won't be necessary."

I spun around to see the Sailor Senshi. The Inners, of course.

"We'll Sailor Teleport you. Eric, you'll have to give us a power boost." Sailor Moon said. Eric nodded, and they quickly made a ring around Luke and I.

"Wait! We'll need food, sleeping bags, clothes-" A backpack and two sleeping bags flew over the Senshi, who had begun humming. They glowed with their individual colors, and Eric glowed greenly, and bright, white light blinded me. 

When the light faded, we were standing in the reception room of Indigo Plateau. A woman with long, blonde hair gazed at us.

"And who are _you_?"

"I'm Cory, and this is Luke. We're here to help you guard the Plateau. A madman is coming with the intention of taking over, and-"

She laughed. "Do you think this has never happened before? We can handle anything; the Plateau is the most defensible spot on the continent."

"Listen!" I shouted. I pushed her up against the wall. "This guy has incredible powers, an incredibly evil mind, and a Digimon with no small strength to help him!"

She managed to look completely apathetic and insulted. "Incredible powers?" she sniffed. "I think you-" 

"Karen."

She looked up, and I felt a strong force pulling me backwards. I angrily repressed the psychic fields around me, and the man behind me blinked. "Don't do that." he said, and my repression buckled. I turned it up all the way, and he blinked again. "You have remarkably strong repression; would you please release me?"

"No."

He sighed, and turned to Karen. "Karen, the radar picked up a blip coming this way. It is apparently an unknown airship of incredible size. Sabrina mindsent a warning, as well. She foretold a strong force coming to the Plateau, possibly to destroy it."

Karen sniffed again. "Psychics..." she muttered. She stood straighter. "And what do you propose to do, Will?"

The man-Will-grinned. "Take him out. Lance!"

A man in a cape stepped out of a doorway I had not noticed. "What is it, Will?"

"There is a strong force coming here. We need to prepare for battle." Lance glanced at us.

"Who are these kids?" Then, he looked closer at me. "Hey! Are you Cory Larame?"

I was in trouble. "Yes, but we have other things to think about. We can help you with that strong force."

Karen laughed. "And how do you propose doing that?"

"We have Pokémon just as strong as his, Luke has equal powers, and we have Digimon as well."

Lance laughed as well. "Digimon? Those are just fables."

"Gabumon?"

Gabumon stepped out. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Gabumon, Cory's Digimon!"

Agumon introduced himself as well. "I'm Agumon, Luke's Digimon! We'll help fight Jason."

Just then, alarms began going off. "This is it!" I shouted. "Let's see how he went!"

We rushed outside, and gaped. A large, no, huge airship was floating above the Plateau. Jason was hovering near it, wings stretched to the fullest.

****

**The Digi-Destined didn't know it, but inside that airship, a small man was laughing. He was dressed all in black, and was surrounded by bird-men. He had a small, black crystal in his hand that shimmered with purple, orange, and green light. The Digi-Destined wouldn't know what hit them.**

****

****Tentomon had gone all the way to Ultimate, his most powerful stage, Megakabuterimon. I looked at Luke. He raised his D3. "Let's do it!"

"Agumon, warp digivolve tooo..."

"WarGreymon!"

At that moment, the moon eclipsed the sun. No, it wasn't a scheduled eclipse, it just suddenly happened. A bright, blue beam of light shot down and hit me.

"Gabumon, warp digivolve tooo...

Gabumon flipped, and turned into a blue beam that turned into Garurumon, Weregarurumon, and a strange, dog-robot. Two rods shot out of his back, and energy came out in a thin stream. A blade-tail-came out of the small of his back. He did a complete flip in midair, and landed, shooting missiles that caused ice blocks to form. "MetalGarurumon!"

"MetalGarurumon: the robot wolf Digimon. Uses the Metal Wolf Claw to freeze enemies, and the Giga Missile to shatter them."

The two Mega Digimon flew towards the airship and Megakabuterimon. WarGreymon attacked first.

"Terra Force!" A giant fireball flew at the ship. It swerved, right into MetalGarurumon's attack. "Metal Wolf Claw!" He raised his head, as if to howl, and blue energy shot out. He opened his mouth, and hundreds of icy missiles shot out, freezing part of the ship.

Lance's Pokémon came out, three Dragonite, a Gyarados, a Charizard, and an Aerodactyl. Will's Xatu, two birds that belong on totem poles, followed. A small, incredibly quick bat shot after them, quickly taking the lead.

"Xatu: the Totem Bird. Some say it can see into the past, present, and future. Psychic/Flying type."

"Crobat: the Bat. Incredibly fast because of the wings on its feet, evolves from Golbat. Poison/Flying."

The Xatu launched glittery Confuse Rays, and the Crobat used Supersonic. The Dragons used Twister and Dragonbreath, paralyzing enemies.

"Dragonbreath: a 60 power Dragon technique that can be taught by the Rising Badge of Johto. Has a small chance of paralyzation."

A hatch on the bottom of the ship opened, and hundreds of bird-men flew out. They each had a sword, and most of the swords was glowing with either red or blue light.

Then, out of the top of the ship, another hatch opened, and four giant birds came out. Each had a rod with two huge blades, one on each end. The blades were giant half-moons of steel. They glowed with the same light as the other birds, the top blade red, the bottom blue.

Jason raised a hand, and a giant bolt of lightning hit him. The big birds raised the weapons, and the little birds raised their swords. 

Lightning, fire, and ice flew about everywhere. All the Pokémon were quickly defeated. Will and Lance recalled them. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon evaded the blasts, however.

A flock of birdmen joined each giant bird. I got fed up and scanned them.

"Moamon: the Elemental Birds. Each Moamon has a specific element, fire or ice. They can use the Fire Sword and the Ice Sword, depending on their element. Champion. Virus."

"KingMoamon: the Bird Kings. The two bladed staffs can absorb a Moamon's attack, and convert it into a Twin Turbo attack. Also, the Swooping Swipe can be used, though Twin Turbo is much more common. Ultimate. Virus."

The Moamon's swords shot rays of light into the giant staffs, and balls of correspondingly colored light formed on the blades. The KingMoamon whirled the staffs, and flew forward, smashing the walls of Indigo Plateau. Lance gaped.

"No way!"

Luke held up his part of the Opaque Prism. "Red Star Power!"

"Red Armor, now!"

He threw his boomerang, and wiped out a whole flock of Moamon. He threw it again, taking out another.

Then, Jason intervened. Lightning shot down, and knocked the boomerang to the ground in front of us.

Lance gasped. A white ball of light floated out of his shirt, and a silver chain dropped. The ball settled in my hands, and dimmed, revealing a diamond.

"White Star Power!"

Wind surrounded me, and my clothes morphed into a white outfit. It wasn't a loose robe, like the other Paladins', though. It was a tightfitting body suit, and if I looked closely, it was streaked with red, green, blue, and yellow. A crystal sword fell into my hands. It was clear crystal, which was also slightly streaked with color.

I lifted it, and white energy swirled around it. I leaped into the air and large wings of light came out of my back. The sword absorbed the energy, magnifying it. "White Paladin..."

I flew higher, which was slightly dangerous, but...The energy carried me up, and spun me. I dove toward the KingMoamon, and shouted the words. "Imperial SWIPE!" 

White flame blazed from my sword as I passed them. The Moamon screamed, and vanished. The KingMoamon quickly followed.

I landed near Luke. "No wonder King Arthur died when he tried to manifest the final form." I panted. My suit vanished, and my clothes came back. "Who is King Arthur, anyway?"

Luke shrugged. "I've never heard of him." 

"Oh, well. Let's take out that ship; it probably has more Moamon and KingMoamon." Luke nodded, and raised a hand. Flame blazed out, and melted a hole in the ship. It staggered, and careened towards Indigo Plateau. I gulped.

"Dragonite! Charizard! Aerodactyl! Strength power, now!" Lance shouted. The dragon Pokémon tried to catch the falling ship, but it was too big. Will and his Pokémon attempted to create a platform with PSY powers, but to no avail. 

My horror overcame everything. I couldn't think, except, _Getoutofheregetoutofheregetoutofhere!_ Not that that was any help. I sighed, and Luke looked at 

me. 

Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. "Send them across worlds!" I shouted. Luke nodded, and I turned, running, to get a TV. I found one, and ran back. "Here!"

Luke opened a Digi-Port, and the ship vanished into it. 

A second later, the ship came back out, appearing harmlessly on the ground. Moamon streamed out of it, dizzy. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon took them out quickly. Megakabuterimon and Jason hadn't been sucked in, however. I was worried that we couldn't take them out, because, well, they were our friends, if Jason was in a slightly demented state at the moment.

The TV suddenly emitted light again, and, of all people, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and T.K. showed up. I gaped. T.K. looked at Megakabuterimon, and grimaced. "We can't destroy a Digimon, but we can get him to dedigivolve. As for that lightning guy, who is he?"

"Jason." I muttered. Ken brightened. 

"Jason? Wormmon, digivolve!" The little green bug Digimon at his side bounced up, and Ken's black D3 glowed. Gray sparks flew around Wormmon.

"Wormmon, digivolve tooo...." 

"Stingmon!" A blue column of light surrounded him, and a spiky ball grew under his feet, quickly vanishing. He flew up to Megakabuterimon, and made a pink blade. "Spiking Strike!" The blade vanished when it hit Megakabuterimon, and the giant bug turned. 

"Mega Thruster!" he shouted, blasting Stingmon with a wave of heat from the bottom of his shell. Stingmon fell, and turned back into Wormmon.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted. He caught the Digimon. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ken." Wormmon grinned. Davis held up his Digivice.

"Ready, Veemon?" he shouted. Before Veemon could respond, the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship came out of Luke and my D-Terminals. They began vibrating, and split into two copies. One of each hovered over to Davis, and the other two vanished into our D-Terminals. Davis's Digivice turned into a blue D3, and the Digi-Eggs made a D-Terminal and entered it.

"Wow! Ready, Veemon?" he asked again. Veemon nodded.

"Veemon, digivolve tooo..."

"ExVeemon!" Blue and yellow light formed a design that looked distinctively like an 'X'. T.K., Yolei and Cody held up D3s as well.

"Hawkmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Angemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Stingmon!"

Davis and Ken's D3s turned green, and shot blue and green rays at each other. A circle of zeros and ones flew out of the connection, and ExVeemon and Stingmon flew into it.

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve tooo..."

"Paildramon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

"DNA Digivolve tooo..."

"Shokkoumon!"

Yolei looked around. "Where's Kari?" she asked. Davis whirled.

"She's not here!"

The TV glowed again, and Kari and Gatomon came out. Kari immediately fell to her knees.

"Noo...not again...NOOO!" she screamed. Davis and T.K. were instantly at her side, but still behind Yolei.

Kari started trembling. Gatomon shook her, violently, with Yolei helping, but she still wouldn't look up.

"It's the darkness...it's near here!" she whispered. Ken nodded.

"Yes. I can feel it as well. It's controlling Jason, but that's not where it came from. And...it's in you, as well." He pointed to Luke. "But that isn't important. The darkness is dormant in you, but if Kari doesn't get away, the darkness will begin to control her!"

"NO!" Gatomon shouted. Malevolent laughter echoed from the wrecked airship.

A black figure materialized in front of us. He held up a black diamond-shaped crystal, streaked heavily with purple, but with small hints of green and orange. He held up an identical one that was as much as glowing with light and dark pink. Ken gasped.

"Those are Kari and my Crest colors!" With this in mind, I realized that the other one was Luke, Jason, and Eric.

"Oh, no! We have to warn them!" I shouted. I typed furiously on my D-Terminal, sending the EMail quickly.

"Well, you seem to have figured out my Dark Crystals's function. Do you know what will happen to your friend in...ten minutes?"

As the man said that, a purple glow surrounded Jason. Ken gasped.

"Oh, no! We have to destroy those crystals!"

Gatomon was fed up with trying to wake Kari. "Lightning Claw!" she cried, knocking the crystals out of the man's hands. Ken grabbed them, and threw them to Paildramon.

"Sting Strike!" he shouted, vaporizing the crystals.

Immediately, Kari, Ken, Jason, and Luke began glowing with light that matched their Crests. I was willing to bet that Eric was glowing, too.

Four D3s glowed, and light formed a web of protection around them. Darkness began growing inside the web.

"Oh, no! Kari's the one with the Crest of Light!" Davis cried. Luke snapped his fingers.

"Jewel!"

Nefertimon landed right at that moment. "Yes?"

"Oh, thank goodness." I sighed. "Jewel, use your Crest on that glowing thing!" 

Jewel didn't protest, she just raised her Crest. Pink light shot out, and destroyed the darkness.

"Nooo!" the man shouted. "You may think you've beaten the darkness, but it will always come back! You can't defeat me!" He began dissolving. "I'll be baaaaack....." With a flash of light, he was gone.

  
  


Ch. 61

Erin

I watched as Eric convulsed, green light warring with darkness. I couldn't do anything to help; I had already tried to, but the darkness just lashed at me, knocking me yards away. I had tried my D3, but that hadn't done anything.

Just when I was ready to give up hope, pink light shone from the center of the area where Eric was. The light had grown, hiding him completely.

The pink light radiated outward, and slowly, the darkness vanished. A scream, like someone dying, seemed to come from the darkness, but Eric collapsing on the ground distracted me.

"Eric! Eric, are you all right?" I asked frantically, shaking him.

He didn't respond.

"ERIC!!"

Sirens blaring made me look up. 

To see a dozen Jennies coming.

"Oh, no. They know we did the jail break. Eric, WAKE UP!!!"

Nothing happened. "Okay, we'll have to escape. Patamon!" I held up my D3. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

I lugged Eric over Pegasusmon's back, and climbed on him myself. He took off, if not a his usual speed, faster than any bird Pokémon could fly.

"Pegasusmon, head to that mountain! They can't follow us up there!"

About ten minutes later, Pegasusmon landed on a ledge that barely had enough room for all of us. It helped when he reverted to Patamon.

I sighed, looking at Eric. "We need to keep him in the sun, Patamon."

His skin tone was already improving...well, it was turning greener. I wondered if he would ever turn completely green.

We waited there for at least three hours before he moved. The sun was going down, and I was getting very afraid he wouldn't be able to Heal himself if there wasn't any light. I voiced this to Patamon.

"Plants survive at night, don't they?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, then, so should he."

_The next morning..._

The next morning, Eric was looking _much_ better. He was moving more and more, jerking around, and at one point, he just sat straight up and looked at me. "Where are we?"

"We're on a mountain in hiding. The Jennies found us, and Pegasusmon had to bring us up here. I don't think any bird Pokémon can come up here."

Eric shook his head. "I really think Pokémon is over for us. We're all criminals, and there is no way we'll be able to keep on going through the Gyms, and we won't ever be allowed into Indigo Plateau. The most we'll be able to do is make a hideout and live there."

"Forever?"

"Unless you know how to erase our charges. Assault with Pokémon is punishable by life imprisonment, and breaking out inmates is just as bad."

"So...if we're caught, we'll be stuck in jail for life? Big deal! We can break out!"

"Yes, it is. Cory told me his cell was shielded, so that leads me to believe our Gifts have been in this world before. And our Digimon aren't likely to be kept with us, and they're weaker away from us. So..."

I finished. "We're fugitives, and we have no future except running."

Eric nodded. "But we can call those other Digi Destined you told me about! Can't we?"

"We could, but that would just get them in trouble, and I don't think even the Digi Destined can withstand a flood of Pokémon."

I sighed. "Well, we should go after Luke and Cory, and hopefully Jason."

Eric coughed. "If I had the power to teleport, I would, but I don't. We'll have to fly. I can't fly that far, either."

I looked at Patamon. "Can you carry us double?"

"If I can rest about halfway through, I should be able to." he confirmed. 

"Are you recovered?" I asked Eric.

"Not fully, but I'll manage, especially flying, because we'll be so close to the sun." I nodded, and raised my D3. "Digi-Armor Energize."

My D-Terminal shot a beam of yellow light at Patamon. Rings of light rose around him, and when they cleared, Pegasusmon was there.

We boarded, and he took off. Flying was fun, for a while, but I got sore about two or three hours into the trip. Pegasusmon landed about an hour after that point to rest.

"Owww!" I groaned. I walked around, exercising my legs. Eric was fine.

"How do you do that?" I growled at him. He shrugged.

"Being a plant has its uses. I just Healed myself as we went. No biggie."

I fell over.

Half an hour later, we got back onto Pegasusmon, and landed at Indigo Plateau The whole trip must have lasted five hours.

When we got there, we found that Jason, Luke, Ken, and Kari had undergone the same thing Eric had, with less dramatic results, because somehow, Jewel had shown up and saved them with the Crest of Light. I looked around, gaping at the destruction. Lance strode out.

"I'm grateful that you saved us, but you are still convicted criminals. I will have to arrest you again."

"Not while I'm still alive and kicking!" Jason yelled. Lightning flowed from his outstretched hands and knocked Lance over. "Let's go, Tentomon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..."

"Megakabuterimon!"

We all climbed aboard the giant bug, and flew away. Jewel had already left. I was glad to fly on something I didn't have to ride astride. 

Eric sat down, heavily. His skin glowed, as well as the Crest. He was turning greener and greener every minute. Everyone watched him. After a while, the glow intensified, flashed brightly, and vanished, leaving Eric with normal skin color, except for the faintest tinge of green that I probably imagined.

"Wow. Being a plant isn't very pleasant." he muttered. Suddenly, a flock of Pidgeot and Pidgeotto rose into the air, Gusting at Megakabuterimon. Jason quickly zapped them all. I looked at him.

"How do you use your powers when you aren't in Paladin form?" I asked him.

"When that man started controlling me, I...figured some things out. That's how I did the whole wing thing. I can't teach you, but you'll eventually figure it out as well."

"Oh."

On the way, we introduced ourselves.

Megakabuterimon warned us before he landed in the mountains north of Lavender. Far north. So far north, in fact, we weren't even in Kanto or Johto.

"Where are we, anyway?" Davis asked. 

"We're in unclaimed territory north of Kanto." Jason answered. I looked up the cliff, looking for some sort of shelter, when a large mansion caught my eye.

"Hey, look!" They looked. 

"What's a large mansion doing here?" Eric asked.

"Don't bother worrying about it. It's here; that's all that matters."

Luckily, Megakabuterimon hadn't dedigivolved, and got us all the way up to the mansion before he did that.

Cory raised an arm before we entered, and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them. "No one in there."

We walked in, and gasped. "Look at this!" I whispered.

The mansion looked like it had been abandoned yesterday. It was spotless, and the front room alone looked like some rich guy had lived there. As we explored, I found a Pokémon training gym, a trading device, a Rejuvenator (the device that Pokémon Centers use), and a refrigerator. With food.

"Wow..."

We quickly set up residence, and claimed rooms. There was a hallway with just enough rooms for all of us. A TV in the living room provided an escape route if needed, and Davis and the rest took the opportunity to leave. 

_Two months later..._

"Hey, Erin!" Jason called. 

"What?" I replied, engrossed in my soap opera.

"Wanna battle?"

"Wait until my soap ends!"

Jason snorted, and walked off, looking for someone else to challenge.

In the past two months, we had trained against each other, improving our Pokémon skills greatly, and the Digimon had gotten stronger as well, sparring. Everyone save Luke and Cory had mastered their Saber, and everyone had mastered their Paladin forms. Including Cory, who was the newest to the whole deal, though Luke and I weren't far behind.

We hadn't been bothered at all, and we were fast approaching the level of boredom that would start a killing frenzy.

We needed an outlet. And that outlet appeared that day.

In the middle of my soap, right when Timmy was coming out of the coma, the screen fuzzed, and was replaced by one whom I recognized from all the descriptions the others had given me. Viziermon.

"I have taken over these continents, and will soon begin on the Southern Continent. (AN: The Digital World the others deal with.) I wish for only one thing: that the criminals Luke Walkar, Cory Larame, Jason Mann, and Eric Wyott be brought to me immediately." Their pictures appeared onscreen. "Also, the former Team Rocket agents Jezelle and Jacques Timberlake, and the two others, Erin Sims and Jewel Giben.

"There will be a reward for any of these persons. Thank you." With that, my soap reappeared. But I had no attention for it.

"Guys!" I shouted. They quickly came. "Viziermon's taken over, and he wants your heads. This is a perfect opportunity to get rid of him."

Eric frowned. "Yeah, that's right. I can make a Portal and take us to Aquamarine City immediately." With that, he raised his hands and made a blue-purple gateway in the doorframe. It opened onto a view of a peaceful lake. "Let's go. I can't maintain this long." Already, his voice was strained.

We piled through, Digimon following. Eric dove through, the Portal vanishing as he cleared it. 

The trees on the opposite side of the lake vanished, and Nefertimon, Submarimon and Halsemon flew out, with their partners riding, followed by a legion of Jennies.

"Take them!" one shouted. Another legion of Growlithe and Arcanine began launching Embers and Flamethrowers. Submarimon turned, and countered some of them with Submarine Attacks, and Halsemon combined them into a large, swirling vortex of flame with Tempest Wing. The Jennies were blown back, and the Growlithe and Arcanine damaged. 

I raised my D3. The others followed suit. "Digivolve now!"

"Agumon, digivolve tooo..."

"Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve tooo..."

"Garurumon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity."

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve tooo..."

"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

The Digimon quickly dispatched the police forces. Unfortunately, Viziermon stepped out of the trees.

He was obviously stronger now; he was glowing with power, and his staff was shining almost too brightly to see.

"Well, well. The Digi Destined fall right into my trap. How quaint." With that, he raised a hand, and snapped.

Nine people appeared behind him. Laura, Libby, Jenny, Tanya, Wesley, Meri, Miguel, and two others that I didn't recognize. One was tall, with long blonde hair, and the other was short with short brown hair.

"Prepare for trouble and make that triple!"

"To ignite the world with molestation!"

"To burn the world, that's every nation!"

"That would bring mucho elation!"

"Flame a bird, cook a goose!"

"Knock you out, turn us loose!"

"You'll feel like you got hit by a moose!"

"Libby!"

"Tanya!"

"Jenny!"

"Team Rocket, blast off with a burning flame!"

"We hunt for beauty, money, and fame!"

"Growlithe!"

"Oddish!"

"Shellder!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To take over in every nation!"

"To blight the world, that's devastation!"

"To denounce the evils of love and truth!"

"To enslave every woman who's name is Ruth!"

"Meri!"

"Miguel!"

"Team Rocket Squadron 3, take over at 60 miles per hour!"

"It's not egg in your face, oh, no, it's FLOUR!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To destroy the world's organization!"

"To rule all, and live in relaxation!"

"To denounce the evils of happiness and joy!"

"To rule the world, one girl and one boy!"

"Crystal!"

"Jordan!"

"Team Rocket, flying at no significant speed!"

"To rule, and never, EVER do a good deed!"

"Perrrsian!"

I nearly keeled over and died right there. The Digimon all felt the same way.

Halsemon, Shurimon, Submarimon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon all changed into their Rookie-or Champion-levels.

"Greymon, digivolve tooo..."

"Metalgreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve tooo..."

"Weregarurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Birdramon! Birdramon, digivolve tooo..."

"Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve tooo..."

"Megakabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve tooo..."

"Togemon! Togemon, digivolve tooo..."

"Lillymon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, digivolve tooo..."

"Zudomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve tooo..."

"Angemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve tooo..."

"Angewomon!"

The eight Digimon faced the nine others. There was a black, dragon-like Digimon, a large, Cloyster like thing-Clamon-a puffy cloud-Weathermon-a red outfitted humanoid-Bardmon-a blue-cloaked flying thing that I didn't recognize, a furry monkey-like thing that I didn't know, a large flower Digimon, and a silvery wolf. Jason scanned those unknowns.

Respectively:

"Blackdramon: the Dark Dragon Digimon. Uses the Black Breath attack to blind and poison enemies, and the Gravity Bomb to blast them to pieces. Ultimate, Virus.

"Jinamon: the Wizard Digimon. Ultimate form of Wizardmon, this Digimon uses the Delta Sphere and Magic Trick attacks. Data."

"Pantalaimon: the Transforming Digimon. Can take the form of any Ultimate Digimon with the Shift ability. Ultimate, Virus."

"Blossomon: the Large Flower Digimon. Uses the Spiral Flower and Thorn Whip attacks. Ultimate, Virus."

"Fenrirmon: the Magical Wolf Digimon. Uses the Judgement Bolt and Millennial Decay attacks. Ultimate, Vaccine."

The sky ripped open then, and a tall boy with a small, round robot Digimon came down. The sky closed after them.

"Brad!" Jason shouted. Eric gazed at him appraisingly, but had his attention redirected when the robot began speaking.

"I am Mamemon. My Smart Bomb attack is what I use to destroy evil."

The nine of us faced the ten of them. Viziermon raised his staff, and called out, "Snake Fang Strike!" Poisonous fangs shot out, but we dodged them all.

"Let's go!"

"Marril, Blastoise, Butterfrell, Staryu, Gyarados, Sentret, go!" Eric cried.

"Jason has a Pikachu, Seel, Kakuna, and Pidgeotto!"

"Go, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee, Geodude!" Cory yelled.

"Vulpix, Pidgey, Pinsir, Clefairy, attack!" Luke shouted.

"Ivysaur, Gloom, Weepinbell, Tangela, Parasect, Hoppip, assume battle position!" I finished.

Brad looked on in astonishment. "What...what are those?"

"Our Pokémon. Back up and watch!" Jason cried. "You can't help us!"

"Blue Star Power!"

"Yellow Star Power!"

"Green Star Power!"

"Red Star Power!"

"White Star Power!"

"Pale Star Power!"

"Purple Star Power!"

"Blue""Yellow""Green""Red""White""Pale""Purple""ARMOR, NOW!"

Five Paladins faced two more. All the Elemental Elements were represented, except one. Dark. After this point, we had no idea what happened to the Digimon; the other Paladins-who were, unfortunately, the strongest Paladins-took up all of our attention.

"BLACK STAR POWER!!" Brad shouted. We all looked at him in surprise. A shadow covered him, and retreated, revealing a black robe like ours had been. "Black Armor, now!"

The robe shifted, and hardened. His fists glowed with black light. "Let's go, Digi Destined!"

"Shouldn't we call the others?" Jason yelled as we charged.

"No! This is our battle!" I replied. Which was a good thing, because at this very moment, the other Destined ones were fighting MaloMyotismon. 

"Yellow Paladin Electric Pulse!"

"Green Paladin Arrow Storm!"

Jason and my attacks knocked Wesley and Laura back a few feet. But Wesley lifted his fists.

"Purple Paladin PsyPunch Wave!" Purple energy flew out, knocking Luke head over heels. At this moment, the Digimon were having at, but we were slowly being driven back, due to the other side's advantage of numbers. 

"Blue Paladin Geyser Blast!" Eric shouted, causing a wave to wash Laura, Wesley, and Viziermon back, giving our Digimon a chance to strike.

"Metalgreymon!"

"Weregarurumon!"

They stopped, and turned into Agumon and Gabumon. I was puzzled, until they glowed brightly.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve tooo..."

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve tooo..."

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Black Paladin Darkness Smash!" Brad called, punching Wesley's face. The two opposite Paladins began trading blows fast and furious. The rest of us faced Laura.

"I...uh-oh." she gulped. Then, a light gathered around her. Pale gray armor glowed, and...

...icy wings unfolded from her back.

"Pale Paladin, level THREE!"

Jason gasped. "That's what it is..." Wings of lightning came out of his armor. "Yellow Paladin, level three!"

They floated above the treetops. "You evil creature." Jason sneered. "You gave your life to this...this Digimon. How can you do such a thing?"

"It wasn't my choice! I could no more fight my destiny than you could!" Laura yelled back.

"Jason! Destroy her now!" Luke cried. Red light added itself to the yellow glow surrounding Jason.

"Jason!" I cried. Green light joined the glow. 

"Get her!" Eric shouted. Blue appeared.

"Go go go!" Cory hollered. White light fulfilled the mix. Wings of flowing water came from Eric's back, wind from Cory's, fire from Luke's, and leaves from mine. 

"Paladin LEVEL THREE!"

We floated up beside Jason in an arrowhead formation. Our arms were held forward as one.

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"White!"

Glows popped up around us, and merged where Jason was, at the head of the arrow. 

"Flaming Paladin Air X!"

The light shot through Laura, and boomeranged around into Viziermon. It continued the arc, striking each Destruction Digimon. The Digimon turned into Rookies, and Viziermon, with an ear-shattering shriek, vanished.

A shroud of darkness covered the sky, making it extremely difficult to see.

We all fell to the ground, and our Paladin jewels floated above us. Everyone's did. They glowed with their colors, and shot beams of light into the air. Our Crests and Digivices followed suit, if only for the Time Destined.

  
  


Ch. 62

Agumon

After we all digivolved, our partners began trading blows with the humans. Us Digimon had our attention taken up.

Blackdramon floated into the air, and threw his head back. Black energy gathered in his mouth, and he snapped his head back forward.

"Gravity Bomb!" As he shouted this, the energy shot forward and hit me and Weregarurumon. He fell backward, but my mass kept me from doing that.

"Giga Blaster!" I cried. The missiles launched themselves from my chest. Mamemon floated up, and aimed his arm gun at my attack.

"Smart Bomb!" he said in a tiny voice. Two red energy blasts came out and hit my missiles, blowing them up prematurely. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon cried. The energy beam shot down into Blackdramon, and hurt him badly.

I lunged for Weathermon, but he cleverly dodged, and blasted me with a Tornado. I fell, and turned into Agumon.

Weregarurumon jumped at Clamon, and lodged his fist into Clamon's shell before he could close it.

"Wolf Claw!" he growled, swinging his other claw into Clamon's soft, inner core. Fire blazed out, but most of it was contained by the shell, doing maximum damage.

"Locking Clamp!" Clamon shrieked. The shell snapped shut, breaking Weregarurumon's arm.

"AROOO!!" he cried piteously, falling out of the shell. He reverted to Gabumon form.

Again, arrows of light came from the sun and moon. We digivolved.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve tooo..."

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve tooo..."

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

We were regenerated by this digivolution, and ready to attack. Clamon opened his shell to perform a Pearl Rain, and MetalGarurumon attacked.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" The icy blast caught Clamon dead center. He screamed, and turned into Oystermon, neutralizing that threat.

Jinamon flew up toward us. "Delta Sphere!" 

Red, blue, and yellow energy gathered around him. A ball of white light formed around him, and the red filled it. He shot forward, bouncing off me, MetalGarurumon, and Garudamon. Blazing pain filled me. The energy within the sphere changed to blue, and he bounced off Lillymon and Megakabuterimon. The energy flashed whitely, and he pinged off of the angels.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon cried. A ring of light floated into the air above the battle. Jinamon lifted his hand as well.

"Magic Trick!" Yellow energy came out of his outstretched hand, and he whipped it around, making another ring. 

"Give your power to Angewomon!" Garudamon yelled. We complied.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

  
  


"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Smart Bomb!"

The other Digimon did the same thing with Jinamon.

"Gravity Bomb!"

"Scarlet Sword!"

"Rain Lashing!"

Pantalaimon transformed itself into a copy of Jinamon. "Delta Sphere!" This time, the attack was an orb of white light with a pyramid inside, with an inverted pyramid inside the first one. The inner pyramid was blue, and the outer one was red.

"Spiral Flower!" The petals behind Blossomon's head began to spin. Leaves and cherry blossoms came out, and were sucked into the Magic Trick.

"Millennial Decay!" Blasts of wind came from Fenrirmon's mouth, and flew into the air. Glowing green replicas of his head appeared on one end of the blasts. They converged on the ring.

"Thunder Javelin!"

Angewomon's ring of light turned green, then shimmered with all seven colors of the rainbow. Jinamon's glowed brightly yellow, then faded into a dull gray.

Angewomon raised her arms into the air, and the Charm turned green again. It spread out, making a dome of green light in the center of the battlefield. It froze, but I could sense the power in it straining to explode outwards.

Jinamon lifted a hand, and the Magic Trick changed form, turning into a large, black triangle that was dotted with white specks, like an opening into outer space. Inside this triangle, a second, white triangle floated, spinning and flipping.

"Luminaire!"

"Dark Matter!"

The Luminaire exploded, smashing into and through the Dark Matter, which shot dark lasers into our ranks.

Each side was crippled and sent to their Rookie or In-Training forms. That was when the blast of light from the humans' battle blinded me.

  
  


_Across the world..._

__"WE CAN DO IT!"

Light from Digivices all over the world converged on the monstrous MaloMyotismon. He screamed, and vanished.

_Back to our heroes..._

__The Destruction Digi Destined were no longer there when the bright flash ended. A rainbow of light covered the desolated area our fight had made. Digimon appeared everywhere. A glowing crystal came out of Jason's shirt. It shattered, and rainbow mist came out, covering the world with life and Digimon.

  
  


_Ten years later..._

Epilogue

  
  


"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Eric and Lita looked into each other's eyes, and performed the ancient ritual of lip-locking.

Everyone burst into applause, including Amy, surprisingly, considering her dislike for Eric. When Serena looked at her, Amy whispered, "I'm clapping for Lita."

Eric and Lita separated, and Eric took in her beautiful green dress. "It brings out your eyes." he whispered. She smiled, and they walked down the aisle.

Luke whistled shrilly, followed by Jason. He looked at Erin. She smiled, and giggled.

Lita climbed onto one of the balconies of the church, and lifted the bouquet of pink roses. She threw it.

Erin and Amy both lunged for the flying flowers, and caught them at the same time. Jason and Luke both blushed bright red. 

The eight Digi Destined criminals had been pardoned for destroying Viziermon and helping-albeit indirectly-in destroying MaloMyotismon. They sat at a table together, eating lunch.

"So, what's been happening?" Luke asked. A small child ran up to Cory at that moment, and jumped on to his lap.

"Hey, Jessica!" Cory grinned, messing up her hair. She shrieked with laughter, and a Poromon floated up behind her. After the whole MaloMyotismon thing, everyone had gotten a Digimon.

"Well, I'm a teacher now." Eric said. "I teach children who have psychic powers, and I have one who has the Mage-Gift."

"I'm a police officer." Luke stated. "I'm the first one to use a Vulpix. I'm the first one not to be a Jenny, for that matter."

Jason laughed. "I'm Professor Oak's student. I'm gonna take over for him when he retires."

Erin started with her story. "I'm in the Elite Four now."

"There are four?" Jewel asked. 

"Yeah. Me, Cory, Will, and Karen, plus Hiroki." (AN: Hiroki is the Japanese name for the hero in Gold.)

"_Cory?_" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah." he said shyly. "I took over for Lance after I got Dragonair. And, I married Lorelei and had Jessica."

"Well, we three became lawyers." Jacques began. "We were key in the destruction of TR."

"I finally made my dream come true." Lita smiled.

"You married Eric?" Cory jibed.

"No...I opened a flower shop. We're next door in Saffron. Eric contacted his aunt Selene, and he finally knows his family."

"Oh?" Jason asked. "Who is it?"

"You won't believe it." Eric shook his head. "My mom was Jacinda Ninsai, and my dad was Tod Martinez."

"Whoa! Jacinda Ninsai, the legendary Grass trainer?" Erin spluttered. Jason was just as shocked.

"Tod Martinez was the Master of the Pokémon League before Gary!"

"Now you know where I get my skills." Eric shrugged, with every appearance of great modesty.

Luke hit him.

_And from that day forward, the eight Digi Destined led normal lives, never fighting another battle against evil._

_But their children? Well, that's another story..._

  
  
  
  


Parting Notes:

  
  


Well, it finally came to an end. I don't really have ten thousand fans like Janelle Jimenez, with her Sailormoon Millennia [][2]Trilogy*, but I do have some. It took over a year to write, but all good things take time. It's over 200 pages (242, to be exact), and is my greatest work to date. (Also my only work to date...but still.) I appreciate all the support from my fans...fan...and I would like to thank him! CrowServoB, you are officially thanked!

I guess that's it...but don't you think there won't be a sequel! Stay tuned for The Paladin Chronicles and Senshi's Revenge!

  
  


* [www.bishounen.org][3]

   [1]: mailto:(k_pikamew@hotmail.com)
   [2]: (www.sailormoon-milennia.net
   [3]: www.bishounen.org



End file.
